Death Policy
by germanjunkiewhore
Summary: The Cop, the Criminal, the Paramedic, and the so called 'Guide' are walking through Georgia in search of salvation and a means of rescue. The Paramedic was certain she had left her past mistakes behind... *M-Rated future chapters*. Nick/OC.
1. The Survivors

_**First story ever on this website, so here's a disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2, it is own by Valve. I only own the characters not mentioned in it obviously. R&R, and please no flames.**_

_Doc "The Cop"-A once dedicated officer of the law made Police Chief of his county, Doc knew as soon as the symptoms showed hell was brought to earth. So rounding up weapons and fleeing the county he came across three other survivors who needed his guidance. With the end of the world here he and his new team must fight for survival and hopefully on the way find a way to fix this problem._

_Mike "The Criminal" (Michael)- Convicted and sentenced to twenty years behind bars, Mike thought for sure his fate was sealed. When the Green Flu epdemic rocked his city (And Prison) hard he was able to escape his cell and run away towards salvation. Coming across three other survivors, he must learn that looking out for himself is not gonna cut it anymore._

_Isabelle "The Paramedic" (Izzy)- Isabelle is a trained paramedic; she heard of the Green Flu but she merely tossed it aside along with the pending divorce from her conman of an ex-husband. When all her friends and co-workers began to change and show symptoms, Izzy knew staying here would mean she would become one too. Leaving behind her memories she comes across three survivors who will show guidance and hopefully hope._

_Keith "The Southerner"- A mechanic is what he is, a trained zombie killer is what he isn't. Keith is on the search for his best friend Ellis and a way to escape from this nightmare. He finds three survivors on his journey, little do they all know that they'll be finding what they're looking for soon enough._

_**

* * *

**_

Pushing a strand of brown hair back, Isabelle looked to the side as more of the infected citizens of Georgia kept coming at her and her group. She gave a curse before unclipping a pipe bomb and lighting it with a box of matches she had found in one of the abandoned liquor stores on the block she was on. Once the fuse caught fire she threw her arm back and tossed the gray device in the middle of the horde.

"Look out!" she shouted as one of her group members rolled out of the way.

The beeping continued rapidly as the infected strayed away from Isabelle and the group and ran towards the device. In a loud and fiery explosion, the infected were blasted away as it began raining bits and pieces of zombie parts.

The man shot to his feet as he ran a hand through his short dirty blonde spikes, his piercing green eyes scanned over the strewn about body parts with no remorse. "That was too fucking close." He then stuffed his hands into the black pockets of his jeans while his leather jacket held its guard against the cold sharp wind. It ruffled the man's hair slightly as a scowl came across his rugged features.

"Tell me about it," the appointed leader of the group rested his shotgun on his shoulder as his dark eyes swept about and over his comrades. Wearing his standard issue windbreaker given to the Chief of Police, he stuffed his right hand into the pocket of it. "Alright let's continue now."

The youngest of the group was a young southerner who looked to be in his early to mid twenties; he had dark blonde hair that looked like it would mix over to the bright blonde it was meant to be. His striking and mischievous brown eyes kept their attention on his fingers who were quickly slapping a magazine into his Desert Eagle. He then adjusted the collar of his zipped up navy blue sweater while sliding his shoe across the pavement in order to rid of the excess zombie guts.

"Up this street," he spoke as his heavy southern drawl kicked in. "There should be an evac center there, I know it."

Isabelle gave a curt nod while looking around the street they were on; wearing a tight but bearable black t-shirt that bore the words 'Led Zeppelin' colored in silver she brushed off the gunpowder while moving downwards towards her issued uniform blue slacks. Honestly, Isabelle didn't think she would end up in this mess, especially in a zombie apocalypse no less. All she wanted to do was move on, but her pending divorce said otherwise.

'_Thanks a lot you asshole,'_ she thought bitterly while becoming frustrated with reloading her pistol. _'I send you the divorce papers and you skip out and leave town. Just like always huh? Always leaving me alone, you shitty con artist.'_

"Let's go Izzy," Mike snapped as he gave her a light shove forward. "More of those bastards are gonna come you know. _So_ I would like to be on an evac chopper before they come and eat me alive."

"Yeah okay," Isabelle mumbled as Doc gave a glare at Mike.

"Keep that trap shut Mike," he said with his usual sharp and cold tone. The kind of tone he reserved for criminals who thought they were badass; Mike was one of those so called 'badass criminals.' Giving a grumble and a few colorful words from his vocabulary, Mike continued to lead the way, not caring if they were following him or not.

"You okay for sure Izzy?" Keith asked stopping to look back at her for a short moment. A sparkle of care struck in his brown orbs as Isabelle nodded with a smile before sticking her pistol, barrel down, in the waistband of her pants.

"I'm good Keith, hey why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself to pass the time?"

Keith gave a large grin before nodding and walking forward, making sure Isabelle was right beside him, Keith cleared his throat once before beginning. "My buddy Ellis and I worked at this mechanic shop here in Savannah, it was real nice everyday to just come in and work beside your buds ya know?" At the mention of his friend, Keith's expression became sullen as he gripped his Desert Eagle with a tight fist. His already white knuckles became a ghostly pale white from so much sudden force, Isabelle was sure that he might accidentally pull that trigger. "Then this shit happened," he continued as she looked up at him with her dark sapphire eyes, "And suddenly we just separated, I don't remember how but we did. Then I met you three."

She showed compassion towards the man who might've shared her age; Isabelle knew where he was coming from; as soon as this plague hit, her older brother Jesse went missing. She was sure he did. Jesse had last called her from his job at CEDA, and he went on and on about trying to convince her to flee the city and find an evacuation center. Isabelle ignored his warning just like everything else.

"I know where your coming from," she suddenly said while looking straight ahead ignoring the gunshots coming from Doc's gun. "I hope I find my brother on the way."

Keith passed her a sideways glance before running his tongue over his bottom lip, "Yeah, and help."

* * *

_I so promise the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors will make an appearance in the next chapter._

_I hope it was good so far!_


	2. The ExHusband

"That sounds like my ex-wife," the conman said. "Lights off."

His group followed his warning as he continued to lead the way through Georgia, even though the man had no real idea where he was heading. It was true; Nick the self-proclaimed con artist who could get away with anything and take anything he wanted had no sense of direction. In fact he had taken up the gambling cruise to Savannah looking for some gullible fish to snag from; well that part was half true.

He also took trip out of clear anger, angry that his bitch of a wife slapped him with the divorce papers so suddenly. Nick didn't know how to react to that and so as soon as this cruise caught his attention he jumped to the chance with the papers and left. In fact he still had those papers tucked away in his suit pocket, unsigned of course. He had read the reason why she was filing for divorce; Irreconcilable differences and Desertion.

That last word struck Nick like ton of bricks as soon as he had read that, _desertion_. He deserted her? Really now? Half of her time was spent working long hours and late night shifts since she worked in the healthcare field, so of course he wasn't home most of the time. Still he remembered the first week as husband and wife was purely undeniable bliss, in fact Nick had never felt that kind of love for anybody. Just for money and scamming poor suckers who crossed his path.

Nick and his wife were in love, but then as quickly as they fell for each other…things became undone.

"Yo Nick," his woman comrade interrupted his thoughts as he turned to look at her. Rochelle was some kind of producer for some news station, even though he had expected a news producer to wear a suit much like him she didn't. A bright pink Depeche Mode shirt served as her top as she wore jeans tucked into knee high flat sole dark brown boots, a studded belt lined her lean waist. She was African-American and she had a light trace of an accent that Nick couldn't quite place, "You feeling alright to lead on?"

The crying grew louder as the sun began to set for the day; the crying…Nick remembered the crying all too well.

'_Screw her Nick,' _his thoughts snapped at him like a vicious hungry piranha. _'It's her fault your marriage went downhill anyway. Bet she was cheating on you on her "graveyard" shifts with some gutless intern.'_

The thought added to the fire already brewing inside of him, "Yeah I'm good." He knew Rochelle didn't take his word for it, but thankfully she knew where to draw the line.

The mechanic of the group decided to tell a story to break the tough tension beginning to cloud over, "I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith and I made fireworks? Now, I didn't know shit about chemistry, but Keith figured, "Gasoline burns, doesn't it?" Third degree burns on ninety-five percent of his body. Man, people in the next city over were calling to complain about the smell of burning skin."

Nick didn't have time to hear the kid's stupid stories about his idiot of a redneck friend, so in order to cope with it he did the only thing he could do. "Ellis, If you don't shut up I am going to find this Keith, zombie or not, and wring his neck."

"Too bad for you Nick, we separated and he was one of the first to get on the whirlybirds."

"Then the next _whirlybird _I see I'm shooting it down," Mimicking Ellis's southern accent on the word as he continued his trek.

Ellis frowned at his cynical attitude before leaving Nick alone to his own agenda, Coach saw the interaction and knew he was gonna have a hard time with the man. Sure he was a former educator, but this man wasn't a teenager who got out of hand, he was a grown man with a very nasty temper.

Nick continued to walk ignoring the fact that the crying grew louder, his thoughts were now lingering in his mind. From his wife to some woman he had hooked up with on the cruise, thus explaining the lipstick on the collar of his expensive white suit and the dark hickey mark that adorned his neck. He didn't remember the woman's name; all he remembered of her was her thick red lipstick and her heavy eye makeup. She looked thirty or so with thick black hair that hung past her waist and a face that was beautiful but her personality reminded him of his.

She was different then his wife, way different. His wife was sweet a majority of the time; but at other times, much more so with him, she could be cold and voice her dislikes, one of them was associated with his occupation. As her behavior became more intolerable to Nick, it caused him to retaliate by staying out late and spending his time at the casino he had called a second home. That made her take on her graveyard shifts and unbeknown to his knowledge she was one step away from deep depression.

"Nick!" Rochelle screamed out just as his body bumped into something boney and cold.

Snarls erupted loudly as Nick's eyes widened at the source of the crying turned growls, scraggily ghost white hair fell about her shoulders as her red eyes gleamed dangerously at him. Her arms outstretched to her sides as he caught a glimpse of the talons that served as her fingers.

_Oh shit._

She screamed before raising her arm as her hand came down upon him.


	3. Confrontations

_**Thank you to all that reviewed so far! They were very encouraging! In this next chapter, the Paramedic and the Conman meet once again! ****R&R and disclaimer: Remember I don't own Left 4 Dead 2! Just the characters that appear in here!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Isabelle leaned her head against the wall of the pharmacy they were hauled up in for the moment, her shotgun laid beside her as her hand absentmindedly fiddled with her chain again. It wasn't much so the chain of the necklace, but more so the ring that dangled from it. It was a sheer reminder that she still felt some sort of feelings for her husband—ex husband--, she blew out a breath before letting her wedding ring drop against her chest.

It was just her and Mike in the pharmacy as Doc and Keith were on the rooftop surveying and mapping out a possible route to lead to the mall. The convict was busy shuffling through the shelves while reading the labels of the products out loud to either himself or to further irritate her.

"Doctor Odor…Always Kotex…Midol…Trojan 'Her sensation'…lot of good brands," Mike remarked sarcastically before looking over towards Izzy. "Do you need one of these?" his light British accent made her want to punch him in the face and break something.

"Piss off."

"Okay…then you need Midol and Kotex, it's obvious that it's the time of the month from Mother Nature."

"Don't you have better things to do then piss me off?" Izzy snapped at him while turning her now cold blue eyes onto the slightly older man.

Being twenty-eight or thirty and still he was brash and immature; her mind then drifted to yesterday when she and Keith had found both Doc and Mike. At the time Michael was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, and so he had broken into of the many department stores around the area and had stolen his current outfit. Doc had been leaning against an abandoned car smoking a cigar and in that sheer moment Isabelle had seen the look of relief upon seeing her and Keith.

When Mike had come out of the store he froze immediately and narrowed his brow and eyes dangerously at the two. She remembered shivering as his eyes that shared the same color and depth as a head of iceberg lettuce, suddenly seemed to tear through her guard and defense mechanism. Isabelle remembered how she compared everything about this criminal to her husband—ex-husband--right down to their personalities and backgrounds. This seemed to be a slap to her face letting her know that he was always gonna be with her, either there in the physical sense or by any other means.

"I wish I did," Mike sighed with little meaning to it. "But since the redneck is up top, you're the only one toots."

"Do not call me that," Isabelle almost snarled.

"Oh you know Led Zeppelin is so 70's right?"

"Michael-"

"Isabelle-"

"I'm serious I'm not really in the mood, I have a headache and-"

"You're thinking about him again."

Whatever Isabelle was about to retort with was suddenly forgotten as he had spoken that; was it possible Mike knew about him? Could it be that they knew each other? She knew that she hadn't told her group about him, he was her own well guarded memory. Never to be spoken about with anyone.

"What did you say?" she asked while getting up on her feet while keeping her eyes on him.

"You. Are. Thinking. About. Him. Again." Mike answered making sure to pause after each word.

"And who is him?"

"I don't know! Your boyfriend or fiancé or husband!" he exclaimed before turning back to look at the shelves. "I catch you sometimes, even though we barely met yesterday, I catch you…holding onto that ring."

Isabelle hadn't caught onto her grown habit, better yet how could've Mike caught on? If anyone would've pointed this out to her she would've expected it to be Doc or even Keith, but not Mike.

"It's nice to know that you can still be observant, but stick with your business and I'll stick with mine." Her words cut in deep and they were as cold as her new adopted personality. Mike didn't respond, instead he turned away from her and opted to sit down cross-legged on the floor.

Immediately she felt guilty for speaking with him that but believe it or not there was a time when she was so sweet, so kind, and so loved and well liked by everyone. Her personality attracted potential admirers…one of them was her soon to be husband…Nicolas.

With a heavy sigh she dropped to her knees beside Mike and hugged him from the side, "I'm sorry Mike; it's not your fault. It's just a sore subject for me that's all."

He had immediately flinched from her sudden touch, he was a hardened criminal who was sent to jail for…well…he was just sent to jail.

"Izzy, as much as your attractive and believe me you are…hugging me is a little over the edge." Somehow he managed to gently remove her arms from him as he leaned back away from her.

Isabelle gave him a scowl before leaning back on her legs as Mike got up just as Doc and Keith entered the pharmacy once more. Looking behind her towards the exit she found that the sun had casted it's last light before beginning to sink in the horizon.

"Alright, I know this may sound crazy but we found a route. We leave now and we should be able to make it there in no time." Doc said while looking from Mike to Isabelle in turn.

"Are you trying to kill us old man?" Mike questioned with anger boiling deep down, Doc continued to eyes him with no visible emotion. "Us traveling in the night will guarantee that we die from those things and the other greatly mutated ones! Doc, I know you are a wise man and all but doing this…is completely utterly insane!"

Keith swallowed down the air that lodged in his throat as he look unsteadily between his comrades, for the first time he didn't know what to do. Isabelle looked on impassively for a moment before turning back to face the discussion on hand, she stood up and walked back to her shotgun before slinging it over her shoulder.

"This is the best we got, Keith here figured out the route and if we stay here any longer a horde will come. This pharmacy wasn't built to withstand such force if they were to come, especially not from a Tank either," Doc remarked before turning back to grab his bottle of water, "Oh and no offense, but you're a criminal who probably has no sense of direction. We keeping moving towards the next evac which is in the mall, you're welcome to make this place your new home Michael."

"Enough!"

All eyes turned to Isabelle as they spotted her stuffing her pack with necessary items such as band-aids and gauze and solution to treat wounds. Not too long ago they had used their medical packs after dealing with the Tank. The men continued to watch her as she crammed everything into the pack; she was tired and exhausted, the last time she had ate a decent meal was two days ago. She really didn't have time for hearing arguments; if Keith had figured out a route then it was to move.

"Keith," she called as her eyes swept over the shelves.

"Yes Izzy?"

"This route we're taking, it'll lead us straight to the mall?"

"For sure."

"Alright, we're leaving then." She finished while turning to see Mike looking at her with those piercing eyes once again, he probably felt she had betrayed him in some way. Right now, Isabelle didn't have time for his bullshit. "Mike, we're leaving. We need to get out of here alright?"

He cussed before grabbing his rifle, "Fine. Guess the criminal losses against the medic and the cop."

'_I can't freakin' believe you Nick.'_

'_I'm sorry Isabelle; this will be the last time I'm in jail. I promise.'_

'_No more promises, especially if you can't keep them.'_

_

* * *

_Mike heard the click of his gun, letting him know that it spit out all of the ammo. He cursed before reaching into his pocket for another clip; he froze when he heard the all too distinctive growl coming from his side.

"Bloody freakin' hell not now!" he shouted while frantically finding the hold for the clip. The growl became louder as he could practically hear the Hunter crawling towards him now, its attention on the criminal. "Stay back you son of a bitch!"

The hunter screeched before leaping towards him, just as Mike slammed his clip in Keith came out of nowhere and pumped shot after shot into the hunter just before it yelped and fell to the floor dead.

"You alright Mike?" Keith asked while turning to him and just when he was about to answer, Keith suddenly let out a small yell before falling to his side. Mike looked and found that another hunter was about to pounce on the injured kid, Mike quickly aimed and took fire.

The gunshots brought Doc and Isabelle to attention as they ran back over towards them, they had reached the mall but both parties had been separated from a horde. Isabelle felt the blood pumping and she quickened her jog to a run as she saw the other creatures lurking in the dark waiting to attack the two men. She found Keith down as Mike was helping him back on his feet but unknown to him, the round obese monster was stalking its way towards them. Its bile would cover them and provoke a horde and with Keith injured they all had no way of escaping it alive. No molotovs and pipe bombs to distract the infected from them.

Keith's brown eyes widened behind them and as Mike turned he came face to face with a Boomer. Its large boils covered one of its eyes and it began to gurgle.

Mike sucked in a long breath, "Oh shit."

A bullet grazed passed him and lodged itself into the arm of the creature; it gave a small growl but was stumbled away from them. Mike turned and pushed Keith back making him hurry his pace over to Isabelle; meanwhile Doc peered into his scope again and found the boomer waddling towards Mike once again.

"No tonight buddy." He hummed before pushing down on the trigger. The second and final bullet pierced its large belly and exploded sending parts flying everywhere.

* * *

"Tell me where it hurts," Isabelle said as she skimmed her hands over his wound delicately, making sure to not actually touch the wound. As her left hand crept down Keith's leg he suddenly gave a jolt with a sharp hiss releasing from his throat. "He has a minor laceration…I just need to patch it up. No harm done."

"You better not get infected from this Keith," Mike said as his suspicious gaze turned serious. "If you do I'm shooting you dead on."

"Mike, not another word," Doc said before handing Isabelle her pack. She unzipped the blue pack before delving into its contents, upon grabbing the antiseptic solution she rolled up his pant leg and looked up at Keith.

"It might sting a little just a fair warning."

Keith grinned before shifting slightly, "I've been through much worse Izzy, believe me."

She mirrored his grin before applying the solution to his laceration. If Keith was in pain, he didn't show it. Isabelle put her training to work as she made sure to get the corners and over the wound itself, when she was finished she pulled out a roll of gauze and wrapped it around his calf before securing it with a pin.

"So, you up for some revenge?" Mike questioned as he offered a hand to the young man to much of everyone's surprise. Keith grabbed it and he hauled him to his feet.

"You betcha," he answered. "That hunter got away; well he's not getting away that easily I'll tell ya that much for sure."

Mike passed a glance towards Isabelle and realized that she was still kneeling down; her back was to the three men as her hands were in front of her chest. It seemed like she was gripping or cupping something, he hoped she wasn't crying. Mike wasn't one of those loser guys who went as far as to disrespect women or degrade them, no matter how much they annoyed him. So upon seeing Izzy kneeling there with her shoulders hunched over in defeat with her head bowed, it…irked him to say the least. He began to walk over to her when something stopped him.

Mike's attention casted towards the safe room door they had come through as the sounds became more distinct and clearer. Gunshots and shouts, meaning that there were more survivors coming their way which also meant more trouble for him. He turned back to find Izzy on her feet as her blue eyes locked on the door as well, Doc inclined his head towards it as Mike took the hint and grabbed his rifle from the table top.

Keith stood beside Izzy as Doc opened the door and checked the outside, the wind still began to blow fiercely but Doc was able to see. Up ahead he could make out four silhouettes fighting off a horde, he gave a curse from Mike's vocabulary while bringing out a Molotov.

"Hey! Move!" he shouted while lighting the white paper and getting ready to toss it.

The taller man of the group turned and motioned for his group to follow, Doc threw the glass bottle as it landed and exploded into a wall of fire. The orange and red flames licked away as the oncoming infected ran through it with no caution at all, they immediately fell one by one as the flames consumed their bodies.

The blonde-haired criminal caught sight of the new add ons and immediately he didn't like what he saw; the new group ran inside with Mike and Doc following close behind. Once Doc had secured the door he turned to the seven inside.

With a scowl Isabelle inspected the man closest to her; slicked back dark brown hair with a few strands that managed to escape the product's hold. His glassy green eyes scanned the survivors as his hands, which were adorned with gold rings on almost all his fingers, straightened out the front of his suit. Oh yes, the suit was all too familiar to the medic.

"When are you giving me those divorce papers?"

The man whipped his attention towards her as his eyes widened slightly before dropping down to narrowing at her. "What good are those papers gonna do now that there's a zombie apocalypse? Isabelle?"

Izzy folded her arms in frustration before her anger began to take over, "The more the better to be divorced from you."

Doc, Mike, her husband's three comrades, and Keith had quieted down to watch the scene but eventually the woman of their group made it a point to tear their attention away from the two.

"Alright guys nothing to see here," she said distracting the men by shooing them away from Isabelle and Nick.

"Keith! What up brother!"

"Ellis you little snickler!" Keith laughed as they hugged each other before letting go.

"I thought you got out here way long ago! What're ya doin' back here?"

Keith gave his buddy a grin and a pat on the back before leaning up on the table, "I jumped out, landed on a pile of zombies, then I had to beat em' off with a wooden stick. No kidding there."

"So how was your gambling cruise huh?! How was the whore too?!" Isabelle's yells had drawn their attention back to her and Nick.

"Oh don't start, don't even fucking start with me woman."

"Oh no I'm starting, I have every right to! You take off without so much as a word, and you expect me to still be married to you?!"

"Here we go again," Nick mumbled as he subconsciously rubbed his chest were the Witch had attacked him. "Look don't start Izzy, I'm not really in the mood right now ok? Oh and by the way it's the zombie apocalypse which means that our little problem has to be put on hold." Blood began to seep through his dark blue dress shirt and it took Isabelle a moment to notice the slash marks on the right side of his body. More so it was chest that seemed to receive the most damage.

"Um hi Izzy," Isabelle's blue eyes moved towards the African-American woman. "I'm Rochelle…and um…Nick was attacked by a Witch which means that I need to have a look at his wound since it seemed to open up again. May I?"

"Let her do it Ro," Nick turned away to lean against the wall as he slid down against it. "She's a nurse."

"Paramedic," Isabelle corrected sharply while grabbing her pack from off the floor. "I got it here; I used to clean this stupid idiot up after a night of getting into brawl fights."


	4. Done

**_Once again thank you for the kind reviews! This chapter is a mixture of POVs obviously. R&R and as always enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**Nick's eyes studied intensely the way his group and his wife's—ex-wife's—group interacted with each other. Coach and the white man (who looked to be one of those asshole sheriffs or something) talked and even gave chuckles here and there. Nick knew though that Doc was a cop, and boy he didn't like cops.

Next he studied the way Ellis and his buddy interacted, the mechanic playfully socked Keith's arm while telling a ridiculous story. The way they laughed and looked so happy to just be reunited, it bugged him more than anything. Nobody should be happy during this shitty apocalypse. But still, they remained jovial as best friends should be. Next his green eyes snapped to Rochelle and the asshole felon who were busy make some successful minimal small talk; Mike had kept his expressions in check by listening to Rochelle talk. Nick had noticed the way his brow creased and the way his lips turned into a firm line as he continued to listen, the gambler would bet big money that this guy was a womanizer too.

He suddenly jerked back which resulted in him banging the back of his head against the wall, the conman held his head in pain as he looked up and saw Isabelle continuing her work on him. He found himself staring up and eyeing her as though it was the first time he had met the woman; truth be told, it had been two weeks since he had seen her.

And up until now…he had thought she didn't make it.

Nick studied Isabelle's face as she worked at a steady and leisurely pace; using the cotton swab to wipe away the excess blood, taking the tape up to her thin pink un-glossed lips as her teeth ripped into it, and finally taking the time to wrap the nasty wound with her delicate hands. This conman's type was usually the ones who wore too much make up and dyed their hair constantly; as a matter of fact, it was when Nick first met Isabelle that he decided to abandon his preferred types and try a nice girl for a change.

And he loved his decision then.

"I got the bleeding under control," Isabelle said as though she was talking with a regular patient and not her husband…ex-husband. "The wound is deep but not too deep, I managed to clean it thoroughly removing any trace of possible infection." By this time everyone was looking at her and Nick, which caused him to look back at them.

"Nice work Overbeck," Doc praised while using her maiden name, since that's all she gave them. Nick frowned at the name Doc used instead of his own surname; she _was_ serious about this divorce.

"Hey, he looks as good as new," Keith offered in more appraisement.

"Yeah, Nick how do ya feel?" Ellis asked him.

Nick grabbed his blue dress shirt from the side where Isabelle had tossed it before shrugging it back on and beginning to button it up, "Super." His tone was filled with no true praise, Isabelle was used to it but someone else was bothered.

"Give her more credit than that," Mike snapped at him which caused everyone to grow quiet. "She fixed you up damn good; in fact you would've bled out if it wasn't for her."

"Mike-" Isabelle began but her husband cut her off curtly.

Nick rose to his feet, swaying a bit back and forth from the amount of blood he had lost on the walk over here. He steadied himself against the graffiti ridden wall before eyeing his gaze with the criminal's similar ones, "Listen _buddy,"_ Ellis face mirrored Keith's as they both had frozen looks of 'oh shit' on their young handsome faces. "You weren't married to _her _for three years straight, and whatever words I exchange with my _wife_-"

"--Ex-wife--"

"-is none of your goddamn business. So, fuck off." He finished as though the two were holding a regular conversation between acquaintances.

Mike smirked dangerously before running his tongue over his lower lip; Nick's words didn't intimidate the man. Then again, he was a criminal who bad-mouthed to his cellmate who was twice his size. Needless to say, that's what kept him away from the prisoners who wanted to get cozy with him during the nighttimes.

"Doesn't mean you should treat her like crap, we're in a zombie apocalypse now and she's the only trained medic," Mike stood to come face to face with conman. "Looks like we're gonna have problems mate."

"Yeah tell me about it," Nick grumbled. "Mind stepping back a couple of feet Watson?"

"Would you mind my converse up your ass?"

Ellis whistled out while peering over at Isabelle for the first time. His blue eyes eyed her from head to toe in a courteous way while taking in her appearance for the first time, "So, she's your ex-wife Nick? The one who you said sounds like that crying girl? I don't know what you were thinkin', she's prettier than that zombie."

'_Fuckin' Overalls,' _Nick thought bitterly while peering out of his peripheral vision to look at Isabelle_. 'Forget your stupid friend, I'm gonna wring _**your**_ neck.'_

Isabelle had firmly folded her light skinned arms over her chest while glaring at him with that same look she gave him every time he messed up. He then heard a snicker which he automatically pinpointed came from Mike. "I'm a Witch then?"

"I didn't know you were alive."

"Oh how convenient," she spat as a heavy hand gripped Isabelle's shoulder, she turned and noticed Doc was now standing behind her. His eyes were peering into her blue ones, and then his eyes zoomed over to Nick.

"Mister, if we're gonna work together to survive this we need to put our differences aside for a moment. That means treating everyone with respect, now before you disagree I know your kind. Hell, Mike is just like you--"

Said man snorted as Nick rolled his eyes, "Don't go comparing me to this shitty con artist."

"Goddamn it Michael what did I just get through saying?!"

"Play nice or no snack time."

"Doc," Isabelle said gently before giving a pat on his jacket covered arm. "It's all good. Really, your right we should just get along."

"I like the way this man thinks," Coach agreed as he shifted his stare towards Nick. "Nick, stop with your bullshit."

"Go eat a cheeseburger."

"It's alright Coach, looks like we both have our smartasses to smack around." Doc said before retracting his hand back. "Shall we get going then?"

"Let's do it Doc," Keith agreed while clipping a pipe bomb he had come across in the safe room to his belt. "I'm eager as ever to get on outta here, whaddya say Ellis?"

"Let's do it brother!" the kid exclaimed before he unlocked the safe room door leading inside the mall.

Coach and Doc took the front lines as Keith and Ellis followed behind them closely, they searched the abandoned first floor before signaling to the rest that it was clear. Michael looked back at Isabelle before turning forward and walking out, Rochelle followed soon after.

Nick remained where he was before grabbing his stained white jacket and throwing it on, he carefully maneuvered his injured side into it before fixing it. He wanted to talk to Isabelle, he wanted to straight out any misunderstandings but he knew that she wouldn't give him that chance. Isabelle joined Keith's side in an instant as he was the last to leave.

"Hey Ellis."

"Uh–huh?"

"Wasn't Jimmy Gibbs Jr. scheduled to be here? Or was it just his car?"

"…I dunno, I'm pretty sure it was probably just his car though. Mr. Gibbs is a busy man ya know."

"I wouldn't doubt that, what I would give to drive his car."

"I hear ya brother." Ellis quickly agreed as he lifted his arm and shot down a lone zombie.

Isabelle remained sandwiched between the two friends to prevent Nick from talking to her; she knew he wanted to. She climbed the escalator steps that had stopped mid way from operating, out of her peripheral vision she was able to make out Nick trying to step ahead of Keith.

Well, he wasn't gonna try and talk with her. She was done.

"Doc," she called out as she jogged up ahead of Ellis and Rochelle before landing by the older man's side. "You know your way around Georgia don't you?"

Doc peered at her as they climbed the top of an abandoned department store, "Not really. As soon as we leave, Keith is gonna have to lead."

"You can count on me guys!" said youngster called from behind her and Doc. "I know Georgia like the back of my hand, I can guarantee that I will lead us out of this mess."

"I know you will son," Doc responded with a small smile. "How about leading us through this mall first?"

"Oh you got it sir," Keith turned back to Ellis. "Come on Ellis, let's lead."

"You got it!" Ellis answered before Isabelle stopped the young man.

"You don't mind if I take lead with you two do you?" she asked with an innocent smile framing her un-glossed lips.

The kid gave her a big grin, "Not at all. No sir-e ma'am, you can stick with us."

"You can call me Izzy." She urged while following him and Keith.

"Forget it mate," Nick resisted the urge to shoot the man who had said that. He turned anyways however and spotted Mike coming along and matching his strides in perfect cadence. "Izzy doesn't want to talk."

"You know her that well?" Nick challenged.

"Well, I know her well enough to tell when she's upset," he answered while casting a sly mocking glance Nick's way. "I pissed her off more times than probably you have in your marriage."

'_Oh you're so wrong.' _

Turning away from Mike he looked ahead and stared as Isabelle walked in between the two boys; as much as Nick hated to agree with anyone, let alone Mike, he knew the guy was right. Isabelle was pissed with him, he was lucky enough to get her to patch him up correctly but something deep inside his gut told him that she wouldn't be offering any more words to him.

Nick had messed up that bad.

It wasn't just the fact that he had skipped out on her with the divorce papers, refusing to let her go; it was the fact that before this, he didn't take his marriage with her seriously. So, the once lively and gentle hearted person he had married was gone, and in her place was the person he had slowly and unknowingly molded into the woman she was today. This Isabelle was cold, offered few words, and was spiteful to anyone _immediately_ who rubbed her the wrong way.

He had gone against his vows, he had lied about most things, and he had emotionally neglected her. In fact, at one point he had gotten so sick of her trying to tell him what to do that he snapped at her. He got ugly with her and showed her his side that was rarely seen; a side he didn't know existed until Isabelle had pushed his limits.

He was slowly being dragged away, even looking ahead now it seemed that Mike and the group were a ways ahead of him blasting zombies here and there.

Nick shuddered suddenly feeling sickened; it was then that he felt something wet and slimy wrap around his midsection. Before he could give out a call to warn his party, that same appendage slapped itself over his mouth silencing him from alerting them.

* * *

Keith quietly wondered why Isabelle had suddenly remained quiet.

Upon first meeting the woman back in the zombie ridden park, she seemed to close herself off and offered him her cold exterior. But when he began making small talk with her she opened up and showed him who she truly was, thus bringing the duo closer to one another.

Even now he knew that he had slightly been ignoring her since he met up with Ellis and his mind became heavy with guilt. Isabelle liked Doc but he was a man of few words who only voiced up when it concerned either of them, and Michael…he was a sarcastic jailbird who only wanted to get out of 'Hickville' or make their situation worse. Either way Isabelle didn't like him as much as Keith.

So turning to the girl, he had the question on his tongue.

"So, Izzy…how did ya'll meet up?" Ellis asked as Keith quickly closed his mouth to prevent him from looking dumb.

She shot a small smile Ellis's way before looking ahead and watching her steps as she stepped down an escalator, "Keith and I met at the park; I swear to you that he jumped out of a helicopter and landed on a pile of zombies that were close to tearing me limb from limb."

"This is definitely goin' to get added to the list of your amazing stories Keith." Ellis said while glancing at his best friend. Keith only nodded dumbfounded before stepping off the escalator.

"Nick is gone!" Rochelle shouted as the three turned back quickly to find Rochelle, Doc, and Coach looking back up at the escalator they had climbed down. Panic increased the flow of Keith's adrenaline as he suddenly whipped his attention back in front of them, the movement could've caused a serious whiplash, but if it did Keith wasn't paying attention.

A horde of infected was rushing towards them at increasing speeds, knocking over the tables and chairs of the food court while tumbling over each other at a desperate attempt to reach the survivors. Keith quickly took aim and fired as Mike joined him with his rifle.

"Oh man, oh man, this is bad."

"Nick!" Coach called but when the conman didn't respond back, worry strained his features.

Keith made sure to shoot the infected down, but as each one fell more just came and took their place. It was becoming overwhelming and he and Mike weren't cutting it.

"Ya'll!" He shouted as his southern voice claimed their attention. "We need help!"

Despite Ellis's worry for the older man, he took right flank beside Mike and aimed with his sniper as he took assault. Doc gave a loud 'shit' before taking Keith's left and joining in on the assault on the horde, Rochelle and Coach watched the top level reluctantly as a Jockey's maniacal laugh could be heard along with the hacking of a smoker nearby.

The young guide turned to make sure Isabelle was holding her own but as he quickly turned and looks—he found her no longer there.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Nicolas!" Isabelle shouted frantically while shoving some stray zombies away with the butt of her shotgun. She rolled under the half closed gate before tripping on her feet and falling on her hands and knees on the ground. Looking back she gave a disgusted look at the strewn about mutilated corpses that were there before taking up her run again.

When had she been this scared?

This wasn't the same kind of fear that she was having for not knowing of Jesse's or her grandfather's well being. It wasn't the fear she felt when her parents never came home that night, even though it turned out that they had died that night. It was a different type of fear for him, one she hadn't felt for awhile.

In comparison it was the fear she had felt when the loan sharks came knocking on her door, stormed through their home, grabbed Nicolas, and left. She remembered lying in wait for five hours straight not knowing if he was dead or alive; then when he came home, Isabelle saw the defeated look on his features.

As Isabelle ran in a desperate struggle to find him, she almost ignored the hacking sound. Her arms whipped to the right and in the shadows she found the Smoker about ready to slash at her husband. Raising the shotgun up to shoulder level she slid the pump once as an empty shell fell out, she took aim and fired as the loud blast rocked her ear drums.

The first one barreled itself into the smoker's tongue releasing Nicolas in the process, Isabelle slid the pump once more as she aimed and shot at the head. The blast embedded itself in its head as it vanished leaving a cloud of heavy green smoke.

Nicolas was on his knees coughing and hacking as the toxic air began to fill his lungs and air passages, he coughed again before looking up and spotting her. A look of relief mixed in with slight irritation created a mask together on the conman's rough face before he looked away, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She answered still upset with him over their past issues. Nicolas rose to his feet as he straightened out his suit and began to walk over to her, tearing her gaze from him she motioned to her left with the shotgun. "There's a submachine gun lying over there, hurry up we have to catch up."

"Isabelle, wait." He said more loudly but instead of answering him, she did an about face and began walking back towards the food court."I said wait goddammit!"

"What for?" she stopped abruptly while turning her head to look back at him. "There's nothing to say, you were done with me the day you took off without a word."

"How can we work together with the team if we're acting like assholes towards each other?" Nicolas had the nerve to try and make amends? Now out of all times?

Isabelle shook her head before turning forward, "You figure it out."

There was a hidden message in her words, letting him know that if he wanted to resolve their issues with her then he had better save it.

She was done.


	5. The Mister and Misses

_**This is mostly revolving around Nick and Izzy, the next chapters will re-include the other survivors. Reviews will keep the zombies away! :), but more importantly enjoy this next installment.**_

_**

* * *

**_"So…Mike seems to have taken a fancy to you."

"Are you really trying to talk to me?"

"Izzy cut the bullshit; you can't ignore me for the rest of this journey. You can try sweetheart, but it isn't gonna work." Nicolas said as he kept his gaze locked around the long abandoned food court.

The others had left, most likely because the horde had become overwhelming for the six. Isabelle prayed that they were all right…all of them. This mall was huge in stature and space, so much in fact that a while ago they had passed by a shop meant for adults.

"Nicolas, I told you I don't want to talk." She said flatly while avoiding more bodies that lined their path.

A scowl crept up on her mouth as she saw another escalator leading back up to the second level of the large shopping center. Isabelle internally groaned as she forced her legs to keep moving; what she wouldn't give to wake up from this nightmare. Did she want to wake from this? Back before the infection hit she was suffering from mild insomnia, the only thing that kept her going was Jesse and her Granddad's weekly calls.

A grin replaced her scowl as she remembered her Granddad's voice; it was rough on the edges but it also managed to be gentle with her.

'_Your shitfaced husband just sealed his death warrant; when I find that son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him with my bare goddamn hands.'_

"Isabelle look, I don't care if you hate me but please just talk with me ok? Normally I wouldn't give a shit, but come on it's the goddamn apocalypse for Christ's sake! You expect me to talk with a redneck and an asshole the rest of the time?"

She didn't answer quickly; instead she relished the way her husband was begging for her to talk to him. No w he knew how Joan of Arc felt. "I had almost forgotten how much you complain." Something of a smile tugged the corners of her mouth in a mocking fashion.

Unbeknown to her, Nick became cool and calm once more as soon as he got her to speak and lighten up. Both of them knew that he was the only one able to get Isabelle to crack open, "That's my girl."

"Screw off Colonel Saunders," she snapped.

"Quit calling me that."

The Mister and Misses climbed the stilled escalator steps as silence filled the spacious mall, a pop of gunshots could be heard from time to time and both prayed it was their parties. When Isabelle's boot reached the top first, blood with a mixture of entrails, made her movement slippery upon contact and sent her flying backwards.

Her hands flailed and fought to grasp the metal rail, her shotgun fell heavily on the steps and she was sure that she would fall back and break her neck. Rough hands grabbed her upper arms and soon Isabelle was pulled to a firm chest while finding herself breathing heavily; her brown hair clung to her forehead with her perspiration. Her breaths were ragged and it felt as though she had run a marathon then had climbed Mt. Everest quickly after. Her fingers grasped the wrinkled cloth as she held on tightly, daring to not let go for fear that she would fall for sure. She then felt those hands move from her arms down to encircle her waist. But as soon as she felt that, she immediately pulled away and moved towards the safety of the second level.

"You okay?" Nick asked watching as Isabelle leaned against the railing while steadying her breathing.

"You know how much I hate heights," she replied while resting a hand over her chest as her fingers curled around her ring.

Nick eyed her for a while longer before looking down the escalator steps, "Yeah, you nearly had a heart attack when I rented a room on the twenty-ninth floor of the hotel we stayed in for our honeymoon." He looked back at her just in time to see her flicker a smile.

"We need to keep going, any longer and we'll be far ways away from them." she bent down and grabbed her shotgun before gripping it tightly, the action making her knuckles crack from the pressure.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Mike…is just a comrade. Nothing for you to be concerned about, can I have those papers by the way?" she blinked while turning her attention onto him.

The conman narrowed his eyes at the paramedic before stalking passed her and towards the end of the second level where an opening was. Isabelle rolled her eyes while following after him; she was determined to make it clear to him that what they had was over. So why was it that she felt no meaning behind her words?

Was there a time she loved Nicolas? Of course, she loved him since the first day he wooed her with his charms. She loved him when she took on his surname. She loved him through the tough times.

So, did she love him now?...she'll need to think more on that.

She climbed the door that served as a ramp and jumped down with Nick following close behind; Isabelle picked up her head and inhaled the air. It was gunpowder she had determined was lacing the air; this meant that the others had just recently passed through here. Her blue eyes suddenly caught sight of some writing on the wall; she scrutinized it before making out the sentences written hastily on the white brick wall.

_**Izzy, we'll meet ya'll in the next safe room. Be careful.-Keith.**_

"Looks like they're all right," she heard him say from behind her as Isabelle nodded. She turned around to look up at him, what she saw now was different from what she had been married to for three years. She saw a different man behind her. This man still held on his best poker face she had seen by far, but now it seemed like he had thrown aside his 'look out for number one motto' and replaced it with sincere care for his teammates. Sure it might seem he was still a jerk but that was just a cover up, it was his own defense mechanism as her cold exterior was hers.

"Nicolas-" something small yet still heavy had jumped onto her back and began to pull her head in one direction, leading Isabelle away from him. She heard him curse before chasing after her as he aimed his gun, but at the last second he dropped his arm and opted to try and push the thing off.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Isabelle shouted angered as the thing seemed to leading her farther away from Nick. Frustrated and exhausted she grabbed the thing's tiny arms that were wrapped around her head and pried them off. She struggled but it seemed that it was adamant about hanging onto her, she held on still while forcing herself to keep her footing in place. Isabelle then regained control of her body as she slammed her back into the brick wall behind her, the thing gave a low growl in disapproval and so she repeated the action with much more force.

It continued its growl as she ignored the pain that shot up and down her spine; gritting her teeth she slammed its head to the wall.

"Isabelle!"

The highly mutated zombie retaliated back by sinking its teeth down upon her ear, hissing a long strew of curses Isabelle slammed the creature one last time with much force against the wall. It released her after stubbornly holding on as it fell to the floor leaving Isabelle to fall on the opposite side. Her eyes traveled to where the creature was standing and just when it was about to attack her once more, a bullet ripped a path through its head. Seizing its movements.

"Oh shit, come on come on." Isabelle felt herself being lifted up by under her armpits as she was on her feet and looking at where it had led her. An inch further and she and the creature would have tumbled down a flight of stairs, and then she would've been in much more pain then now. "Shit, your bleeding."

"Did you get my gun and my pack?" she questioned while ignoring the searing pain of her ear and the bruising that was beginning to claim her back.

Nick held up the contents to ensure that he had, "Isabelle, come on sit down let me help you."

She stubbornly refused to let him come near her and so she grabbed her pack and took a seat on the step. Unzipping the top she began searching through its contents again, she heard him heave a sigh while sitting on the same step beside her. Flaming green eyes watched her every mouth with sheer intensity as her hands gently felt around her ear for the wound, giving up on watching her try, Nick grabbed the cotton swab and solution from her. His fingers were on her jaw in an instant and with great gentle ease he moved her face to the right so he could see the damage.

Brushing the hair from off the wound, Nick saw the blood trickling down her ear and onto her neck. He could also make out the teeth marks that mark the earlobe; he narrowed his eyes at the nasty bite before beginning to clean it up.

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, it's just a bite nothing to be afraid about."

"I don't know if I'm immune though," Isabelle whispered softly as she felt the stinging medicine begin to kill some of the bacteria.

"We'll have to wait and see then." He answered with a flat tone. Nick continued to clean the bite with such surprising care that it made Isabelle begin to think twice of him. Out of her peripheral vision she watched in amusement as his expressions differed every second it seemed; one from worry, to irritation, to concentration, until finally it settled into his well known poker face. His right hand was cleaning the wound while he had his left hand settling under her chin, from his close proximity she could feel the heat radiating off of him. From this proximity she could smell his cologne that was beginning to wear off as his sweat was drowning it out, and from this view she could make out the dark mark on his neck.

The mark that another woman had made on him.

"Nicolas?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry if I wasn't exactly wife material, I was young when I married you and-"

"Save it Isabelle, you got no reason to apologize. So just keep your mouth shut and quit moving."

For the first time since upon meeting up with her conman of a supposed to be ex-husband, Isabelle gave a light smile while resting her hand over his knee. "I think you deserve to talk with me now."

Nick scoffed, "I think you need to stop moving so I can finish this."


	6. Will there Ever be a Time for Us?

Doc pulled out his last cigar; he inspected it with close intensity and finally with great reluctance he placed it between his lips and brought out a match. Striking it on the nearby table it caught fire and he lit it, throwing the burning match to the ground and stomping it out with his foot, he heaved a sigh while casting his dark eyes on Keith.

"Izzy saw the message son, no need to worry." He reassured while taking a few puffs.

"I bet your worried 'bout her." Keith retorted with a gentle tone as he kept his eyes fixated on the poster of the infamous stock racer.

"Course I am, she's out there and by god if she's hurt or worse-"

"Doc," Coach interjected. "She's with Nick, and if there's anyone who's capable of protecting a life…well by god it's him. Have faith."

"Well, don't wanna soil your panties Coach but I lost faith a long time ago." Doc answered while taking a seat on the table, continuing to puff on his treat.

"Besides," Rochelle spoke up after looking up from checking her gun. "Aren't they married? So Nick would have to look after her."

"I don't see what being married has to do with anything," Mike took a bite out of a wrapped pastry he had found in the food court before continuing.

"Where'd you find that?" Coach demanded as the five turned to watch Mike continue to eat.

"Where you didn't," Mike replied before eating the remains of it. "I don't recall if I was allergic to cinnamon or to wheat…guess we'll find out soon."

Doc shook his head as he turned towards one of the red steel doors. His ragged breath remained calm and controlled as he silently prayed that both Izzy and her husband made it to them and if they didn't soon, he was going to go back and look for them.

Rochelle stood up from the ground while making her way over to the former Police Chief; she stopped a few feet away from him before giving a nervous smile. "Your right you know," Doc turned to her. "They're coming."

"Damn right they are," he replied. "Cause if they don't, I'm going after them."

Keith turned his attention to his quiet friend who hadn't said a word ever since stepping inside the safe room. Ellis's face remained unable to read to everyone but Keith knew what his young friend was thinking right about now. Ellis's worry for Nick was similar to Keith's worry for Isabelle; both boys had grown attached to their slightly older companions.

"You worried for Belle?" Ellis's voice was above a whisper as he tilted his cap a little ways back to glance at his best friend.

"Ya mean Izzy don't cha?" Keith answered with another question.

"Well, ya know what I mean," the mechanic slumped to the floor while picking mindlessly at his stained overall pants. "She's gonna be alright."

"Hope so." Keith responded before looking away and up towards the ceiling in silent thought.

* * *

The ringing in her left ear grew persistent and annoying as she struggled to keep in step with Nick's strides, they were now exiting a damaged children's store and walking towards another escalator. Once again Isabelle groaned from having to see so many goddamn escalators in one day, yet now she was focused on how much further up they led on.

Her fear of heights berated her with silent dark promises of death.

_Gotta keep up Izzy, gotta keep going to meet up with Keith and the others. Come on now girl, you use to run four miles every day._

She didn't know what hurt her more; her back from her fight with a Jockey, when the Jockey believed it was Mike Tyson and took a bite of her ear, or her head from the sudden migraine that waited in the corners of her temples. She ignored all three and continued on by pushing her legs to climb the steps of the escalator.

Nick looked back over his shoulder while watching Isabelle climb the stairs from behind him; at times he would see her eye twitch. He knew she had to be in a lot of unbearable pain, but as always she kept it to herself and fought through it. He looked forward once more while letting a breath sneak past his lips, if only she would quit being stubborn and tell him that she needed help.

The gambler hated seeing a woman in pain, much less his own wife.

_Oh no wait, ex-wife. Remember? _

"How…many more…stairs?" he heard her say in between heavy breaths.

Nick looked towards the left as another escalator seemed to materialize out of thin air to further torture Isabelle, "One more escalator."

"Ok," she said even though he knew she was slowly dying from exhaustion. Normally she wouldn't have cared except for the height issue, but he knew she was in bad shape. She must've been in much more pain than him, hell the only thing that was hurting him was his feet.

"We can take a break if you-"

"No, they're waiting for us."

"Alright you know what?" he suddenly stopped from going up the last escalator as he held onto the sides to prevent her from slipping past him. "I can see you pushing yourself to your limit Isabelle, and quite frankly it's beginning to be pathetic watching you torture yourself like this."

"Quite frankly Nicolas," she mocked before shoving past his arm. "I can take care of myself, the adrenaline I shot up should give me a boost." she then proceeded to walk the remainder of the steps while ignoring the sounds heard from that same level.

Nick grunted in frustration before following after her.

Her insides were screaming at her, gnawing at her relentlessly trying to force her to submit to her injuries. It was trying to make her drop her foolish act and go to Nick for help.

_Gotta keep going, gotta stay strong. _

Her feet became sluggish as her lids began to droop low from the exhaustion and dehydration from lack of water.

_I have to stay alert, I have to find Jesse. _

One of the infected stayed hidden in the shadows near the doorway; its tiny beady eyes watched the way Isabelle's steps swaggered. It watched as Nick stayed behind the paramedic, it's once woman features were now turned into distorted deformity. Her jaw had grown down to her deformed chest as her stomach grotesquely hung like a sack in front of her, storing the toxic green acid.

Nick's eyes snapped up to meet hers and instantly he reached out to grab Isabelle, "Wait."

"For what?"

A rush of air swept passed her and as she turned to look at Nick she found him no longer there, looking straight ahead she found that a Charger was preparing to slam him down on the tiled floor. "Oh no!"

Hearing a high-pitched gurgling sound Isabelle turned just in time to see that a Spitter had coughed up a ball of green toxic acid straight towards her. She rolled towards the right, making sure she dodged the patch of acid. When the Spitter let out a squeal, Isabelle immediately got up to her feet and brought out her secondary weapon. It seemed to be out for her only, to cause her pain and try to kill her.

She took a moment to inspect the infected creature and realized that its black hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, one that seemed all too familiar. Its ruined red lipstick smeared around the upper lip, and her black short top stopped above her deformed belly. Nick's shouts of pain pierced her ears and with quick precision aimed her Desert Eagle with both hands and let three shots blast off until the thing was no longer moving.

She turned but her eyes stayed glued on the bright golden chain hanging around its neck…bright gold letters spelling out an all too familiar name.

_Janelle. _

The conman's hands balled into fists as he continued the punch the Charger's large arm, with each slam into the ground Nick released a loud yell. "You big fucking piece of shit! I'll kill you!" the Charger's growls became clearer that it was angry with him, and so it lifted the conman up higher than before. With much power behind its massive arm it proceeded to slam Nick into the floor--but gunshots were heard and the creature fell to the side with him still clutched tightly in its hand.

Isabelle was relieved to see that he was safe now, of course she wouldn't know if he felt the same about her. She knew she was done with him, and as soon as they found a means of rescue they were gonna go their separate ways. Sudden fear and sadness began to creep its way towards her heart at the thought of never seeing him again--no, no, no, she shook her head stubbornly while her blue eyes caught sight of an inscription detailed in her ring. She held the ring up to her eyes as she struggled to read whatever it was the Nicolas had inscribed on her wedding ring.

_There's a time for us._

Nick managed to pry its fingers open as he slithered out of its hold, looking around he spotted his wife looking at something before she slowly started towards him. He met her halfway as he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady the young woman, green eyes inspected the damage done and certain that there wasn't any--he narrowed them at her left arm as his lips pursued a thin line.

"Your arm's fucked up." he pointed out as Isabelle's gaze darted down to her left arm. The skin from her elbow to her wrist was red and seemed to be irritated, when her finger gently poked the skin she flinched before looking back up at Nick.

"Looks like Janelle got me after all," her voice held some false care as her eyes shined with accusation.

Nick's hands left her shoulders in almost an instant as he began to scowl with building anger, "What are you trying to say Isabelle?"

Her gaze turned into a glare as she folded her arms, the action made her wound sting even more painfully but like all her other wounds she blocked it out. "Nicolas --" a lone zombie had begun running towards her but she unfolded her right arm and shot it dead on. "You skipped out on me with the papers and went on a gambling cruise with my cousin?! Was she the one who gave you that hickey?!"

Nick began cursing the dead woman who had been Isabelle's cousin; although he knew well enough that the two never liked one another, doing what he had done was wrong. That night he wasn't thinking clearly. "No, it was some girl I don't remember what her name was-- anyways I saw Janelle as soon as the boat landed in one of the ports and she got on, so…we had some drinks--"

"Oh Nicolas…no no you didn't. Please tell me you didn't." Isabelle held her face in her left hand as she prayed to never hear the true answer.

"Why does it matter now? She's dead Isabelle."

"That's not the point!" she snapped while tearing her hand away. "You knew damn well she had it out for me Nicolas! We never got along; she was always looking to take from me! And you screwing her was just another mark on her scoreboard, just like everything else," She turned away from him as she began walking towards the security room at the corner. "She was the cheerleader; I was the JROTC cadet. She was the 'aspiring' actress; I was the health career major…" Isabelle suddenly stopped in the doorway to turn back to him, eyes full of hurt locked with eyes filled with regret. "She had nobody…and I thought I had somebody."

She turned back and walked in the security room leaving Nick to follow after her with a guilt ridden conscience.

* * *

The safe room door opened to reveal both Izzy and Nick to the rest of the survivors, Keith immediately bounded up and pulled the woman into a tight hug. It wasn't until he felt her shaking violently in his arms that he knew she must've been in pain, his brown eyes swept over her abused form before looking down into her face.

"Izzy, what happened to you?" he silently asked her as the woman was now leaning heavily onto him.

Nick was suddenly thrown against the wall and pinned there by the collar of his suit by none other than Mike.

"Mike what the hell are you doing?!" Doc demanded.

"Put him down!" Rochelle shouted in shock and in slight fear of what the convict might do to him.

"Mike!" Keith shouted still holding onto Isabelle as the woman had now slipped into unconsciousness against him. "Shit, Doc! Rochelle! She's out of it!"

Rochelle dismissed the feud between the two as she hurried to Keith and helped him lay her down on the concrete floor. The slightly older woman laid a cool hand on Isabelle's forehead, she then gave a sigh of relief in feeling no fever but she didn't disregard the bite on her ear or the burn mark on her arm.

"Ellis."

"Yeah?"

"The medkit please," Ellis quickly handed the red pack to Rochelle as she began working on the woman.

"Mike you put him down now," Coach said with an angry tone to his words.

"Not yet," Mike said keeping his grip tight on him. "You were supposed to be looking out for Isabelle! So why did she come back in worse shape than before?!" Nick stayed quiet while keeping his gaze on him. "Answer me goddammit!" he slammed Nick against the wall before Doc pulled him off and Coach stayed in between the two.

"She was attacked by a Jockey…then we were attacked by a Spitter and a Charger…that's all."

"If you were attacked by those things…then why are you walking around like you're the shit?" Mike assumed even though now the conman was starting to feel the pain rush back ten times worse than before.

The only thing Nick hated more than cops were assholes who thought they knew him better than himself, "Because she got the brunt of it…I didn't know she was on the brink of collapsing. She wouldn't tell me." he didn't feel obligated to explain anything but his already guilty mind was slowly eating him and taunting him relentlessly.

_It's your fault she's like this; you only bring her nothing but pain._

"I still say your-"

"That's enough!" Doc snapped causing the younger men to turn to him. "Michael you know damn well if Izzy was conscious she would be telling you to shut up," he then turned to the conman but his gaze didn't change. "You need any medical attention son?"

Nick shook his head while sitting on the floor; he refused to meet anyone's gazes and began to slowly shut their voices out. He had heard Ellis asking him if he was alright but he wanted to be left alone now, and he made that clear by snapping at him.

"Izzy's gonna be alright Nick," Ellis ignored the conman's brash cold attitude. "Ro's patching her up."

"Want some good advice kid?" Nick asked before averting his gaze onto him. "Never get married."

_Will there ever be a time for us?_

* * *

_**Hmm, basically if you guys are curious Izzy's relationships with the survivors are different. Mike has a crush on her, Keith sees her as a sister figure, and Doc is overprotective**_. _**Will we see some more Mike and Nick fights? Possibly, but of course I'm not gonna give anything away. Thank you to all who reviewed so far! The reason why I'm updating fast is basically because college work is gonna start piling up this week until classes are over. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!  
**_


	7. Bitterness

_**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2, it belongs to Valve. Sad, sad. I own the OC's though...except for Keith. That sucks too. Oh well, R&R.**_

_**

* * *

**_Isabelle was sure she was hearing things.

Hearing a melody in her head was one thing. But hearing it actually coming from around her was another, much less from a man. Well, it was necessarily a melody being sung, but it was rather an entertaining song being preformed by devote fan.

_"Every lady's crazy when her daddy's not around!"  
_

The paramedic could count that as the truth, she was crazy without a male authority figure in her life. Jesse didn't quite count, and Granddad was in another state up north.

She slowly opened her lid and the first thing to want to make itself noticeable was a blue cap. She gave a little noise of discomfort after feeling the sting in her arm, from where the Spitter—_Janelle_ had burned her. She also noticed that her back was no longer hurting as much as before, it was still sore to the touch but not as much as it was when she had walked here. Finally, her ear wound seemed to have soothed out into little stings much like her arm. By looking down at herself she noticed someone had taken care of her.

"Ro patched you up," a seemingly familiar southern accent said as she lifted herself carefully into a seated position. "The others…" Ellis trailed off with a small snort of annoyance. "Went to scavenge around ahead for some supplies and food…near Jimmy Gibbs stock car… How are ya feeling Ms. Belle?"

She gave the boy a small smile, "Izzy is fine, remember? But I'm feeling way better than I did before…how long was I out?"

"Oh for 'bout two and half hours, no biggie." Ellis answered.

"Mmm," Isabelle hummed before placing her hands on the floor and preparing to stand up. As she did she felt a sudden rush of dizziness claim her before falling against the wall, getting up head down first seemed to have triggered it.

_Alright, I don't have a fever._

She placed two fingers along her jugular feeling her pulse.

_Pulse is normal._

Ellis watched with curiosity as she continued to check herself; she then asked him to give her a description of her face. The boy replied with a blush before describing her features in long and clear details.

"No," she stopped him. "Am I pale? Sweaty? Those kinds of things."

"Oh, well no ma'am. You look as healthy as you should be, I gotta say though…Keith sure was worried." Her smile stayed intact as she peeled open the bandage on her arm, upon seeing a red swollen patch of burned flesh she immediately left the bandage alone. "You okay?" Ellis asked suddenly as he saw her sway a bit on her feet.

"Keith was worried?" she questioned with true curiosity as the southerner nodded his head with a small smile. Even though it was small, it managed to make Isabelle feel relaxed and comfortable. Out of the survivors her and her team had met up with, Ellis was the easiest to be around.

"Yes ma'am! He didn't wanna leave with the others…but I promised him I would take care of ya. They should be coming back soon though." His eyes drifted towards the red steel door with a light expression on his face.

"What about…"Isabelle trailed off with hesitance, did she really want to know if he was upset with her? At the sound of her not continuing, the boy turned back to her with a questioning look as he took a seat on the box. "What about Nicolas?"

Ellis's face was still confused for a split second before he shot his eyebrows up in realization, "Oh! Ya mean Nick?" she nodded with a smile of her own. "Yeah he was cool when he left…but um…he didn't really say much more after you both came in. Just grumbled on about how pains in the asses' women were. " he finished with a shrug as he slammed a clip into his pistol.

"Yeah well he's no freakin' Saint."

Ellis chuckled in agreement.

* * *

"There's nothing here besides a goddamn car." Nick complained to his fellow survivors as they dug around the abandoned mall. Coach had found some medical kits that would come in handy as Rochelle had come across bottles of pills on the second level; she had heard the conman complaining but had merely shut him out.

Keith glanced at Nick as he rummaged through the carts before turning towards Doc, "What do ya think are our chances Doc?"

"Of getting out of here or surviving?"

"Well…survivin'."

Doc turned to look at the young man before giving a deep sigh, "Now is a fine time to start acting negative Keith."

"Well I can't really help it, I saw one of the guys at the shop get…turned." Nick cocked his head behind him as he continued to eavesdrop on the conversation between the cop and the southerner. He knew it shouldn't have interested him in any way but at the sudden mention of survival, it began to stir Nick's own feelings on the subject.

"And you think one of us is gonna end up turning next?" Doc questioned as Keith diverted his eyes. "Listen son, we're all immune here every single one of us, so don't start thinking negative now ok? I mean…not everyone is immune but…well…my daughter wasn't immune. And I had to shoot her." Nick was amazed by the bluntness of Doc's tone, but then again his words weren't supposed to affect the gambler like this.

"Come on Doc! You saw how Izzy was-"

"And she's alright," Doc turned on him. "Hell she only got bitten by a Jumping bastard, and besides if she were to turn we would have seen it by now. Isabelle is gonna be okay son, just like us."

Keith gave a curt nod but his face held a different feeling, the gambler couldn't quite decipher it but if he had to choose it would've been hopelessness. Nick turned back to his own agenda as he discarded the zombie he was about to loot; instead he dragged his feet over to his female comrade to see how she was handling.

Rochelle picked up her head as her brown eyes studied the way Nick was looking right about now, a sigh escaped her lips before she placed a hand on her hip. "Well?"

He met eye contact with her briefly before glaring at the stock car, "Nothing."

"Well…" she tossed him a bottle of pills as he caught it in midair. "Those should help. You look like hell."

"You're too kind," he replied sarcastically before catching a glimpse of blonde hair coming up from behind Rochelle.

"Believe it or not, I found a pile of ammunition back there," Mike said before hooking his thumb towards the lone security cart at the far end of the mall near a staircase. "As well as an axe." He gave a pat towards the large weapon that was strapped securely on his back.

The woman gave a smile towards him before grabbing her rifle off the floor, "Let's pack it up and head back up to Ellis and Isabelle."

"Sounds like a good idea," the criminal paid no mind to Nick. Ever since the incident back in the safe room the two acted as if the other didn't exist. To Nick though, it couldn't have been better. He was sick of looking at the guy's face let alone his attitude, but the one thing that made Nick actually want to kill him was for his over protectiveness of Isabelle. He knew he shouldn't have cared, he knew he should just say 'screw it' and let him have her. But it wasn't about that, it was the fact that ultimately deep down…in a small crevice of his heart…he still cared for her.

"Nick," His eyes snapped to over to see that Coach had said his name. "We're gonna go back up now."

"And?" Coach shifted his weight to the other foot. The others made movements of discomfort as well, all except for Mike who remained impassive. Nick sent a dark look to them all and made sure to stop long enough for Mike to have no choice but to look at him, and when he did he mirrored Nick's expression. "So everyone is just gonna be uncomfortable because me and Isabelle had a feud? That's our business and it doesn't involve you."

"Oh I am so sick of hearing that," Mike spat disregarding the silent rule of not talking with him.

"He has a point Michael," Doc said turning to the young man. "It's not our business, so drop it."

Mike opened his mouth to protest against that but Doc had shot him an intense look, one that made him close his mouth reluctantly. With no more words exchanged, Nick turned on his heel and walked over to the staircase.

* * *

Isabelle listened with true enthusiasm at the many tall tales that Ellis had of Keith, one from him burning himself or the one of when the cops had bombed him while he was perched on a building. Either way it served to entertain her as they waited for the others to come back.

"Man I love malls. I do. Once I was in this mall, up in Atlanta, and these guys were dancing for like money and stuff and my friend Dave and I was all-"

"Wait a sec, this isn't about Keith anymore?"

"Oh it gets much more entertain' I promise."

"Lead on."

The door opened to reveal Rochelle as she sent a gentle smile their way, "We found a way to get out of here…but we need your guys' hand in this."

"What's the plan?"

"We need to fill up-"

"Oh man," Ellis suddenly stood up as the girls watched him. "We are gonna fill up…'s car? This is the best day of ma life!"

"Yeah…" Isabelle started as she got up as well. Slinging her medical pack over her shoulder, she grabbed her shotgun in her other hand. "Let's get going then."

Ellis gave a nod and his mood seemed to be in much higher spirits than before, as he walked past Ro Isabelle followed suit before the woman stopped her. "How are you doing Izzy?"

She blinked before shrugging her shoulder, "I'm doing better than I was two and half hours ago."

Rochelle seemed to take in her words before agreeing to accept her answer, "It's just that…I know you and Nick are in a bind right now…but it's okay. I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Isabelle licked her bottom lip before nodding her head, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

The women followed Ellis back over to the elevator where the others were waiting; upon entering she felt the sudden danger lurking in the air. Sapphire eyes shot towards Nicolas and Michael and caught up on the intensity of bitterness around the two dangerous men. In the moment as the elevator descended downwards she caught the shared looks between them; Nicolas's green eyes scanned the criminal from head to toe in quiet disgust as Michael glared at the conman with much stored hatred.

"I hate your British accent."

"I hate your suit."

"I hate your blonde hair!"

"I hate your slicked back hair style! Trying to copy Uncle Jesse from Full House are ya?"

"Aw, you like that show? What else do you like? How about the Golden Girls?"

"Fuck you suit."

"Yeah? Fuck you leather, go join the parade."

"Boys!" Rochelle snapped. "Enough! Quit your bullshit!" the young woman's voice seized their taunts as they turned away from each other. Isabelle smiled at their antics, realizing that they were the same in personality as well as everything else.

_Score one for me Isabelle, you lose again._

Closed eyes and regulated breathing causes Isabelle to bite her lip from reaching her breaking point, how could her cousin affect her in such a way?

_Remember Izzy, your better than her in every way. She gave up her dignity, you didn't._

Jesse's voice lingered in her mind as she felt grief begin to overwhelm her; he was gone just like that. Warned her about the—

_Isabelle! I don't have time to explain! Just get out of the city! Now!_

--the infection. No explanation, no time for concern, just a quick command to get out of the city. Everyone in her life seemed to be giving her commands; her parents, Jesse, Granddad, Janelle…and even Nicolas. She cocked her head to the side watching him peer out of the glass windows of the elevator, she knew that Coach was talking but she wasn't listening.

Everything about him seemed to egg her on to want to do something, now she was berating herself for thinking that they could've reconciled their problems. Not anymore. Isabelle folded her arms and pretended to pay Coach some mind, but deep down her heart was beginning to make her feel what she didn't want to. What she had closed herself off to prevent from feeling. For two years now she had closed off her feelings for that sole purpose of never experiencing any emotion ever again.

But somehow during those 24 months it was hard too, especially on the job.

The elevator ride seemed to slow down and somehow it became stuck before landing on the first floor, Coach gave a loud curse as Doc moved towards the control panel at the corner. Rochelle watched while Ellis and Keith began talking in hushed voices about the whereabouts of Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Mike and Nick however continued to ignore each other; this was the perfect time for her to reminisce on the dark past.

Isabelle remembered the little girl that had dialed 911; she had remembered her pink floral dress stained with blotches of blood as well as her face. When she and Spencer (her partner at the time) had driven up to the house, Isabelle found the girl sitting on the steps outside. Her hair a disarray of matted golden locks pressed firmly to her forehead…then she had doubled over and landed on her belly. The wife of Nicolas had rushed over to her in a furry of a blue as she picked her up and cradled the young girl in her arms…from there her body began jerking and pulling off into painful directions.

"_Spencer! She's going through cardiac arrest!"_

Isabelle's fingers curled around her shotgun tightly as those deadly emotions began rising to the surface, her lower lip trembled as she fought the tears. But the memories pushed through with much force, and brutally they began to assault her mind and heart. She remembered how her hands automatically pumped the little girl's chest and she didn't slow her movements until she began breathing again. She had left the defib unit in the ambulance but Isabelle didn't want to leave her.

"_Come on…come on!"_

Only when Spencer had placed a gentle but firm hand on Isabelle's shoulder, did she know she had failed. The young girl had died. Isabelle didn't know it at the time, but she had been crying and after this she decided that those weaknesses weren't going to tie her down. This was when Isabelle had slowly begun to change to the woman that Nicolas had unknowingly molded.

Cold, detached, and spared no sympathy.

"Alright," Doc announced before pressing the button again. The elevator moved with life as it finally descended down towards it pathway again. When Nick had torn his eyes away from the glass, they automatically landed on Isabelle. The metal doors opened and all but she and him stepped out, as Nick moved towards the exit he turned to look at her with narrowed unwavering cold eyes.

"You coming or not?"

Isabelle's own bitter blue eyes turned to him slowly as did her head, her firm grip on the shotgun kept her knuckles as white as his suit. She stepped forward and gave him the impression that she was going to talk back, but what she did was unexpected.

The ex-wife balled her left hand into a fist and gave him a swift punch in the abdomen. The blow itself caused her ex-husband to double over and intake a much needed breath as Isabelle smiled in satisfaction before stepping off the elevator and disregarded him.


	8. Lucky, Not so Lucky

A young woman sat down in front of one of the many slot machines in the Beverly Casino, she bit down on her lipstick covered bottom lip in contemplation. She looked at the coin in her hand before giving a deep sigh and slipping it in the dispenser. The machine displayed the colors brightly before she rested her hand on the lever and pulled down to get it going.

_One BAR, Two BAR, Three BAR._

A shocked expression overcame her features as she instantly won one hundred dollars from it, and so she sat there letting the coins dip out into the pan. Isabelle was barely twenty-three and she didn't see the 'so called' rush in gambling your life away, to her it seemed a bit wasteful to spend your life gambling for the sheer chance of winning big time.

"Did you win?" a man's voice asked as she looked over her shoulder to come into contact with a set of light blue eyes that seemed a better color than her own. Black hair was combed into a small ponytail to keep the man's hair from being disheveled.

"A hundred bucks," she replied with no interest as she looked back at the slot machine in quiet thought.

"Not bad for a rooky," he replied looking down at her winnings in shiny quarters. "Isn't gambling great?"

"No."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I should be spending my spring break studying for tests."

"How boring and dull you've become, Grandma Claire got more winnings than you have."

"Well, good for her." The man grinned before shoving her winnings in her cup with one sweep of his arm. He shook the cup in front of her before holding it back.

"If you hate the slots you can try your hand at poker or blackjack."

Isabelle looked up at him with an expression of disbelief, "I'll lose my rent money if I do that Jesse!"

Jesse gave his little sister an eye roll before shrugging and making off with her hundred dollar winnings, "Suit yourself Iz, you can go back to the hotel and 'study'."

The college student growled in frustration before snagging her bag and making off towards one of the poker tables Jesse had suggested. She picked one at the far end of the casino that was away from other people, she calmly strode over to the table with the female dealer and sat down at the empty table.

"Just you and me then?" the blonde asked with a smile as she shuffled the cards from hand to hand. To the woman's view, the blonde lady looked to be in her early thirties with her blonde hair that was pulled back into a neat French twist. Light pink lip gloss coated her lips as heavy blue eye-shadow colored her eyes in a dramatic effect, in truth, it made all focus from her green eyes disappear.

"I guess so," she replied swiftly but before the blonde could deal, three others had joined their table. A man who was her height sat at the far end a chair away from her, he was older than her as Isabelle could tell by the pepper and salt hair. Another man joined her right and she could tell by the smell of strong alcohol that he was drunk, his brown eyes gave Isabelle the once over before doing the same to the blonde dealer. Finally, the last man sat to her left and much to her surprise she immediately found him attractive. His brown hair was combed back to a neat style as his pale green eyes were fixated on adjusting his golden rings that adorned his fingers; he had a light five o'clock shadow that made his face stand out. He was wearing a crisp red dress shirt with charcoal black slacks; he had shrugged off his matching black jacket and had tossed it on the empty chair beside him. Isabelle felt as though she would say something to embarrass herself but kept cool by crossing her legs and pulling down the knee length skirt. She then rolled up the violet colored sleeves of her dress shirt to the crease of her elbows before folding her arms. Isabelle could feel the stare of the man on her left, and out of her peripheral vision it seemed like he was taking her in.

But unknown to her, he was actually scrutinizing his party of suckers.

The man's stare went from her to the drunk who was slurring his words and chugging down his glass of White Russian. Then lastly the old man was waiting patiently for the dealer to begin the game.

From another casino go-er's perspective, it appeared as if the party of four were co-workers from some major business enjoying the afternoon gambling their paychecks away. The three out of the four seemed to fit the description.

"Place your bets!" the blonde announces with a way too cheerful tone as Isabelle delved into her bag and pulled out some chips that Jesse had given her. She placed two fifties on the green colored table, Salt-n-pepper placed down a black hundred chip, White Russian had placed two hundred chips, and the Conman looking gentleman placed down a hundred as well. The blonde then dealed out the cards and Isabelle took a moment to read her nametag.

Isabelle blinked and picked up her cards, she frowned and suddenly began to berate herself for coming to the table to play poker. She had never played before, and Jesse hadn't told her what to do. She was actually counting on Lauren helping her out a bit, but since there were three men here that wasn't gonna happen. Her hands began to shake even though she tried not to, looking around she found the others were already placing two cards down and asking Lauren for two others. Great, she didn't know what the hell to do.

"Keep your hand." The voice as smooth as it was a bit deep rocked Isabelle as she cocked her head to the left. The man was examining his hand but it was obvious it was him who had whispered the direction to her; she then decided to glance down at her cards.

_An Ace, a Queen, a King, a Jack, and a Ten. All red and all hearts._

"You got a good hand doll," the conman spoke again as he leaned his head next to hers. He had kept his voice in a quiet hush to not let the others know that he was helping her. "A Royal Flush; Tootie over there at the end is gonna raise his stakes. He's bluffing. And Creamer over there has a bad hand already. He's shitfaced drunk and just traded his two cards for a pair that fucked up his whole hand."

"How do you know that?" she whispered while watching the two of them contemplate their decisions. Finally, just like he had said, Salt-n-pepper had placed two hundred on the table and White Russian had changed his expression from drunk stupid to drunk frustration.

The man gave a smirk of secret knowing before rearranging his hand around, "I've played with them a lot of times, they always follow me around like abused puppies. Always try to outdo me, but in the end…I always collect their winnings. Now, I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume that this is your first time playing poker, or in a casino for that matter."

"Could you tell?" she replied back with slyness in her tone.

"Yeah, I saw you at the slot machines. How your face looked when you won, and then how your boyfriend took your winnings."

Isabelle gawked at the man before giving a quiet scoff, "That's my brother, I'm not into incest."

He gave a quiet chuckle, "Sorry didn't know." He then finally made eye contact with her even though it was brief. "Raise your stakes."

"Raise my what?" she gawked again in a hushed tone.

"Did I say raise your skirt? I said raise your stakes; make it about three hundred or so."

"You're unbelievable."

"So I've been told, trust me doll those two dolts over there don't exactly have the best poker face on. Now us, you and I, we both have exceptional ones on. You look dumbstruck and I look like a professional." He finished as his gaze went up to Lauren's face.

Isabelle did as well as she delved into her bag and pulled out six fifties, with great reluctance she placed them on the table beside the other two. Salt-n-pepper and White Russian looked at her in silent curiosity and then all three (including the conman) placed their cards down. All of them, including the dealer, looked at her. Isabelle casted a glance at the man before he winked at her and as she withheld a breath she dropped down her cards.

"Royal Flush." Lauren announced as the two men gave faces of disappointment and bitterness.

"What? I won?" Isabelle asked as Lauren looked at her as though she asked who the President of the United States was.

"Yeah, this is your first game? Like, ever?"

The student nodded as the dealer's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "So you just collected a thousand and you didn't even know?"

"Come on Lauren, you remember your first your time. You won five hundred smacks and fainted." The man beside Isabelle remarked.

Before she could reply Salt-n-pepper immediately stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. "I knew it!" he spat as his black mustache vibrated with his loud voice. "You and the bitch are in on this together!"

Isabelle felt herself flush, either from embarrassment or from fear.

"There's no need for that kind of talk Victor," the conman said in a gentle but smug tone. "Oh and FYI we don't know eachother."

"Bullshit Seth! I know she's working for you!"

"Nonsense Victor," White Russian slurred as he steadied himself against the table. "We've only seen Nicolas not the broad."

Seth? Nicolas? Isabelle blinked in confusion at the sound of both names that were directed towards the man sitting beside her.

Victor's eyes snapped towards the young man in disgust "Shut your goddamn mouth Ricky!"

"Oh harsh," Ricky replied.

"Listen, you lost fair and square just like you always do Vic," Nick said before resting his cheek on his knuckles. "So, you want a rematch or something?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then see ya old timer," he quickly dismissed and just like that Victor took off without another word. Ricky sat there for a moment before passing his glance onto Isabelle.

"How olds are yous?" Ricky asked in a slur of semi-understandable words.

"I'm twenty-three," she responded with an innocent tone as she hesitantly took her winnings from Lauren.

"Mmm…" he hummed before scooting closer to her. "I like twenty-three year olds."

Isabelle felt a sick wave of danger and sexual demeanor rub off of him and onto her; she could feel its pull on her letting her know that she was his victim. In a way she knew that if he tried anything she could easily give him the one-two punch. Jesse had taught her the move, and up until now she never found a reason to use it. But now, this Ricky guy was drunk and ready to share his carnal desires with her. Well, she wouldn't partake in them.

"Forget it Ricky, get lost she doesn't want your company." Nick said in a rather dangerous tone of voice that had even Lauren diverting her gaze from the trio.

Isabelle felt a sudden feeling to look over at the man named Seth, or Nick, as she preferred. And so when she did she found a sudden dangerous man staring back at Ricky. His green eyes were glaring at him relentlessly with a sudden killer instinct behind them; his head was now holding its own as his other hand began cracking his knuckles.

Isabelle took in a gasp when she felt Ricky's hand slowly trailing up her skirt, "Hey!" she raised her hand and smacked the man across the face with a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping in her veins. The smack was as loud as the bustling casino, and the action only gained some attention from the nosey costumers. The left side of Ricky's face bared her hand print and as he slowly turned back to look at her, she felt the anger rising up.

"You bitch," he spat before digging his nails into her thigh. Needless to say she felt a sudden breeze of the wind and soon Nicolas was holding the drunk by the collar of his inexpensive shirt.

"I said it before and I'll say it again you spineless asshole," Nicolas began as his eyes bore deep into the man's. "You think you can waltz right in my territory and do whatever the fuck you want because your daddy spoils you? Think again. The next time I catch your stupid drunk ass in here, it'll be the last time you gamble. Understand me? Or should I pull out my gun and press it to your goddamn head? Maybe that will make you understand me better."

Ricky trembled in his grip before holding his hands up in surrender, "Alright Seth, you win!" Nicolas released him with a hard shove backwards as the man stumbled and turned away towards the exit in a hurry. When the man turned back to Isabelle she felt his stare had lightened up some.

"You okay?"

"Of course," she muttered while rubbing her thigh. "He just scratched me is all."

Nicolas took in her words before Lauren passed glances towards the two. "You want another round with the dealer?"

"Make it the three of us," he said while taking his seat beside Isabelle once more.

"So what should I call you?" Isabelle questioned as she placed her bet on the table.

"Seth Nicolas is an alias…you can call me Nick." He responded as he placed his own bet on the table.

"So your name is Nicolas then?"

"Yup," he replied while looking at her with a guarded but gentle gaze. "And you?"

"You can call me Isabelle," she introduced while holding out her hand hesitantly. Nicolas regarded it for a split second before taking it in his rough but warm hand and giving it a good shake.

"Nice to meet you Isabelle." He smiled before instructing the dealer to pass out the cards and letting go of her hand.

"So why do you have an alias?" she asked while rearranging her cards around, just by looking she could tell that her hand would win her nothing.

"Why are you dressed like your gonna go attend a business convention?" he countered with another question, it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

But in turn it made Isabelle glance down at her choice of clothing; ok the skirt was long and the dress shirt was too but…if she told him the real reason…it would prove to further embarrass her of how she was raised. The only thing she was taught about was that, guns were useful and wars have reason.

"Isabelle," Nicolas called as she blinked.

"Oh, well I didn't know how to dress to a casino." Nicolas began laughing for a short while as they both placed their cards down. Lauren gave a sympathetic smile before taking their chips.

He placed that hand over his eyes for a second before removing it and looking at her, "You're not serious are you?"

"This is my first time coming to a casino, so freakin' sue me." She grumbled.

"Whatever you say Mary Sue," Nicolas responded before tapping his fingers against the table again, Lauren shuffled the cards and began dealing them again. "Well, you really are twenty-three?"

"Yeah, I'm in college."

"Hmm," he hummed. "What're you studying? Fashion?"

Isabelle made a face before picking up her cards, "No. I want to be in the healthcare field."

"Oh really? A doctor or a nurse perhaps?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm clear in his tone of voice.

"Something along the lines, maybe a paramedic. What about you?"

"You don't wanna know sweetheart." He stated flatly as he placed two cards face down and tapped his index finger for a new pair.

"I'm sure I can take a guess." She challenged as she glanced at her hand and decided to leave it at that.

Nicolas looked over at her with his guarded gaze once more, "Really now?"

"You're a loan shark." Her sapphire gaze met his, and suddenly he placed his cards down as did she. Automatically he had won. His hand grabbed her chips as the dealer took the cards and began shuffling them once more.

"How could you tell?" he asked quietly while tearing his gaze from hers as he counted his winnings.

"The snappy suit, the cool demeanor, and the way you play. You let me win on purpose…you could've told me to trade out two cards and ruin my hand. Why didn't you?"

"Maybe it's because I like you kid," he replied. "And I wouldn't want you to get fucked over on your first try."

"Kid huh?" she smiled teasingly.

"Thirty-two and not proud of it," he then winked at Lauren before stashing his chips in his pocket. He then got up and shrugged on his jacket, fixing the collar he kept his eyes fixated on Isabelle for a moment longer. "See you around beautiful."

And just like he strolled through the casino and soon he disappeared from view, looking back over at the dealer in silent wonder she began pondering on the chance of meeting Nicolas again. "He's no loan shark," Lauren clarified as she shuffled the cards for the new costumers that joined their table. "Nicolas is a big time con artist who's wanted in Nevada, Texas, and here too. Take some precaution, don't get involved with him."

The young woman let the smile stay on her face before tapping her two fingers on the table, "I just found my new favorite past time."

* * *

_**Yup, this was a past chapter. There are some more to come, I kinda wanted to write how they both met. So, I hope it was good. Reviews are kind as well as suggestions for upcoming chapters.  
**_

_**-Nicole  
**_


	9. Gambit

_**Thank you for the reviews! They really do encourage me to update a bit quicker, here is the next chapter. R&R and as always please enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_Tossing the gas can in a flash over towards Keith, Isabelle moved onto covering him as he filled up the stock car. So far no Tanks had come yet but there were plenty of infected and special infected to go around. Nick reloaded at a quick pace before taking the assault again on the horde that was coming from all sides, more gas cans dropped from the levels as Mike and the rest scampered for any gas cans.

Ever since the incident back in the elevator, Isabelle felt guilty for punching him with a low blow. But, she couldn't help it, it was built-up of anger and sorrow over the two years and suddenly that time was the perfect opportunity to get back at him. Keith's arm gripped hers suddenly and as she looked at him in slight alarm before he quickly pointed to Rochelle's small situation.

"Go! Nick's here coverin' me!" Isabelle gave a short nod before running over to the woman.

Rochelle was busy shooting the infected running at her but with her back turned she hadn't noticed the Smoker from the level above her nor the Boomer waiting behind the staircase. The Smoker let out a loud hacking cough before letting his tongue wrap around the woman, Rochelle yelped in surprise as she began getting slowly pulled upwards. The Boomer waddled out and made its way over to the woman, Rochelle cursed as she tried to free her hand from the slimy grip. She thrashed and kicked violently but it would prove to be useless.

Isabelle clipped the rifle and aimed at the Boomer first; the bullet hit its mark and made the creature explode. She then aimed at the Smoker that was trying to dangle Rochelle from the dangerous height of the level, she pushed down on the trigger but the empty clip served to torture the woman.

"Damn it!" she hissed and tossing her gun to the side she brought out her magnum. Aiming again she pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the Smoker. It let out a hacking growl but it didn't release Rochelle from its hold.

Isabelle didn't panic; she studied the situation and tried desperately to come up with a solution. "Isabelle!" Rochelle shouted as she inclined her head towards the left. The paramedic scrutinized her signal before following her gaze, on the ground laid a Molotov. She scrambled towards it before getting shoved back by an awaiting Charger; the shove sent her skidding across the floor and hitting the bench in the process. A sharp hiss erupted from her throat as the creature looked around for her; Isabelle took the distraction and crawled towards the Molotov. Grabbing it in her hand she fumbled for the box of matches that were in her uniform, once she pulled it out she set the Molotov down and struck the match quickly. Lighting the paper on fire Isabelle moved to her feet and tossed her arm back before throwing it at the level where the Smoker was.

"Eat shit and die!" she screamed as the creature was engulfed in flames, in its agony it released Rochelle as the woman fell on the floor. Rochelle managed to stand on her feet while grabbing her gun off the floor; her brown eyes looked over to where Isabelle was and found her reloading her gun. But what the paramedic didn't know was that the Charger was preparing to charge after her. Rochelle's mouth dropped as she ran towards the woman.

"Isabelle! Behind you!"

"Rochelle," the woman answered. "Reloading." She said while holding up her gun for emphasis.

"Dammit woman that Charger is gonna kill you!"

"Charger?" she questioned before turning to see the creature in question coming towards her in quick speed. "Shit!" she jumped back out of the creature's path just as it smashed into the staircase. Ellis, who was on it, gripped the railing tightly before tossing the gas can over to Nick.

"What the hell was that?" the mechanic asked before receiving a growl in response. "Oh…Charger!"

Nick had caught the gas can before looking over to the two women; he contemplated his decision before bringing the can to Keith. The Charger growled in frustration before turning around to find that Rochelle had reached Isabelle's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked about to check for wounds, but instead Isabelle steadied her grip on the other woman's hand.

"You're the one that's hurt," she mumbled as Ro followed her gaze onto her collarbone.

"Oh that? Look, it's nothing let's just go back to helping the boys fill up the car." She turned to leave but Isabelle's force held her on the spot. She turned back to come in contact with the stubborn look the girl was giving her.

"Let me at least patch it up."

"There's no time for that! Come on!" Rochelle shrugged out of her grip as she ran towards Keith and Nick. Isabelle followed suit before getting knocked to the side by the stubborn Charger she had failed to deal with. Rochelle had stopped and looked back to see the attack, she was about to run back but Isabelle stopped her.

"Go! We only need five more!" Ro bit her lip in reluctance before running towards the boys. The wife of the conman focused her attention onto the creature that was stalking her as its next victim, its dark blue overalls stained with grime and dark red blood. Its deformed face resembled that of a skull, dark hollow holes served as the sockets and the eyes that occupied them were small and beady. "Come on you nasty piece of shit," Isabelle taunted while gripping her gun tightly; she had never felt this kind of courage before. Ever. "I'll send you to hell with your piece of crap friends."

The Charger roared before maneuvering its heavy arm in front of it like a shield and then it went straight for her.

* * *

"Look out below!" Mike shouted as it nearly hit Nick over the head. Glaring up at the man, he gave a short wink down at him before Nick gave him the finger. He grabbed the orange can and tossed it towards Keith who in turn hastily uncapped it before pouring the gasoline into the gas guzzling stock car. Nick had turned in time to see Rochelle running towards them while firing her gun at the running infected, he blinked before looking around for his ex-wife.

"Where's Isabelle?" he demanded as the woman reached the two.

"She's killing the Charger," Rochelle replied as she unclipped a pipe bomb from her belt.

"Where?" he asked but Rochelle neglected his question and threw the grenade into a horde. Nick grinded his teeth in irritation before grabbing her wrist, the action caused the journalist to look at him in question. "Where?" he repeated.

"Near the elevator." She answered before taking her arm back.

"Nick!" the gambler turned to Keith as he pointed towards the gas cans. "Give me those and go find her!"

He wasn't use to following orders but he complied anyways as he ran towards the gas cans that Coach and Doc had dropped from above. He grabbed the cans before sliding them towards the younger man, and then he ran towards the location Ro had given him. Nick stopped suddenly and saw that neither she nor the Charger was there.

"Goddammit!" he said through clenched teeth but as soon as he did he heard the Charger's howls on the second level. He rushed over towards the staircase and as he climbed each step he realized just how screwed she was if she didn't make it. Nick took two at a time and a fast pace as he clamped his hand on the rail to prevent him from tripping, he continued to hear the gunshots on the level but he had no idea if it was her or the others.

When he finally surfaced, he looked around and immediately saw Isabelle cornered on the opposite end of him. The Charger was preparing to charge into her, its beady eyes glued on the young woman in a last attempt to subdue and eventually kill her. The bloodlust was too great and Nick knew if he didn't act fast, than there would be no chance for reconciling. He turned sharply to the left as he raced down the bridge and over towards them, her blue eyes locked on him from over the massive shoulder of the creature before looking back at it. Aiming her auto-shotgun at the creature, she placed a quivering finger on the trigger. The thing noticed her movement and with a sudden action, raised its giant arm and swiped her gun out of her hands.

Isabelle followed her gun's movements before it disappeared over the edge of the balcony and out of her reach for good. The claw then smacked her hard and that hit sent her sprawling on the floor, she cursed before rolling out of its second attempt. Nick raised his gun and fired rounds into the creature, when it registered the bullets it became enraged and turned its attention onto him.

"Yeah that's right, I did it." He boasted while watching Isabelle move towards the wall in order to catch the breath that was stolen from her. When her eyes locked on his, he managed to give a wink before turning back to the Charger. "What are you gonna do about it?"

The Charger roared, anger building up as it turned its focus on the conman.

Nick had always lived up to his motto, one that had saved his ass countless times and yet managed to push his wife away.

_Don't trust anybody…look out for number one._

Before he had met the aspiring paramedic it had meant to look out for himself, obviously that changed when he married. But recently it went back to looking out for himself since he figured that what she had done. He wondered at times as he laid awake in his hotel room (paid for courtesy of Thomas Ranford whoever that poor sucker was) with his arms crossed behind his head, just how much it was all worth it.

"Nick!" the gambler returned to his conscious self as he managed to move out of the Charger's path effectively. The creature smashed into the pillar across the bridge and Nick look back to see that Ellis was the one who had warned him, looking below he saw Rochelle aiding Keith as Doc, Coach, and Mike headed down towards the car. Ellis had remained on the staircase watching the scene intently and the boy suddenly felt his blood run cold. Nick's did as well as the familiar rumbling beneath them shook the building and for a split second he believed that an earthquake was erupting.

"Tank…" Isabelle mumbled trying to regain consciousness through her state. "I frigging hate them."

Nick quickly turned and shot the Charger in the skull before it became more of nuisance than it was, the Tank appeared on the third level before climbing down to join the three on their level.

"Nick! Izzy! Ellis! Get the hell down here!" Doc shouted as he and the others desperately fought off the horde.

Ellis quickly joined Nick in an instant as the Tank made its way over to them, Ellis raised his rifle but the conman quickly lowered it with a sudden and rough movement. "Damn it get Isabelle out of here!" he commanded as Nick began delivering shot after shot into the large creature. It roared with anger while bending down and attempting to rip a chunk of concrete from the floor.

The Savannah native had strapped his gun to his back before turning on heel and rushing towards Isabelle who was fighting against the darkness that threatened to envelop her for good. The mechanic bent down and lightly shook her shoulders in order to make sure she was conscious, "Izzy! Izzy!" She stirred as she peered up at the boy through half lids, "I ain't leaving you here but you better get up!"

"Where's Nicolas?" she immediately asked as Ellis helped her up.

"He's fighting the Tank," the boy's gaze followed Nick's movements as he kept the Tank's attention on him and prevented the creature from catching sight of him and Isabelle. "Come on now let's hurry!"

When she registered what he had said she immediately planted her feet and refused to move no matter how hard Ellis tugged, "We are not letting him fight that thing alone Ellis!"

"Izzy, he made it clear for me to get you out of here. Now I don't want to leave him either but we have to."

"No, no, come on!"

"Isabelle!" said man's voice was heard over the sounds of the Tank's roars and the infected's screams. "You go with Ellis right this goddamn second or I swear I'll feed the goddamn papers to a goddamn Hunter!"

The Tank's massive arm swiped at the conman before Nick fell to the side in order to try and prevent a broken rib or two. Isabelle had been distracted long enough for Ellis to sweep an arm under her knees and carry her the rest of the way down, "Ellis!"

"I'm sorry ma'am!" Ellis apologized as he hurried down the steps while trying his best to not trip.

Doc noticed the twosome and instantly fought his way through the horde as best as he could before reaching towards them just as Ellis had reached the bottom. "What happened to her?" he asked with urgency as the boy maneuvered back towards the car with Doc behind him.

"Oh nothing really just got owned by a Charger, so now my ex is up there fighting a Tank single handily." Isabelle said just as the boy set her down on her the soles of her feet and letting Doc take over in helping the woman.

"What!" Rochelle shouted before looking over to the end and seeing that Isabelle was indeed telling the truth.

"Damn it!" Coach said before smashing the end of his shotgun to a zombie's cranium, successfully smashing it in the process. "That man is insane!"

"We need to help him!" Ellis urged as he took part of the assault against the enemies, acting as though he was fighting a war. Truth be known, he was fighting a war—all of them were— and winning this war meant surviving what this world had finally come to.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Mike began while wrestling a zombie off of Rochelle. "But I agree with the lad."

"We all do," Doc intervened as he kept a hand steady on Isabelle. "But we can't move through this horde! We have to leave."

Isabelle's gaze shifted towards the older man in question before feeling her arms tremble despite her injuries, "Doc."

"Now hold on just a minute Izzy-"

"No! As much as he may irritate me and even though he's my ex…husband…no, he's my husband, I can't leave him there alone!" she hadn't know that she had these feelings stored away deep within her, but the more she was adamant about helping Nick the more Isabelle's feelings began to surface much to her displeasure.

"Hell she has a point Doc," Keith intervened quickly. "We gotta help the man."

"The horde is overwhelming us," the police chief said with much regret. "Ellis start the vehicle, pile in the damn car with Izzy and I'll go and help Nick."

"What! You want me to leave you two here?" Isabelle shouted in disbelief as her anger suddenly boiled.

Ellis slid into the driver's seat and hot-wired the car before Keith urged Rochelle to climb in, Coach called shotgun as Doc tried to ease Isabelle in. Her blue eyes focused over to the bridge as she witnessed Nick continuing to shoot round after round into the massive creature. It seemed that he was gambling with his chances of living. But Isabelle knew that he was a true gambit, always looking for a way to gain the advantage no matter at what cost.

It was something she hadn't seen in a long while.

Doc took her distraction as an advantage as he gently placed the woman in the back of the stock car, Keith slid in after and judging from the backseat it was enough to fit in once more person. Doc immediately knew he was gonna stay and aid Izzy's husband and so with his mind already set he bravely turned to the survivors in the car.

"We'll meet you there."

"I don't think so," Mike voiced out before lifting his leg and kicking Doc in the backseat. The old man landed on Keith as the impact caused Isabelle to cuss out a string of profanities from the sudden pain. "I'm going solo, and I'll leave Nick here to die while I'm at it. It's been nice knowing you all, more so Isabelle. Goodbye." He said with a small smile before pointing his gun at Ellis. "Drive boy, get them out of here."

* * *

The Tank's pale white eyes seemed to gleam with anger as it took an angry swipe at Nick in retaliation, the swipe actually made an impact as it knocked the man off his feet and made him slam his head on the floor five feet away. Nick let a sharp hiss escape past his lips as he felt the pain begin to throb in the back of his head, he then placed his hands flat down on the floor in an attempt to lift himself up.

Another blow hit him on his back making him fall to his knees as his weight gave out and the feeling as his body began to give up. The blow dealt by the Tank hadn't caused Nick serious injury but his head said otherwise, it pounded profoundly and it felt as though the blood was rushing to his brain in desperation to find a place to be. He felt something warm trailing out of his ear and as he tentatively placed his fingers at the opening he pulled his hand back to find the blood smeared on his fingers.

_Fucking fantastic._

Ragged breath came out in gasps as the man laid there, he didn't know where the Tank was at this point but all he heard was its angry growls and roars before suddenly all became silent. Nick heard the large body fall a few feet away from him, he heard the infected cries dying down, and he was sure he heard shoes clicking on the pathway over to him.

Nick didn't know what had happened or what was going on now, all he knew was that his body couldn't take anymore. His eyes had been focused on the body of the fallen Tank the entire time as the steps came closer; finally they had stopped in front of him.

"Wow…your pathetic, can't get up now can ya?" The stranger's foot nudged Nick's side as the conman responded by shoving the foot away. "Oh come now, being a drama queen is quite unlike you Nicolas."

The ringing in his ears escalated to a high pitch but he was still able to identify that annoying voice anywhere, "Why you?"


	10. Awkward

_**Who wants to see Nick and Mike be friends? *raises hand* Anybody? Well, we'll just have to find out when this story progresses. R&R and enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_With Ellis's intense driving it was hard for Isabelle to think at all, she looked over at Doc and found him glaring out of the small window. Next her attention was turned on Keith as he kept his focus on his best friend who was behind the wheel and trying to dodge every obstacle in his path, well, excluding the zombies of course.

"Hey Keith!"

"Yeah brother?"

"Remember that time when you tried to make fireworks and-"

"You already told that one Ellis," Rochelle reminded in a soft tone as she had her arms crossed and staring straight ahead despite Coach being in the passenger side.

"Well I haven't heard it," Keith said.

Rochelle blinked before leaning forward to look at the boy in questioning, "Say what now? Those stories are about you!"

"I have short term memory," He defended pulling on a straight face before lightly smacking Ellis's shoulder. "Continue on with ma greatness."

Ellis grinned before continuing on, once again without being interrupted this time though.

"I can't believe Mike did that," Isabelle whispered quietly. "He just…abandoned us."

"Now hold on," Coach spoke up while glancing at the woman through the rearview mirror. "I don't think he just up and left…I'm sure he had a reason."

"What reason would that be?" Rochelle questioned and Isabelle sensed that she was beginning to harbor a crush on the criminal. "I mean, why just leave?"

"We all have our reasons Ro, let's just pray for that man's soul and safety."

"He has no soul," Doc muttered which caused both girls to look his way. "I'll never forgive him for this."

Isabelle knew where Doc was coming from; she had to assume that this wasn't the first time he had been betrayed by someone he was close to. The fact that he indeed cared about Michael's well being made her think on Nicolas.

She prayed that he was doing fine and that he had escaped the mall unscathed, she didn't know what she would do if he died.

_Funny, just a couple of hours ago you were cursing his very soul._

Isabelle flinched visibly as Keith had placed a gentle hand on her arm, his eyebrows furrowed while his forehead creased. Brown eyes were fixated on her neck where a bruise was beginning to claim that part of her tender light brown skin. His lips parted slightly as his index finger gently poked it.

"OW! What the hell are you doing!" she shouted while cupping her bruised neck in a sudden motion, but even that move caused her to squeamish in pain.

"Ya got a big 'ol bruise on the side of yer neck," he stated before looking down at her bandaged forearm. Brown eyes gleamed with mischievous intent as he poked that as well, that in turn made Isabelle hiss at him. "And that was for fun."

"Keith!"

"Ya gotta excuse Keith ma'am," Ellis said while glancing at her through the rearview mirror. "When Keith gets bored…he does things without thinkin'."

The boy beside her nodded in agreement before poking the left side of her temple and making her glare at him in anger. "Ya got a scratch there and-"

Doc gave an exasperated sigh but kept his attention on the passing world, "You poke her one more goddamn time boy and I'm chucking you outta this vehicle."

"That's against the law _Officer_ Dockery," Keith responded while folding his arms in triumph.

The comment caused the cop to turn his head and look at him, for the first time a smirk of malice crossed his face. "It's the end of the world and I'm not far above it from actually breaking the law myself."

* * *

Nick clenched his teeth in pain as Mike bent down to retrieve the gun from off the floor; he strapped it to his back before peering down at Nick. "Well are you just gonna lie there all day?"

"I can't really," Nick leered. "Since my head is throbbing in pain you insensitive jackass."

"Figured as much mate," Mike responded back scornfully before grabbing a hold of Nick's arm. "Get up I have some pills, I'll give 'em to you."

Placing a hand on the other man's forearm he used his strength to pull himself up onto his feet, it hurt much more than any pain he had ever received but somehow Nick found that strength to endure it. Looking over Mike's shoulder he found the Tank's body on the ground with a fire axe embedded in the small head. He raised one eyebrow before looking at Mike, "Did you do that?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Jimmy Gibbs," the Brit responded sarcastically before giving Nick a light slap on the back, in turn Nick flinched from the pain. "Come on now let's get a move on."

"What about the others?" Nick asked as he took the pills from the man.

"I threatened the hillbilly to drive or else I would plant one between his eyes," he responded nonchalantly as he watched the older man swallow two pills without the need for water. "Of course then, Izzy would've shot me."

"Yeah," Nick responded with a short laugh. "I can imagine that."

Mike turned to look down at the bottom level of the atrium before looking back at Nick, "We need to find a car, they're headed to New Orleans I believe. So if we want to live, we have to follow."

"Let my aching head rest for a bit, I feel a migraine coming on."

Mike gave an eye roll before beginning to walk away from him anyways, "Fine. _You_ can stay here, but me? I'm gone."

The conman grumbled out a few choice words before carefully following the British criminal who in turn paused without looking back. Once he sensed that Nick was close enough he began walking at a steady pace once more, his shoes pounding lightly on the ground as he came to a stop at the top of the staircase. Strewn bodies were laid on top of one another in a bloody mess along the stairs and the floor of the atrium as well; turning back to the limping conman he cracked his jaw before raising one blonde eyebrow.

"Want me to carry you over these grubby bastards?" he asked sarcastically.

"What do I look like?"

"You really want to know?"

"Never mind then," Nick answered before taking one step at a time as Mike followed quickly behind him. "So, Isabelle is okay then right?"

Mike was silent for a moment before answering his question, "Yeah, besides being roughed up she's good." Nick could sense the hostility in his voice but he chose to ignore it, he continued taking a step at a time and within the atrium silence hung thick causing him to become suspicious of it. Mike on the other hand decided to become impatient and walked past Nick in a fiery jog down the rest of the steps. Planting himself on the bottom he looked up to see Nick on the fourth step from the bottom, finally he reached the last and flinched from the sudden impact.

He took out the shot and stuck the syringe in his knee, the sharp sting made him grind his teeth."My mum walks faster mate and she has Parkinson's."

"Well that's good for your mom, but it's not like I give two shits what you say," Nick snapped while walking past Mike with the adrenaline. The drug helped him ignore the pain of his head and back as he walked towards where the stock car of Jimmy Gibbs had been. "And you're forgetting that I'm in a lot of pain right now, asshole."

"Oh I didn't forget, I just like to poke fun at your weakened state." Nick instantly turned around and shot a deadly glare at the young man. Mike shot his eyebrows up, looking as though Nick's stare didn't faze him one bit. "Hit a nerve did I?"

"Not yet, but you're about to. Just what the fuck is your problem? Normally if the world wasn't taken over by these fucking mealy-mouthed bastards, I'd have you hanging from a bridge with a noose around your neck." Nick finished in a dark husky tone standing his ground despite the stinging pain coming back to greet him.

"Big threats coming from a small man," Mike answered keeping his expression light. "I've heard worse coming from my inmates back at the security prison, trust me mate, I ain't afraid of you."

"So what's with the hostility towards me then?"

His green eyed gaze shifted towards one of the carts before turning back to Nick's, "It's nothing. We should keep going ya know." He was desperate to change the subject before it got out of hand.

Nick decided to let it go right there and so he was surprised when he saw the other man keeping in stride with him. It became awkward as soon as the bright Savannah sun shined down upon them, with no words exchanged it seemed like their short-term partnership would be this way until they met up with the others.

_Oh shit._

Mike wondered briefly of the many possibilities and reactions that his teammates would have; old man Doc would probably try to tear him limb from limb after the stunt he pulled. He and the older man's relationship was on the bitter side due to their previous backgrounds, Doc was his arresting officer after all.

_Yeah and look where that got me, my own cell at a high security prison, while Doc became police chief…asshole._

Then he went onto imagining the Hick kid's reaction; 'Mike you're an asshole.' Yeah that would've been his immediate response. Then Isabelle would probably insult him, that's how she was when they met and that's how she would be when he saw him. Casting a glance towards Nick he tried to form the right question to ask him, when he saw something move out of his peripheral vision.

Mike raised his arm to stop the other man and Nick looked at him with a glare before following his gaze that had drifted to the left. In the shadows along the destroyed cars was another special infected lurking, judging by the missing jaw Nick could tell it was another Spitter.

It came walking out in a awkward movement while nearing towards the two men, "Wow, looks like if you're in the South, the infection makes you twice as ugly." Mike commented.

"You have a bad sense of humor." Nick mumbled.

Mike gave him a skeptical look before elbowing him in the ribs, "Since when is my sense of humor bad? I was merely pointing out the truth to ya." He then aimed his gun just as the Spitter was closing in, before she could hack up some green spit Mike pulled the trigger making her squeal and die in a puddle of her own green acid.

"Are you done acting like a jackass?"

"Are you done being weak?" Nick dismissed the comment as he looked around the surrounding outside of the mall.

"How the hell are we gonna find the others? Got any bright ideas?"

"Nope!" Mike responded cheerfully before walking straight ahead on the road that was littered with cars that had long been abandoned.

"So then what the hell are you doing walking over there!"

"Look you can follow or you can stand there screaming your head off and catch yourself another horde, it's your call Nicolas!"

Nick snorted before following the man again; eventually Mike found a suitable car and managed to hotwire it. The engine roared to life and soon they both began speeding down the road that led out of Savannah and towards--presumably--New Orleans.

Before they realized it, the sun was beginning to set over Georgia bringing the infected to come out more often. It seemed that the dead preferred the darkness, and if that was so then Nick wouldn't mind blowing their heads off.

"What made you want to marry Isabelle?" Mike asked suddenly. It wasn't the question that struck a surprise but more at what his tone suggested.

"Why do you want to know?" Nick asked in a voice filled with hostility.

"Good god, for once I'm actually trying to be courteous and you end up rejecting me." He said sounding mockingly hurt before glancing over at Nick. "It's an innocent question, no matter how I must've sounded when I asked it."

Nick needed a long moment to consider answering; he had decided to rearrange the gold ring on his middle finger. It was plain, but then again all wedding rings for men were. Not to mention it was placed on the wrong hand.

_Well, she was serious about that divorce. _

"I wanted her all for myself," he suddenly said thirty minutes later as Mike made a sharp turn before a Hunter could pounce on the car. "Believe it or not we met in a casino."

"Selfish man aren't you?" Mike mused.

"Bite me."

"How about I throw you out of this car instead?"

"You would really do that?" Mike looked at Nick out of the corner of his eye while raising an eyebrow in a silent saying. It was one that Nick knew too often; _try me_.

Mike snorted before looking straight ahead again and when he did he wished he hadn't. Standing in the middle of the street was another Tank. The creature hadn't seen the car yet since it's muscular back was turned to them, the criminal then noticed that it was already pissed off. It was chucking slabs of concrete at something...or rather-

_Good god, it looks like people are fighting that thing already._

He kept his grip on the steering wheel tight as he swallowed the lump of fear down, "Fuck me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nick responded as he kept his light green gaze fixed on the magnum he had salvaged. Mike had taken his gun but he wasn't about to take his new shiny toy.

"No smartass, another Tank is ahead of us."

"You don't say?"

"Indeed."

Nick looked up and realized that Mike had been right, "…OH COME ON!"

* * *

"Izzy?" Keith asked before rapping at the bathroom door quietly. "You alright in there?"

"Fine," she answered back before bending over again and vomiting.

"Well Ellis," Rochelle looked over at the young mechanic. "Doc should drive the rest of the way there; your driving has made Isabelle sick to her stomach. Literally."

"She'll be alright," Doc assured as Keith turned to him and shrugged. "But I should drive now."

"Oh come on man! I mean I didn't mean to make her sick or nothin' but…that's the car of Jimmy Gibbs Jr! When am I ever gonna have a chance like that again?"

"Let's put it this way…never." Keith said before calmly smacking his back. "Not only is she sick but she's still in a lotta worse pain than you and me. You gotta be gentle."

"Isabelle sweetie," Rochelle said in a soft tone. "Do you need a protein bar? I still have one if you want it." The sound of vomiting once again echoed as Rochelle grimaced. "Guess not."

"You think Nick will find us Coach?" Ellis asked while turning to the man.

"I'm sure he will son, don't worry. He's a smart man."

"And he has Mike there with him Ellis." Keith added just as Doc shot him a look.

The door opened and Isabelle stepped out looking somewhat better than what she did before. She was a bit pale but it wasn't anything to become worried about, "Ok, I'm ready."

"You sure?" Doc asked as she nodded.

"I just want to keep going," she mumbled as she slid in the backseat. Rochelle followed after as well as Keith; Ellis looked over at the wheel longingly before sitting beside Keith. Doc took the wheel as they began driving once more. Isabelle leaned over to look at Rochelle, and instantly she took notice of her shirt. "You like Depeche Mode?"

Rochelle blinked at her before looking down at herself as though it was the first time she noticed it, "Oh this? I just grabbed it from the bottom of my closet and stuffed it in the suitcase…so this was the first one I got when I dressed for my job."

Isabelle made a face before nodding once, "If you're lying, you won't get thrown out of this car."

"Of course I am! I do actually like them, I mean who doesn't?"

"What's a--" Keith squinted at the wording on Rochelle's shirt for the first time. "De-peck mode?"

"They're an electronic music band," Doc answered which surprised everyone in the vehicle. When he took notice of their looks he shrugged. "My daughter liked them, and so does Michael." They continued to stare at him in surprise as Coach coughed from the sudden awkwardness. "Forget it then, I'm better off keeping my trap shut."


	11. Epic Fail

_**Thank you for all who reviewed! Really I appreciate them a whole lot and I'm glad your liking this story so far! Anyways, R&R but better than anything enjoy it! {Valve owns all except for the people you haven't heard...it sucks that they own Nick and Ellis though...and Scout from TF2!}  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Mike slammed his foot on the brake with much more force than necessary and it caused Nick to slam his head back against the seat rather roughly.

"Goddammit! You suck at driving!" Nick spat before looking ahead at the monstrosity blocking their path.

"I know," Mike agreed much to Nick's surprise. "There's people fighting that thing already, I have an idea though; I'm going to ram this car into it and hopefully knock it in the river beside us."

"Since when did a river appear?"

"Since—you know what? Never mind. Anyway, before this car slams into him we both jump out alright?"

Nick looked from him, to the Tank, and back to him with narrowed eyes, "Are you sure you escaped from a prison instead of a mental institution? You know you can easily mistake those two."

"I'm being serious, look at them!" Mike gestured to a man that was limping away to reload. "They'll die if we don't do something."

"That's their problem; you're a big softie for someone who's a criminal." Nick turned away obviously thinking of the situation.

If he agreed to this idea then that meant more pain coming his way, but even though he wasn't too keen on the idea, he had a policy when it came to death. Blood of the innocent would _never_ stain his hands. And so with great reluctance he stuck the magnum in his waistband before unlocking his door, turning to his partner in crime he smacked his chest hard. "Lead on then, god knows I'm too nice for my own damn good."

"You know if I cheered for the other team, I would've hugged you by now."

"And I would've stuffed so many bullets up your ass you would've been spitting out gunpowder." Nick replied before Mike revved the gas some more.

The car suddenly pulled forward and straight towards the Tank, one of the people who had been fighting it suddenly turned and she gawked. Turning back to her teammates she motioned them to jump back as they did so, with the tires screeching and speed pushing the two forward it felt like Nick was traveling at the speed of sound. The car lurched for a second before coming closer to the Tank.

"Now!" Mike screamed before shoving his door open and rolling out.

Nick did the same but instead of hitting the hard ground with just one jump; he was being dragged along with the car. Green eyes snapped towards the door and he cursed, his jacket had gotten caught on the door.

Nick was skidding towards the Tank faster than anything as he tried desperately to unhook himself from the door, suddenly a bullet pierced through and the next thing he knew he was rolling on the hard asphalt. Mike watched in disappointment as the gigantic creature simply knocked the car over the edge as it plummeted into the water.

"I hate these things! Why can't you just die easily? Why do they have to make things so goddamn difficult for me!" He shouted as he scrambled to his feet and ran towards it while unhooking his gun, the Tank turned back to its victims and managed to smash a fist into the abdomen of the man. Mike was able to hear the sickening crunch of bones upon the impact and selfishly he was thankful that it wasn't him.

Soon the criminal focused back on the girl who had warned her team and found her firing bullet after bullet into the Tank; even though some managed to miss they're target. Mike frowned at the girl but soon realized that the Tank had no interest in her at the moment, no, instead it had been busy smashing a fist against the head of the other woman. A shudder passed through his system upon seeing the victim's neck take a sickening degree to the right.

Finally letting out deep ragged breaths it focused in on her, she let her arms drop to their sides as it heft up a chunk of concrete.

"Shit." She cursed as it sent the slab of concrete flying towards her.

* * *

Doc pulled over as the survivors witnessed the scene in front of them.

"Holy shit," Ellis breathed as he leaned over Keith to witness it with his blue eyes. Keith shook his head while gripping his gun tightly.

"I'll go." Isabelle voiced before moving Coach's seat a bit and opening the door. She narrowly climbed out of the car before walking over to the scene, one of the few CEDA tents had been destroyed and now papers and bodies littered the street making the drive too difficult to go through. She glanced around and saw no other streets, just narrow alleys. Isabelle then bent down as she retrieved a piece of paper off the floor, reading the bold writing she suddenly resisted the urge to show emotion.

**Jesse Overbeck, D.E.A.D.**

Her heart raced but underneath the bold calligraphy she caught sight of something else, _Disease Emergency Assessment Dispatch._

"Dead." she said aloud to herself with a small but noticeable smile. There was a chance that he had survived, and just like her he was probably searching for salvation.

"Whatcha got there?" she jumped before turning around to see that Ellis was standing behind her with a faint smile.

"Oh, nothing it's nothing. You mind helping me clear a path?"

"No problem, Keith said that we're in Rayford now. I've never been here myself but Keith knows the way." He answered while looking at the many fallen carriers. "Ain't that a shame? These poor folks just wanted to live."

Isabelle hid her remorse for fear that the kid might think she was weak, hell he probably already did with her vomiting stunt. "Yeah." She answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Alright Keith is here to help," announced the southerner as he strolled up and gently picked up a dead woman by her shoulders. "Man this reminds me of when Paul buried me alive."

Ellis features brightened as he gently laid the body of an unfortunate child near the side walk, he tipped his cap to the young corpse before turning back to Keith and Isabelle. "Oh I remember that! You crashed his car into the trashcan and he got so mad he hog tied ya and threw you in a ditch. Man I remember your mama couldn't find you for days until Dave and I realized you were in the front yard…how did you survive again?"

"I ate worms…tasty critters…actually they reminded me of gummy worms…"

Isabelle grimaced as disgust began to lace her features, "First off, how does this remind you about being buried alive? Second who the hell is Paul? Lastly, what have you been smoking Keith?"

Keith turned to look at her as he took her questions in; he laid the body on the side of the road before rolling his eyes. "Looky here Colorado girl, see them zombies?" he gestured to the many bodies as Isabelle nodded with a look.

"They are all covered in dirt," she deadpanned. "Second, Paul is my brother I believe he is the dark haired guy-"

"-He's the brunette Keith-"

"-Brunette guy and he is the best darn brother a little young'n can ask for-"

"-Besides me-"

"-Besides Ellis, and lastly I have not smoked grass since high school. Gave it up for my momma-"

"-And your girlfriend-"

"And for Krista, so there's your explanation." He folded his arms in triumph as Isabelle remained deadpanned.

"I regret asking." Isabelle said before pulling a hefty dead man to the other side.

"Don't strain yourself Isabelle," Doc reminded gently as she shot him a look. "I mean that in the best way possible sweetheart."

"He's right," Coach added. "Your still injured remember?"

"I'm…a paramedic…and…I was in the JROTC…in high school," she gave one final tug that resulted in her falling on her behind. "I got this!" she shouted just as Ellis was about to help her.

"I admire her courage," Ellis said quietly as Keith started to drag a CEDA member. "She is one strong girl."

"Hell no she ain't!" Keith protested. "Mike tried hitting on her and she ended up crying."

"I wasn't crying Keith! My allergies were kicking in!" Isabelle defended as Keith rolled his brown eyes.

"Sure, sure." The southerner glanced at Doc as the older man gestured to get his ass moving. "Come on, the chief is tellin' us to hurry."

Ellis stayed where he was for a while, his crystal blue eyes staring up at the windowsill of one of the many vacant homes. Isabelle looked over at him in question, not sure if he was lost in thought or catching a breath. "Ellis?"

"It's a pigeon…" he answered while inclining his head towards the bird.

Isabelle blinked once before setting the hefty dead man down and smiling gently at him, "…Ok."

"A white pigeon," the boy gazed in amazement as the white bird stayed on the sill, it pecked at its feathers for a while before flying away.

"You're a white pigeon." Keith muttered with a smirk as he kicked a table to the side in order to make more room for the many littered corpses of what used to be the Rayford natives.

Ellis looked over at him, "…I am."

"Ellis, Keith…let's hurry up. It's starting to rain." Isabelle said as she pushed her bangs out of her face and made another grunting noise as she tried to pull another corpse. "Come on!"

The trio made a clear path for the stock car to get through and when they were done, they quickly returned to the car to escape the rain. Isabelle slid in and ended up beside Ellis this time. In order to make her comfortable, the boy had placed his arm up on the seat and behind her head.

"Doc," Isabelle called softly while leaning forward.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…my brother…" she trailed off suddenly unable to bring herself to say the words. Instead her cold personality came crashing down and kept her feelings guarded behind its thick walls once more. "Never mind, the idiot probably got himself killed by now."

Doc looked back at her; he then adjusted his body so that way he could get a better look at her. "Isabelle Overbeck, are you saying you're giving up on Jesse? Now I'm not gonna baby you and tell you he's fine, I believe giving false hope is a waste of time. Listen up girl, if you allow yourself to close off from people than your gonna end up alone. Hell, I did that myself and look where that got me…" his eyes down casted as Coach remained silent along with the other three. "Me and my only kid…I ended up having to shoot her once she turned…" Doc shook his head and lifted his eyes to hold Isabelle's vulnerable looking eyes of blue fire. "Point is sweetheart, closing yourself off…your life isn't ever gonna be the same."

"Closing myself off is the safest way for me," she whispered as she gazed down at herself. "But I think I ended up ruining the best thing that ever happened to me because of it."

That was a silent saying meaning that this conversation was over. Doc slowly turned back around and started the car again.

"You did good Doc." Coach said as the police chief grunted in response.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Mike stated bluntly to the young woman as he gazed over at Nick who was busying dusting off the dirt from his white jacket. The woman merely snorted before turning her hand upright and gazing at the long scrap that marred her palm.

"I know I am, can you stop touching me?" she asked as Mike scowled.

"I was checking for bruises, nasty minded girl." He defended, but he ended up retracting his hand while gazing at her once more. "Are you legal?"

"Mike, come on man," Nick said as he shrugged his jacket back on. "What _else_ did you go to prison for?"

"I am offended that you would think that way of me," the blonde criminal said with mock hurt. "I'll have you know my mother raised me well."

"Yeah, and you probably grew up watching Peewee's playhouse too." Nick muttered but a glare from the other man stated that he had heard.

The young woman looked between the conman and the criminal before her toffee brown eyes settled on the conman. "Who are you two?"

Nick looked over and adjusted the collar of his white jacket, "The name's Nick, that pedophile across from you is Mike."

"Bastard."

"What's yours?" Nick asked disregarding Mike's insult.

She ran her hand through her layered hair but flinched visibly upon remembering her new added scratch, "I'm Jessi."

"You're a boy?" Michael exclaimed as she shot him an annoyed look.

"Do I sound like a boy to you?"

"Ignore him," Nick encouraged as he felt heavy drops soaking his clothes. "Shit it's raining now, fantastic."

The two looked up as well as the light rain slowly began becoming heavier by the minute, "I wish we had a car."

A glare was sent Mike's way by Nick himself as his hand slowly fisted and began trembling, "We did have a car, until YOU smashed it into the Tank thinking that that was gonna kill it! This is YOUR fault you dumbshit!"

"Now that's just a bit harsh, I did a noble a thing back there. I think Jessi would agree."

"Umm…"

"You're an idiot, how you got to be some notorious criminal is beyond me but now we have to walk in this goddamn rain all because of you!" Nick then began to walk up the street as he carefully kept his gaze off of Jessi's fallen teammates.

Jessi got up from the ground as she slowly walked over to where the destruction laid; the couple she had barely known but had kept her safe were now dead at her feet. Guilt washed over slowly tide by tide as she managed to finally look away, Mike noticed her reaction and calmly strutted forward.

"Look, you can come if you want to. We have six other people we need to find again, we also have a paramedic there. We aren't gonna force you if you don't want to, but I wouldn't recommend staying here any further."

"Alright, just give me a couple of minutes. I want to pay my respects." Mike nodded as he focused ahead and suddenly spotted Nick staring right back at him.

"She has no one else." Mike answered Nick's questioning gaze with sympathy straining his voice.

"And she's not really an excellent shot," Nick shot back.

"With some practice she will be no need to be harsh. Besides, what would Isabelle say?"

"The same thing I said!"

"Oh right I forgot," he rolled his eyes while turning back and seeing Jessi walking towards them. "You managed to craft that beautiful woman into…you." Emerald eyes shot back to him in accusation.

Nick's face slowly contorted into one of confusion before it fell away to anger, had he really made Isabelle like him? Would that explain why she was the way she was now? Impossible, she brought that upon herself.

Without further words exchanged Nick continued walking up the street, left alone to ponder on the agonizing thought (or realization).

Was it really his fault that their marriage fell into oblivion?


	12. The Righteous Man

Frequent collisions between the two happened more recently than Nick would have liked, but that was before he came to actually enjoy the conversations that they had shared. Their first encounter had been at the small restaurant just outside of the Beverly Casino, Isabelle had been studying her book front and back for one of the many tests she had coming.

Spring break was nearly over, and tomorrow she and Jesse would go back to their home and prepare for the following days coming. She sipped idly at her cola waiting impatiently for her order to come; Jesse wouldn't be joining her that early morning, he was too busy fighting the battle against the hangover.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mary Sue." Isabelle glanced up annoyed with the fact that someone addressed her with that kind of nickname. When she did however, she found those stunning green eyes staring at her; the smile he wore actually reached them.

"Nicolas," she greeted with a controlled smile. "Nice to see you."

His smile didn't fade, "Hey kid, mind if I join you?"

Isabelle gave a nod and gestured to the empty chair across from her; Nick took the seat and rested his elbows on top of the table. His eyes read the many titles that covered his half of the table; **Module 1: Preparatory, Module 2: Airway, ****Module**** 3: Trauma Assessment and Documentation,****Module 4: Medical Assessment,****Module 5: Trauma Emergencies,****Module 6: Pediatric and Geriatric Emergencies,****  
****Module 7 : Operations.** So many titles, but he had a good guess as to what she was practicing. Then again she had told him.

"EMT training?" Nick guessed anyways.

Isabelle picked up her head as she closed the book she had opened; tossing it on top of the others she rested her chin onto her open palm. "Yup, I'm gonna be a paramedic."

"Well that must be fun," he mused while looking up her. "So much studying for a twerp like you."

"It's not that much." she said softly while up righting her head to catch a better view of him. Today Mr. _Seth Nicolas _was wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt that was pulled up to expose his slightly muscular forearms. Those two heavy golden rings adorned his middle and pinky finger as his left hand scratched an invisible itch near his cheek. By tilting her head slightly to her right, Isabelle could make out that he was wearing another pair of black slacks. "Well, what can I do for you today?"

Nick blinked once before pursing his lips, "Nothing much, I was on my way to a…appointment when I saw you sitting here. And I thought I might as well say hi to the kid who I saved from humiliation."

"Well this kid thanks you."

"I'm sure she does," Nick looked off to his right before looking back at Isabelle. "I take it you don't live here."

She shook her head, "Nope, I live in Pueblo."

"What? You're Indian or something?"

"No," Isabelle replied. "It's in Colorado."

"A Colorado girl coming to the south of all places, not bad." Nick said while folding his arms and leaning forward on the table.

"Where are you from?"

"Different places," he answered bluntly while running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Could you define that?" Isabelle didn't want to push his buttons further, but judging by his face she could already tell that she had.

"No." she nodded in understanding while pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Look it's just something that I don't really talk about."

"So…I guess asking about family is out of the question."

"I have no family," Nick said while tilting his head slightly. "Well what about yours?"

Inhaling a deep breath she calmly set her hands down on the table top while focusing her sapphire gaze on one of the titles of her textbooks. "My parents died when I was fourteen in a car accident, so my grandparents took care of me and my older brother Jesse. Three years later grandma Claire died and Jesse moved us to Pueblo."

"What happened to your grandfather?"

"He wanted to stay in Fairfield, he was real adamant about not leaving that city." Isabelle let out a sigh as she looked up and realized that Nick had been listening intently. But before she could say more, he suddenly looked to his right again. Furrowing his eyebrows he seemed to be deep in thought or scrutinizing something far off in the distance, "Are you-"

"Gotta run," Nick stated in a flat tone before turning back and getting up with haste. He dusted off his slacks before looking at her again, his handsome face growing soft. "And I was lying…I have _some_ family."

And with that Nicolas took off once more.

* * *

"Isabelle." Jesse warned as she fumbled with her bag.

"Look I'll be fine it's nothing to worry about," she dismissed as she cradled her cell phone between her shoulder and ear.

"That's not it," her brother said. "You don't know the city well or its people, it's not at all like Pueblo Izzy."

"And that's what your one-two punch is for Jes," she answered while looking off to see the sun setting behind the tall buildings. "I'll be at the room in thirty minutes, forty tops."

She could practically see her brother shitting bricks right about now, he was always so overprotective of her. In a way it was nice, but at times it got to be too much. "At 8:55, if you're not here at that time I'm calling the police."

"And you'll make a fool of yourself," she retorted before sighing softly. "I'll be okay, try not to get grey hairs now."

"You're gonna be the death of me Isabelle. _Be careful_."

"I will," she said before hanging up the phone and stuffing it back in the pocket of her denim jeans. Slinging the strap over her shoulder she preceded onwards to the Ripley Hotel, she didn't want to worry Jesse further or else it would serve to torture him more.

She reflected back on the meeting earlier that day with Nicolas and suddenly she smiled from the thought of running into him. In truth, Isabelle was beginning to feel something towards the older man, she didn't know if it was because of his looks or if it was because of his persona. Either way it didn't matter. All she hoped for was making sure that her feelings were indeed what she had wanted to feel, she suddenly stopped.

Squinting in the city's darkness she made out a silhouette in the shadows ahead of her, Isabelle could tell that it was a man from the way he was built. She took a few more steps forward dragging herself to actually get to the hotel and not scare Jesse further. The man then turned around and suddenly Isabelle remembered who he was.

"Hello there doll," his voice slithered over her as she shuddered. "You do remember me don't you?"

"Ricky," Isabelle answered disdainfully before she passed him; he then snaked out a hand and grabbed her roughly by the upper arm. "Hey!"

He made a face that looked to be amused before he pulled her forcefully against him, "Guess what? I'm not on Seth's turf so he can't do shit to me or help you."

"Let go of me scum bag," Isabelle threatened as she tightened her hand into a tight fist.

"Or what?" his breath floated across her neck in a cold dark chill. "You gonna do something about it?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him.

"What?" Ricky questioned but before he could demand an answer she elbowed him in the gut.

Followed by that she then tightened her fist and turned back to punch him in the face. Ricky doubled over from the sudden impact and blinded by the pain he released his hold on her, Isabelle took the distraction and ran up ahead towards the busy street. She was desperate for someone to see her, her tactic wouldn't have him down for long. Isabelle's sneakers pounded into the pavement and she was close to the street light—until a force pulled and made her stumble as she fell back painfully hard.

Isabelle heard her bag fall to the floor as well and she knew that her books were scattered across the pavement. She tried to get up but she found that someone was on top of her, their hands enclosed around her neck as they began strangling the life out of her.

Her hands flew up and instantly her brother's lessons were put to work; she jammed her thumbs into Ricky's eyes making him grunt in pain before he picked her head up and slammed it down hard into the ground. Isabelle then fisted her left hand and hooked him in the face. When he didn't give up his assault she found it difficult to fight to stay conscious.

"You aren't going anywhere," he hissed as he dug his fingernails into her skin.

"Yeah and neither are you." Ricky's hold was pried off of her as Isabelle rolled onto her side and coughed roughly into her hand.

Looking back up into the dimly lit street she found that another man had Ricky on the ground and was beating him senseless. She frowned at the thought of not being able to do that herself, but then again this guy saved her from near death and prevented Jesse from having to bury her.

_I'm mad that I'm not the one doing the beating…and yet, my ass just got saved by someone._

The man then got up from Ricky before giving him a kick to his ribs, "Stupid asshole, you better run home to your daddy before I decide to bury you alive." He walked over towards Isabelle before suddenly turning around and kicking the guy once more in the face. "Fucker." The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she would've recalled hearing a dangerous voice like that.

"_**You think you can waltz right in my territory and do whatever the fuck you want because your daddy spoils you? Think again. The next time I catch your stupid drunk ass in here, it'll be the last time you gamble."**_

"Nicolas?" she asked in a whisper as the said gambler neared her.

"Yeah it's me kid," he answered all traces of dangerous intent gone. "Are you okay?" he placed his hands on her arms and in one careful pull he had her on her feet. One of his hands trailed up towards her scalp and when he retracted it, he found sticky blood lacing his fingers. "Ah, shit. The hell did he do to you?"

"Made me have a concussion probably," Isabelle answered with a small smile. But as she looked up she found that Nick was about ready to go back and keep his threat. "Nicolas, do not-"

"No Isabelle, don't tell me what I'm not supposed to do," He began in a dark husky tone that made her realize that she was entangled with a man who was not afraid to take a life. "That asshole rotting on the ground, I'm just supposed to let him go again? No, that's not happening, he's coming back with me and I'm teaching him a few life lessons, ones that I'm sure he will **never **forget."

"Don't," Isabelle warned. "Just turn him into the cops."

Her face was contorted into shock as Nicolas began laughing, not at all a normal laugh but more like a dark chuckle. "The cops? Please honey, I don't go to the cops for nothing. Besides, what would your grandfather have done?"

_Granddad would've done much worse…_she mentally agreed with Nicolas but still she knew he was wrong. Then again, she couldn't judge his lifestyle.

"I'm taking you back to your hotel room," he suddenly said without waiting for her response he turned to someone who had been standing on the sidewalk. Isabelle hadn't known that man was there, but from the provided light she instantly could tell it was a young man who appeared to share her age. "Take Ricky back to the place, make sure he stays awake." Nicolas then rubbed the blood off on his slacks before bending down to retrieve her books.

* * *

The door opened abruptly before Jesse stood in the doorway, he looked about ready to yell at her until he noticed Nicolas standing beside her.

"Name's Nick," he introduced before calmly ushering Isabelle in. "Your sister is in moderate pain."

"Isabelle!" Jesse snapped. "What the hell happened?" he demanded before shutting the door and locking it securely.

"I-"

"She was almost mugged," Nick intervened. "But I managed to _turn the guy in_." he finished the last sentence in a smug tone.

"Oh Jesus," Jesse panicked. "Are you alright Belle?"

Isabelle frowned but decided to roll her eyes, "I'm here aren't I?"

"I'm here aren't I?" he mocked before folding his arms and walking over towards the door. "Let me go to the bathroom…I'll be right back." Jesse said before disappearing into the bathroom adjacent from the beds.

Isabelle glared over at Nicolas who was preoccupying himself with cracking his knuckles, once he sensed her glare he turned to look at her with an amused smile. "What's wrong cupcake?" he asked with a nonchalant attitude.

"You turned the guy in? Really now? Might as well tell Jesse you're a freakin' priest or something."

"Do I really look like a priest? Come on now Isabelle, anything is better than nearly getting raped." Nick answered while fishing around in his pockets, she didn't know what he was hoping to find but she remained silent on responding with a sarcastic remark.

"I suppose a thank you is in order then," she answered as he produced a Cuban cigar. He returned his eyes back on her while placing the unlit cigar between his lips.

"Don't worry about it," he said as the cigar bobbled between his lips. Nick once again delved into his pockets in order to find a match. "I happened to be at the right place at the right time, and as I told you before, I like you kid. I honestly do."

Isabelle let a wide grin spread across her face before a blush consumed her cheeks and painted them a rosy scarlet. The bathroom door opened and Jesse walked in, "Thanks again Nick I mean, if it wasn't for you my dumbass sister would've been…" he let the sentence hanging to let the thoughts fill in and finish it, while he handed her a wet rag.

Nick looked up at the brother before giving up on the matches, "No need to thank me, it's not necessary."

"But it is," Jesse insisted while nervously looking from the conman to the door of their room. "You know what? I'll get you a beer, it's the least I can do. Besides, I have to get her ice."

"He really can't stay-"

"That actually sounds good," Nick cut in before Isabelle could finish. "No worries take your time, we'll be right here. You have my word that I won't do anything to your sister, I'm a man of my word."

Jesse seemed hesitant to let her stay alone in the room with the man, and Isabelle was praying that he would make her go with him but at last it never came. "Alright, the bar should be open anyways. I'll be right back." he gave his kid sister a look before leaving them alone in the hotel room.

Isabelle inhaled through her nose before exhaling loudly by her mouth, "You're unbelievable."

"Normally when I hear that-"

"Please do not finish that sentence."

"Your too respectful for your own good, that's gonna cause you to get walked over on." Nick pointed out as he removed the cigar from his lips.

"I was raised well," she noted while placing the rag on the back of her head. "I can't help it if it's in my nature Nicolas."

Nick made a face, "Call me Nick, you don't have to address me by whole name."

"I don't know," she mused. "I feel weird calling you Nick."

The conman shrugged as he leaned back on the bed they were currently on, he seemed to be in a thoughtful daze before Isabelle looked over and proceeded to ask him a question. "What are you gonna do with him?"

His eyes looked at her from their position and he made it seem as if he had closed them, "You don't wanna know."

"What if I do?" she challenged.

"You won't like it Isabelle."

"Try me."

Nick kept looking at her before propping himself up on his elbows, "I'm gonna have him hanging by his wrists, he's gonna be standing in a basin of water and every time he looks at me funny or doesn't give me the right answers **or **tells me something I don't like…I'm gonna send 400 watts of electricity flowing through the water, shocking him painfully in the process. And I mean it's gonna fucking be painful."

Sensing the aura of dangerous intent and energy once again, Isabelle resisted the urge to let that shudder pass through her system. The way Nick had said that threat was obvious enough, his tone made it clear to her that he meant every word. The way it made his pale green eyes shine with that danger was all the more reason to have those red flags go up mentally in her psyche. Still, she ignored them in order to uncover the mystery that was Nicolas the conman.

"You mean it." She stated rather than question the obvious.

"You bet I do, that guy was already working my nerves before I met you. But today, he finally made his way onto my last one."

"Because he tried to kill me?"

"That," Nick said as he lifted himself into a sitting position once more in order to be on level with her. "And because his face suggested that he wanted nothing more than to hear you scream while he took control of your body." Isabelle's gaze diverted as he continued. "I let him do that once, while I passed by acting like nothing was going on. I wasn't gonna let him do it again."

"You're very noble," she smiled before looking back up at him. "That's nice."

Nick's gaze seemed to soften upon hearing her think so highly of him; in fact it caused his heart to pound ever so insanely against his rib cage. "I'm not a righteous man sweetheart," Nick said after a moment's pause. "Trust me I'm no saint."

Isabelle sensed something that she couldn't quite name at that moment, but if she had to guess she would've gone with attraction. "Well I think you are, and that counts for something."

Both had no idea what inspired Nick to suddenly place his large warm hands on her neck but when he did he suddenly found himself being willed to place his lips on her own. At first Isabelle froze unsure of what to do, it wasn't her first kiss that was for sure, but she was just unsure of this kiss coming from an older and dangerous man. She dropped the rag.

Nick was starting to pull away but when he felt Isabelle's hands firmly grip the front of his shirt and pull him closer, did he know that she wanted this. His hands trailed from her neck to encircle her waist as he forcefully pulled her closer, Isabelle's own hands encircled around his neck as their lips synched together in utter bliss. Warning bells were going off in Nick's mind; she was young and here he was taking advantage just like that pervert would've done. Hell he was nine years old when she was born, and nineteen when she was in the 5th grade maybe. He shouldn't be doing this, not to her; she didn't need to be associated with his lifestyle.

Isabelle's inner voice demanded to be heard but just like all the things that were unimportant (to her) she shut it out without hesitation. If it was any other man, she would've slapped him harder than his mother would have. But no, Nicolas was different. Her fingers combed through his dark brown hair relishing the softness of it and earning her a soft groan from him.

Neither seemed to register the fact that they needed to breathe, until finally Isabelle was the one to pull away, her blue eyes met his before slowly letting her arms drop back onto her lap. Nick retracted his arms as he licked his lips, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Now who's too nice for his own good?" Isabelle joked before Nick's eyes narrowed.

He bent down and picked up the damp rag before getting up and going towards the bathroom to replenish it with more water, "You're lucky I have self-control kid."

* * *

_**Another past chapter, I hope you all liked this one just as much as the last one. **_

_**The next chapter will continue to the present! ^_^**_

_**Please feel free to review!  
**_


	13. Nobody Survives Forever

William Overbeck glanced down at the picture he had kept with him ever since this goddamn infection began. It was the only one he managed to grab alongside his firearm as he left behind his house and his treasured items. He was so persistent on locating his two grankids that he hadn't known where to even begin; he knew that they wouldn't still be in Colorado…but then again what would they have been doing here in the south?

The thing that rocked Bill the most, was the eerie phone call he had received from Jesse a day before Bill's own neighbors nearly attacked him.

"_Granddad please there's not enough time-"_

"_Jesse, what the hell are you going on about son?"_

"_Leave. I called Izzy told her the same thing but I don't know if she actually listened."_

"_You remembered the fact that your sister is busy?"_

"_I know-"_

"_No you don't boy, I don't know what you're going on about but it ends here. Goodbye Jesse."_

"_Wait a-"_

"Bill?" the young woman asked as he glanced up at her. "Who are they?" she gestured to the photo he held in his hand. Bill had met his group inside his city, he remembered saving Zoey from a smoking bastard who had suspended her from a building. During the fight, he though it had been his granddaughter but when she had stood up and offered a hand and name did he realize that it wasn't Isabelle.

Bill managed a weak smile before handing it to her to observe, "That's my family. The wife and the two pain in the asses for grandkids." He said with a short chuckle.

"This one has your eyes," she said with a gentle tone as she pointed to the young girl who had been sixteen at the time. "What's her name?"

If there was one thing Bill admired, it was Zoey's understanding and real interest to learn more about the survivor she was traveling with. In more ways than one Zoey reminded him of Belle, "That's Isabelle, the other one next to her is Jesse and the wife was mine, Claire."

Zoey gave him a sympathetic smile while handing back the photo, "How old are they now?"

"Jesse is 31 and from what I know, he was with CEDA. Isabelle is about…26 now. Last I heard from her she was a paramedic and married to a shitfaced criminal." He muttered the last part in bitter anger upon thinking of the man.

When she had called and told him of the news he was happy for her, but when he actually attended the wedding along with Jesse did he immediately found that he disliked the man. He had a demeanor about him that screamed out danger, and God so help him if Isabelle would be in the crossfire of his dangerous streak. Bill knew the guy named Nick didn't look like a woman beater, but he had a feeling that he was keeping something hidden from his bride.

Bill remembered going at many lengths to discover his secret, but failed when he came up empty handed. Still, he had to admire the kid's loyalty towards his granddaughter and his sole promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The Namvet briefly wondered if Isabelle and Nick were traveling this godforsaken place together, and if they were, he hoped that Nick was keeping true to his word. If not, then Bill would find him and kill him himself. Because that was how grandfathers were supposed to be, that and he hated Nick anyways despite the loyalty and promise.

The biker turned around from loading his weapon upon hearing the news of the soldier's granddaughter. Francis let a grin come about his face as he stumbled upon something new to use against the old man, "Is your granddaughter cute?"

Bill's strikingly deep blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "If I hate the man she's married to now, what makes you think I'll enjoy _you_ as her husband Francis?"

"Because I'm handsome." He answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So then she must've survived," the African-American office worker named Louis spoke up. "Right Bill?"

"I hope so," Bill murmured as Zoey continued to eye him with deep concern. "Let's keep moving people." Stuffing the photo back in the pocket of his army jacket he turned to lead the survivors the rest of the way into the town they had stumbled upon.

Cars blocked the street but they managed to work around them just fine, Zoey squinted up ahead and noticed that the bridge was lowered. "Do you think it's a way out?"

"And where would we go to now?" Francis imputed. "The military is probably there too. And God knows I hate the military."

"Yeah Francis we're aware of that." Louis said.

They reached the port and paused to consider their next choices, the bridge was lowered they could continue on to whatever lay ahead or they could stay here. Bill knew though that if they were to stay then that bridge needed to be raised in order to prevent the horde from coming.

As always Bill knew what to do, "Alright people listen up," he called to the three as they focused solely on him. "We're gonna need to raise that bridge in order to prevent those things from coming so-"

It was too late; the cries of the horde were heard loudly from the other side. Bill cursed as they saw them rounding the corner and running straight at the survivors at alarming speed, the veteran quickly began commanding orders. Francis was to take hold of the minigun while Zoey took aim from the top of the bridge with him, Louis would stay on ground with Bill to provide cover while Bill figured out a way to start up the generator to his right. Zoey quickly climbed the ladder with Francis already pumping shot after shot into the front of the horde before following after her.

Louis unloaded his assault rifle to where Francis left off, and one by one each fell over dead this time. Bill observed the generator and found the meter right above the tank entrance, cursing his poor vision he was able to barely make out that the red needle had stayed in the middle mark.

"Goddammit," he muttered before spotting an orange gas can lying idly beside the van. He managed to run over to it and grab it before unscrewing the top and dumping the contents into the tank.

Bill repeated this about four more times before it was ready to raise the bridge up, "Bill you did it!" Louis exclaimed just as he shot down a failed attempt of the Hunter. Bill looked at him with a face full of pride before suddenly he and Louis felt the tremors.

Both locked eyes before looking straight ahead at the monstrosity they were all too familiar with, the brooding muscles of the Tank shown as it made its way down the bridge and towards them. Knocking the infected out of the way like the pests that they were, Bill's breath was stolen from him as he mumbled a silent curse.

"Bill! Louis!" Zoey shouted. "Raise the bridge!" her cries were loud and rang clearly to both men. Louis nodded firmly and raised his rifle at the thing. Bullets sprayed at the Tank hitting it effectively in order to slow it down and prevent it from crossing over to them, Bill scurried back over to the generator and looked around for the switch.

Louis's cry of pain erupted and Bill turned around to watch in horror as the Tank crossed over, it had knocked Louis to the side of the port house like a rag doll. Francis was quickly climbing down the ladder from his position as Zoey took aim at the thing; Bill's eyes gazed over to the generator room and quickly noticed a power switch there.

The generator needed the power first in order to raise it.

Francis reached Louis and just before he could hoist him up to his feet the Tank raised its massive arm again, the Vietnam vet glared before pulling the trigger of his assault rifle and letting the bullet's pierce the back before it could deal damage to them. It let out a roar before turning back to Bill, Zoey noticed and immediately she knew what he was planning to do.

"Bill!" she screamed but remained where she stood due to the fact that another horde was beginning to come down the bridge. With great reluctance she drew her gun and began the assault.

"My leg," Louis gasped out while clutching his left leg. "I think it's dislocated."

"We'll worry about that later, come on!" Francis shouted as he led Louis to the ladder and towards the safety of the bridge.

Bill made sure the Tank was after him now as he continued shooting the shit out of it, once the gun clicked he paused momentarily to reload it with another full clip. That was the first mistake; the Tank took noticed and immediately swiped at him, the impact sent Bill flying to the ground along with the feeling of his ribs break. Pain erupted in his abdomen while shooting through his system and sending a jolt up his spine, but he forced his mind to focus on raising the bridge. Another hit landed on his torso as Bill let a gasp escape, warm trickles of blood was escaping from somewhere but Bill paid no mind, he began to drag himself towards the generator room making sure to keep the Tank's attention.

"This way you pile of horseshit," he gasped out while leaving a trail of blood. "Follow me!"

The Tank gave a roar as it made its way; it too was beginning to feel the weakness as its wounds proved to be a burden. Killing its victim was its only motivation.

Bill finally reached the room and beside the generator laid the switch and he clamped his hand around it and pulled it down. The hum of the generator was a sure sign as the horde's cries died down; it rose up and they slammed into it or tried to go around it. That proved to be a fail for they fell into the depths of the water below. The Tank raised its arm and was about to strike the soldier once more but found it could not enter the small narrow doorway. A frustrated cry emitted from its throat before it finally collapsed from the overwhelming toll of its wounds.

Bill eyed it with suspicion before raising his gun and shooting it again, when he found that it no longer moved he gave a sigh. That only caused him more intense pain since his ribs were now puncturing his lung, that much he could tell since it was getting harder to breathe. And so he carefully delved into his pocket and pulled out his most treasured item one last time. He studied the faces of his grankids that he failed to find. Bill never failed at anything, but this time he had failed. A lone tear sneaked down his cheek as he held onto that picture with a great force, as though it too would suddenly writher away.

**_I am a soldier._**

"I'm sorry," he apologized as his voice came out in harsh rasps. "I promised myself I would find you two…but I failed. I…I'm sorry, Jesse…Belle."

"_Granddad, we love you."_

The grandfather could hear Jesse when he had said that, and he pictured Isabelle nodding along to that in agreement. "I love your punkasses too," he muttered as the darkness was suddenly beginning to envelop him. He could no longer hear the screaming of his name from his fellow survivors. "You three are gonna live," He mumbled thinking of Francis the cocky biker bastard, Louis the too optimistic office worker, and finally Zoey the young bright woman. He would remember them well. He then placed the photo down on his lap as he gripped the gun tightly in his hands. "I'm comin' Tommy, Michelle… Claire."

**_I fight where I am told._**

Bill's head slumped forward.

_**And I win where I fight.**_

* * *

**Four hours later… **

"Hey looks like your immune," Isabelle glanced up to see Rochelle looking down at her from where they had stopped.

"Really? My color is normal?"

"Yup, you look okay to me which is a good thing."

"Yeah Ro's right," Ellis chimed in with enthusiasm as he and Keith looked over at Isabelle. "You look really pretty and then there's this glow to ya, it suits ya."

"It sure does, doesn't it El?" Keith asked as the southerner frowned at the nickname.

"I really hope Mike's okay," Rochelle said in thought before Isabelle raised an eyebrow in question. The woman caught on and immediately she remembered the conman. "And Nick too!"

The paramedic grinned while giving Rochelle a two finger salute, "It's okay." The TV producer smiled one last time before walking over towards Coach, and that was when she felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder. She gazed up and caught the sight of Doc joining her on the curb of the street; he looked to the side and still saw no sign of life on the bridge adjacent from the group.

"How ya doing Izzy?" he said while looking down at her. She shrugged her shoulders while in taking his appearance, in more ways than one he reminded her of her Granddad.

"I'm good, what exactly are we waiting for though?" she questioned.

"Hopefully someone's on the bridge, and if not we're gonna have to find a way to lower it."

"Hmm," Isabelle trailed off thoughtfully as she lightly punched the former police chief's arm. "You look like my Granddad when you do that."

Doc furrowed his eyebrows before resting his arm on her shoulder, inhaling through his nose managed to ruffle the light hairs of his mustache. "Well, I am old enough to be your grandfather Izzy."

"Doc your 56."

"And? How old is your grandfather then?"

"In his sixties."

"Same thing Izzy, I coulda had you when I was in my twenties." Doc gave a hearty chuckle as he looked over at where the rest of the survivors were. "Ten minutes, and then we're gonna have to leave and find a way across."

"Yeah." She agreed.

A sudden gunshot made Isabelle jump as Doc retracted his arm and shot to his feet along with Coach, "The hell was that?"

"I don't know," Coach answered while picking his shotgun off the floor. "More survivors?"

"Can't be," Rochelle added. "We didn't see anyone here."

Isabelle slowly came to her feet as well as all heads turned to the corner where they had come around from. It was the only way to get to where they were at and along the way Doc had to run over some of the zombified denizens. "Nicolas…"

The six waited on edge waiting for that source of the noise to appear around the corner, and whatever it was they would have to deal with it. Isabelle carefully walked over to the corner while ignoring Keith's calls to come back, she continued walking until she felt something slam into her painfully hard.

Grunts were heard before she fell on her back with the weight on her nearly crushing her in the process, "Oh god get it off!"

"Shut up, I'm not that fat."

Isabelle blinked and saw that it was Nick who had ran smack dab into her, "Nicolas!"

"Oh sure first day I hit her on, not literally, and she smacks me. But when Nick does it she likes it." Mike mused as he came up from behind as a girl followed silently and carefully.

Doc's jaw dropped at the sight of Mike and Ellis's eyebrows perked up upon seeing the young woman following behind him. Nick slowly got up and once he was standing he offered a hand to her, she took it in her grip and in one pull he had her on her feet.

"What happened to ditching us Michael?" Doc demanded as Mike stopped before him.

He gave a wide smile while winking at him, "I couldn't part from you. Besides, someone has to make sure your dementia hasn't messed up your thinking."

"You smartass punk," Doc responded.

"Mike what the hell were you thinkin'?" Keith demanded. "Ditchin' us like that!"

"Oh hush up, I came back didn't I?" the Brit scowled at the southerner as Keith folded his arms, he was still upset with him.

"Who's the girl?" Doc asked wanting to prevent another fight from happening.

"Oh this is Jessi," Mike gestured to her. "Her teammates got wasted by a Tank on our way here."

"Aren't you full of remorse?" Jessi murmured sarcastically.

Ellis and the group had walked up to them and now all survivors were grouped together again, along with a new recruit. "It's a pleasure to meet ya Jessi," Ellis greeted before tipping his cap at her. "The name's Ellis."

"And I'm Keith his better half…better lookin' that is."

"Yeah in yer dreams maybe." Ellis remarked as Keith punched his arm playfully.

"I'm Rochelle, this is Coach." Rochelle introduced.

"Nice to meet ya kid," Coach said as Jessi nodded. "I'm surprised you managed to handle both of those men, they tend to argue every single minute.

Jessi looked back over at the two before gazing back at Coach, "Actually they were tolerable, besides arguing about who looked better."

Even though she said that, in truth she was still weary of Mike and Nick and now with this new group she would have to still see. Ellis seemed to occupy her attention the most with his noticeable accent and the cheerful demeanor he manage to radiate onto her. Isabelle and Nick walked up to them quietly at first before Jessi turned to see the woman. She gave a small smile as the woman stood staring at her with a blank face. Jessi could tell with the way Nick was looking at her that the woman sporting the Led Zeppelin shirt was close to him, either a relative or lover. The young girl betted on the latter.

"I'm Jessi," she held out her hand hesitantly since Isabelle seemed to eye it with little regard.

Isabelle looked up at her, blue eyes seemed to study the girl and take in her appearance. Jessi was about to take back her hand when Isabelle grasped it suddenly, "Isabelle, but Izzy is fine too." With that said she released her hand to turn and give a hard look at Nick.

"Holy shit, you like the Midnight Riders?" Ellis exclaimed as Jessi turned back to look at him, Isabelle's standoffish attitude had rubbed her the wrong way. At first she didn't know how to approach his question but at last she settled on being friendly.

"You betcha, I was on my way to see them when-" she waved a hand around them. "-this started."

"That is amazin'," Ellis sputtered out as the nerves began to overtake him. "The Midnight Riders are tha best! Like one time when I went ta see their show, I was like in the center and it caused ma eyebrows to get burned off and-"

"Ellis, sweetie can this wait?" Rochelle imputed using her motherly tone in order to not hurt the boy's feelings.

"Okay." He said after a slight disappointment in not being able to continue on telling the young woman more of his story. Coach chuckled softly while patting Ellis's shoulder, the older man wasn't a fool, he could tell that Ellis was relieved to find someone other than Keith had taken a share in his interests. Coach also could tell that Jessi being female made Ellis even more interested in her. But due to the boy's shyness with being around a female who was close to his age, it made him feel even more nervous.

Mike focused his attention on Isabelle as she moved away from Jessi and towards him, "After the stunt you pulled I was surprised you came back at all," Isabelle began in her usual monotonic voice as Mike's stare turned soft. "What happened to leaving Nick to die?"

"Well I couldn't do that to you, you would hate me." Mike answered as Nick rolled his eyes.

Isabelle was about to walk further up and back to the car when a hand on her wrist prevented her from moving further. Looking back she found her ex-husband's green eyes giving her a harsh stare, "Why are you mad at me?"

Isabelle was surprised that he could tell when she was upset with him, but then again this was Nick and currently no matter how much she loathed it…they were still technically married until Nick signed the papers. But then again, who the hell would acknowledge the papers in a zombie ridden world? A smoker who had once been a judge?

"You nobly stay behind to kill that Tank on your own while you threatened Ellis to take me away. What the hell was that?" Isabelle demanded.

Nick's face fell into one of utter disbelief while his grip on her wrist tightened painfully hard, she didn't want to point that out to him though. "This is what you're pissed off about Isabelle? Can you be anymore petty? I saved you from nearly getting killed and you're mad at me for that? It takes a lot to make you happy doesn't it? Well Isabelle," he pulled her against him as she crashed into his firm chest. "Tell me what the hell you want."

"Nicolas, it's not you-" she began but stopped abruptly upon realizing that she was acting petty about this. If Nick hadn't cared he could've let her die by that Charger, he didn't need to help her but then why did he?

"Don't give me that bullshit," he warned in the dark tone he reserved for people who pissed him off. "You can't be mad at me for that."

"I'm mad because you nearly got killed!" she snapped which caused Nick's hold on her to falter slightly. He continued to hold her gaze as she glared up at him with that ferocious look that made him cringe and made him want her even more.

"You're mad because I nearly got killed?" Nick questioned seeming to not believe her.

"Yeah asshole," Isabelle spat.

Nick smugness returned to its rightful place on his face while his smirk showed his wife exactly what he was thinking, "So after all the bullshit you're still worried about me? I'm touched."

"As if," she replied offhandedly. "I could give two shits less about you."

"Not true," Rochelle intervened. "She was wondering about you, asking us if you would be ok."

Isabelle shot a dangerous look over to the woman, and in return she looked pleased.

"Sweet ride." The survivors blinked and looked at each other, each with question filling their eyes as they assumed someone in their group had said that. Jessi was the only one to look up and noticed that a man was leaning forward on the railing of the bridge; she tapped Isabelle's shoulder and gestured upwards.

The paramedic turned while sliding out of her husband's hold, "Hello!" Isabelle greeted with the same monotonic voice in place. "Who the hell are you?"

The others looked up as well able to see the man; clearly he was a biker judging by the leather vest and dark jeans. His shaved head was starting to grow back as well as his goatee. "Don't be alarmed, we're cops."

Nick and Mike scoffed in disbelief while Ellis and Jessi gazed at each other in question, Ro and Keith did as well while Coach folded his arms and Doc stepped forward with a grin. "Oh really? Of what county son? I hail from Durham County."

The man seemed to shift uncomfortably before grumbling a few words, he turned his head back for a few seconds before turning back to look down at them. "Um…Rock County."

"Ah," Doc said. "Never heard of it."

"Listen," Mike stepped forward. "We need to get our car across, mind lowering the bridge grease monkey?"

"What? I can't understand you; your sissy accent is getting in the way."

"You motherfucking-"

"Listen greasy pig," Nick intervened. "Just lower the goddamn bridge okay?"

"Bite me Colonel Saunders!"

"I know! I've been calling him the same thing for two years now!" Isabelle agreed but a sharp pinch on her mid back caused her to flinch in pain.

"Son, do you think you can lower the bridge?" Doc asked more politely.

Francis shook his head, "No can do old man, we've got another wounded…cop…and we just lost a guy raising it…I don't feel right lowering it back down."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Doc said in a gentle tone.

"Tell you what though; if you can get to the other side of the bridge we can help you there."

"Sounds good," Ellis said. "We'll see ya'll then." The survivors turned to look for a way over before Jessi stopped and looked back up at the man.

She was surprised to find him staring back at her, she didn't know exactly what he was thinking then but she knew how he must've felt. Jessi had lost many, she lost her parents, she lost the woman who had been close enough to her and she had lost that couple that protected her after Kate was killed. Jessi knew what he must be going through.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said before turning back and joining the survivors.

* * *

_**Here's some notes:**_

_**Tommy and Michelle are Isabelle and Jesse's parents.**_

_**Durham County-I based this off of Nick's voice actor's show that he does which is based in Canada. The show's called Durham County too! xD**_

_**R&R!  
**_


	14. It Overwhelms His Breaking Heart

**_I love you guys! Even those who haven't reviewed yet...Coach will find you._** _**Lol! Another disclaimer. I don't own Left 4 Dead 2, not even Nick...gosh that sucks. All rights are to Valve except my OCs. R&R but more importantly let your emotions run wild.**_

_**

* * *

**_Successfully going through a vacant shop and lot without much trouble, they ransacked the apartments and made their way through a park. Isabelle wiped the sweat from her brow while blinking up at the dark clouded sky, rain drops were coming down again.

The sky seemed to be in mourning.

She fixed her gaze back ahead as she and Nick led the way through the park with Doc and Coach on either side of them.

The group continued up until they reached a gazebo and vacant white plastic chairs littered the front. In front of the gazebo itself was the bride turned Witch.

"Ah jeez," Nick began in a hushed voice. "The crying, the bride, this is bringing back some bad memories."

"I know," Isabelle responded in an equally hushed voice. "You were five hours late to your own goddamn wedding." A smile broadened her face as she turned to the man. The smile held no warmth at all.

"I told you the dry cleaning place didn't have my suit ready," he hissed annoyed with the fact that she still didn't let that go. "What the hell was I suppose to do?"

"You could've bought another one," She pointed out matter-of-factly. "I was so freaking worried I practically dug my nails into my arm."

"I know that blood was hard to scrub off the dress." Nick responded.

"Al, Peggy, mind lending us a hand in coming up with a way to distract the Witch?" Doc asked while casting a glance back over at the five behind them.

Isabelle decided to not reveal more secrets between them, she sighed while tilting her head at the zombified woman. Her pale white hair in an up do, white dress torn and stained with blood, her red eyes gleaming every time she rocked back. The Witch did sort of look like her on her wedding day, minus the awfully short dress.

"I could lead her away from the gazebo," she voiced. "Or shoot her in the head."

"By the time you walk up she'll sense ya," Coach said. "It's best not to do that."

"Let's just sneak pass the bitch, my feet hurt and I'm exhausted as hell. Plus the crying is really starting to piss me off." Nick grabbed his gun off the ground where he had settled it and got up on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle demanded still in a hushed tone.

"I'm gonna distract her," he looked over to the radio settled on a tall box. "I'm cranking up that song she was supposed to walk down the aisle to."

"You're a dick." Isabelle said with an amused smirk.

"Don't I know, tell the dweebs to get ready to run."

"Nick don't," Doc spoke up. "She'll tear you apart, trust me I know."

"I've done this before old timer," he remarked while walking closer to the radio. "As soon as she comes for me, run." Isabelle stood up and followed him before coming to rest beside him; he turned and acknowledged her before rolling his eyes. "Babe, go with them."

"No, and I'm not your babe." She responded.

Nick's eyes flashed once again taking on that dangerous streak, "Go with them. Now."

"Bite me."

"We gotta get a move on, whenever you two are ready!" Coach said.

Isabelle ignored him, "I'm not leaving you here."

"I swear to god-"

"No, I left you with the Tank. Not again." she retained her stubborn streak while Nick's patience began to wear thin.

"Fine, but don't bitch to me when we're both dead." Nick snapped before turning up the volume.

"_The bus is on the road, sweet Georgia fades away, we'll be burnin down Louisiana by the very next day. No sleep will ever take me; my mind is stuck on you. Oh you better be laying away, thinking of the tune."_

The Witch let out a startled gasp before beginning to growl lowly, and slowly she began to rise. Anger was beginning to build up causing the infection to take control of its victim.

Isabelle and Nick continued to stare each other down; neither made the attempt to pay attention to the Witch.

"_I'll ask one thing, (I'll ask one thing) And I'll bet you'll be true, (And I'll bet you'll be true)  
The thing I'm asking of you. Save me some sugar, this won't take long."_

Rochelle ran past while sending a warning glance towards the duo, Mike merely rolled his eyes while Keith tried to gain their attention.

The Witch's screams were becoming louder until finally she raised her arms and made her way over towards the two. Before she could strike them with her talons both Nick and Isabelle turned to her, raised their guns, and pulled the triggers.

* * *

"I don't trust that biker," Nick suddenly said as he stood still while Isabelle wrapped a wound on his arm. "I bet you anything as soon as we left he took off with the stock car." He flinched when she tightened the bandage to prevent the increase in blood flow.

"Yeah," agreed Mike. "He looks like a dick."

"Nah I don't think so," Ellis disagreed as Isabelle glanced up to look at the kid. "I mean he doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

"Who cares if he did anyway? It's just a car." Mike remarked which caused Ellis to stop all movements and narrow his eyes slightly over at the Brit.

"Just a car? Just a car! That's like saying the Mona Lisa is just a sculpture or shit man, that's like saying Jimmy Gibbs is just a driver, that's like saying Izzy is just a paramedic, that's like saying you're just some British guy! That's like saying Jessi is just a little purty!" Jessi's head snapped over to him so fast one would think she would've gotten whiplash. "That's like-"

"Son, I think Michael understands." Doc put in gently.

Mike heaved a heavy sigh while turning his attention onto the mechanic, "I hate to break it to you kid, but," he then cleared his throat. "The Mona Lisa IS a painting not a sculpture, not like I give a big fuck. Jimmy Gibbs Jr. is a cheating stock car racer, so he IS just a racer. Izzy IS just a bipolar paramedic," Isabelle narrowed her eyes on him. "And I AM just a handsome British guy, and lastly…Jessi IS just a little _purty_." He finished while emphasizing a heavy southern accent on the last word and dodging the glare that both women were sending him.

"Are we done with this meaningless chat?" Rochelle threw out.

Nick gave a pleased chuckle before checking the ammo in his gun, "Let's just get to the damn car."

The group left the safe room and continued upwards towards the street of the long abandon town, Jessi stayed behind the group not at all eager to talk with anyone. It was clear that Isabelle wasn't about to turn all smiles and begin some small talk, it seemed that she didn't put on a fake act. Still, it left the twenty-four year old open to go through possible reasons why.

"Somethin' on yer mind?" Jessi cocked her head to the left and spotted Ellis surveying the area with sharp blue eyes. His southern twang not at all as thick as Keith's but yet managed to catch her interest.

She pulled her sleeve over one hand while quickly jogging up the steps to match his pace, "Not at all Yee-haw."

Upon reaching the street Ellis turned and gave her a lopsided grin, "If ya ever need to talk, I'm all ears…that's if ya want to o' course."

"That's sweet but I'm okay for now," Jessi responded while looking up ahead and watching Nick and Mike shooting zombies as though it was a competition. Unknown to her, it was. "What are Bert and Ernie doing now?"

Ellis seemed generally confused for a split second before following her look which landed on the two men. "Ya mean Nick an' Mike, don't cha?"

"Yup."

Doc looked back at the two convicts clearly un-amused with their childish antics, "Boys knock your shit off."

"I like competition Doc," Mike responded while knocking the club into one of the zombie's skulls, successfully smashing it in the process. "FOUR!"

"What he said." Nick agreed while elbowing a zombie back.

Jessi and Ellis came to a stop in front of a tattoo shop; both looked inside before the mechanic turned to his teammate. "Hey Nick, we should get tattoo's that say 'bros'."

"That's never gonna happen Ellis," he grumbled. "I'm still sore for getting-shit!" Nick cursed just as Isabelle had nudged him sharply in the ribs.

It was too late, both the curiosity of Ellis and Keith sparked upon Isabelle shutting him up. "Wait, you got a tattoo of Izzy's name? Hell, I wanna see!" Keith exclaimed.

"Count me in brother," Ellis said.

"Hell no," Nick growled.

"We're gonna clear out that bar up ahead," Coach said. "Come on."

Doc gave a nod while pointing to Keith and Mike, "Let's go boys, Izzy you and Ellis and Jessi stay put here and clear out any infected. The rest, let's get a move on."

Isabelle nodded as the six went around the back of the bar and entered; she felt a nudge in her ribs and glanced over to see Ellis smirking. "Does Nick really have a tattoo of yer name?"

A sigh floated past her lips, "Yeah, he got it when he proposed to me and I still regret his disgusting name on my body."

Jessi was leaning against the entrance way of the shop with her arms crossed watching Ellis and Isabelle intently. She had opted to play with the strings of her Midnight Rider's sweatshirt but decided against it; it would've made her look more like a child.

"Oh no way," Ellis's southern accent made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, something she hadn't felt in a long time. "Man, you two must really be in love."

"_Used_ to be in love," corrected the paramedic. "If I had the guts to do it, I would literally skin off _'Nicolas Forever'_."

"Nah, you don't seem like that kind of girl. Well, I mean not that it's any of business none, what did he do to make ya so angry with him?" had it been anyone else, Isabelle would've told them to piss off, but Ellis wasn't just someone else. He had to be one of the purest souls left on this godforsaken planet, why would she go at great lengths to push that out of her life? Ellis's personality was a great distraction, one that Isabelle needed desperately to push the pain away.

Her blue eyes traveled to Jessi as though acknowledging the girl there for the first time, the look itself made Jessi's anger rise to the next level. What the hell had she done to deserve this treatment? And then it hit her.

Did Isabelle honestly think that she and Nick had probably done something? No, that's preposterous. He was way older than her and yet Isabelle was no more than two years her junior. She gulped down the ball that formed in her throat before uncrossing her arms. Meanwhile Ellis mistook the silence; he assumed Isabelle didn't want to talk about it.

"He nearly got me killed," She spoke sending a shock through both kids. Ellis's young face dropped slowly as he processed her answer, Jessi pulled the sleeves lower to hide her hands. "The people that wanted to hurt him…used me instead."

Isabelle didn't know what suddenly forced her to say one of her deepest dark secrets, all she knew was that a great weight was now lifted and suddenly she felt as light as a feather. When that incident had happened nobody knew it about; not Jesse, certainly not her Granddad, or her friends. The couple had kept that secret and decided to suppress it and act like it never happened. Though that merely made Nick go to the casino more often while Isabelle began taking her graveyard shifts.

Nobody heard the Smoker's warning cry nor the Spitter's gargling, until Ellis was suddenly snaked away and the flying ball of highlighter green goo forced Isabelle to grab Jessi and roll them out of the way. Both girls landed on the ground and Isabelle's left arm took the impact the hardest, judging by the searing pain of her previous injury she knew the pill's effects had worn off for good.

Jessi was the first to recover from the impact as she turned and aimed one of her pistols; the Smoker was perched in one of the windows of the apartments pulling the boy towards it. Ellis thrashed around and tried to pry the slippery appendage off of him, but like Rochelle before him, he had found it difficult. Jessi pulled the trigger with a shaking hand and missed her target though the bullet ricocheted off the street lamp and grazed Ellis's leg.

Isabelle jammed the end of her gun into the Spitter's mouth while pulling out a machete and bringing the large knife into her elongated neck. It was jammed half way while the acid spilled out of the new gash and burning her hand in the process. Biting back a scream she used her right hand to pull the gun out, dropped it, and then she placed her right hand on top of her left. Using all of her strength she applied just enough force to slice through the tender neck and decapitate the creature.

Jessi fired off four more rounds but each missed and once or twice threatened to hit Ellis instead, the mechanic however had seized his thrashing and instead was trying to calm the girl down.

"Jessi, just aim and shoot girl. Don't worry any, okay?"

"I am so fucking useless," she muttered angrily while loading another clip.

"No," Isabelle grabbed her hand and helped the girl's aim. "You just suck at shooting." With her finger over hers she pulled down the trigger and managed to lodge a bullet into the smoker's chest. It dropped Ellis to the floor and disappeared back inside.

Jessi had turned and looked over at Isabelle to find that she was looking down at her; her blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. It showed that Isabelle was finally seeming to warm up to her after all.

Maybe Rayford brought out the best in situations.

* * *

"I knew it! You guys weren't cops!" Mike exclaimed upon coming face to face with the biker guy, an African-American office worker, and a girl.

"Yeah well what are you gonna do?" the guy replied without care.

"We just crawled through a sewer, you jerk." Nick replied while feeling a hand clamp around his own, looking down he found that Isabelle had calmed his shaking hand from shooting the biker dead on.

"Tell us what to do." Coach intervened before the situation could get out of hand.

"Fill up the generator, we'll cover you." The woman replied.

A blush seemed to poke through and show on Ellis cheeks, although no one had noticed he felt the need to hide it and his bashfulness.

"You got all that cowboys?" the biker asked as he leaned forward on the railing, a taunting smirk covered his face while his dark eyes focused in on Mike and Nick.

"If anything I'm Ennis." Mike defended while Nick's glare cut from the biker to him in a flash.

"Why are you agreeing with him? Screw that, how the hell did you know what movie he was talking about?"

"My last girlfriend forced me to see it before I went to prison," Mike clarified. "What's your excuse?"

Nick stumbled for the correct excuse before Isabelle released his hand and walked over to the elevator at the end of the rooftop. "His mommy forced him."

'_Each smartass remark is one step closer for me to sign those papers.'_ Nick thought darkly_._

"Who the hell is Ennis?" The biker asked but no one paid any mind as they all turned and followed Isabelle.

The girl in the red sweater rolled her eyes, "Nice. You don't even know what you told them did you?"

Louis looked up at him from his sitting position before offering a sarcastic smirk, "Francis, didn't you know that in 2005 a movie called Brokeback Mountain came out and caused some-"

"And you know what? I don't care what movie it is, I only called them that because I hate cowboys." Francis said before standing up and going towards the port house.

* * *

The plan was simple enough, Coach said so.

Just stay here and fill up the generator, he says, we'll all grab the gas cans scattered about here. He says.

You'll be safe because Francis, Zoey, and Louis got your back. Doc had said.

But no one noticed what he had as soon as he got off the lift; everyone had turned and took off to their locations. Isabelle had gone straight with Coach and Mike, Rochelle and Keith took the left, and Ellis, Jessi, and Doc turned right. All Nick had to do was stay there on the port and fill up the generator, so why was he stalling?

"Oh shit," Nick breathed as he stood at the doorway, his eyes fixed on the corpse lying still on the floor against the generator. The Tank's dead corpse was a bit in the way so of course the others hadn't noticed. But Nick had. He crouched down and placed his hand over his mouth while absentmindedly scratching an itch on his face. Bill wasn't moving, nor was he breathing. That meant he was dead, as dead as the Tank beside him. "Why are you here old timer?" he asked licking his lips as his eyes grew clouded with slight anger. "If Isabelle sees you…she's gonna break...she's gonna break." Bill didn't answer.

A gas can was dropped and Nick's breathed hitched in his throat as he turned around, he expected to see Isabelle but instead saw Mike filling up the generator at a fast pace. He angrily tossed it to the side as he started on the second one Keith had thrown over, "This is your job you know! I shouldn't be doing your fucking job, so stop staring at nothing and get to it!"

"Don't let Isabelle come here." Mike stopped and looked over at him while furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?"

Nick stood up and turned to face him, "Don't let Isabelle near the generator, lie or something don't let her deliver the gas cans here." he repeated.

"Why?" Mike demanded. His emerald eyes flew over his shoulder as he spotted what Nick was talking about. "Does she know him?" he asked quietly his eyes never leaving the body.

"That's her grandfather." Nick answered melancholy.

"Oh man," the jailbird slumped against the generator but quickly straightened his spine. "Ok, I'll keep her away." He turned to run up the street before stopping and turning back to Nick. "Will she…will she take it hard?"

"Extremely," Nick answered casting a sorrowful glance over at Bill. "There's a chance her cold personality will never disappear after this."

Mike turned and jogged the rest of the way up while Nick grabbed the gas can Jessi had slid over to him; gunshots were heard as well as the infected. The three on top covered him as he began to pour in the gasoline. He was there in body, but his mind was elsewhere. Why did it have to be Bill? Why of all the goddamn people left on this earth? Why him? Nick threw the empty gas can at the van as the impact broke the window of the driver's side. It was then that Nick looked over and spotted the girl, Zoey, looking down at him remorsefully.

She knew that he had a connection to Bill, so that must've meant these three were with him at the time of his death…

"_**And we just lost a guy raising it."**_

His ears pounded again as his injuries decided to hurt simultaneously together at once; his head throbbed along with them in perfect sync.

"Izzy wait I've got it!"

"I need some ammo though, and you don't have it!"

Nick snapped his eyes to the source as Isabelle came jogging into view with Mike following behind her, his eyes sent Nick an apologetic look. She took in his appearance before cracking a dry smile, "What? Did a Boomer throw up near you?" she asked dryly while walking past him and over towards the table with the ammo supply. Nick spun around and stopped her with a hand to her upper arm. "What the hell?"

"Use my gun," he responded while shoving his assault rifle into her arms.

She looked down at it in quiet disgust before giving it back to him, "No thank you, I'm more of a shotgun woman now. Besides, Granddad was the one who liked the rifles." Nick shook his head trying to lead her away towards the other side and away from the generator room. She paused and sighed while trying to pry his fingers from her arm, "Nicolas really I need," her eyes looked over towards the table, before snapping back to the entrance of the room. "Am…mo." She finished quietly forcing his hand off her all the way.

"Isabelle-" Nick tried but she was already walking slowly towards the generator room. Isabelle carefully maneuvered around the Tank before coming to a stop in the doorway. Her gun clattered to the ground before she fell to her knees, she didn't care about the blood she just needed to do this.

Isabelle's eyes traveled over the attire; the Green Beret, the army jacket with her maiden name, green pants and the assault rifle he had died with, in his hands. She felt the emotions breaking through her wall; it felt like someone had thrown ice cold water on her, shaking her senses back to her. Her heart was heavy and filled with sorrow; a knife was slowly turning in her heart, looking for the emotions she had stored away.

No, this wasn't Granddad Bill. It couldn't be, but then why was he dressed in the attire he only wore around grandma's birthday? Isabelle felt her lip trembling; she also felt her sobs beginning to erupt in her chest. No, it wasn't him. It wasn't.

The Green Flu had taken her co-workers and friends, CEDA had taken Jesse, these zombies weren't about to take her beloved grandfather as well. She raised her shaking arms as her hands cupped his face, he was cold. She lifted his head and a low moan escaped from Isabelle's throat. Gently she laid his head back down as her eyes slowly closed and her lips parted, a choked sob broke through.

"No," tears streamed down her cheeks in torrent streams. "I'm here Granddad," She cried while opening her eyes. "Look, I'm here," she tilted his chin again. "See? It's me, Granddad look it's me. I'm okay, wake up." She pleaded using a broken voice, one that wasn't hers.

Granddad didn't answer her; he simply laid there at his place. Isabelle began to shake violently as his head dropped again; her hands slowly went to her face. "Why?" she cried. "Why won't you wake up? Wake up please! Please?" she threw herself at him and held his cold body to her. She was wailing now, unable to control her emotions at the site of her fallen grandfather. Bill had taken the role of the caring father in absence of his dead son; he was there for everything Isabelle experienced. Whether it be giving advice or telling her his war stories. Bill was everything to his grandkids that much was certain, but he meant much more to Isabelle then she had led on. The feeling of guilt haunts her now, its fingertips grazing her heart and digging that knife further in. "Wake up for me…" she pleaded pathetically. The haunting odor of ashes and cigarette smoke lingered around her nostrils as she held him tighter. "Please for me? For me? Granddad…" a heavy sob caused her to choke as more tears fell.

Isabelle felt someone gently pulling her away from him, she pulled an arm back and elbowed the person before looking between her and Bill and seeing something on his lap. Carefully peeling herself away her blue eyes studied the picture that had been facing upright at him, she picked it up and caught sight of her younger self. She then turned it over to read the messy but legible handwriting on the back:

"_Granddad, we love you."_

Arms wrapped themselves around her tenderly, the warmth of the body was almost too impossible to resist. And so Isabelle leaned back as her cries broke through the suddenly still air, she forgot the current task. She didn't care. Her grandfather had been torn away from her.

She buried her face in the crook of the stranger's neck, wetting the person with her tears as she continued to cry loudly. The stranger positioned himself so now his chest was against hers; Isabelle's arms pulled him closer as she sobbed uncontrollably in his neck.

The pain was too great for her to handle, she could feel herself beginning to break. It wasn't supposed to be like this, her grandfather had been a strong man. How could a strong hero like him go down like this? Isabelle didn't know, but it served to torture her further. She sniffed feeling herself beginning to break little by little; she was one step away from having a breakdown. She could feel it…pressing herself closer she inhaled between sobs.

_**Don't cry my love don't cry no more.**_

Nick held her in his arms, letting her cry herself out. He had done this many times before, but this was different. Looking up he saw that Bill hadn't moved, he almost expected the man to come back to life and instantly insult Nick upon seeing him. He had expected Bill to call him names like shitfaced criminal or moron. Then he would've calmed Isabelle down. Except he did neither of those things, he simply slouched there unmoving.

Nick swallowed, his Adam's apple surely bobbing against her temple; secretly he pressed a chaste kiss to her head while gently rubbing her back in soothing circles. He turned his head slightly being careful to not hit his chin on her head and was in a silent awe.

Rochelle was crying softly, Jessi was holding her mouth but the look on her face was of pure sorrow; Ellis had tipped his cap low to cover his eyes, Doc's eyes were filled with sympathy as he watched Isabelle sob into Nick's chest, Coach meanwhile was whispering a silent prayer, and Keith was looking away. From behind them he saw Mike resting his forehead on his hands against the generator.

Nick realized that the bridge had already lowered but no one moved towards the stock car, surprisingly not even Ellis. Instead they stood there, letting Isabelle mourn over her loss. Nick turned back and found himself whispering promises into her ear while continuing to soothe her back; her sobs had successfully died down into small ones.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle," Nick whispered in a deep voice with honest intent. "I'm here…I'm here."

He felt her shift before she whispered lowly, "Don't leave me Nicolas."

"Never."


	15. Decisions, Decisions

_**Once again, thank you for the reviews everyone! They are tremendously appreciated**_, _**here is the next installment I hope you enjoy as always! R&R!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_"Isabelle," Rochelle called softly. "Would you like my protein bar?" it was a sad attempt to get Isabelle to talk, because ever since the incident with her finding out about her grandfather she was deadly quiet. Now they were on a freeway because neither Jimmy Gibbs car nor the other vehicle was going to go through twenty miles of parked cars to Whispering Oaks.

Everyone stood around her forming a half circle in hopes of shaking her to her senses; so far she continued to stare at nothing. Out of all of them, Nick was dealing with it the hardest.

"I don't get her sometimes," he mumbled while leaning against the car. "Why the hell didn't I try to keep her back?"

"Because you wanted her to see the truth," Doc noted. "Giving her false hope would've made it worse."

Nick looked over at the man before looking straight ahead and licking his dry lips, "Anyone ever told you, you look like Hannibal from the A-Team?"

"Anyone ever told you, you look like that asshole from Miami Vice?"

"Oh all the time."

"Then vice versa son," Doc answered as Isabelle's blank unchanging face stayed the same. "Poor girl, her grandfather had been everything to her."

Rochelle bent down and balanced herself on her heels; she studied Isabelle for a short second before handing her a pistol. "We need you to be you again Izzy," she finally said. "Be cold again or be happy, whatever, you're our only hope in surviving."

As though being disrupted from a trance Isabelle looked at Rochelle impassively before smacking the pistol out of her hand. Shocking both the woman and her fellow teammates, "Survival?" she scoffed. "We're all gonna die, nobody survives forever. Granddad was sole proof."

Nick didn't know what made him snap but soon he found himself shoving both Mike and Ellis aside before grabbing Isabelle by the front of her shirt and pulling her to her feet. He dragged her like that as she clumsily kept up and didn't demand an explanation for his sudden behavior. He then shoved her up against a bus roughly.

Doc and Coach were starting towards them until Mike stopped them, "She needs this and you know that Nick is the only one to snap Izzy out of it." Doc grunted still not at all liking it but he didn't go against Mike's point.

Nick's eyes gleamed dangerously in the dark night, it was a true sight to see considering the fact he gave this look only to the people who owed him money or just pissed him off. Isabelle was unfazed at all by his forcefulness; instead she continued to look at him with a blank face.

"You better drop that face right now," he warned dangerously. "What the hell is going on Isabelle? You can't keep this up!" his hands tightened around her wrists since he had her arms pinned over her stomach while he loomed over her. "This bullshit has got to stop!" unable to keep her attention he opted to bang his fist against the bus hard enough to make her finally look at him. "You acting like this isn't helping god dammit! Snap out of it Isabelle!"

"Screw you!" she shouted as tears began prickling and threatening to spill over. "You don't know how I feel! He meant everything to me Nicolas! And-"

"You think I don't know that Isabelle?" he raised his voice just as she had done, but his held much more ferociousness to it. "You don't know how I felt when I found him! That's why I tried to keep you away! I did it for you; I did it because I cared about you! We…I need you right now, I need you here."

Isabelle was speechless, but ultimately she knew that he was right. Since the ride here she had stayed quiet, her mind had been turning and trying to accept the fact that Bill was gone. Her only hope was that Jesse was still alive somewhere, but she had been acting selfish. These people, despite how some may annoy her, were her family now. Despite the fact that she and Nicolas were separated, he was still her husband. Doc had been the caring older guidance that she had relied on, and she still relied on him now. Mike was …what was he to her? Of course she wasn't oblivious to the fact that he liked her, but did she feel the same? And then there was sweet but nosey Keith, of course he was a handsome young man but Isabelle thought of him as a younger brother. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm here," she spoke quietly while raising her eyes back to Nick. "It's just that…" she felt the tears beginning to trail down but stubbornly she attempted to wipe them away, except she couldn't because Nick was pinning her arms. "I have no one else left now."

Nick suddenly released her before turning around and starting to go through the vacant cars, Isabelle stared after him confused. Licking her lips she jogged after him while leaving the others behind, "Where are you going?"

The conman spun around while reaching into his jacket, his hand angrily gripped a set of neatly folded papers. "You are the most pathetic person I have ever come across," he said venomously. "For once you're too blind to see what you have. Well you know what Isabelle? From here on in consider us divorced," he then unfolded them hastily before looking to the right and spotting the others who had followed. "Give me your goddamn pen," he demanded from Keith while the boy fished for it in his pockets. Upon producing it Nick grabbed it from his hand and roughly scribbled down his signature on the line above his name in print. Then he shoved the papers in Isabelle's chest, "Consider me done. With you."

"You're done with me?" Isabelle shrieked despite the fact that the others were there. "What did I do wrong Nick? Answer me that god dammit!"

"You're too wrapped up in yourself to see what you have now," he replied calmly but still had that venom in his tone. "Yeah Bill's dead but you know what? Everyone here-" he pointed at their group. "-lost someone Isabelle, not just you. So for once just snap out of it!"

She raised her hand to slap him across the face but was stopped surprisingly by Ellis, Isabelle turned to the young man as did Nick. Ellis's grip on her wrist was surprisingly gentle and firm, but Nick didn't care. "Let her go overalls, this is between us not you." He demanded while Ellis turned to him with a fixed narrowed gaze.

"I'm doing this for her," the boy replied. "Yeah it's true that we lost someone Nick, but unlike Izzy we didn't come across their bodies. Now I know ma mama is probably up in Heaven now, but I'm thankful that I didn't have ta see her dead. Izzy found her grandpa lyin' there in a pool o' blood."

"And she still needs time to mourn and come to accept William's death," Doc intervened. "She doesn't need you piling this on top of her now." Doc was beginning to show Nick his true side, he had come to take Isabelle as a daughter and even with Mike he was protective of her, therefore Nick was no exception.

"Guys," Isabelle spoke. "Nicolas is right this is our business. And like adults we need to take it like our business." She then gently pried Ellis's hand off before giving it a gentle pat.

Nick's stubborn streak was coming to full throttle now; he ignored the looks that his team specifically was sending him before turning his gaze back on Isabelle. "Those papers are what you wanted aren't they? Isn't that the reason why you and your team stuck with us?"

Isabelle's face contorted into one of ugly anger, "You are unbelievable, these papers?" she held up the six page document of their detailed marriage. "I could give two shits about! You know what else?" she then used both hands to shred the six paged documents to tiny pieces right in front of the now surprised Nick. "Now we're forever married until death do us part!" everyone kept their eyes on Isabelle until she trained each survivor with a look, finally unable to handle it she kept her shaking fists to her side and began taking off down the crowded highway.

The eight survivors followed her with caution until she began feeling the sobs coming on once more, "Why, why did this have to happen? Why?" she demanded while choking out a rough sob. "This wasn't supposed to happen; it wasn't supposed to be this way! He was strong…he was…he was supposed to be strong dammit!" she stopped abruptly before turning to them as the tears stained her cheeks once more. "I-I don't think I can take this, I don't think I can! I'm just so mad…" Isabelle rubbed her eyes roughly before looking into the faces of her compassionate friends. "I want to know why Granddad's life is over; I want to hit somebody until they feel as bad as I do! I just want to hit something! I want to hit it hard!" she finished with a couple of escaped cries.

Keith looked from Nick's distraught wife to the guilty Nick; he blinked before an idea came to mind. One that had worked on his brother Paul, "Here!" in a blink of an eye he had grabbed Nick by the shoulders and moved him forward. "Hit this! Go ahead Izzy, slap em'!"

Nick glared back at the southerner in anger, "Are you crazy?"

The boy had ignored him, "Hit em'!"

"Are you high on drugs that we don't know about?" Nick demanded while trying to wrestle out of Keith's grasp.

"Keith have you took leave of your senses?" Ellis asked as his jaw practically dropped from witnessing the scene taking place before him.

"Ten bucks says he has," Mike mumbled while Jessi looked at him.

"Twenty." She offered.

The jailbird looked at the girl before nodding his head, "Deal."

"We'll sell T-shirts sayin' I slapped Nicolas the con artist! Hit em'!"

"Keith enough!" Doc shouted.

Nick was able to wrestle himself out of his hold before glaring at Keith straight in the eyes; Keith however looked at him with a dead serious expression. "Nicolas, this is your chance ta do somethin' for yer wife," Keith grabbed him again and faced him forward. "Knock his lights out Isabelle!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Nick pushed the boy away from him as Isabelle stood there dumbfounded.

"Izzy, you just missed a chance of a lifetime. Half of Chiquapin Parish would give their eye an' teeth to take a whack at Nick!" Keith let out a laugh as he doubled over and surprisingly Isabelle was hiding her laugh but to no avail she began laughing. Mike had slapped his knee while taking in big breaths of air in between laughs as Nick glared at them all. Ellis had pulled his cap over his face to hide his laugh but his shoulders heaving was a dead giveaway, Jessi and Rochelle were full on giggling while Coach and Doc were enjoying the chuckles.

Nick glared hard at Keith as his anger boiled up once again, "You're a hick, from hell."

This made Keith laugh harder before Nick turned and stormed off while passing by Isabelle without a second glance. "Nicolas don't leave!" she said before trying to die down her laughs little by little. He waved his hand to dismiss the comment while the group had died down their laughter. Isabelle smiled brightly for the first time since the infection began before looking over at Keith in content, "Thanks Keith, thank you Nicolas!" she called and heard a grunt in response.

* * *

The group trudged on before eventually coming across the motel, the eerie feeling began to overwhelm both Jessi and Isabelle. The dark setting, the heavy clouds, the chilled silence that filled the air was something that neither girl would ever want to experience again. Isabelle looked over at Rochelle and noticed that she too disliked the atmosphere that the motel provided, immediately she clutched her gun tightly.

It was nothing to be afraid over, currently they were fighting through the apocalypse and facing horrors upon horrors each day. Isabelle then carefully walked forward while glancing around the lot looking for any sign of threat, when none appeared she calmly let out a sigh. Hands reached out and grabbed Isabelle by the shoulders while pulling her back in towards the storage closet of the front office building.

Ellis stopped suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to go back downstairs into the lot; he furrowed his brows and looked down at the lot in question. Nothing stirred except for a few zombies that were either resting on the floor or propped up against the cars; the wind then picked up threatening to take his cap away. Ellis held onto his cap while continuing to scrutinize the lot for any sign that appeared to be misplaced.

"Yee-Haw? You okay?" Jessi asked as she walked up to him, brown eyes studied his expression in silent worry.

Nick stopped as well as soon as the other two did, "Hurry it up Ellis what's the problem?"

"I dunno," Ellis said while looking over at where the group had entered. "Somethin' just don't seem right."

"Where's Isabelle?" Jessi was the first to question, it seemed like she was the only one who remembered that the paramedic was no longer with them.

Nick gave a loud curse before running past them and down the stairs and back into the lot, Ellis and Jessi made eye contact before following after him. Nick ran searching the rooms on the bottom and looked under the cars that were parked there, with no sign of her anywhere he ran his hand through his hair in quiet but discrete panic.

She wouldn't purposely fall behind would she? He hadn't meant what he said back there.

Nick resisted the urge to tear out his hair for it would ruin his established good looks, but his eyes scoped out the area once more desperately hoping she would turn up.

"It's alright Nick I'm sure she's okay," Ellis offered the comfort by placing his hand on Nick's shoulder. But upon impact Nick roughly swapped the boy's hand from his shoulder in irritation.

"Don't tell me she's okay you little dumbshit when she's not even here, she could be dead by now." He hissed while looking over his shoulder hoping that she would come out from somewhere. If it was a joke played by Isabelle then he would be relieved and pissed with her at the same time.

"You don't have to act like such an asshole." Jessi defended while pressing Nick with a narrowed gaze.

Nick pressed Jessi with his own intimidating stare, one that managed to make Jessi tear her gaze from him. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but with Ellis it was different. She began drawing closer to him since they were almost similar in age, that and she found herself liking him a little more each minute that passed by. But if there was one thing she did learn in the last five minutes, it was to never try and intimidate a conman. A dangerous one at that.

* * *

The hand covered her mouth to prevent her from crying out; she could feel what felt like scabs covering the palm of it. It was disgusting and it made her swallow down the bile that had crept up her esophagus.

"Don't scream," the voice warned in a horrible hiss like tone that made her fear level rise up. "Or you'll make me scream." He cackled lowly.

Isabelle took the time to process what this person wanted, it was obvious that it used to be a man but it was also obvious that he wanted to do harm to her. Screw it, she thought before lifting her leg and banging it against the door of the storage closet in a desperate attempt to hopefully catch her teammate's attention.

"What are you doing?" he inquired calmly but agitation quickly etched into his voice as well. Isabelle didn't care, she was hell bent on getting away from him as quickly as possible. His horrible smell was beginning to dull her into a sleep and as tempting as it was she couldn't fall asleep in his presence.

She pounded her foot against the door again and then she managed to tear herself away from him, stumbling a bit Isabelle crashed into the door. Looking back at him she was able to tell that he had straw like ebony hair that fell about his shoulders, that and he was currently in a straightjacket. Even though now his arms were free from the leather straps.

"What are you?" she asked swallowing down her fear and attempting to sound cold and demanding, needless to say it worked.

"Me?" the once man cackled loudly. "I don't remember much girl."

Isabelle's hands clamped tightly around the doorknob, she was prepared to make a clean escape if necessary. But it didn't seem the crazed infected even knew what he was doing, if anything it seemed like he had taken her for the fun of it.

"Well that's nice to know," she responded sarcastically with coldness seeping in her words. "But I'm leaving."

The infected tilted his head before giving off inhuman growls; saliva escaped the corners of his mouth since it was turned into a nasty snarl. Isabelle hands began to shake involuntary as she prepared to turn the doorknob to escape. The infected's head snapped from one side to the other in hard convulsions before letting those inhuman snarls let loose. Soon she found herself breathing heavily as she watched in horror while the thing before her began to give into the infection.

"Nicolas."

The infected lunged at her and began to dig its long nails into her neck; Isabelle struggled with it before kicking it. When the kicks became futile she opted to head butt it and miraculously that worked, it released her before clutching its head and shaking it violently. The door opened and Isabelle was pulled back before being handed over to someone else, she looked down and caught sight of Jessi holding onto her arm. As her blue eyes snapped back to the storage closet she found that Nick and Ellis were pointing their magnums at the convulsing creature.

It made more sounds similar to the jockey before finally stopping its movements, opened its mouth, and emitted an ear piercing scream which caused the survivors to clutch their ears. It made an attempt to take advantage of the men's distraction before throwing itself at Ellis, the boy's gun sprawled away from him as he smashed his hands on the thing to prevent it from biting him.

Isabelle tore her hands from her ears and focused in on Ellis who was trying to keep the creature away; sprinting towards them she wrapped her arm around the thing's neck and pried him off of Ellis. She kept it in a headlock before it raked its claws against her chest at an angry attempt to release itself from her grasp. She ignored the pain and fought to keep hold while Ellis crawled over to his gun and gripped it tightly.

The horde's cries were heard as Jessi and Nick turned their attention across the street, squinting Nick could make out the dozens coming over towards them as well as from behind the motel where Coach and the others had already gone through.

Nick took on the sole position as leader while turning to Jessi; a determined look settled in and made him ooze authority. "Look I know you suck at shooting, but give a whack at the ones that come to close. I'll handle the other ones."

"Alrighty then Jack."

"You call me that again and you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor." He promised before focusing on the zombies.

Ellis steadied his aim on the thing's head but found it difficult since it was purposely dodging his aim, it seemed like it wanted him to purposely hit Isabelle. "God dammit quit movin'!"

The thing's pale eyes, similar to the Tank's, glowed in the darkened night before dawn, "Finding it hard boy?" it taunted with a malicious smile that bared a set of yellow decaying teeth. From his position Ellis could tell that its skin was a sickening gray and was peeling off in chunks. More so on its face then body.

"Shoot him Ellis!" Isabelle urged.

"I don't wanna hit you on accident!"

"It's becoming hard to keep it from moving!" she nearly lost her hold as the thing hit its head on her chin. "Do it!"

"I can't Isabelle," Ellis said quietly but he didn't lower his magnum from its true aim.

"Do it! We can't let him run off and I can't do it myself!"

Ellis squeezed his eyes shut and debated on what to do; if he took the shot then there was a high chance he hit Isabelle, but she was right. If he didn't and this thing escaped, then that meant it would come back for them or other survivors.

Never in his life would he have to make a hard decision such as this, "Ellis!" she shouted in urgency before he opened his eyes and his blue eyes narrowed.

Ellis gripped the powerful gun with both hands before pulling the trigger. Silence filled the air around him despite Nick's gun and Jessi's bat whacking the zombies. He lowered his weapon and found that the creature laid dead in front of him face down and unmoving, he grinned before looking behind it.

His grin faltered greatly, Isabelle was lying on the asphalt as still as the creature.


	16. The Modest Woman

_**Ok just to let you lovely readers know now, in the second half there will be a LEMON. Well it's sorta like a lemon, but hey it is. R&R and more importantly hide those blushes you'll have.**_

_**

* * *

**_Two weeks later found Isabelle studying the way the couple across from her were acting, to be so in love in public must've really been that incredible if both the man and woman didn't care. For the moment she was thankful that her dark sunglasses hid her eyes from watching them. The way the guy seemed to croon something into his girlfriend's ear while she let out a giggle seemed to make Isabelle question why love would make two people act this way. Taking a bite out of her sandwich she was almost startled by her phone that she had forgotten about at the moment.

Ignoring them for now she delved into her pocket and answered the call, "Yeah?"

"_Isabelle_?" the other voice on the end greeted.

"Granddad? You know how to use a phone?"

"_Very funny_," her grandfather murmured while taking a breath. She already knew he was smoking, it was a habit that Isabelle wasn't fond of and yet she couldn't get him to quit. Granddad Bill had taken up the habit as soon as her parents died; he had quit for awhile but recently started back up again when Grams had passed. "_Am I botherin' ya_?"

"Of course not, what's up?" she casually lifted up her sunglasses while peering over at the traffic to her right from the café.

"_I was just calling, you know. Wondering how you and Jesse are."_

"Why is that you make everything so awkward?" she mused with a joking smile even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"_You make it awkward for me; yes I'm calling ya on a phone is that so hard to believe? I'm retired Belle, I'm not dead. I know how to use a goddamn phone_," he gruffly said while taking a drag again.

"Don't get so touchy," she chided. "I'm just kidding with you; you know how much I love you."

"_Yeah same,"_ Bill said almost as quickly as she had said it.

Isabelle hadn't mind, she knew that he did love her but it wasn't in his nature to express his feelings openly with others. Especially his own family nonetheless. She had heard from Jesse that their father and Granddad hadn't always gotten along. It was something along the lines that their father, Tomas, hadn't joined the Military like his brothers did. No, instead he had studied all throughout high school and gone to medical school to become a surgeon. That's where he met their mother, Michelle, an aspiring nurse pursuing her degree as well. Her Uncles weren't so harsh on her father, but Granddad had been upset that Tomas hadn't kept up the tradition; of course would Grams scold him for that. She had been part of the US Army Nurse Corps back during the Vietnam war.

But after Tomas and Michelle died in the fiery car crash Bill had become stricken with guilt over the loss of his son, which led to him having a stroke.

Isabelle smiled sadly before realizing what day it was, "Its dad's birthday. I had completely forgotten." She said apologetically.

She heard him intake a breath before letting it out, "_Yeah that's why I called, but uh…I've been lacking in making sure you two are okay over there._"

Isabelle rolled her eyes while still retaining her smile, "Granddad, its Colorado not Las Vegas. Sheesh, you don't trust me and Jesse?"

"_Now hold on I didn't say that_,"-he paused before grunting-"_It's just that…you're practically across the country from where Fairfield is. You know what? I have every right to call ya, I don't need no crazy explanation. Who am I talking with? The President?_"

"I love you too Granddad," she mumbled sarcastically while checking her watch, furrowing her eyebrows she felt guilty for having to leave already. But if she didn't, class would start without her and she needed all the information for the exams coming up. "You should come visit, we miss you. Of course if you're going to Uncle Walter's first then that's ok too. I mean Janelle is looking forward to seeing you."

"_I love your cousin, but she's a tramp_."

"Granddad!" Isabelle said before trying hard to not erupt in laughter in front of the public. "You're so blunt…I love it."

"_Yeah I guess so huh?_" she chuckled while hearing the smile in his voice. "_Sounds like a good plan though Belle, I think I will come to visit ya soon. Now before you say another smartass comment, yes I do know how to book a flight_."

"Well I wouldn't doubt it Mr. Corporal," She tapped her fingers on the table in amusement while cradling the phone between her cheek and shoulder, "Listen I have to go to class in fifteen minutes, I'll call you back after class. Is that alright?"

"_Yeah that sounds good I have to go feed Harris anyways, then I have to clean my guns, talk to you later Belle_." Bill said.

"Good"-he hung up before she could finish. "Bye."

Isabelle snapped her phone closed before sighing at his lack of his manners, although she had to frown upon this due to the fact that him having manners would be very unlike her grandfather. "Manners are for the people who-Shit!" she cursed before getting up quickly and running back to where the school was.

* * *

The last class dragged on for hours it seemed, Isabelle sat there unmoving while listening to the instructor explain what the students were to be tested on. In a couple of days she and her classmates would par take in the NREMT exams so that would mean late nights once again for her.

"Overbeck," the instructor called as she sat upright. "Since you seem to be paying attention, name the responsibilities that come with your job."

Isabelle blinked as she processed the description, "Paramedics share the same responsibilities as the other three lower levels, they include; cardiopulmonary resuscitation, defibrillation, controlling severe external bleeding, preventing shock, body immobilization to prevent spinal damage, and splinting of bone fractures."

The instructor blinked himself before nodding his head in agreement, "Very good. Now moving on…"

Class ended and she found herself walking out of the school and towards the parking lot where her civic was parked.

"Nice day huh?" a smile came about her lips as she looked in front of her car. Seated on the bench looking as suave and laid back as ever, was none other than Nicolas.

"I'm thinking that I might need a restraining order against you," she mused with a smile. "Howd'ja find me?"

"Oh it wasn't too hard; I mean Pueblo is the ONLY city named that in Colorado you know," Nick responded before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "How have you been kid?"

"I managed to patch myself up after you left," Isabelle said before lightly beating her knuckles against her head for emphasizes. "Even though Jesse was shitting bricks."

Nick gave a chuckle before placing his hands on his knees and standing up straight, he calmly walked over to her before coming to a rest a little ways from her. Isabelle smiled before unlocking her door and tossing her bag in the backseat, she then turned back to face Nick before leaning on the door. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me."

"Sure, me stalking a punk kid like you," she frowned slightly. "I'm actually here on business honey." Nick licked his lips as his pale green eyes continued to hold Isabelle's blue eyes.

In truth, Isabelle had stolen his heart at first glance back at the Beverly. Now if he would've told anyone that, they would've said that Nick was cliché. And Nicolas the con artist wasn't known for being cliché; he was a real dangerous hardass with an affiliation with the toughest gang controlling most of the cities he's been in. Not only was he a conman on the sidelines but most of his time was spent being the gang's negotiator/interrogator, and being the negotiator/interrogator meant he had to put on a tough front when doing his job. This was why they had kept him; he was able to break some of the toughest bad asses around. Perhaps if Nick had done a whole career turn around, he would've been an ideal CIA agent in terms of interrogation.

"May I ask what kind of business?" Isabelle tried but she knew ultimately that Nick wouldn't budge with information on his background, however he did mention that he had family. This made her ponder on whom exactly was still alive in Nick's family and from the way his tone had said it, she figured it had to be female.

"You know I can't," he murmured almost apologetically. "It's strictly business."

She nodded thoughtfully before inclining her head towards her car, "Wanna take a ride?"

Nick thought about her offer thoroughly before making eye contact with the Fairfield native, "Sure why not?" he climbed into the passenger side as she took her place behind the wheel. Starting the car and buckling her seatbelt, she backed out and took the streets. Isabelle wasn't quite sure where she was gonna head to, but she wasn't all to worried about it. Nick had stayed quiet for a minute before looking at her with a piercing gaze.

She was fixated on the road ahead and every so often her brow would crease as her lips protruded into a small pout. Isabelle then reached over and turned on the radio seeming uncomfortable with the silence that had befallen the car. The song started off in a fast but catchy beat before the singer began to sing the lyrics in a dramatic baritone.

_**My little girl  
Drive anywhere  
Do what you want  
I don't care  
Tonight  
I'm in the hands of fate  
I hand myself  
Over on a plate  
Now**_

"You like this piece of crap music?"

She scoffed while increasing her speed little by little, "You know what's a piece of crap?" he raised a brow in challenge. "Your taste."

He gave her an amused smile, "You may find this hard to believe but I'm not really a music kind of guy, I mean sure I like a few good songs here and there but I'm not a lover of any type really." She snorted which caused him to shake his head. "Find don't believe me; anyways tell me more about yourself kid."

Isabelle moved the wheel to the right while finding the right information to tell him, she didn't know why, but she felt obligated to tell him everything about her life. "Well, my granddad was part of the US Army 1st Special Forces Group, served in Vietnam," she stated proudly as she beamed at the mention. "Now he's retired, living off his retirement in Fairfield." Nick nodded while keeping his attention engrossed in her story. "He taught me that guns were useful and wars had reason."

"He sounds alright," Nick chuckled. "Wish my grandfather was like that."

Isabelle smiled as she came to a stop at an intersection; it was times like these that she loved the crisp warm weather of Pueblo. The wind blew her bangs to the right while caressing about her neck leaving shivers creeping up. She swallowed the lump down before casting a glance over at the older man, "You mentioned you had some family," he looked over at her in silent question. "Can I ask you which family member is that?"

Nick let out a displeased grunt but knew he couldn't deny her that information; one, she began driving again as soon as the light turned green. Two, he liked the kid. Nicolas the ruthless interrogator was in love with a twenty-three year old? No, preposterous. He knew that some, if not all twenty-three year old women, only wanted one thing; money. But somehow he knew Isabelle wasn't like that, instead she seemed more of a…naïve type of girl.

"My mother," he replied as she down shifted. "She lives in Boston." Isabelle sucked in her lips to hide the smile that threatened to consume her face, but instead she let a giggle slip out before down shifting to third while picking up speed. Nick narrowed his eyes at her as she attempted to quit her laughing, "What's so funny?"

"So you grew up in Boston then?" she countered.

"Yeah so what?"

"Then how come you don't sound like you're from there?" Isabelle slowed before attempting to shift to first.

When the stick became jammed Nick sighed and clasped his left hand over hers and forcing it to the left before going down into first. She let out a mumbled 'thank you' before Nick fixated his stare on the radio, "I learned to suppress my accent while going over to my dad's from time to time. He lived in Buffalo, and every Fourth of July and Thanksgiving I would go to his house. He spoke differently without me and my mom's accent, so I guess every time I would go over there he sort of made me speak without the Boston accent." The way Nick's tone had sounded, it suggested that Nick didn't care too much for his father the way he did with his mother.

"Mmm," she mused quietly. "Believe it or not, I can imagine you with the Boston accent. How do you speak by the way?" Isabelle then turned to him with a playful look on her face. "_Like this Nicolas? Am I doin' it right?_"

Nicolas didn't take offense to it; instead he chuckled lowly with true amusement before helping her take off into second gear. Neither seemed to care or perhaps realize that Nick's hand was still holding onto hers, "No, you're doing it all wrong. That's a New York accent, it's more like…" he trailed off thoughtfully before licking his bottom lip. "_This._ _You don't wanna sound like ya forcing it, ya want it to come out naturally and smoothly but you don't want it to sound smiliar to the New York accent_."

She looked at him amazed while giving him a look that clearly said she liked it, "Wow." She laughed while turning once more.

_**Oh little girl**_

_**There are times when I feel**_

_**I'd rather not be**_

_**The one behind the wheel**_

_**Come**_

_**Pull my strings**_

_**Watch me move**_

_**I do anything**_

_**Please**_

"I'm impressed, you sound totally different."

"I guess so huh?" he murmured as she continued down the street. She was right though, he did sound different and this advantage was used to not be identified by the rival punks. He only used the accent around the nosy cops and detectives or the punks that crossed his path and gave him shit upon seeing him.

He analyzed the block with intensity; watching a couple of kids in a front yard, an old woman in her sixties walking her two dogs, and a young couple sitting under one of the large trees on the side. He watched in envy at the people, who were oblivious to how the world really was, he was jealous of it all. When she made a left turn he found himself gazing in awe at the apartment complex that loomed in the afternoon sun, she pulled into the space and shifted into park before turning off the car. Nick remained sitting as he took in the beige two-story apartment complex, so this was where she resided.

"We live on the second story," Isabelle commented while stepping out of the car followed quickly by Nick. By we, he knew she meant her and her brother.

They reached the apartment marked 8B before she unlocked the door and entered with him close behind, shutting the door she tossed her bag on the couch. The radio seated on the island was on but the volume was turned low. Isabelle hadn't known why she brought him to her home, was out of the hope that what had happened in Atlantis City happened again?

Nicolas analyzed the living room area as well as the whole apartment itself; red colored walls added a nice touch and feel to it, a black sofa was facing the medium size television set while the matching loveseat faced the kitchen. In the middle sat an ebony coffee table with a glass surface, a coffee mug was already set in place near the edge. Isabelle rolled her eyes as she noticed it; she walked over to it, picked it up, and walked over towards the kitchen to place it in the sink.

"Jesse is a slob," she excused while walking back over to him. "I try to keep the place clean but he always finds a way to-"

Isabelle was cut off abruptly by the feel of Nicolas's lips on hers once again; his gentle but firm lips claimed hers in a heated kiss. She pressed back with more feeling then before since this time she was sure of her feelings for the con man. His hands slowly cupped her face while pulling her to him, meanwhile her own hands traveled from where they claimed his wrists up to his biceps. Since Nicolas wasn't wearing the usual jacket she could feel how built he was through the thin material of his crisp white dress shirt.

She wanted him. It was evident in the way she was kissing him so passionately, did she fall in love with this dangerous man? Yes she had. Would Jesse approve? She didn't care. Nicolas had filled the empty void that been missing, no one could fill that the way he had.

Nicolas pulled away from her reluctantly but he managed to brush his nose over hers, still staying in close contact with her lips. "Kid," he breathed out and Isabelle could detect a hint of his accent hiding in his tone. "If we go any further, I'm not gonna be able to stop myself."

"Who says I want you to stop?" she asked while making eye contact with him.

Those sultry green eyes always did make her crumble when he would make eye contact with her; she found them to be tiny green pools that would capture her in their depths, making her stay in their trance.

_**I'm half the man I used to be  
(This I feel as the dawn)  
(It fades to gray)  
Well, I'm half the man I used to be  
(This I feel as the dawn)  
(It fades to gray)  
**_

Nick complied by kissing her again and slowly she led him down the hall towards her bedroom; she pulled away for a second to shut the door behind him and secure the lock. When she turned back around she found herself pressed up against the door by him, his lips claimed hers once more before they each stripped each other of clothing. Nicolas paused for a moment before leading her towards her bed, if they were gonna do this, then he wasn't going to take her like he had with all the other women. Driving Isabelle up against the wall while ravishing her, no, it wasn't going to happen like that.

And so he laid her down on the bed and snapped his hips into her, Isabelle responded by throwing her head back against the pillow as her arms wrapped around him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck to plant tiny kisses on her collarbone and neck; he was going at a slow and steady pace unless she demanded it harder. His lips traveled up to her jaw and eventually back to the lips that caused his feelings for her to grow ever much so since the Ripley.

Isabelle skimmed her hands up into his soft brown hair while little out small whimpers of pleasure from the ever growing passion filling the room. She moved her hips to match his pace and briefly her mind wandered to the possibility of Jesse coming home. Impossible, his job at CEDA caused him to work late nights, and it was barely the late afternoon now. Her lips pulled from his and brushed against Nicolas's earlobe and at every thrust a moan would escape and fill his ear drums with the evidence that he was doing everything right. Normally Isabelle was a modest young woman who would wait a couple of weeks until she was in a serious enough relationship to have sex. This was nothing like her previous relationships; it didn't even come close to that. If someone were to tell her a month ago that love at first sight was true, she would've laughed in their face. Now, it was beyond true. Isabelle knew well enough that Nicolas wasn't the type of man to be committed to a serious relationship, but over the past weeks she had come to think this over.

Her fingers had woven into his hair as she whispered for him to go harder, he followed her command and snapped his hips a bit harder into her own. Isabelle cried out in pleasure before wrapping her legs around his well defined hips, bringing him closer. Nick managed to grunt in response to her movement while feeling the pleasure he was experiencing.

Isabelle gasped out while moving her hands down to his shoulders and holding onto them as he went faster. She was close to releasing soon, Nick could tell and so he drove in harder just like she wanted while managing to pull some more wonderful noises from her being.

"Nicolas," she whispered.

"Say my name again," he whispered back in her ear while brushing his lips against the ear lobe. Making her whimper was an easy task to accomplish. "Isabelle…" he teased before pressing a kiss below her ear.

"You're…unbelievable," she hissed but it hadn't come out the way she intended it too. It wasn't supposed to sound so longing it was meant to snap the smugness out of his tone.

"I told you," Nick remarked while moving his hips in order to hit the spot that would make her crumble and succumb to him. When he finally did she cried out and tightened around him, "Damn."

This continued on for a few more minutes, with mostly Isabelle cussing at him and Nick using his techniques to make her cry out. Until she finally said his name so loudly, she was sure Mrs. Cochrane next door would've called the police.

Nicolas released right with her before moving off to lie beside her, he looked over and watched as her chest fell. He had thought about leaving but that would've been a slap to her face and it would've caused her feelings to be crushed. He knew now that he was indeed in love with her, and if he did leave her he would never have this chance again. Normally his type of girls wore heavy make-up and dyed their hair regularly, sure they were still attractive but they also had his personality. Isabelle didn't, her brown hair stayed the same color it had been when they met, and if anything she wore light eye make-up. She was definitely different and she needed to be treated differently too, maybe his mother had been right after all.

_Why don't you find a nice girl to settle down with already? You're in your thirties now Nicolas and your clock is tickin' away._

Isabelle pulled the covers over her body as her rapid breathing died down; she smiled in content before deciding to look over at Nicolas. She frowned upon seeing him pull his boxers back on as well as his slacks, as he stood up he looked down at her.

He sighed before shaking his head with a small smirk, "Wipe that frown off your face, I'm gonna raid your kitchen is that alright with you?"

"Yeah ok, just bring me back a bottle of water."

"Get it yourself."

"Jerk." she mumbled before sitting up to actually get out of bed that was before Nicolas strolled over to her side and placed a hand on the side of her neck affectionately.

Isabelle looked up to meet his eyes and smile that tugged at her heart strings with a new found respect for him, "Lighten up kid, I was playing."


	17. The Forgotten

_**First off I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and to those who have this story on their favorite list or story alert! It makes me smile!**_

_**So I want to thank some reviewers who are keeping up to date with this; Tinkies (My first reviewer!), SL (Glad to see you at every chapter!), -JansenFriedh827-(I always do enjoy the rambling feedback ^^), BlackxValentine, CorkytheGuar (I'm glad you like this pairing of Nick with a female OC!), RusticSpine (Thank you for the usage of Jessi!), TheOneEaredWonder-(To answer your question, yes Izzy and Nick still do have feelings for one another ^^), snazzlings, cardiganzombie (Lol, Led Zeppelin rocks so of course Izzy has to be a fan of them!), Kyrsea (I'm glad you managed to read this in just two days! **_

_**I know there are a bunch more but always remember that I do enjoy your reviews as well. So you people enjoyed the lemon huh? Well, I might just surprise you with another one soon...as always enjoy and R&R!**_

_**

* * *

**_Ellis continued to stare in horror but quickly recovered as he went over to Isabelle, he didn't know what to do but he was sure he spotted the crimson blood seeping from the wound of her shoulder.

"What do I do?" he pleaded but no one had answered his question instead he hovered over Isabelle desperate for her to wake up.

"Ellis what happened?" Jessi asked as she seized her batting and kneeled down across from Ellis to observe the damage done to the older woman. Isabelle was unconscious but from the rise of her chest falling she let a smile come about her face. "She's alright."

"No she ain't! I shot her man! I shot her, damn…lemme have yer medkit." Jessi nodded and was about to give it to him before Nick stopped firing his rifle and turned back to them. His eyes widened at the sight of Isabelle laying flat on the concrete before they snapped angrily towards Ellis, he shouldered his weapon and stalked angrily over to the boy. Jessi quickly took notice and stood up walking quickly over to him.

"Nick wait!" Nick grabbed her by the arm firmly before moving her out of his way; his hands then grabbed Ellis by the front of his bull-shifters shirt before hauling him to his feet.

He gave the boy a rough shake making Ellis's teeth chatter from the force of it, "You shot Isabelle? You fucking shot my wife? What the hell did you do Ellis? Huh? What the fuck was going through your goddamn mind?" It was no surprise that he was upset but then again Ellis tried to calm the older man down.

"I'm sorry Nick! She told me to shoot the thing!" of course Ellis was overwhelmed with guilt; he didn't think that he would end up hitting Isabelle. He didn't really think that at all and now she was in critical condition because of him.

"You used a goddamn magnum! That thing is powerful! Didn't that cross your goddamn mind?" Nick then proceeded to throw Ellis to the ground roughly and was about to kick him before Jessi grabbed his arm.

"Nick stop! We have to treat her before she bleeds out!" she screamed trying to make sense go through the conman.

"Get off of me before-" Nick felt a sharp kick slam in the back of his knee nearly causing him to fall. When he looked back he found that Isabelle was propping herself up on her elbows glaring at him through the intense pain she must've been feeling at the moment.

"It's not Ellis's fault Nicolas, I told him to shoot the damn thing." She said as Jessi moved away from Nick and proceeded to help Isabelle to her feet. Isabelle gave her a grateful smile before looking over towards Ellis who was on the ground. "You did good Ellis."

The southerner smiled back almost apologetically before he suddenly caught sight of a hand, he looked up and saw that it was Nick who was offering him help. The boy took it before Nick pulled him to his feet, "I still hate you Ellis." Nick grumbled.

"Well I still like you Nick," Ellis countered which in turn caused him to roll his eyes. Nick walked over and gently placed one arm around her shoulders as he swept his arm under her legs, he balanced her without difficulty before quickly walking towards a boarded up motel room.

Jessi looked back and immediately clutched Ellis's arm, when he looked at her in alarm he found her gazing down at the asphalt a couple of feet from them. Ellis decided to follow her gaze and when he did he nearly groaned in agony.

The Screamer was gone.

* * *

Doc looked back up the gully upon realizing they lost Nick, Ellis, Isabelle, and Jessi. He managed to keep a cool head during this unfortunate predicament and let the optimism flow evenly, he was more than ever prepared to calm the survivors if necessary. He then reached into his windbreaker and pulled out a small leather pouch, digging in Doc pulled out a chunk of chewing tobacco before popping it in his mouth.

"Damn it, what the hell happened?" Coach demanded to no one in particular.

"Well, it looks like we got separated." Mike pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

"If anything they're in good hands, but there's nothing we can do now but meet them at Whispering Oaks." Doc said before turning away from Rochelle and spitting out some into the water behind them.

"By good hands you don't mean Nick do you?" Mike asked.

"Yes I do," Doc responded turning back around and ignoring Michael's brooding anger. "Yeah he might be rough around the edges but I know he'll take care of the kids and Izzy. Give him some credit."

Rochelle quickly nodded her head in agreement, "He's right, even though I might not like Nick as much, I know that he won't let anything bad happen to them."

"But you all heard them gunshots and that weird scream," Keith mentioned. "Then the Horde comin' and separating us more by forcing us down this gully. I mean, I know El, he's capable of taking care of himself and them but…whatever let that noise out…it didn't sound like none of them other creatures."

"My god your right," Rochelle said as panic began to creep over her slowly. "It was a nasty scream."

"Whatever that was they took care of it by now," the Durham county native tried to keep the survivors under calm and panic free conditions. "Now let's not worry about it."

"I don't want to go to a damn amusement park," Mike voiced while looking towards the opposite hill. "They're pointless."

Officer Dockery cut him a narrowed eyed look before resting the barrel of his auto-shotgun on his shoulder; he then raised a silver eyebrow before giving a good look around the slightly forested area. "If you want to Michael, go ahead and make yourself a nice new home as a Georgia native." He then spat once more into the water.

Michael grimaced at the action while grumbling a few incoherent curses before leading the way around the small forming lake, "Why couldn't you have turned into a zombie?"

"Well that's simple, I'm immune chucklehead."

Coach smiled slightly before giving the gully one last look, "Nick, Ellis, ya'll hurry up and catch up with us."

"They will," Rochelle commented as she walked by his side. "They have to."

* * *

"You're doing it wrong." It was the third time Isabelle had pointed that out to him; he merely glanced up at her from his kneeled position at the foot of the bed while she lay vertically from him. Her left shoulder was exposed since she had long taken off the Led Zeppelin shirt; it was a good thing that it was tight for it had applied some pressure to the wound. And so Isabelle laid there in her bra not at all uncomfortable, although it took Nick some getting used to due to the fact that he hadn't seen her for weeks before the infection began.

"Listen, I'm trying my best here. So lay there and be quiet." Nick instructed as he used the utensils from her medical pack to try and remove the bullet that was lodged in her shoulder.

"I'm just saying, a little more to the right and watch out for the artery," she continued to watch as he shook his head and felt around gently for the bullet.

"Yeah I heard you for the first time," he dismissed while using the gauze to soak up the blood.

Isabelle studied him before looking up at the white ceiling, "Don't be mad at Ellis."

"I can't help it, the little fuckhead shot you."

"It wasn't his fault." She argued.

"There you go being nice again for your own good," Nick bit back while licking his bottom lip and catching the end of the bullet in the tweezers' grasp. "If I shot you on accident you would've been using every curse word in the English language, and don't say it's because we're married." He quickly added upon noticing her opening her mouth to add to that. She glared at him through her peripheral vision before suddenly clutching the bed sheets from the excruciating pain that claimed her shoulder.

Nick gently removed the bullet while carefully dodging the main artery as well as the bone it was lodged under. He was glad the stupid hick missed the shot, an inch closer and it would've been fatal. Then he would've beaten the living crap out of him for even taking the shot.

He placed the bullet on the towels he had found under the sink in the bathroom while he took out the tools needed to sew up the wound. Isabelle regulated her breathing as Nicolas squinted while trying to place the thread through the loop, "This will hurt," he warned gently. "You don't have any tranquilizers and the last pills in the bottle were taken by Mike for his _headache_." He mumbled while making eye contact. "Ready?"

"Did you clean around the wound first?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes."

She pouted her lips before thinking over the basics to stitching up nasty wounds, "Used the solution?"

"Yes." He answered clearly annoyed.

"Double checked to make sure the bullet didn't-"

"Isabelle, yes I did. I've done this before; I know what I'm doing. If you keep asking questions you're gonna bleed to death. Do you want that?"

"…No." she sighed as Nick rolled the sleeves of his ocean blue dress shirt further up his arms. The white jacket was removed long ago and was now draped over a chair. "But you need to check on Ellis and Jessi."

"I heard them going into the room next to us, they're fine Isabelle. Now are you ready, yes or no?"

She sucked in a deep breath knowing full well that Nick indeed knew what he was doing and so she nodded, "Do it."

* * *

A small but loud yelp sounded through the thin walls which made Ellis cringe as he wiped down his rifle. The boy still was upset with the turn of events, that much Jessi could tell for certain. She sighed while fixing her raven dark hair and pulling what little strands she had back into a short ponytail.

"Ellis it's not your fault."

His blue eyes raised up to make connection with her brown ones, "You keep tellin' me that but it ain't gonna get any better," he mumbled while tossing his gun to the floor, he was frustrated to say the least. "I shot Isabelle and now knowin' that that thing is out there, makes me beyond angry."

"Isabelle herself said it wasn't your fault," Jessi argued while placing a hand on his arm. "Nick was just angry because…well…I have a feeling he still loves her."

"Yeah, and I almost killed her." Ellis countered.

Jessi gave a deep exasperated sigh while reaching over and turning his chin to face her, brown eyes showed compassion and understanding that was almost missed by the mechanic. Sure she might've seemed closed off upon coming to join them, but this action now made Ellis think twice about the woman. "Ellis, you're incredible," she began with seriousness in her tone. "I wish I could be as brave as you or even a good shot at that. But sadly I'm neither of those things, which resulted in _her_ dying."

The mechanic was about to ask what she meant, but he didn't want to pry if Jessi didn't want to budge. "Her?" he asked anyways as Jessi's hand fell from his chin instantly before turning her gaze onto something else; it was obvious by her action that she didn't want to discuss it. Ellis wasn't about to give up. "Tell me what happened, if ya do you'll feel much better I promise you that."

"Ellis-"

"Trust me, if ya don't want me to tell anyone, well then I won't. But I'm as curious as a cat now so come on." Whether he knew that his voice managed to manipulate people into giving in or not, neither he nor Jessi would ever know, but it had managed to make her turn back to him.

"Kate, her name was Kate," Jessi began calmly as Ellis leaned in with an eyebrow perked up. "She saved my dumbass from nearly getting killed by a pack of zombies. My folks were already gone to the infection prior to me wandering alone at night, and so she saved me with a pipe bomb." She smiled ruefully at the thought of her friend before her eyes down casted to the dirty green carpeted floor. Her smile left her face completely as she thought back to where the damage had been done, "We traveled together for a while before we were cornered by a Tank, a horde was already coming due to the Tank's stupid yells. So, I ran for it, I ran away taking the horde with me. But then I felt like such a coward, leaving Kate to deal with that thing. I ran back after dealing with the horde and when I got there…" Jessi could feel the emotions beginning to overcome her, the same way Isabelle had felt over seeing her grandfather dead. "The Tank was beating her into the ground senseless, she screamed and screamed and I knew…" Jessi closed her eyes tightly upon hearing Kate's shrill screams fill her head; the mechanic placed a comforting hand on the woman.

"Jessi, aw hell come here." He insisted in a quiet voice as he pulled her to him.

Her head was resting on his lean but muscular chest while feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her cheek and temple. Jessi inhaled before blinking the tears back, "I knew I couldn't do anything to help, I bailed on her Ellis. I'm the worst person for doing that to another human being, a friend at that. And when I ran into the couple, Dean and Maggie, they took care of me too and I actually gained some courage back while helping them fend off the infected. But then another stupid Tank came…" she adjusted her head a bit, "-and killed them too."

"No wonder it looked like you didn't wanna be with us," Ellis mused while absentmindedly rubbing her back in quiet understanding. "You were afraid that you were some kinda magnet for Tanks, isn't that right Jess?"

She smirked while picking up her head to look at him, his blue eyes twinkled in understanding as well as sympathy. If his optimism managed to melt the ice around Isabelle's cold frontier then it managed to heat up Jessi's optimistic views all over again. And if Ellis didn't know that, then she would gladly make it a point to help him see that. "You really are amazing."

Ellis gave a short chuckle while moving his arm to encircle Jessi's shoulders, "Yeah I know, I mean just look at my tattoo!" he gestured using his left arm to point at it which also made her head move closer to it. "This is a symbol for greatness."

"You don't need a tattoo to tell me that," she mumbled.

Ellis turned to look down at her; it seemed that time slowed for a minute before he leaned his head in closer. Jessi could tell what he wanted to do and as she tilted her head back a bit she suddenly smacked her forehead on his chin from the sudden noise next door.

"THAT HURT!"

"NOBODY TOLD YOU TO MOVE! DAMN IT, YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY SHIRT!"

The girl resented picking the room that was right next door to the feuding duo; she rose up her hand and rubbed her forehead as Ellis cocked his head to the right to rub his chin. "Nick sure knows how to piss his wife off." Ellis said while turning back to the girl.

Jessi snorted in agreement, "A part of me wishes that Isabelle would just give into him and let him win."

"Hmm, I ever tell you about the time Keith and I pretended to be homeless guys? It was fun for awhile, we had shoppin' carts and everythin' and we even slept on the sidewalk right outside his house, but then his brother Paul called the cops on us." His brow furrowed at the memory of being booked and spending time in jail with Keith, but he soon smiled at the fact that they shared a cell with two dudes dressed as girls.

"You know, as soon as we get out of this mess…you should write a book on Keith." Jessi suggested.

"Huh, you really think so?"

"Oh sure," she nodded.

"Well, would you read it?"

Jessi looked back to read Ellis's expression before shrugging her shoulder with a playful smile, "I"m sure it'll be better than the last one I read."

"Huh," Ellis mused. "Watcha read last time?"

"Speed, some stupid autobiography about some guy named Jimmy Gibbs Jr."

* * *

Nick cut the thread and placed the needle on the towels, he then looked up to see Isabelle glaring at the ceiling. Giving a sigh he began to clean around the wound before wrapping it up with the gauze, he asked her to sit up and hold out her arm as far as it would go to the side. Then he proceeded to wrap it tightly with the gauze.

"How does it feel?" Nick asked while going downwards towards her elbow.

"I won't lie, it hurts but as soon as we find some pills I'm sure it'll be okay." Isabelle replied as Nick cut the gauze and secured it with a pin. They both took a minute to admire Nick's handiwork before they locked gazes. "You're apologizing to Ellis.

Whatever Nick had been about to say was lost upon hearing her say that, he gave her an incredulous look before standing up fully. It caused Isabelle to tilt her head back slightly to see him grab a towel and going towards the restroom, she watched him wet it before beginning to dab at the blood spots that laced his sleeves. "Not gonna happen." Nick finally said.

"Oh yes you are," she snapped. "Unless you've forgotten, we're still married."

"I didn't forget, I'm just not gonna do it. The hick needs to learn a lesson," Nick argued nonchalantly while walking back to the room still trying to rid of the blood that had stained his once expensive button up.

"You're gonna do it whether you like it or not, I'm your wife and whatever I say goes got that? Don't forget who you put the ring on." Isabelle, satisfied with her point, crossed her arms in triumph although the pain was throbbing by now from her shoulder injury.

Nick look down at her while throwing the rag onto the carpeted floor. That comment made him remember how she acted before she slapped him with the papers, whether she was kidding or not, Nick couldn't tell. His eyes then gazed towards her left hand which was hiding in the crevice of her right elbow. "Could've fooled me, I don't see a ring on that finger sweetie."

Isabelle blanched before unfolding her arms as her hand grasped the ring at the end of the chain around her neck. She forcefully pulled it off before slipping the ring onto her left ring finger, "There!"

Nick blinked still surprised to see that she had kept it; he believed that she had pawned it by now. It wasn't exactly the kind of ring someone would see on the Queen of England, but it was still a very acceptable one. "You kept it, why?" he asked still skeptical about it.

The paramedic looked down at it as she looked for a reason as well, her eyebrows furrowed before looking back up to meet Nick's piercing gaze. "I don't know."

He accepted her answer before walking over to where his jacket was placed; his hand delved into the inner pocket and produced a photo. Nick's thoughts traveled back to yesterday's events as the nagging feeling within him reminded him that he needed to tell her.

"_That woman."_

_Nick picked up his head before turning up towards the port house, his eyes caught sight of Bill's teammates. Carrying Bill's rifle and other things he walked over towards the three before casting Mike a look that told the criminal to wait. Mike in return nodded before looking back at Isabelle and seeing her burying her face in her arms._

"_Yeah?" Nick answered._

"_Did she know Bill?" she asked gazing down at him with remorse at the mention of the fallen survivor._

_Nick inhaled a breath, knowing that they were waiting for his answer. "That was her grandfather."_

_Zoey's lips pursed before she nodded in understanding before Louis placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder in silent comfort. Francis took the lead in the questioning, not wanting to sadden the girl any further._

"_Tell her…he was a good man," the biker began. "He had our backs and he gave his life to save us, he was a real hero." _

"_Yeah," Nick replied in an airy chuckle. "I'll tell her, when she's ready," he peered down at Bill's rifle before looking back up at them. "I know I shouldn't have to ask a greasy ass biker like you, but…is it okay if I take this rifle? Me and the old man had our fallouts but I respected him."_

_Before Francis could retort, Louis turned to look down at the conman. "Yeah, just promise you'll take good care of it. And like Francis said, give our condolences to Isabelle."_

"_Well alright," Nick nodded in understanding still with that easy going smile framing his face and hiding any emotion that wanted to take over. "Take care you three." And with that Nick began walking back to the car they were able to use before climbing in the backseat with Isabelle and driving off._

Walking back to Isabelle he sat on the single bed while handing her the photo, "I grabbed this before we left Rayford…" her hands clutched the sides of the photo gently, not wanting to damage it any further. "I also took his rifle, and Francis and the other two wanted to let you know how great he was."

Nick almost expected her to yell at him for taking anything that belonged to her grandfather, he had already felt some guilt from it. But he merely took the gun out of respect rather than taking it just because it was there. He watched as Isabelle smiled briefly before turning to him, and when she clutched the back of his neck and drew him in for a kiss did he know that she had appreciated the gesture.

A minute passed and before Nick could take the opportunity to make the kiss deeper, she had pulled herself away from his lip much to his annoyance, "I didn't mean what I had said back on the highway, I have you left and the others. As long as I do, I'll be okay. And once we find Jesse, I'll be more than okay."

Nick wounded his arm around her shoulders before kissing her temple in secret affection, "I know you will," he murmured. "But if you tell anyone I was being this nice, you'll be buried alive."

"You wouldn't do that, I'm your wife."

"Correction, I would do that because you're my wife." He retorted as she leaned against him, feeling the heat radiating from his body made her crave for him even more. But it wasn't like she was gonna make the first move, unbeknownest to her though, Nicolas wasn't gonna give in either. She let out a content sigh for now while taking advantage of the fact that they were there, together. She was exhausted and overwhelmed but she hid those feelings from him. He didn't need the extra burden, thinking she was dead was more than enough for the conman.

_'I wish I can say, Hello dumbass! I still love you! But, like hell if I'm giving in first.' _she thought bitterly.

Nick allowed himself to hold her against him, because neither he nor time could tell when they would be able to do this again. And so they both sat there relishing the forgotten silence that had been replaced by the cries of the infected for a while now.

_'We better survive this Isabelle; you, me, and the others too.'_

* * *

A woman let her mouth drop in fear and astonishment as she witnessed one of CEDA's workers shoot one of the survivors in the head. She couldn't understand why the New Orleans evac station would just shoot survivors who were not infected. She couldn't believe this was happening as one by one the survivors around her screamed in fear as the Military's soldiers began opening firing at the people in back of her.

One of CEDA's workers walked up to her and instantly grabbed her by the front of her red sweater and pulled her forward. "Are you a carrier too?" the man asked in a deathly calm voice awaiting her answer.

She gulped before shaking her head, "I don't know what you're talking about! Why are you doing this?"

He gave an exasperated sigh before releasing her but as soon as he did blood was already coating his face. The man's face now mirrored what the woman's face had been like, in an instant her body fell at his feet with blood beginning to pool.

"All carriers' are to be shot, no questions asked." The soldier said using a commanding voice as he stood at the worker's side. "So why did you hesitate there Jesse?"

Jesse narrowed his eyes at him as anger made his ice blue irises burn brightly, "That is inhumane." He said through clenched teeth trying hard to not shoot the soldier himself.

"And we don't need the infection to spread," the soldier replied sardonically. "Every carrier is a threat."

"Not unless we give them the cure," Jesse argued. "You're being unreasonable!"

The soldier nodded grimly before pressing the barrel of his gun to Jesse's temple, "Then that means you're a threat too."


	18. Fear the Clown

Mike shuddered at the sight of the glowing amusement park; its patrons were zombified beyond recognition of who they had been. The team was currently in the trailer, resting up and ready to fight their way through for salvation. The notorious criminal gulped down a lump of air while clinging to the steel bars that were all too familiar to him, it sparked a memory of him being captured and locked up behind bars to wait out his twenty years. But due to this apocalypse he only served three.

"So if you don't like Whispering Oaks, I take it you won't like Disneyland when we go." Doc commented as Mike sent him a narrowed look of annoyance to the chuckling older man.

"I am so positively delighted that you find this amusing," he replied sarcastically.

"Why do ya hate amusement parks anyways Mikey?" Keith questioned while chewing on a stick of gum he had recently found left on the table in the trailer.

"Quit calling me that hick," Mike spat before turning away from the southerner and back towards the dark atmosphere. He wished desperately that the sun would come up soon, but that wouldn't happen until a couple of hours.

"I'm curious now too," Rochelle said which made the criminal cringe. "Why are you so resentful of the scary amusement park?" she teased with a light laugh.

"Now Ro, the boy might be afraid of it. Hell my nephew hated amusement parks too," the high school coach looked away, caught in a thoughtful stupor. "Said it was because of the clowns…"

Michael gulped but it went, thankfully, unnoticed by the rest of the group. "Listen that's nice and all B.A. Baracus but that has nothing to do with me being scared of a park like this!"

"Well then what is it?" Doc questioned. "What is the _real_ reason behind Michael J. Crowley, the notorious criminal, reason for disliking amusement parks?"

The blonde blanched visibly before trying to muster up a courageous look to shoot at the man, to prove that he wasn't scared of a measly park. But at last he failed and he let his head slump against the metal while feeling the cold bars press against his forehead.

"When I was eighteen, I went to an amusement park and a clown popped out from behind me and starting laughing while trying to shape an animal out of a balloon."

Rochelle was the first one to give a snort before laughing quietly before Coach joined in followed by Keith and then Doc. "That's it Mike?" Keith howled in between laughs. "That's the reason why yer scared?"

"I'm gonna let the next Witch you startled tear you apart just you-"

Gunshots were heard before the survivors turned towards the door they had originally come in from, Rochelle was near it and so she peeked through the small window and was barely able to make out dark silhouettes. She squinted as four of them came closer towards the safe room door, and then a hard knock erupted on it.

"Open up! It's Nick!" Rochelle scrambled to open the door before she was pulled to the side just as Nick pulled Isabelle in along with her pulling Ellis with her good arm and so on with Jessi.

The red steel door slammed shut on the infected that had been chasing after the survivors, and so Rochelle and the others caught glimpse of Isabelle's shoulder wound.

"What happened to your shoulder Izzy?" Doc demanded as Nick helped Isabelle to her feet.

"Friendly fire," she breathed out with a smirk. "Yeah I'm normally left-handed but I can do well with my right hand." She said while flexing her finger of her right hand.

"Friendly fire?" Mike demanded. "By whom?"

"It doesn't matter," Isabelle dismissed as she moved towards the ammo pile, with help from Coach she was able to reload her shotgun. "Thanks Coach Man."

Coach chuckled, "No problem, glad to see you guys are alright."

"Ho-lee Jesus!" Ellis walked up towards the poster on the wall as Jessi followed in quiet curiosity. "It's the Midnight Riders!"

"The Midnight who?" both Isabelle and Nick asked in curiosity.

Jessi, Ellis, Coach, and Keith turned to them in shock and annoyance for not knowing the band the four had a common interest in. Rochelle merely groaned for not moving on as Doc stuck another chunk full of chewing tobacco in his mouth, he had no interest in hearing about the nonsense. Mike meanwhile was glad for the delay.

"The Midnight Riders are freaking legendary!" Keith exclaimed.

"Midnight Ride, One Bad Man!" Jessi piped in with some of their hit songs as the older couple spared each other a glance before looking back at the young girl. "All I want for Christmas is to kick your ass?"

"Listen, we didn't live in the south." Nick clarified.

Coach sighed while leaning a hand on the table that held the ammo, "Nick, you don't have to live in the south to know who the Midnight Riders are."

"Well apparently, ya have ta live in the south to know who Jimmy Gibbs Junior is," Ellis remarked which caused Jessi to tear her gaze from the couple to shoot him a mild look of annoyance.

"I said I was sorry for that, how was I supposed to know Jimmy Gibbs was the same Jimmy Gibbs."

"By his book o' course Jessi," the southerner said.

"His book was boring."

Ellis smirked, "You're a fan of the Midnight Riders."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jessi asked before looking back thoughtfully towards the poster. "I could've seen you guys in the front row…"

Doc looked from the young woman back towards the mechanic before walking over towards the barred door and hacking a spit wad out the bars. Mike looked on in disgust while Doc offered him the leather pouch that held his nasty habit. "Want some?"

"I'll stick to cigars," the criminal mumbled while casting the pouch a disdainful look.

Doc shrugged before turning back towards the amusement park in question, he then turned back to Mike before offering a sympathetic look."If you want to," Mike caught onto his look with suspicion. "I'll hold your hand."

"In your dreams you old pervert."

"Can we get going now?" Rochelle asked while standing up. "We really need to get movin' and all."

"Sounds like a plan let's do it," Isabelle agreed as she shifted her shotgun to her right hand while looking over at Nick. "If I miss some shots can you back me up Nicolas?"

Nick gave her a wink before slipping the magazine in place, "I got your back."

Doc turned back with a raised eyebrow as Rochelle stuck her magnum in the belt around her waist, she casted them a playful look before smirking in acknowledgement. "Well, looks like the happy couple is getting along quite well."

Isabelle challenged Rochelle with a look of her own before waving the comment off, "Nicolas was acting as the nurse for once, he actually took good care of me." She chuckled along with Ro before her eyes traveled to Mike in curiosity; upon making eye contact with him she found that he was not at all pleased with her comment. It caused him to look away before grabbing a guitar he had found (most likely in the motel) and lifting the bar off the door in annoyance.

His action caused the woman to frown for some unknown reason, but before anyone could notice his behavior Coach began to lead the way through Whispering Oaks. One by one the survivors filed out and towards the entrance. Hacking at the infected patrons and employees left them feeling guilty, but in a country where the dead were running the show, it was either them or the last survivors in the south.

Isabelle managed to disembowel one of the zombies before her memory traveled back to thirty minutes ago.

Ellis and Jessi had informed her and Nick that the Screamer, as Ellis had named it, had gotten away. The news made Nick let out a string of profanities while letting Isabelle's fears of running into that thing again had risen to new heights.

She stopped in mid air from decapitating the infected at her feet upon a new realization dawning on her, her breathing hitched in her throat as the machete stayed inches away from the already dead creature.

"_**I don't remember much girl."**_

"Girl," she mumbled in a shaky breath. "Sinclair had called me that…"

It was a signal for her brain to torture her with the unwanted memories she had tried so desperately to pin down and keep locked away forever. Demitri Sinclair's sadistic smile erupted in her mind as Isabelle began to blink away the unwanted vision. Her attacker, Nick's rival, had used her against her husband at first for bait, but the advancements he had made clearly became payback to Nicolas who was a member of the business group of Hell's Legion.

"Isabelle," she flinched before looking up and seeing Ellis studying her with concern. "Everyone is up ahead a'ready. You okay?"

She looked back down at the dead creature before standing up straight and looking at him with a shaky smile, "Yeah, I'm cool."

Ellis at first didn't seem to take her word for it, but when she stepped over the creature and preceded onwards did he find it best to leave it alone for now. He followed the slightly older woman through the games area before she reached the shooting range; Isabelle furrowed her brows and picked up the lone pipe bomb that laid there.

Her mind was still reeling over the fact that she might've known who the Screamer truly had been, but if there was anyone who caught a better glimpse at him then her, it was bound to be Ellis. "Ellis."

The young man looked at her from his position at the table that held the supplies, "Yeah?"

"Did you get a good look at the screamer?" she asked while passing the Gnome in the box an amused glance. She briefly wondered if she should just steal the thing.

Ellis paused from reloading his new acquired sniper rifle before giving Isabelle a guilty look, her guess was that he still wasn't over the fact that he nearly killed her. "Um, well, ta tell the truth; not exactly." He slammed the clip in. "But I did notice that it had a tattoo on the side of its neck, why?"

When he looked over he found that Isabelle was staring at him with a hard pointed look, it was either from hearing that news or she was still mad at him. He didn't bet on the latter though, the only one who was angry with him still was Nick.

"Let's hurry and catch up with the others Ellis." She suddenly said while walking past him at a fast power walk.

"Hang on a minute Izzy!" he called while running after her. "Did I say somethin' wrong?"

She stopped before spinning on her heel to claim Ellis's shoulders under her firm grasp; he observed her face with worried eyes as his lips parted to say something else.

"That screamer will be coming back for us, I suggest we hurry and meet up with the others. Okay?" Ellis nodded but said nothing more.

* * *

"I knew this guy who was trying to set the world record on staying on a Ferris wheel. He'd been up there for like, two days or something, and he wanted some beer, but they weren't givin' him any. So he got this rope-don't ask me where he got the rope from-"

Nick wanted to strangle the kid, it was evident with the way his hands were twitching and on a few occasions Isabelle had slapped his hands every time they went towards the southerner. So he had to settle this with his mouth, "Ellis, this is the fourth story you've told." he pointed out rudely as they walked towards the entrance of the kiddie section.

"Hey I'm just tryin' to lighten' up the mood an' all Nick, you can close your ears if ya-" he paused before catching glimpse of the sign overhead. "Oh my god! Kiddieland!"

"He's like a five year old with guns. And a comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English language." Nick commented.

Isabelle grinned at the younger male while moving her bangs out of the way, "Yeah but he makes me wish I can be that happy."

"Forget it! I end here!" Mike announced while standing outside of the entrance.

It was no secret now that Michael had an intense fear of clowns, not that long ago a clown had tackled him to the ground which resulted in Nick having to shoot the thing off of him. But of course, instead of thanking the conman he merely snapped at him for staining his _black_ clothing with blood.

Isabelle along with the rest turned back to see Mike sitting on the raised wall, not moving. She sighed softly before giving the kiddie section a look around, "There are no more clowns," she said gently while turning back to him. "I guarantee you."

Nick merely sent a glare towards the criminal before walking through and joining Ellis near the mini carousal, "Come on, we don't have time for this bullshit."

Michael's breathing accelerated to a frightening degree as his eyes landed on one of the clowns that was walking aimlessly near the attractions. He shook his head refusing to step near the entrance; Isabelle gave an impatient sigh before turning away from him.

"Michael," she called and Mike couldn't ignore the tone she was using. "We have to keep moving, you don't want to stay in this amusement park any further do you? More clowns will come."

He bit down on his lips while watching Doc move forward into the park, he then eased his gun into his hands before aiming at the clown and shooting it. "There we are," Doc then looked back with a smirk. "Let the police chief take care of the clowns."

"We really don't have time for Mike to be chicken about clowns," Nick remarked before going towards the other side. With or without the others he didn't care at the moment, all he wanted to do was be on the rescue chopper already. He was exhausted and he was hurting in places he had forgotten he had, what Nick needed was some rest and a glass of whiskey on the rocks.

But of course, you don't find alcohol at the kiddie parks.

Michael finally gave in as he continued to follow the survivors again through Kiddieland, he made sure to stand close to Isabelle as more zombified clowns came rushing at them. She grimaced from the recoil of her shotgun. Before she wouldn't have had a problem with it, but now that she was injured it hurt like hell.

Jessi stopped following and turned upon hearing the distinctive gurgling of a nearby boomer, she opted for her pistols instead of her baseball bat as she looked around for the bloated creature. The gurgling started again but Jessi couldn't find it anywhere, at this point Rochelle and Isabelle stopped from following as they spotted the younger woman standing there looking around.

Rochelle shared a glance with the paramedic before looking over towards her, "Sweetie? You okay?"

Jessi turned back to look at them, "Am I seriously the only one hearing that thing?"

For an instant Isabelle blanched believing that she meant the Screamer, but at the last second she tossed that thought aside. "What thing?"

"A boom-" A mini explosion was heard and before the three ladies knew it, they were doused in the disgusting green bile. "That boomer was a kamikaze!" Isabelle had gotten the worse of it; some of the bile landed in her mouth and as it slid its way down her throat she gagged before the vile liquid disappeared.

"Oh this is some gross shit!" Rochelle snapped as she wiped her eyes to rid of the bile.

The boomer bile was bitter and it stung Isabelle's throat in the worse possible way, "I hope no one will become worried, but I swallowed some." She voiced out.

Rochelle looked at her but the cries of the infected sounded and before any of them could react a smoker had grabbed Jessi and began to drag her and dangle her off the building where it had been perched. Rochelle was the first to notice and she made her way to the young woman while Isabelle fought back against the oncoming nausea and ran to cover both girls. She skidded to a stop upon hearing a cry of help coming from behind her, the desire to look back was gnawing at her but she knew that it had sounded familiar.

"Keith!" he was attempting to push the hunter back but its strength due to the infection proved to be too much for him. He was struggling and if Isabelle didn't act now, he would surely lose.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Rochelle cried as she let the bullet's rip through the oncoming infected who wanted nothing more than to attack the three women. Isabelle hesitated as her blue eyes snapped to Jessi who was struggling with the tongue wrapped around her frame, she was thinking about using the pipe bomb, but then decided against it. Keith's cries seemed louder now and in the end she ultimately ran back to him just in time to shoot the hunter off. It skidded along the asphalt dead as she helped him up.

"Where are the others?" she demanded as Keith held his arm, the pain was etched onto his face as he leaned against the white wall of the alley.

"There," he shrugged while pointing to the roof adjacent from them. A bullet whizzed by her as it hit the smoker and released Jessi from its slimy grasp. She shook her head and immediately assisted Ro in the onslaught of the horde, even though she managed to miss some of the shots Isabelle and Keith were able to hit the ones that slipped by the them.

"It's a major sausage fest up here," Nick mumbled while watching them take care of the horde.

"I like sausage," Ellis voiced before Mike, Nick, and the older survivors gave him a skeptical look. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that Ellis understood the meaning that Nick had used, "Oh, Oooooh. Not that kind've sausage, that's just nasty."

"Well not too long ago you said you liked it Ellis," Nick pointed out with a smirk. "Might as well tell Jessi to get with Mike."

Ellis frowned in displeasure, but Mike was the one who rolled his eyes and gave a straight forward answer. "I don't do jailbait."

"What? She's not that much younger than you and besides, not too long ago you were willing."

"Because Michael knows I'll kick his ass if he tries something," Doc answered flatly leaving the discussion to die down and not be brought up again.

Isabelle and the others met up with them before proceeding to go up the stairs and towards the large slides, she turned to Keith and noticed that he had hastily tied his sweater to his wound. "Here, let me take a look."

He shook his head and tried to walk past her but she snaked out and grabbed him by the collar, "I wasn't asking." Her voice grew slightly colder and this caused Keith to submit to the woman. Leading him to the side she asked him to sit before removing the make shift bandage.

"A long scratch hmm?" she mused before digging around in her medpack. "I'm probably gonna have to sew it up."

"Aw hell then forget it Izzy," Keith protested. "I hate them needles."

"Well it could become infected with bacteria, and I'm not taking any chances."

Keith admired the way Isabelle cared for her teammates and even though she had a slight attitude problem it added to the fact that deep down she would be the type of woman to sacrifice in order to protect her friends. Her hands used some of the cotton swabs to dab the solution around the nasty wound before wrapping it up tightly with some bandages.

"I'll wait until we reach a safe point," Isabelle suggested. "We're too exposed out here."

"We might wanna start heading down the slide now." Nick said from her side as she gazed up to meet his face.

"Why?"

Her answer was met as the building they were on suddenly shook with violent force as it made her stumble from the tremors. Nick held onto the rail as he peered down and exhaled with annoyance, "That's why." The Tank's roar was heard as Isabelle groaned from the sudden bad luck of having to go through a Tank now.

Keith stood up and grabbed his gun before running off towards the slide, "I'm commin' El!" he shouted before sliding down to meet the Tank while the others stared after him on the staircase.

"Keith! You dumbass buffoon!" Mike shouted before going after him and began shooting at the Tank.

Nick and Isabelle jogged towards the staircase, but in her desperate attempt to aid the others she stumbled over her shoes and tripped. She cried out in pain from the sudden grasp on her wounded shoulder, "Shit I'm sorry!" Nick apologized as he adjusted his grip onto her right side.

She shrugged off the pain before climbing down, "It's okay, let's hurry!"

Across the way, watching the scene of the survivors fight the Tank was the screamer. Its lifeless pale white eyes observed them with quiet curiosity but the ones who caught its attention the most was the female from the motel and the male in the suit. Buried deep down in its forgotten brain, a memory it had obtained long ago gave more insight to the man in the suit.

It let out a bloody growl before walking backwards towards the large carousel; it had a new goal in mind now as well as new victims. Its bloody saliva coated its thin cracked lips before jumping towards the fuse box.

'_Nick…Nick…Nick…'_


	19. Evil is in the Eye of the Beholder

_**The other day I was watching From Dusk Till Dawn, and I couldn't help but notice that Seth Gecko reminds me of Nick. I mean, they both act the same, wear suits, and had wives. Do I see the inspiration for his character? Lol, thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! As well as those who added Death Policy to their favorites and alerts, Nikki loves ya!...Wait, don't call me that. Enjoy, R&R, and more importantly...enjoy the craziness of my OCs and the L4D2 gang.**_

_**

* * *

**_Benjamin Verona sat behind the controls as he flew his helicopter while keeping his attention above Whispering Oaks. The experienced pilot that had once been part of the local law enforcement kept his eyes out for any signs of survivors.

He cursed while watching the infected denizens stumble about in the eerie amusement park, "Benny to base."

"Base here, what's the status?"

"Well, I don't see any survivors so far…how long should I keep going at this rate?"

The man over his intercom mumbled something incoherent that Benny couldn't make out; he gave a deep exaggerated sigh while glancing up at the picture he had mounted onto the top of his chopper. His wife Selene and his young daughter Scarlet smiled back at him unmoving, through his dark shades he could practically picture them right there with him.

"Benny, Jesse here, stay for another hour until something comes up. Any survivors whatsoever?"

"Nope, just a lot of dumb mindless idiots. We're on our own aren't we Jes?" Benny asked even though he knew the truth.

The military had gone ape shit and decided to shoot the carriers back in New Orleans where Jesse was currently stationed at. CEDA workers were required to shoot survivors as well, but most of them protested against it, calling this act inhumane and against the US Constitution. Well, in a land where the dead were slowly taking over, who would uphold the constitution? Benny knew that no one would, everyone always claimed to not panic during any situation, but when that day came shit hit the fan and the military took matters into their own hands.

"I'm afraid so man," Jesse's voice was somewhat understandable to make out, the guy was probably smoking a cigarette to keep himself awake and not fall asleep since his work doubled over the last weeks.

"Any certain people I should be on the lookout for?" Benny asked as he hovered above the Screaming Oak while watching an obese zombie fall to its death below.

"Two," he replied quickly. "My granddad and my sister."

"Alright then," the chopper pilot responded.

"Don't you want to know what they look like Benny?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to tell once I see them, your grandpa's a Namvet and your sister is a brunette right?"

He heard Jesse chuckling in between coughs and a minute later he calmed himself, "God not every survivor you pick up is gonna have the same hair color you dumbass."

"Hush now, Benny's in full on choppa mood." He hummed as he turned the controls to the right. "I'll give you a holler once I find some survivors."

"Thanks Ben, Overbeck out."

"10-4, Verona in choppa mood." His face contorted into a grimace of pain as he looked over at his arm and noticed that the bandages were now soaked in blood. Worry began to seep in as his breath came out in shudders from the sudden cold sweat he broke out in, he probably should have told Jesse he had a wound.

Picking up that survivor back in Savannah had been a bad idea; Benny knew the signs of when a person was infected with the Green Flu. Pale complexion, high as hell fever, and deep red boils broke out like the plague.

That survivor had all those things, and he had bitten Benny upon contact.

And now Benny was infected too.

* * *

Nick flinched when Isabelle soothed on some of the bacterial solution onto his wound, the stuff itself managed to sting the skin and for a minute he thought it wasn't working to fight against the bacteria.

"This is the second time I've had to patch you up," she mused while checking his scalp for bumps, when she saw none she gently moved his head to the side to search for contusions.

"Well this time we're on better circumstances." Nick answered as he glanced at the safe room they had stumbled upon. After the fight with the Tank ended they came across the carousal which had already been turned on, it stunned them but only Doc decided to check out how it was turned on. After all he was the experienced one when coming across suspicious actions such as these.

They finally made it to the vacant tunnel of love where everyone collapsed and rested in the relaxing safe room. Isabelle took it upon herself to check everyone out, given she was the experienced medic around. Jessi had suffered with a minor head injury after dodging the Tank's massive arm, but besides her and Keith, no one had sustained major injuries.

"You look fine to me," Isabelle announced as her hands left his head. "I gotta get to stitching up Keith."

Keith cringed in the corner of the safe room as she began to get up and make her way towards him; he sat up abruptly and calmed himself. "Oh quit it," Isabelle said. "I had to get stitched up."

"Yeah only 'cause your husband is involved with the mafia."

"Gang actually but close enough. Nicolas isn't Italian; therefore, he can't be part of the mafia." Keith nodded in agreement before Isabelle pulled out a fresh needle and other utensils in order to perform the closing of the wound.

"What do you think Doc?" Mike asked as said man turned to him. "What started the carousal?"

Doc shrugged his windbreaker back on to his body before adjusting the collar of it, "Somebody…or something switched it on. Caused it to operate and opened the gates, either they did it deliberately or it was already on. But judging from the blood on the switch, it was done while we were fighting the Tank. The blood was fresh, not chipping off into flakes like days old blood would be doing."

Mike agreed with his theory before continuing on, "Could it be possible that they did it to aid us?"

"I highly doubt that," Coach was the one who answered. "If they did it to help us, why not just stick around?"

"Unless clowns know how to operate rides, then we know for sure it wasn't another survivor." Rochelle put in as she leaned against the table that held more ammo and new guns.

Michael had frowned upon hearing about the clowns but her statement was true nonetheless, "I say we keep an extra eye out then."

Doc nodded in agreement as they turned their attention onto Keith who was as pale as a porcelain china doll. Isabelle was pulling the needle through the skin while the black thread began to pull the skin back together. Keith wasn't pale from the blood loss, but more so from having to watch her literally sew him back up. His sweat dripped from his hairline and made a clear trail down his face and onto his brown and yellow plaid shirt.

Isabelle moved the needle through his skin with precision and at the same time with rapidness while being careful to not shove the point into the open wound. The survivors noticed that they were staring and at the last second turned away to face the matters at hand; Nick meanwhile stood up carefully while keeping his glare on Keith in particular.

Should the conman be upset that his wife was paying attention to someone else rather than him now? Hell yes, came his definite answer. Nick remained staring at Keith with such an intense glare that Ellis soon took notice.

"Are ya jealous Nick?" the boy asked as Nick flinched slightly from the sudden question.

"Hey Ellis why don't you speak up a little louder, I'm pretty sure Coach didn't hear you through his loud munching on that candy bar."

Ellis frowned but remained sitting down on the red carpeted floor with his back pressed up against the wall. "I'm just sayin', you keep staring at Keith like he insulted your mom or somethin'."

Nick didn't want to nor did he need to hear the kid's chatter, it only served to irritate him further and one more push would have him insulting the kid to the point of Ellis actually _hating_ him. Then again, he seemed to be immune to Nick's insults already.

"Just forget about it," he mumbled while his gaze drifted to the sleeping Midnight Rider fan on the floor in the darker part of the room. Ellis had followed his gaze as well and his frown seemed to lift back up into his signature goofy grin.

"Izzy is a trip man," the boy said in a breathy tone of voice which had Nick snapping back to him. "I mean, imagine if she weren't no paramedic. How would we be then?"

"Dead." Nick answered bluntly. "But I know Isabelle more than anyone else; she does this out of the goodness of her black heart."

Right on cue Isabelle turned to send Nick a confused glance before shaking her head with a small smirk and turning back to Keith. The boy looked up at Nick before rolling his eyes with that grin eating his face away, "I wonder how she puts up with you."

The conman pondered on the correct answer before tilting his head back to the point of it touching the wall while his brilliant green eyes sparkled with amusement. "A bottle of vodka a day, keeps Nick's insults away." He repeated which earned him another confused stare.

"All good now," the paramedic rose to her feet as Keith inspected the now long laceration that stretched from his bicep to the crease of his elbow, almost similar to a crescent shape. The black thread made sure to hold his skin together in order to keep infection at bay. With an approving smile he lowered the short sleeve down to cover half his arm.

"Thanks a lot Izzy, this scar is gonna make me an American Hero." He stated proudly which earned a quiet scoff from Mike.

"You mean an American loser, you got—how do you Americans say?—owned. By a bloody Hunter no less."

Keith turned his attention onto Michael before letting a carefree grin spread about his face which made two dimples appear on his cheeks. "Your mama's a hunter."

Mike's teasing mood faltered and he was about to make his way over to him but Doc kept him where he was. "Let it go, you're older than him Michael."

The criminal sent Doc an unpleased look before pointing his index finger at the southerner seated near the door they had came from. "I will, **will** let the next Witch you piss off kill you."

Keith shrugged off his threat by waving his hand at him, "So you say."

"Someone wake Jessi up," Coach suggested while rising to his feet in a carful movement. "Time to continue on; now, don't nobody wander off, stay close to me."

"_I_ would like to clarify what constitutes as 'close.'" Nick said before Coach shook his head at the man.

"Oh I full on agree," Mike nodded before walking over to Jessi and nudging her in the ribs with the tip of his black converse. "Wake up Jessica."

The girl let out a small displeased grunt before opening one eye to peer up at the man who had awakened her from her slumber. "My name's not Jessica you blundering idiot."

"Then what is Jessi short for? Jessifina? Jesshima? Aunt Jemima?"

"Oh I love her pancakes." Both Keith and Ellis said at the same time while high-fiving one another.

Coach pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "I said wake her up not insult her, bad enough we have you and Nick going at each other."

Nick let out a short chuckle while watching Jessi swipe at Mike's feet trying to trip him; he however jumped back from her reach before settling an arm on Doc's shoulder. "First off, Nick and I have a complicated relationship," he then turned to Nick. "Isn't that right?"

Of course Mike would bring Nick into this. But before he could answer him, Isabelle grabbed her weapon that was leaning up against the wall and passed a small smile towards him. At least he thought it was. He blinked a couple of times before he noticed that indeed she was smiling at him. Before this infection started, Nick would have accused her of plotting something devious against him. But now, everything was different. It was as if this shitty apocalypse not only brought him to Hickville, but it somehow, mended their broken marriage back to the way it was suppose to be. Calm and tranquil. Isabelle relied on him for support and back up while he relied on her expertise skills in nursing him back to full health.

She had already lost so much to this infection, not only her career but what she valued most. This infection personally wrote her out a death policy and slapped it to her while expecting her to fully take on what it was about to dish out. Her co-workers and close friends losing their lives to the green flu, forcing her to the south, making sure that she came across her grandfather's corpse, and now it was making her fight on for salvation on some hope that her brother was still alive.

Hell, now that Nick thought more on it each and every single one of them had a personal death policy filled out and slapped to them as well. Not just him and Isabelle. From what he knew and from what little each of his teammates have told him…he knew that Coach had a family once, _'Hey Coach, since life threw you a curveball and made you quit football guess what? You get to lose your family too!'_ Rochelle had had a career opportunity and now this apocalypse clearly said, _'No way. You're gonna lose this chance now honey.'_ And Ellis witnessed his buddies at the shop turn while he ran to his mother's home in hopes of finding her okay. _'Oh guess what kid? Your mom's a zombie now.'_

Isabelle blinked before turning away from Nick upon noticing him seeming to stare off into his own little world. She held in a sigh before checking her weapon to make sure it would function properly while shooting down the damned ghouls. Her mind drifted suddenly towards the situation she and her fellow survivors had found themselves in; it was a cruel punishment for humanity. Why now? She didn't know, and the more she thought on this the more it had made her anger grow. Doc had been forced to shoot down his only daughter due to her not being immune like her father. It pained him greatly, that much Isabelle could tell, but he attempted to keep his pain hidden and instead lashed out at the ghouls. Keith had witnessed his second older brother Henry kill his own family before he suddenly tried to do the same to Keith, the young man killed him in self defense while he ran to the shop. Unfortunately, his buddies turned as well and he and Ellis decided to hightail it out of there. Lastly there was Michael, Isabelle didn't know if he had lost someone special to him in this unfortunate plague but she was sure that he was worried for his mother who resided in the United Kingdom.

Isabelle didn't know much about the other four survivors, Jessi especially considering she had joined them back in Rayford. But then again, according to Mike her teammates had been killed.

"Are we all packed up and ready to go?" Coach asked as everyone double checked their weapons and supplies.

"I'm good," Nick replied as he eased his rifle into his hands.

"Doc," Isabelle walked up to the older man while keeping her gaze on his. "Did you find out how the carousel was turned on?"

Doc nodded while inclining his head over to Mike, "We think it's something to look out for. The infected are as dumb as rocks, the special infected…well…they might have retained some motor functions."

She nodded as the image of the Screamer from earlier popped up into her mind, if she and Ellis were correct and it did have that tattoo…

"Why do you ask?" he said suddenly upon noticing her stare falter.

"Curious." She answered simply.

"Let's move out then!" Mike called before unbarring the steel door and once again led the way. "Tunnel of love hmm? You Americans will do anything to get some." He mumbled under his breath as Rochelle nudged his side roughly.

One by one they filed out and Nick and Isabelle brought up the rear much to his displeasure since she was going to be at high risk. Isabelle looked around and noticed that her husband's suit glowed in the dim lighting; she smiled in amusement before tapping his arm for his attention.

"I have something to ask you, and promise me you won't get pissed off."

Nick huffed obviously not liking where her question would lead to; they had just gotten closer, and whatever she was about to ask…he hoped it wouldn't ruin that. "Shoot."

"Sinclair, that rival of yours from Soldiers of Havoc," the last part she had told him in a hushed voice. "He had a tattoo on his neck didn't he?"

That's all she wanted to know? "Yeah he had some kind of tribal tattoo."

The blood rushed from her face at the fact that the screamer was indeed Sinclair; she shuddered visibly upon realizing this. Nick noticed her suddenly quiet now and he carefully stepped down into the waterless ride as he looked back up at her while waiting patiently. Isabelle stepped down and followed the others through the tunnel of love without saying another word.

"Hey Izzy," Keith's voice changed that as Isabelle looked up to catch his stare. "Have you ever been in a tunnel of love before?" before she could answer he continued on while turning back ahead. "I have, it was me and ma girl Krista and I wanted ta' jump into the water…but then I ended up drownin'. In shallow water! Man I couldn't buh-lieve it! I yelled for Krista to save me but she said she didn't want ta' get wet and all…you women sure know when to leave a guy to die."

"You didn't die though idiot, and even if you did drown you wouldn't be with us." Michael pointed out while dodging the punches of a clown who came too close for his comfort.

"Mike leave him alone," Ro nearly groaned out.

Michael on the other hand sent a smirk towards the woman in smug amusement, "Oh there's more where this came from darling."

"Hey Mike," Isabelle called as the Brit turned back to her. "Clown at 12 o'clock." She beamed at him, he glared at her but as he turned back around a clown dressed in blue and white pin stripe trousers slammed into him as he let out a scream. It snapped its teeth at him in an attempt to bite him but before long Ellis hauled the ghoul off of him before delivering a clean head shot with his newly equipped rifle.

A spot of blood splashed onto Michael's face and the man swiped his cheek while trying hard to not gag from the feel of the coagulated blood. "Thanks punk."

"Yer welcome ungrateful one." Ellis quipped back before turning around and walking in step with Jessi once more.

The group went through the swan maintenance room before coming across a hole in the ground which led back into the ride. Isabelle bent forward watching the infected stumble about while some resorted to leaning against the wall with their heads resting upon their arm. She tilted her head to the side before stepping closer to see if any special infected were around, the rocks suddenly slipped under her work boots before she lost her balance and grabbed onto something to try and steady herself. Unfortunately that brought her and the person down into the hole which resulted in Isabelle landing back first into the swan boat with the person on top of her.

The breath was knocked from Isabelle as the person on top groaned, "Get off!"

"Isabelle!" Nick shouted as the others gathered around to look down at her.

"What?" she snapped obviously upset since the fall pained her still healing back.

"There's a zombie on top of you!"

"No!" she felt the arm of the person and upon feeling the familiar cotton sweater she sighed in relief while looking back up. Isabelle was sort of upset since she felt bad for bringing Jessi down…with…her. Her eyes widened upon seeing that Jessi was staring back at her, her eyes just as wide while Mike bit back a laugh. "There really is a zombie on top of me isn't there?"

The group nodded before the zombie picked up its head and looked straight at Isabelle, it gave a throaty growl before letting out cat like screeches. On instinct her hands shot up and kept the teeth away from her jugular while the thing thrashed around on top of her. Ellis opted to shoot the thing with his rifle but Nick immediately slapped his arm down.

"You are not gonna shoot my wife again."

The guilt Ellis had been suppressing came back in thick waves while Jessi glared at the conman in spite, "Would you quit it? Your making him feel even worse."

Isabelle placed her hands on the thing's head before turning it a sickening degree to the left and causing the spine to crack as a result of it. As soon as the zombie fell she cried out in pain realizing that the move saved her life and at the same time brought the pain from her gunshot wound back ten times worse than before.

"Isabelle!" Rochelle called before sitting at the edge of the hole and falling down the pit beside the boat. She then rushed over while helping the woman out of the ride carefully. "God girl why is it that you're the one getting the brunt of this apocalypse?"

"Because God hates me," Isabelle grunted while hanging onto Rochelle for support.

The others joined in shortly after and Nick forced Isabelle to lean against him for support rather than having Rochelle be slowed down. The two were once again behind the group and on occasion Coach would look back to make sure they were holding out fine. The paramedic mumbled in discomfort while feeling her husband's grip on her waist tighten to some degree.

Isabelle flinched from the grip assuming that she had a bruise she didn't know about until now, "Watch it please," she said as Nick looked down at her. "Any more tight and I might as well make you be my corset."

He scoffed while loosening his grip, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" she asked gently and cringing every time Nick fired his weapon since the recoil caused his body to rock against her side roughly.

"You asking about Sinclair, what made you bring up that fucking asshole all of a sudden?" the danger in his voice brought back memories of Nick's dangerous side; it was one that nobody should have experienced more than once. She would know, since Isabelle had been the cause of it, twice.

She kept quiet before they went through the hole in the cement wall to their right; the cold dawn breeze ruffled the hair that escaped her messy bun as well as pass through Nick's white jacket. She suddenly felt a small pinch in her hip indicating that she hadn't answered his question.

Isabelle made him stop as a chopper flew above them before the other survivors went into the building adjacent from them, leaving them to talk alone. She turned to look up at him as her features were set into a serious expression, one she often used when dealing with victims. "I think the screamer is Sinclair."

Her answer sent a course of shock through Nicolas's system before finally sinking in; his eyes scanned her face, desperate to catch any trace of false accusation. Upon realizing that Isabelle was dead serious in her claim his hands reached out and cupped her neck. If any of the others were to see the action they would've thought he was being abusive, but Isabelle knew that he had done this in order to make sense of what she was trying to say.

"Are you telling me that Sinclair is the thing that attacked you and Ellis back at the motel? The same one that nearly killed you that time? Isabelle don't pull this shit on me."

"Nicolas he had a tattoo on the side of his neck," she said while using her free hand to run her fingers delicately over the side of his own neck. "It was right here…the screamer had the same one."

"No, no, no."

"He called me girl," her voice pleaded to make him believe her but she knew that Nick was dead set on believing that Sinclair was gone. "The screamer called me girl too Nicolas! You can't tell me that those facts are lies!"

He was shaking his head already not believing her, "I don't want to hear it anymore Isabelle," he warned gently. "Sinclair is dead along with the rest of his gang."

"No, he could've been the ones that caught the infection and was subdued in one of CEDA's bases-"

Nick gave her a shake forcing her to keep her mouth closed, "I'm gonna tell you something that my mother used to tell me all the time when I was a kid; evil is in the eye of the beholder, the more you fear something the more it's gonna make itself be real Isabelle. Sinclair is dead, and you harping on him being that thing is gonna make him become real. To you."

The woman's eyes narrowed as it made her sapphire eyes burn dangerously at her own husband, "You don't believe me, fine. But I'm not letting Sinclair hurt these people; I'll take him down even if I go with him." Isabelle gripped Nick's wrists before forcing them off her neck.

"Look," he began forcing her to listen. "I don't want to argue with you okay? Please just let this go."

She wanted to argue with him further until he believed her claim and he took it seriously. But alas Isabelle knew that he didn't want to argue, they had just gotten closer and fighting over an asshole's status was going to put a wedge between them. She didn't want that.

She nodded, "Okay."

Nick smiled, "Okay." he repeated pleased that it didn't go further and soon he placed his arm back on her waist to help her along the way to the others.

When she curiously glanced at the looming coaster ahead, Isabelle could've sworn she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her.


	20. The Acceptance

_**This had to be one of the most toughest chapters to write so far, don't beleive me but it was. So glad I was able to make it decent enough. Once again thank you guys for reading this story! it makes me very happy that you guys like it so far! R&R!  
**_

* * *

If there was one thing Isabelle hated, it was waiting. She was an impatient person by nature so it was only logical that she would be impatient for everything. Waiting seemed so cruel, not only that but it knocked some of your time off your age. She opted to watch the kids at the jungle gym, watching as they climbed and laughed oblivious to everything and choosing to stick within their own little world while the parents mingled.

Watching them however triggered the feeling that was often repressed by her choice; what kind of mother would she be in the near future? Isabelle's own parents (God rest their souls) were always too busy almost all the time and on most days when her father would be home, she and him would do nothing but argue. A frown framed her lips as the voices replayed in her mind. Half of the time she didn't know why they would argue, Isabelle figured it was because she suspected that he favored Jesse more than her. It was childish and petty but she was only fourteen at the time, and Jesse was in college right where Tomas wanted him to be. She remembered her mother often telling her that she shouldn't feel so neglected by him that it was just the way her father was because his own father had acted that way with him. At this she would scoff and say that she knew damn well that Granddad had favored him out of all his sons, her mother would just shake her head.

"Why is that every time we meet you have this look on your face?" Isabelle glanced up and saw that Nicolas had taken a seat beside her on the park bench. He leaned forward as did she and soon their lips connected in a short but passionate kiss before Nicolas was the one to pull away. His hand dove into the pocket of his dark blue jeans, probably searching for a cigar and choosing to not acknowledge that he was at a park. He stopped his movements upon finally realizing that this was not the place to enjoy his illegal cigar.

"What are you talking about?" She inquired while turning back to the children at play.

Nicolas pulled out a pack of Polly seeds while sending them a small glare; he ripped the side open and dumped a few into his awaiting palm before popping them into his mouth. "Never mind, I forget how you question everything."

Isabelle rolled her eyes while resting her chin into her palm; one little girl had pushed a boy into the sand since he pushed her off the swing. She smiled before turning back to look at him and noticed that he was staring straight at her, she rose an eyebrow at him in question.

"What?"

"What?" he mocked playfully as he wiped his palm onto the front of his dark grey v-neck sweatshirt. Even without the usual suit, Nicolas still knew how to dress to kill. Isabelle couldn't say the same with her own choice of clothing; she then decided to look down at herself as a frown bloomed on her face. She was dress like she was ready to go to a concert; a brown tank top with a grey sweater was what she was currently in along with a pair of black pants and converse. "We should get married."

The sudden comment made her head turn to him with surprise and curiosity, "Married? Why?"

Nicolas turned to look back at her after spitting out the shells; he ran his tongue over his bottom lip to rid of the extra salt. "Well, since we're officially an item I presume, the Don says that you're gonna have to marry into the mafia."

Isabelle's arm paused midway from grabbing some seeds herself but when she glanced up into Nicolas's face, it was as serious as he made it out to be. "You're kidding." She nearly groaned out as her hands grabbed some of the seeds.

He pointed at himself while making a circular motion around his face, "Does this look like I'm joking?"

She did let out a groan this time, "But you're not in the mafia!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"You're not Italian!"

"Says who?" he repeated still enjoying the fun of messing with Isabelle since she didn't know what he did for a living besides being a conman.

Isabelle was becoming frustrated as she spat out the shells to her right while refusing to gaze at him, he had to be joking. Marriage was not at all in her plans at the moment; she was focusing on making her dream become a reality. Getting married was the last thing to do while staying twenty-three.

"Did the fortune cookie tell you that?" she asked with sarcasm dripping in her words while he smirked at her. "Did you crack open a freaking fortune cookie, and in turn it said 'Propose to the woman you've known for less than a year?'"

"Actually it said 'A good lay will be coming your way' which I believed because it rhymed."

"Aren't you a comedian?" Isabelle snorted while deciding to let the subject drop. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with Nicolas's snarky attitude, but the thought of him wanting to marry her spurred a mixture of emotions. From excitement to love. Something Isabelle hadn't felt for any of her past boyfriends, so Nicolas being the only one of the lot seemed to make her believe that what they had was special.

Nicolas observed her for a few more minutes before looking over towards the children in the play area, "I was being serious you know," he said in a deep tone that made Isabelle long to hear him speak like that during their explicit encounters. "I want to get married."

"Why me though?" she asked without being able to hide her smile.

He took the time to look around the whole area as his eyes in took their surroundings, "Well," he turned back to her. "The only woman I'm looking at right now is the one I wanna marry, plus I think I might love her."

She blinked before turning to him with that suggestive smile still present on her face. He actually admitted that he loved her, this just made her more happier than ever. "Let me think more on this, but I'll let you know right now that my answer will be far from no."

His smirk retained its rightful place on his face and as he leant in to kiss her once more, he saw that her eyes flickered to something behind him. Nicolas paused before looking over his shoulder and finding that a man was standing a couple of feet away from them, what was even weirder was that he was staring at the two with a crooked smile. He stood tall and proud while dressed in a snappy gray suit saved for the black tie and white dress shirt that was underneath. His shoulder length straw like black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck while his brown eyes seemed to measure Nicolas and Isabelle up. He looked to be in his mid to late forties with a clean shaven face and a tattoo revealing part of itself on the side of his neck.

"Nicolas," Isabelle began while finding herself clutching his arm rather tightly. It was as if though she could sense the dangerous aura that seemed to radiate from him, and it was something she didn't like at all. "Do you know that weirdo?"

Nick blinked once before giving the man a clear expression of pure hatred, he then turned back to Isabelle, the expression cleared off his face before he gave her hand a gentle pat. "Yeah, unfortunately. Give me a minute with him, I'll be back." She nodded before quickly releasing his arm as the conman stood up from the bench and walked over to the man in the suit.

He noted that the park seemed to be emptying out person by person as though they sensed a dangerous confrontation coming on. Although Nick wanted to avoid confrontation in front of Isabelle, he knew that if the guy started it, he would have to finish it.

Isabelle kept her head in their direction, but her eyes inspected how dull and lifeless the park had suddenly become. The children were no longer playing in the play ground, she betted that they had left as soon as that man came and if so, she knew he was trouble. The man was oozing nothing but danger, something Isabelle had familiarized herself with ever since meeting Nicolas. Her eyes returned to the two and from her point of view it appeared as though they were exchanging a couple of words between acquaintances. She knew though, that that was far from it.

"Nicolas Seth, hanging on my territory, what brings your pathetic sack of shit self here?" the man spoke with a noticeable thick Jersey accent, one that made Nick grind his teeth upon hearing it.

Nick merely gave him a cool glance not at all fazed by his insults, "What do you want Sinclair?"

Sinclair chuckled while showing his two rows of ivory teeth, but one in particular had a gold cap placed on it. "I walk on in here," his hands spread about him on both sides acting as if he was some sort of god relishing in his creation. "And I find your stupid ass here. Notice how everyone left?"

"Not really, your gold tooth was sort of distracting me." Nicolas bit back still with a cool and calm attitude much to the other man's displeasure.

The gang member laughed once more before taking a step towards Nicolas in a threatening manner, Isabelle glared upon seeing this but nonetheless inched forward on the bench towards them. She stopped abruptly upon noticing herself suddenly tense from the sudden look that was sent her way; Sinclair had seen her action.

"That's a nice piece of arm candy you have Nick," his eyes looked back to said man in a taunting manner. "An upgrade if you ask me from the last broad you had."

"Leave her out of this," Nick warned as his hand slowly reached towards the back of his jeans, making sure to make the action seem subtle.

"Why?" Sinclair's voice had took on a dangerous tone hinting that he wouldn't be afraid to whip out a gun and shoot him if he wanted. "Now I know what to use against you if ya do something stupid."

Nick's eyes took on a dangerous gleam somehow Isabelle knew that the conversation was gonna lead to someone ending up dead. The atmosphere seemed to cloak her in it and she could feel the growing tension between the two rivals, it was an ugly feeling and she hated it.

Sinclair had stepped closer to Nick now, so close she was sure that he could've been pointing a weapon at him. Her nails dug into the wooden bench almost expecting blood to spill right in front of her but she knew that Nicolas had some self control. At least, she hope he did.

"Kid," his voice drawled out making his voice seem raspy just by using that one word. "I can do this, and that, and a little of that too," he indicated while moving his index finger in different circular motions. "To her. But that's of course only if you fuck with me again. I dare you, try something, anything and the last thing you'll see is one of her fingers sent to you by mail. Courtesy from me personally."

Nick suddenly leaned forward as his expression faltered into a playful one, "Fuck off." He said simply before giving him a casual wink.

Sinclair gave a witty smile before his hand reached out and grabbed Nick roughly by the front of his gray v-neck while reeling him in. "Nice talkin' to ya Nick." He then released him with a shove backwards while walking past him.

Isabelle noted that whatever Nicolas had told him, it held some effect in the negative sense. She knew that her lover had probably been a complete ass and told him things that the guy didn't like and now as he walked her way she found herself cringing. His eyes made brief contact with hers but in that brief moment it felt like time had slowed and Isabelle felt his stare penetrating her wall. Danger, sadism, and intimidation flowed through that one short look and it told her all that it needed to; the man was dangerous and if possible, he was the Devil in disguise.

Slowly time sped up and as he walked passed her he gave her a wink, "See you around girl."

"Not likely." She growled out even though the man chuckled from her response.

As soon as the snappy dresser was out of distance, Nicolas sat back down on the bench just as Isabelle turned to him. "Nicolas?"

"Hmm?" he hummed while straightening out the wrinkles the dope had left on his shirt.

"Who was that?"

"No one worth your time," he replied while looking straight at her. Nicolas could tell that she was sensing his uneasiness and in order to comfort her he took her hand in his and slowly soothed circles into her palm. "You don't have anything to worry about Mary Sue."

Isabelle rolled her eyes while resisting bringing her fist down into his crotch, "Stop calling me that," she mumbled before leaning her head on his shoulder. She noted the firmness of it as well as his signature cologne that he often wore almost all the time. "You know, if you want me to marry you, I have to know your last name."

"You already do," she perked up an eyebrow while leaning her ahead back to look at him. "Seth."

"Seth?" Isabelle asked with disbelief as Nicolas looked down at her while mirroring her look.

"Yeah? What's so bad about that?"

"Isabelle Seth," she repeated. "That doesn't sound right."

Nicolas used his other hand to pop a few Polly seeds in his mouth while observing the people that seemed to have returned as soon as Sinclair left. He spat out the shells before turning back to Isabelle with a smirk. "I suppose you want my real last name then?"

"You suppose correctly," she mumbled back while grabbing some of the seeds and popping a few into her mouth.

"That ain't gonna happen honey," Nick said but continued quickly as soon as she opened her mouth. "Trust me; my real last name will get you into all kinds of trouble. Since I'm a felon I wouldn't want you to get the brunt of it."

Isabelle rolled her eyes before turning her head and spitting out the shells, "That's the risk I'm willing to take." she turned back with a smile.

Nicolas admired her honesty and loyalty to stick with him even when things got out of hand, and due to his occupation it was bound to come true. "Fine, you'll be Mrs. Nicolas-" kids shouted in laughter as Isabelle mused over the surname.

She smiled, "That sounds perfect, so…are you ready to meet my Granddad?"

He stiffened at the mention but nonetheless he knew it was time to meet the old man. After their "explicit" third encounter in her home the two decided to go steady, and a day after Nicolas had taken off to go wrap up business in another city, which city had that been, Isabelle would never know. Five months passed by happening like this, their encounters grew more recent whenever Nick was near her state. And the day she had introduced him more appropriately to Jesse was the day Jesse himself gave the conman in secret the benefit of the doubt.

Nick liked the guy and he wasn't that much older than him so they got along well. It was their grandfather, William, that he was nervous about meeting. "How about I meet him at the wedding?"

"Your being ridiculous, Granddad isn't gonna kill you Nicolas." Isabelle clarified while taking more of his sunflower seeds.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "That's what you say now."

"He's not, try and be nice."

Nick looked over at her while letting go of her hand and then placing his hands together (as though he was praying) to show that he would try. When Isabelle gave him a satisfied smirk he winked before deciding to come clean about everything with her, "I think it's time I tell you about what I really do."

She suddenly paid attention while he looked around, upon finding that the park goers where too preoccupied to listen in, Nicolas turned back to her before placing his arm behind her on the bench. "I work for a gang called Hell's Legion," Isabelle smirk grew as she popped the seeds open. "What I'm responsible for is being the negotiator or at times interrogator."

"Hell's Legion?" Isabelle questioned before looking over towards the playground. "What kind of a name is Hell's Legion?"

"One that strikes fear into those who come across us." Nicolas answered matter-of-factly. "I'm part of the business group of it, while most of the other members are the bikers."

Her eyebrows pulled together in thought while looking back at him, "So your part of the brain while they're the brawn?"

"Something close to that," Nicolas nodded. "The bikers are usually the ones who get the field work done; like hits, intimidation, and…other things."

"While your group handles the money and whatever it is you do," she answered as he sighed from her answering.

"Yeah kid, that sounds about right."

"Have you ever met the bikers?"

He raised his arms above his head while stretching upwards as though he was trying to reach the sky; he placed his arms down while pulling her closer to him. "Nah, maybe I should have but I never went to the meetings. My boss likes to hear himself talk a little too much."

Isabelle hummed in understanding before getting up from the bench with Nicolas looking up at her with a raised brow. "Don't give me that look, your coming to meet Granddad. End of discussion."

* * *

Bill passed Jesse a narrowed look as his grandson worked to sweep the kitchen in fast strokes while he continued to take long drags on his lone cigarette. He didn't know exactly who this mystery man was; all he knew about him, according to Jesse, was that he was a sharp dresser with a cool attitude.

"Why the hell are you cleaning?"

Jesse gave an exasperated sigh before leaning the green broom up against the counter, "Because, I at least want our home to be clean. This is the first time he's coming over here."

The Namvet gave an eye roll as he inhaled his cigarette once more before blowing the smoke out of his nostrils. "For what? This is your house, if he doesn't like the way it looks then too freakin' bad for him."

"Would it kill you to try and be a little nice?" Jesse asked while opening the fridge and grabbing a beer before tossing it to his grandpa. He then retrieve one for himself before slamming the door back shut and walking over to sit across Bill.

The young man held his grandfather's eye contact for a minute longer before a smirk tugged the corners of his lips. By his smirk, Bill could tell that he was gonna start spewing out a bunch of random nonsense. "How's life been treating you Grandpop?"

Yup Bill had been right, Jesse was already starting on his bull crap while waiting for Isabelle and her new boyfriend to arrive. While taking a drag, he took the time to imagine what her boyfriend looked like. For a moment he pictured him being tall and blonde, but that was mostly just his imagination. Maybe Isabelle met her new boyfriend while in school and…wait a second…what if her boyfriend was a hippie? Bill didn't take too kindly to hippies; all they did was stir up trouble and tried to justify their beliefs by spreading "love" and "peace". And pot. Bill prayed though that she wasn't seeing no hippie.

"Son, it took two tours in Vietnam, a handful of medals, a knee full of shrapnel, and an honorable discharge to throw me out of the fights. And yet this country is still showing no appreciation to soldiers like me-"

Jesse gave a discrete eye roll sensing that he was close to going into another story telling session, one that he wasn't too fond of hearing. Why? Because he had already heard it more than five times, his sister though had heard it more than him and yet she still found a way to put up with Granddad's stories. He gave a loud belch which made his grandfather shoot him a narrowed look. He shrugged in response before grinning like a jackal.

"If you don't behave I'm gonna stick you in a retirement home old man." Jesse scolded making emphasizes by shaking his finger at him.

Bill merely shook his head as he took a long sip from the beer before a key in the lock turned in the doorknob of the front door. Jesse scrambled to stand in the section that separated the kitchen from the living room before his grandfather stood up sluggishly in order to stand next to him. Isabelle poked her head through around the front door and gave a grin before coming inside all the way, once she did a man followed after her.

The Veteran's dark blue eyes inspected the man from head to toe as Isabelle turned to close the door; immediately, he did not like what he saw. He was indeed tall, but he had dark brown hair that was slicked back. He looked like a nice dressed fella much like his grandson had said, but if it was one thing Bill didn't trust, it was his eyes. Bill's father had once told him that a person (most times a man) could give off their whole life story just by their eyes. ___Bill had used that as a strategy when coming across the Vietcong back in war, just by scrutinizing their eyes, it told him many things that not even interrogation would have worked as a tactic. The man's green eyes showed that he was hiding something dark and dangerous and Bill was sure that Isabelle didn't know._

Isabelle noticed the scrutinizing of her boyfriend provided by her grandfather and on the inside she immediately disliked how he judged a person so fast and was adamant about his decision. Granddad was so judgmental about everybody and everything it was too much to handle, she had hoped that he would at least give Nicolas the benefit of the doubt like Jesse had done.

"Granddad," Isabelle began while grasping Nicolas's hand gently. "This is Nicolas," she gestured to him. "Nicolas, this is my grandfather Bill."

Both men looked at each other before Nicolas offered his left hand, Bill sighed inwardly before grasping the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Isabelle has always great things to say about you." Nicolas said. He wasn't ill mannered like most thought of him to be; he was raised right by his mother, despite his father being a dead beat as well as having a brother who overshadowed him.

Bill's features faded into a neutral but respectful face as he gave Nicolas a good handshake knowing that this meeting was important to Isabelle. "Nice to finally meet you, she talks and talks about you but…well…at first I didn't think you really existed."

"Granddad!" she said in embarrassment while giving him a playful smack on his shoulder. Bill grinned sheepishly at his granddaughter before bringing her in for a hug, "Love you too Granddad." She mumbled in his shoulder while Jesse and Nicolas clasped hands in greeting.

They all decided to sit down in the living room and even though Isabelle was still nervous about the semi-tension between her grandfather and Nicolas, she knew she would eventually have to tell him of their plans. "So," Bill lit up his second cigarette while keeping his blue hues on Nick. "Where did you and Belle meet?" he asked while letting the smoke flow out of the side of his mouth.

Upon hearing the question, Nicolas sent Isabelle a look clearly saying 'So he can call you Belle but I can't?' while coming up with a plausible answer. To say that they met a casino would make their grandfather believe that their relationship wouldn't last long, and right now Nick wanted him to at least take their relationship seriously.

"We met at a casino," Isabelle responded nonchalantly while smirking at Nicolas's nervousness. "I didn't know how to play poker and he taught me how."

"Really?" Granddad asked while moving his eyes back to Nicolas, all sense of dislike seemed to slowly etch away from his face. "Where the hell where you?" he turned on Jesse and saw him cringe from the sudden attention.

She suddenly felt her hand being held and when she looked over Isabelle found that Nicolas was the one grasping. The sudden action caused her feelings for him to soar to new heights; even though she didn't want to admit it, she had been weary of where their relationship would head. But now, she was sure that he was the one. Some could say that their love was wrong; he was nine years older than her, he was a bad influence, he was a bad boy, or he was a womanizer. And Isabelle? Well that one was easy as well; she was young and naïve and didn't know what she wanted, she was a girl only out for sex, or that she was a gold digger.

Isabelle didn't give a shit about what other people thought for all she cared they could take their opinions and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. She was sure now, this was it, and she wanted to marry Nicolas.

"Yes." Bill and Jesse looked over towards her from her sudden outburst while Nick looked down at her with a raised brow. She smiled at him while using her free hand to hold the back of his neck before bringing his lips down to hers and kissing him. Isabelle pulled back and caught his green eyes begin to cloud with lust, "Yes, I'll marry you."

A loud choking cough erupted suddenly and both turned to see that Isabelle's grandfather was choking on the smoke. Jesse gave a couple of rough smacks on his back but stopped upon Bill's glare, his focus turned back to the couple on the loveseat. "You two are getting married? Already?"

"Well," Isabelle began. "We have been seeing each other for about five months now."

"And I love her very much," Nick quipped while giving her hand a light squeeze. "I was actually gonna ask her for her hand…"

Bill wasn't blind, he could see how much this grease ball meant to his granddaughter and even though they've only known each other for a few months...they reminded him of his love with his late wife. He didn't have to like Nicolas but he did have to give them their blessing and as far as Bill knew that was all the scumbag was getting out of him. So, suppressing his need to say what was on his mind he instead leaned over and placed a hand on their joined ones.

His look told Isabelle that he had accepted them as a couple.


	21. Silence

_**Just to let you all know, this will be the last chapter ever... JUST KIDDING! XD. Hell no this story ain't over! I already planned out towards the end of the Parish! Sorry, I just felt like having some fun. Once again thank you for the reviews and the adding of Death Policy to your favorites and alerts! Makes me smile! So enjoy this chapter and the many more to come! Sorry it's shorter than usual. R&R and enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_"We're gonna have to run the Screamin' Oak! Man it mus' be Christmas." Ellis shouted in pure enjoyment as everyone gave the roller coaster a long dreadful glance.

Jessi seemed to be the only one to partake in Ellis's amusement since she measured the tall looming coaster and was debating on whether to climb the white planks or not.

"I hate roller coasters." Michael announced.

"I'll add that to the growing list of things you hate Michael, now shut up." Isabelle said which caused the man to look at her. She then slung her shotgun over her shoulder before heading towards the control panel and opening the metal lid to peer at the numerous controls that were different in color. She finally made the final choice but not before looking over at her counterparts. "Is everyone ready?"

Doc nodded along with Coach as Michael grumbled on about something that Isabelle completely ignored. Her attention went towards Ellis and Keith who were busy gazing up at the coaster, no doubts that they were about to live their fantasy. Rochelle and Jessi nodded at her with confident smiles and lastly Nick gestured for her to turn it on.

Truth be told, Isabelle didn't want to run the coaster. Not after what she saw not that long ago, those eyes seeming to stare right back at her. It irked her and managed to scare her at the same time, yet she had reason to suspect that it was Sinclair.

'_No way Izzy, your spazzing out now. Nicolas is right, Sinclair is as dead as…the rest of the world.'_

"Umm, starting the coaster today would be nice. I mean I'm not one to rush but it would be nice." Nick's voice rocked her out of her daze before she looked over at him.

"Of course," Isabelle pushed the red button that made a bell emit a loud noise over the ride. "Anything for you, _dear_." She finished when the coaster rushed past and the yellow gate opened to allow them in but at the same time the alarm began to blare loudly signaling the nearby infected to where the survivors were.

Isabelle ran in first with the other girls trailing behind her and leaving Keith to cover the back, the cries of the infected reached their ears and suddenly all survivors were on guard. A howl that seemed to be all too familiar could be heard as they raced up the coaster and made a wide left while trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

Her breaths were coming out ragged and short as she forced her legs to pump faster, suddenly a rush of wind brushed past her as the Charger slammed into the side of the tracks. It caused Isabelle to stop abruptly while attempting to lift up her shotgun to shoot the thing.

"Ha! Fail!" Keith shouted while running up to join Isabelle at the front. "You okay Izzy?"

She nodded while watching the thing turn back around and focus on them two at the moment, it charged forward again and forced the pair to split up before it did something unexpected. At the last minute the charger changed course and slammed its massive arm upon the unsuspecting southerner which caused his head to slam painfully against the side.

"Keith?" she scrambled for him while helping him up carefully. Clutching the back of his head he felt the warm sticky liquid coating his fingers as he pulled his hand back to examine.

"Well," he breathed out as the charger went towards Coach. "I guess we oughta call him the karma charger." From there Keith slumped against her while she managed to shoot the oncoming infected. Isabelle fought through the pain from the recoil forcing her injured shoulder to move and suddenly she looked down behind her at the small dip. She had to keep moving and get Keith medical attention immediately before he slipped into a coma, and then he would be out of commission indefinitely.

No, she shook her head while easing slowly down the dip. He was gonna make it, they all were. Isabelle heard the crying death of the charger as she struggled to jog with an unconscious Keith against her, the guy had a concussion.

"Keith, Keith answer me goddammit!" she shouted. "Wake up, wake up right now! You can't go into a coma, come on Keith!" she pleaded but continued to drag him upwards as the tracks went up some. Isabelle pulled him with her despite wanting him to wake up; he was fairly light to drag along considering his medium build. For a moment her mind focused on his well being and her safety, she had suddenly forgotten about the others who were back there fighting among the horde. Isabelle knew she should have waited, but God, she needed Keith to wake up and not fall into a comatose state. Her arm which had been snaked about his waist pulled him closer as she saw the hunter approaching, she cursed before stopping and aiming the barrel of her weapon at it.

The hunter growled and crawled on all fours over to the pair, its tongue snaked out and licked at the blood that had coated its lips. Her blue hues narrowed dangerously at it while making a look to force it to retreat. But this hunter wasn't dumb, it crawled towards them quickly and soon readied in on Isabelle for a pounce.

She pushed down on the trigger only to hear it click in order for the wielder to know it needed to reload.

'_Shit! I should've reloaded, I should've fucken reloaded! Christ in a hand basket!'_

The hunter seemed to growl in amusement upon finding that its prey didn't have ammo to reload, and so it sprang forth with its claw outstretched and Isabelle in its sights.

* * *

More and more infected seemed to come and climb the white wooden roller coaster as they headed straight for the survivors. Nick continued to fire his weapon while smirking at the amount of kills he was able to get in, just then Coach yelled for all of them to hurry.

Jessi ran past him before suddenly a tongue wrapped itself around the girl's frame and dragged her dangerously close to the edge. Her hands immediately dropped the bat as they reached out and grabbed at the white wall, her teeth slammed shut while refusing to let out a scream. Nick took aim and shot at the smoker making the creature explode into green smoke, but unfortunately for Jessi, it made her legs slam painfully against the side of the wooden beams.

"Thank you for that." she muttered as her hands struggled to hang on as she dangled dangerously high. God forbid if she managed to let go, it would mean the end of her. The fall wouldn't kill her, though it would break her legs and manage some spinal injury as well, then it would mean death if that happened. Being out of commission meant that she would slow the team down, and that was the last thing she would ever think of doing.

Nick's head popped up from above her as he lent his arm forward, motioning her to grab onto his offering hand. "Come on we don't have time for this!"

Jessi frowned before using her right hand to grasp his hand tightly, "It's not like I planned for this to happen!"

"Zip it cupcake before I let you go."

"Hey Nick don't be jokin' around like that." Ellis had heard as his attention went to the two.

Nick rose an eyebrow but he didn't turn around, "Who said I was joking overalls? You better be quiet or I will let her go." He had no intention to do so of course; Nick was a man of many things, but a lady killer was not one of them.

In a minute he had pulled her up swiftly in one movement before Rochelle helped her keep her balance, looking over Nick found Isabelle and Keith were up ahead on the tracks already. They had stopped but only because a hunter was blocking their path. He grunted before rushing forward and over towards them while keeping his gaze on the hunter; he suddenly looked back and found Doc following him. Any other time he would've been annoyed with someone following him, but at this moment he was grateful that the old police chief decided to join him.

The hunter suddenly pounced over to them and before long Nick tore the pair apart as the hunter landed on him. Keith's unconscious form flew back before Doc swiftly caught him by the front of his shirt and pulled him back on the tracks.

Meanwhile the hunter began to tear into Nick's jacket and blue shirt as he tried to restrain its claws from tearing him a new one. Isabelle was reloading more shells into her shotgun before she aimed at the creature, fear was beginning to overcome her and as she pulled down on the trigger she had missed the shot.

"Fuck." she mumbled while steadying her aim once more and desperate to get the hunter off of him.

"Izzy! Calm down girl!" Doc shouted at her while Ro had ran over and began to try and wake Keith up. "Relax!"

"You relax!" she snapped before aiming again and firing. This time the shot got the hunter in the head before she rushed over and helped him to his feet.

"Move dammit run!" Coach warned as Mike grabbed Keith and with help from Doc they began to follow the tracks once more. This time the tracks led downwards making it a steep drop, at the moment Rochelle positioned herself and slid forward while keeping her balance. Ellis and Jessi were covering the back while the three men made sure to slide down the drop with caution for the still inactive Keith.

"Ellis!" Nick called as the boy dropped his assault to pay attention. "You and Jessi go on ahead!"

Nick knew damn well that Ellis wanted to protest against his decision since the face he was making clearly stated what he was feeling. But alas Ellis grabbed a hold of the woman's arm before jogging past the two and slowly maneuvering down the wooden tracks.

The support beams above them seemed to creaked and before long one of the beams seemed to snap from it's rightful place before falling down towards Nick. Isabelle noticed this but before she could warn Nicolas to duck a small force jumped on her unsuspecting back and she was suddenly being led away from him. The falling plank missed Nick's head as he ducked at the last minute before running towards Isabelle and grabbing the hem of her shirt. She stumbled as the jockey kept pulling, wanting Isabelle to tumble down with it but Nick had other plans. He used his other hand to shoot the jockey before it fell off her form and fell off the side of the coaster, Isabelle's hands reached out and held onto his forearms for support.

"You okay?" he asked.

"A little shaky but that's to be expected after you get humped to death." She mumbled which caused Nick to chuckle at her response.

When the two looked down they found that the others had gone up ahead due to the increasing numbers of the infected. Nick pursued his lips in thought, the majority of the infected were following the other survivors and the few strays stayed behind to try and climb up the tracks. They really couldn't stay here any longer, they would be prone to the special infected lurking nearby and so Nick grabbed her arm before forcing her to slide down the tracks.

They shot their weapons blindly into the small crowds of infected while going over the small dips and such that would eventually lead up to the dark tunnel up ahead. One of the zombie's hands managed to rank its nails into Isabelle's forearm and leaving small streaks of red before it was promptly shot in the face by her gun. These infected were truly beginning to piss her off, and at any moment now she was sure to lose her cool. Well, she already had and with Doc. She suddenly remembered that and felt immediately guilty for snapping at the elder, but at the time she was fearing that the hunter would've killed Nicolas. And if it had, she wouldn't have handled it greatly.

The alarm had finally stopped as the couple let out a much needed sigh of relief. "Looks like they did something useful for once." Nick mumbled.

"Stop... being so... cynical Nicolas." Isabelle chided while gasping in between breaths as they reached the dark tunnel.

He turned his head towards her as a smirk made it's way onto his face, "Out of breath already?"

God was he really going to taunt her now while they were running for their lives? It was one of the rare things Isabelle disliked about her husband and yet she had no desire to try and change him. He was who he was, just like her. "Never was the athletic type."

"I can tell." Sending a glare towards him she was on the verge of shoving him off the tracks, Nick knew that and yet it still amused him the way she reacted to the bait. Needless to say it was refreshing for him to finally see her new equipped personality come undone.

They had finally come across the dark tunnel as the infected were slowly falling behind. A sudden uneasiness crept into the pit of Isabelle's stomach and she couldn't tell if it was from the boomer bile she had (accidentally) swallowed earlier, or if it was the feeling from the mysterious darkness of the tunnel. The feeling passed as soon as she saw the end of the dark overpass and when Isabelle stepped outside, she felt a rough push to her back before she fell down the tracks.

Rolling over and over Isabelle finally landed on the tracks as her head met the metal and a cry of pain released itself from her throat. Nick saw her go down and just when he was about to reach her, he was suddenly grabbed by his arm and turned around before being pinned to the wall of the dark tunnel.

On instinct Nick's hands flew to his attacker's arms as he peered into the pale and gaunt face of none other than the freak from the motel. A smile broke out on its face while baring its yellowed teeth at him—and that's when he knew Isabelle had been right all along. A golden tooth stood out among the rest of the teeth, the golden tooth that he knew all too well and was familiar with since his first encounter with man.

Nick's face showed realization and disgust at the same time, "It really is you, you bastard."

Shaking its head once again it began to foam from the mouth while keeping its pale eyes on Nick, "Nick...Nick...Nick..." it mumbled as though trying to remember why it kept saying the conman's name.

"Yeah it's me you stupid dumbass," Nick replied. "So why don't you get your hands off of me? Your starting to wrinkle my suit."

His head banged against the wall so hard that his ears were ringing and for a split second everything became blurry. He needed to get to Isabelle, last he had seen she fell down the tracks although he knew for sure now that the bastard had pushed her down. She could be bleeding and in dire need of his his help, but no, Sinclair wasn't gonna budge off of Nick anytime soon.

"Killing you," Sinclair rasped. "Would be so rewarding!" he cackled unexpectedly which made Nick roll his eyes and turn his head from the horrible decaying smell radiating off of him. It was worse then the smoke that the smoker had left behind or even the boomer bile that the fat bastards usually left behind.

"Well if your gonna kill me then do it, and if your not then be prepared to have my gun in your face." he retorted which earned him another slam against the wall this time it made his teeth rattle.

"Drain your blood...drain it all..." Sinclair rambled on which further irritated Nick even though he was suppose to be feeling scared. But this situation was different, he knew who the Screamer was even though he tried so hard to deny that it was. Well now, he knew and he wasn't gonna let it leave again. Haunting them before in the past already did enough damage to Isabelle and him especially, to hell if he was gonna let him continue to stalk her.

Pressing the barrel of his magnum under his chin, Nick kept it's gaze long enough to pull the hammer down on the gun. The gun was suddenly wrestled from his grip as Sinclair struggled to take the gun from him, Nick however tried to pull it towards him and away from the maniac as the barrel of it was being pointed at all directions. Sinclair snapped his jaws at him before Nick shoved bumped him away that was until his teeth sank into Nick's shoulder causing the man to grunt out in pain before slamming against the wall and holding his right shoulder in pain.

It looked like the lunatic still knew how to use a gun even during his infection, because now the barrel was pointed at Nick. He swallowed the lump down his throat before staring death in the face. Never before would he have thought to die like this, sure he would constantly tell Ellis that they were gonna die soon but it wasn't like he actually meant it. And now the freaking tables were turned and on him of all people, how he wished he was in Atlantic City right about now. Not here, not in front of Sinclair. But then he wouldn't have ran into Isabelle and they wouldn't have been were they were at right now. They were becoming close again, just like they had been when they were together. It was something Nick had regretted giving up, but now it was too late.

The gun blast echoed throughout the silent amusement park.


	22. Still Alive

_**Thank yous to the reviewers and the people who read, add to their favorites and alerts this story! Did that make sense? Oh well, would you kindly enjoy and review?**_

_**Ha. I'm going Atlas on you guys now. :)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Coach watched as Rochelle brought out a clean gauze and proceeded to wrap it around Keith's head with gentle moving hands. Ellis continued to watch the scene before him, sadness engulfed his usually optimistic attitude as his blue hues glimmered. Keith had not waken up despite attempts from Rochelle and on occasion Mike as well; Doc concluded that he had slipped into a comatose state. Isabelle and Nick were no where to be found and without Isabelle's knowledge in the medicine practices, then no one could tell if Keith's condition would be life-threatening.

Jessi seemed to be the most concern for Ellis's state since she had placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. He had flinched at the sudden contact but nonetheless the action caused him to look at her through a pair of blank and dull eyes. She was taken aback by his gaze but she knew where he was coming from, Ellis was worried that Keith wouldn't make it.

"Someone needs to go out there and find Nick and Izzy," Mike said while peering through the small window. He suddenly jumped back with a startled cry upon seeing one of the infected clowns smash it's face against the window.

"We'll give them ten minutes, if they're not here by then...I'll go out and look for them." Coach proposed as Rochelle looked up at him with a soft gaze as she let Keith's head rest upon her lap.

Ellis didn't seem to like that idea, instead he grabbed his gun from the side of the wall and proceeded to the door that they had come in from. Mike, being the closest one, stopped the younger man from leaving with a hand on the front of his chest.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked before Ellis grabbed his wrist and wretched it off of him in a rapid movement of annoyance.

"Get outta my way." the mechanic demanded.

Mike narrowed his green hues at him with a look of annoyance matching his, "Your gonna go out there and do what?"

"I'm gonna find Nick and Izzy," Ellis answered still irritated. "I ain't gonna wait any longer."

"Do you know how many infected are banging on this door?"

"I don't give a damn, let me go."

Michael purposely leaned against the red steel door to prevent Ellis from leaving, "Let you go? Why?"

Ellis let out a frustrated sigh and looked away for a split second before glaring back at Mike. He wasn't in the mood to be arguing with the Brit, he wanted to go out there and find them so Isabelle could take care of Keith. He felt it was his need to, that Keith's life was being held in his hands and it was his duty to make sure that he didn't die.

"Please," he nearly but didn't quite necessarily beg him. "Izzy is the only one can help Keith."

The criminal looked on with a neutral but calm face as he realized that everyone in the room was staring straight at them. Doc didn't like the scene and he felt as though Mike was doing this on purpose even though there was no need for it.

But instead of him saying anything, someone else spoke up instead. "Ellis, they'll come soon. Let's just wait it out."

Ellis and Michael's attention diverted to Jessi who had seated herself upon one of the white line dividers in the makeshift safe room. The woman gave the mechanic an apologetic look knowing that he didn't like her sudden input.

"I ain't gonna wait around while Keith slips further into a coma Jessi," Ellis's voice held a raw nerve to it which made her flicker her eyes away from his sudden intense gaze. "I thought you outta all people would've understood that better."

"I do but going out there alone is a suicide mission, especially with all of those infected out there. I'm just trying to look out for you." She said calmly while her eyes held sympathy and attempted to get him to understand her decision.

The southerner so badly wanted to keep his mama's words growing strong within him, but his anger and concern for Keith's sudden condition made him break his cool. "I 'preciated if you just leave me be and let me do what I need ta do."

"And you think going out there and looking for Nick and Izzy will bring Keith out of a coma?" Michael asked while keeping his weight up against the door. "Even if Izzy comes back and checks Keith out, what makes you so bloody sure that she'll be able to fix him up? It's not like she's a superhero or anything," he took a step away from the door as Ellis watched him with narrowed eyes. "It's not like she'll be able to snap him out of a coma you-" Michael was suddenly cut off as his head had rapidly turned to the right in a fierce movement.

Jessi had witnessed the action as her eyes shot towards Ellis; he was retracting his arm back to his side even though his face held shock. Ellis looked from Mike to her as though he hadn't known what had just happened either. From the look of it, it appeared that the mechanic was sick and tired of Mike running his mouth and so he decided to do something about it. And he had.

Mike turned his head back to the younger male while his left hand slowly and tentatively reached up to touch his left cheek. The bone wasn't fractured but it was going to swell up in a matter of minutes due to the hard impact that Ellis had used. He was definitely going to have a purple eye soon. His fingertips gently touched his cheekbone and then they traveled up towards his eye in order to feel where the bruise would swell up.

Ellis was feeling guilty now; he had never really punched anyone with such anger and animosity before, and now he regretted doing it. Even though Mike had deserved the hit, the mechanic was the one to always stray away from confrontation. He was never one to lay the first punch. "I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to hit ya the way I did."

The criminal's attention focused in on Ellis and before the boy could offer to bandage the wound, Mike simply gave him a look of astonishment laced with clear boiling impatience. "For bloody sakes Ellis, you don't apologize after right-hooking someone! What are you an idiot? Don't answer that." He raised his hand to prevent the southerner from saying anything else.

Doc looked on before grinning widely, "Nice right hook son, someone had to teach that dumbass a lesson." he praised before winking at the boy.

Mike moved his jaw around while his hand still held his injured cheek, "Did you not just hear me say how I didn't want him to apologize? Or does everything I say go completely ignored?"

"The latter." Jessi answered quickly before folding her arms.

"Nobody asked you Jessica." He answered just as quickly.

Ellis continued to eye Michael's forming bruise as he surveyed how hard he had actually hit the man, he didn't know his own strength it seemed and that scared the hell out of him. It was just the spur of the moment and not only that but the Brit had been fueling the fire by throwing insults as he seemed so sure that Keith wasn't gonna wake up. The boy was still a bit upset at Michael's cynicism but the overwhelming guilt was beginning to seep in and shut out the anger.

"I really am sorry though." he quickly apologized again as he subconsciously held his hand and ran a thumb over his knuckles that had become red from the impact.

"Ellis, you don't have to apologize to him," Rochelle put in. "He deserved it."

Mike looked over at Rochelle as she gave a smirk believing that it would end there. Although it turned out, she was way wrong. "Go back to keeping quiet Aunt Jemima," she opened her mouth to state that the comment was out of line but before Rochelle could, he held up his hand again. "And no that's not being racist, I meant it out of love."

"I hate you just as much as Nick."

* * *

Nick cracked one eye open and when he peered around he found that Sinclair was no where to be found; when he opened both eyes he found blood splattered on his suit as well as feeling some coat his chin and neck. He used the back of his hand to remove the liquid and without another care he wiped it on his pant leg, no longer caring about keeping his suit clean.

He stopped and looked around the dark tunnel he was in observing the oddly silent place. The chilling breeze blew through and made Nick tremble from the cold despite trying to not show that he was feeling cold. He wondered what had happened to Sinclair seeing as his body was nowhere to be found.

"Hell yes." Nick mumbled with happiness upon finding his Desert Eagle lying on the tracks in front of him. Bending over to pick it up he examined the magnum before moving to place it back into the waistband of his pants.

A hand clutched his arm suddenly and upon impulse he turned and pressed the barrel of the gun to the temple of the attacker. "Hey! It's me!" the woman cried as she released his arm. Squinting, he let a relieved sigh escape his throat as Isabelle's face contorted into one of mild frustration. "And get that damn gun out of my face." she snapped shoving the barrel away.

Nick lowered the gun and tucked it into the waistband of his pants before suddenly enveloping her in a hug. Isabelle stood there not moving for a long moment before she rose up her hand and gave his back a small pat. "Someone's a big softy now." she mumbled as soon as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Where's his body?" He questioned as he let his hands drop back to his sides; he felt a bit embarrassed from the sudden hug he had given her. Although Nick was not one to show emotion freely, at that moment it seemed inevitable since he was positive that he was gonna die and by Sinclair's hand no less.

Isabelle tucked her gun in as well before brushing a few stray hairs out from her eyes, "I dragged it and threw it over the tracks." She shrugged as though it was no big deal. "Figured you didn't want to see his eyes gazing up at you."

He was impressed, then again this was apocalypse Isabelle, and she was as mean and cold as...him. Nick furrowed his brows at the realization that he had compared his wife to him but there was no one else to compare her to.

"I just wish I had the guts to do that back then," Isabelle murmured softly while looking up into his face. "Then maybe I wouldn't have had all those nightmares before."

"You always hated guns," Nick answered seeming to pick up on her tone of voice which suggested it was her fault for not being able to take care of Sinclair. "Whenever I had one around the house, you made me pawn it."

Rolling her eyes she scuffed her shoe against the metal of the tracks in a bashful manner, "Well, you weren't legally allowed to have guns."

Nick found the action to be quite like how Isabelle was before the infection and during the good times of their marriage. It helped him understand her personality better and made him appreciate her presence around him, especially during this infection. He had always been overwhelmed with guilt and rage upon the incident that occurred when she was taken and used against him in revenge; that was something Nick was sure he would never get over nor forgive himself.

"Well," he finally said after a pregnant pause. "Thanks."

Isabelle shrugged again before fixing the strap of her pack, "It was nothing. Payback is definitely a bitch, or like Keith said..." she trailed off before locking gazes with Nick. "Keith!" Turning around she jumped down the dip of the coaster tracks before sprinting up ahead as Nick quickly followed her despite the pain he was feeling in his torso.

"Wait a second!" he shouted as she climbed the boarding platform and took a sharp turn before going up the walk way leading towards the safe room.

"I can't!" she called back. "Keith...slammed...charger...coma!" Isabelle was breathing rapidly once again as her chest compressed and her lungs threatened to burst if she kept up this abuse to her system. Her hands flung at the railings as she struggled to compose her breathing while trying to reach the safe room. Nick had finally caught up and as soon as he did he grabbed her arm and that in turn forced her to stop.

Isabelle gave him an annoyed glance but a ball of green goop whizzed past her and splattered on the asphalt in front of her. She looked back and caught sight of it before gazing back to Nick with a small smile. After waiting for the goo to sizzle down Isabelle slammed her fists against the door as Nick fired at the oncoming horde. The door opened up before Isabelle rushed in with Nick hot on her heels before Mike slammed the door shut on the zombies who wanted entry.

Catching her breath she looked up and saw the other survivors staring at her with saddened gazes, she didn't understand why they were looking at her like that. That was until she saw Keith laying in Rochelle's lap. Isabelle's eyes fell as Rochelle had smoothed a hand threw his dirty locks acting as though he was a child sleeping in his mother's lap. The sight became overwhelming as she stood up and slowly walked over she noticed how Ellis was watching her every move with a twinge of hope buried deep beneath his blue orbs.

Kneeling down in front of them Isabelle placed two fingers on his neck wright below his chin; a steady jump beneath her fingertips indicated that he was still alive. Even though he was in a coma.

"What took you guys so long anyways?" Mike questioned while Nick hid his grimace from the rest of them.

"We ran into a problem." the conman mumbled before looking over at him. It was when he did that he noticed the slight swelling on the left side his face. "What the hell happened to you? Did a clown finally get to you?"

Giving a grunt Michael turned away from him while beginning to find the poster on the wall interesting to gaze at. It was obvious that he wasn't gonna talk about it so Jessi decided to jump in and help him out, "Ellis slugged him."

Michael glared over at the woman who was innocently checking her pistols while wiping the blood and grim off of her bat. When she felt his gaze on her she looked up and raised a brow at his look, meanwhile Nick blinked once before letting a chuckle pass his lips. "Are you serious? Overalls knocked the shit out of you?"

"I bet it makes your cold heart melt a little on the inside doesn't it?"

"As a matter of fact it does."

"Keith," all three turned around to see Isabelle leaning over the unconscious Savannah man with a determined face planted on her features. "Can you hear me?" Rochelle continued to run a hand soothingly through his hair while occasionally wiping her hand on her jeans to rid of the dirt that coated her palm. Ellis was off to the far side of the room as he sat on top of a box; his chin was resting on both his knuckles while he observed the scene.

Doc and Coach where picking off the infected that thrusted their arms through the bars and tried to claw at the older men. "Get back chicken wings." Doc snapped while keeping his abuse on the zombies.

"Please don't talk about food." Coach said.

"Keith, wake up. If you don't, we'll have to leave you and I don't want to do that. So please, if you can hear my voice...wake up. For me?" Isabelle continued to try and stir him out of his deep sleep and without the proper equipment she couldn't tell for sure if he really was in a coma. She ruled on it as soon as he slipped into the dark fold of unconsciousness as soon as the charger had slammed him. Now that Isabelle thought about it, who was she to determine Keith's status? She was no doctor, not even a nurse, she was just a paramedic that responded to emergency situations. But then again, her practices in that field gained her more knowledge on it then anyone else present in the safe room. They had deemed her the medic of the group due to the fact she was practically a medic. Inhaling another deep breath she made sure her thoughts weren't portrayed on her face as she continued to gain Keith's attention. "Keith," she began sternly this time. "Wake up. Don't make me leave you here, don't let me make that decision for you. You have got to wake up. Now." His face didn't stir, nor did his eyes flutter.

"How long are we staying in here?" Nick asked quietly to Mike making sure no one else heard.

"Doc said about half an hour, fifteen minutes have passed. He said we shouldn't stay in here any longer due to the fact that the helicopter might leave us behind." the blonde answered glumly in which Nick took note of as soon as he heard it.

"He made that decision assuming Keith was..."

"Yes." Mike answered knowing what he was referring to.

"Wake up," Rochelle called down to the man in her lap while Isabelle placed her fingers back on his pulse point. "Keith you have got to wake up and help us sweetie." the pleading in the woman's voice made her more believable than Isabelle's own attempt but feeling envious now was pointless.

Doc pulled away from the door and let Coach continue to shoot down the infected crowding around before he turned to where the women were. With great reluctance he opened his mouth as the words slipped out, "Are we almost ready?"

Ellis's head turned to him as his chin lifted off his laced fingers, "Hell no we ain't, not until Keith wakes up."

"We have to leave before the chopper leaves without passengers," Doc said slowly and as gently as he could not wanting to upset the boy any further. "Or else, we'll never get to New Orleans son."

"Doc," Jessi began. "We can't just leave Keith here assuming the worse." Her eyes darted to Ellis as he caught her look before turning away to look back at Doc.

"We'll leave when Keith wakes up." Ellis said as his stand was made clear to the police chief. "Or ya'll can leave without us, whichever you want I don't care 'cuz I ain't leaving him here."

"Goddammit overalls," Nick cut in. "You're not staying here." the boy opened his mouth to protest to his teammate but Nick quickly shot him a look to stay quiet. He then turned to Doc with the same look, "We aren't gonna leave the hick here, he'll wake up soon."

At that same time Isabelle caught a steady and rapid pulse from the mechanic before gazing up at Rochelle, "Keep talking, I got something." the others by this time crowded around them all save for Coach as he opted to listen.

Rochelle gave a curt nod before continuing to run her hand through his hair, "Wake up, please. You gotta help us shoot these bastards...you gotta survive with us. We need you Keith, wake up now." Isabelle allowed a smile to frame her lips as she felt his pulse begin to pump stronger against her fingers while she caught sight of his eyes fluttering about. She secretly wished she had the ability to sound convincing and compassionate at the same time, but instead she chose to envy Rochelle's influence over Keith's reactions.

"Momma," the young man murmured which earned a few chuckles from the group. Ro rose an eyebrow before leaning in to make out the other words he was trying to say, but when she did he suddenly decided to pick up his head and in turn their foreheads collided. Isabelle had jumped back and landed on her backside when that had happened. "Ouch! Goddammit sunvabitch!"

"I should be saying that!" Rochelle snapped as she leaned back and held her head in her hand. "You picked a fine time to wake up like that!"

"Well I heard someone callin' ma name," Keith responded. "Besides, it was either wake up or follow the karma charger ta' the white light."

Isabelle rolled her eyes before seeing Ellis run over to his friend and tackle him into a tight brotherly embrace. Rochelle had gotten up in time before they had fallen back into her lap. "Keith man! I knew you would wake up! I knew it man!"

"O' course I did, I am the greatest guy who ever graced your humble life after all." He responded before Ellis pulled back and stood up. "My head aches a lil' though."

"You have a head injury nitwit," Mike responded while trying to hide the smile that threatened to break on his face. "So of course your head would be in pain."

Keith nodded before squinting his eyes at his teammate and letting a grin etch onto his face, "Hey Mike! You got a big ol' bruise on yer face! What happened? Did Jessi sock you?"

"No, Ellis did." Nick answered while helping Isabelle to her feet who in turn gently pulled Keith to his feet as well.

"Wow," He answered amused before turning his attention onto his best friend. "I taught you well buddy."

"Alright Keith's awake now, that's nice, can we move on towards the stadium so I can be rescued?" Michael snapped before grabbing his gun and moving towards the door.

"Wait I gotta check him out first," Isabelle protested. "He has a serious injury."

"And I have to piss now, but no one seems to care about that, right everyone?"

The group exchanged glances before looking back at the criminal, "No."

"Didn't think so."

Keith slugged an arm around Isabelle while trying to be careful of her wounded shoulder, "It's alright Izzy, I don't think I'm bleedin' real bad."

"Keith, you might have a concussion." she pointed out as everyone filed out of the safe room.

"It only adds to how cool I am."

Nick came up and pried Keith's arm off Isabelle's shoulders despite the kid's injuries,"Hands off hayseed unless you want to be picking your teeth up off the floor."

"Oh now you want Izzy all to yerself hmm?" Keith asked before rolling his eyes and following after Ellis while Nicolas scoffed.

"Jealous much?" she murmured when Keith was out of earshot.

The conman wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders before a smirk was made visible, "When it comes to you still legally being my wife, yes it does."


	23. Salvation, Lost

_**I am so sorry it's taken me longer than usual to get this out. I've been busy but I haven't neglected this story at all! It's about...oh, 2:30 am about now so please excuse the spelling mistakes/or the wording. Once again, thank you to the people who review, favorite, or added this to their alerts! Makes me happy! Enjoy and feel free to review!**_

* * *

The chopper flew overhead for the fifth time that night while Isabelle watched it with loathing eyes. It wasn't that she hated the chopper, it was more so the fact that it seemed to follow them wherever they went as though taunting the group. Actually, scratch that, she did hate helicopters.

The stadium was closer now as the group exited the barn and went towards the gates that served as the entrance to it. Four large posters hung down on the side much like the Jimmy Gibbs posters back in Savannah. Jessi smiled brightly upon recognizing the people that were portrayed on them; Ox, Smitty, Jake, and Dusty. Such great songs by such a famous hard rock band, one that was her top favorite. She had stopped to observe them before her shoulder was nudged roughly; looking forward she found Mike looking back at her with a guilty smirk.

"Stop having fantasies about men twice as old as you are." He sneered before walking over towards the gates with her in tow.

"Shut up." She had retorted.

Coach inspected the locked gates before gazing back at the group, "Alright ya'll, once I push the button the gates are gonna open but a horde is gonna come too. Be ready."

"No kidding Coach, I mean I would never had guessed that an alarm would alert a horde." Nick replied before Isabelle elbowed him in the ribs, the sharp jab made the conman flinch as his eyes glared at her.

Coach ignored his sarcastic remark before pressing his palm against the button as the alarm began. The others climbed the scaffold as Isabelle and Nick opted to stay on the ground in front of it just as the infected came climbing over.

Round after round Nick unloaded his gun and frustrations out onto the the mindless idiots that came to close for his liking. His thoughts came spilling forward full throttle now as each zombie earned a bullet to either the chest or head, and his anger came spilling forward.

He should've been the one to kill Sinclair, he shouldn't have choked up upon seeing the gun aimed at him. God, that was his kill. He wanted to relish in the fact that the tables were turned and Sinclair was in his deathly gaze. But instead, Isabelle had to save his ass from dying. Worse yet, she killed the bastard. Nick's teeth began to grind together at the thought of having to be saved by her, it's not that the man wasn't thankful, indeed he was, but he wanted to kill him. He wanted the zombified bastard's blood more than anything ever since he had put his hands on the gambler's wife. The thought boiled and so this led to his frustrations being let out on the infected.

When the gates opened Isabelle had turned to Nick and froze upon seeing the look that had reached his face. A nasty snarl made him appear to be an animal as he continued to shoot the zombies one by one; his pale green eyes were narrowed dangerously, a look she had seen many times before. It made her tremble from the sight of how he appeared and instantly she wanted to know what was causing him to act this way.

"The gates are open let's go!" Ellis exclaimed as they came down from the scaffold and ran ahead through the gates.

Isabelle shook her head from her stupor before grabbing his arm and making him quickly turn his look on her. "Come on." She urged quietly before both of them ran up ahead and towards the stadium entrance.

Nick manages to shrug out of her grasp and at this she frowns from the sudden hostility he has going on. Thirty minutes ago he was just fine as he manged to prevent a jockey from riding her shoulders for the umpteenth time that early morning. But now, he seems to be lost in thought as his well known persona comes into place.

Had she done something wrong?

Isabelle was sure she hadn't after all she had saved him from Sinclair's wrath. Her eyebrows furrowed as they made it to the safe room just as Mike had shut the door.

"Alright now, I came up with a plan to signal that choppa pilot," Coach began as his talks of a plan caught almost everyone's attention. "Nobody, and I mean nobody has a bigger firework show then the Midnight Riders so-"

"Once we start it that'll get the chopper pilot's attention!" Jessi finished as Coach nodded with a smile, he was thankful someone had at least figured out the plan he had in mind.

"Coach you are a genius man!" Ellis beamed.

Keith flinched just as Isabelle had begun to unwrap the bandages that Rochelle had done, "We're gonna rock out to the Midnight Riders while killin' zombies...Ellis, pinch me man I mus' be dreamin'."

"You read ma mind brother," Ellis responded. "Man this is the greatest day of ma life."

"I say it sounds pretty stupid."

"Agreed."

Everyone's attention turned to the two cynical men out of the entire group; both Nick and Mike were in the darker corner of the room ironically and as soon as they heard of Coach's plan they immediately decided to voice their thoughts.

Rochelle rolled her eyes at the comments they had made before deciding to wrap up the nasty shoulder wound she had received earlier. Doc merely decided to doze off in the corner by the door as he sat there with his arms crossed and eye closed. Isabelle ignored the both of them as she cleaned off most of the blood from Keith's head wound while trying to determine if it was a laceration or if he had crushed some of his skull in. She really had no desire to bicker with the two for she deemed it a waste of time and breath.

Jessi was the only one to respond to their snarky remarks, "So, Bert and Ernie don't like this plan? Too frickin' bad. If you want to, you guys can hide in here and we'll let you know when the chopper comes."

Nick opened his mouth to reply to that before someone else butted in, "Ya know what's really weird though? This is like, the second time or somthin' that both Mike and Nick agreed on something." Ellis said with a smirk towards Keith.

"Oh I know! That's really weird considerin' how they hate each other." Keith agreed as both boys looked towards the convicts.

Isabelle chuckled softly as she took out the chunks of blood from Keith's hair before placing new bandages on his head wound. "Pretty observant there Ellis." She said before looking at Keith straight in his brown orbs. "Now, I don't know for sure if you suffered from a concussion or not, though you going into a light coma earlier probably didn't help much. Just try to stay awake now until I know for sure you'll be okay."

"Oh no worries Izzy, I'll be fine." he reassured her as he sat up straight with a grin.

"Let's rest up for a while before we go signal the helicopter pilot." Coach announced as everyone in the room decided to take him up on his offer.

Isabelle stood up fully before going towards where Nick was and deciding to demand an answer to his sudden mood change. Whether he wanted to answer her or not was not up to him at the moment; she was tired, hungry, and frustrated at what her life had become. Her husband wasn't making things any easier with his attitude and it just served to further irritate the young paramedic further.

She spotted him leaning against the table with his arms crossed, she turned her head towards Michael and gave him a specific look to move aside. He did just that but not before passing Nick a knowing smirk. Once she was sure that the others were out of ear shot she turned to look at him just before he diverted his gaze.

"What's your problem Nicolas?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

Isabelle gave an eye roll before crossing her arms angrily over her chest, her patience was wearing thin. "I'm not stupid you know, I've noticed how you've been acting. What did I do wrong?"

She knew it wasn't her fault but the way he was acting made it seem like it was, and she hated that. Isabelle couldn't stand it any longer and at times she wished he would just be open and honest with her, but that wasn't how Nicolas was. He was reserved when it came to his intimate feelings, she knew that.

Alas Nick knew she wasn't gonna let this go unless he told her the truth, but somehow, he felt that if he did then their established relationship would falter. That, and he would feel bad over it. "I felt like," he hesitated as she produced a look that was meant for him to continue. "I should've been the one to kill Sinclair." Nick's voice seemed small and quiet. He wasn't quite sure if Isabelle had heard him, but her actions proved otherwise; she stepped back from him with a confused look on her face as she registered his answer.

The signs of a migraine were becoming painful and almost unbearable for Isabelle to handle, and as she leaned against the wall for support Nick felt compelled to reach out and pull her to him. "This is why your mad? Because I stole _your_ kill?"

Nick's frown deepens at her remark before crossing his arms, "You have no idea how I felt about it Isabelle."

"For god's sakes Nicolas he was close to killing you! If I hadn't pulled out my gun when I did he would've shot you!"

"Isabelle," his voice was eerily calm which managed to further increase her confusion over the matter. "You don't understand how this is treating me, think about it."

She leaned in closer so as to make sure the others wouldn't hear what she was about to say, "He tormented me psychically. I had every right to pull that trigger."

His eyes locked on hers before he reached out and gripped her shoulder, and then with a shove he had her pinned to the wall with his other hand flat against it. The gaze he was giving her made her shudder and think back to the days were he was his dangerous dark self. His breath was floating heatedly across her face while she focused on trying to not snap at him and cause a scene.

Nicolas leaned forward so that his lips were mere inches away from her ear, "I understand Isabelle, but you don't know how I feel about that whole incident. He used you against me after I failed to keep you away from my dangerous life. Don't mistake my frustrations and think that I'm doing this to hurt you, you know I would never do that to you in anyway. I promised myself before I promised you." Her breath escalated from their close proximity while feeling his body heat.

Isabelle wanted nothing more to pull him closer and relish in this, to feel his body against hers was something she had been wanting ever since she had ripped up the documents. Her feelings for her estranged husband were coming back in full throttle, something that she was sure she would never feel again.

Blaming the apocalypse would be too easy, it was better to just say that Nicolas was undoubtedly beginning to win her heart all over again.

* * *

Jessi watched as Keith made his way over to the center of the stage followed closely by Isabelle and Mike. He had insisted in helping out the others as they began to clear the stadium and set up the show for the hundreds of zombified patrons that would attend. But of course his request was denied by Doc and Coach as they stated that he would be no good to the team dead. Sure the guy was still fuming about the decision, but he had to agree that they were doing this for his own good.

She rested her bat up against the speakers before in taking the stage she was currently on; all the equipment was set up and ready to go for the concert, but since the epidemic occurred, no one would attend. The Riders, according the the graffiti that adorned the safe room wall's, had been evacuated first by helicopter. If this was so, then that must've meant that they were gonna play anyways despite what the situation in Georgia was like. Jessi gave them props for that.

At first she had been upset that the apocalypse had ruined her chances of going to see them; but from the looks of how things ended up, she was glad she didn't arrive early.

Something heavy was placed in her hand and upon feeling the weight of it, she turned and saw a bottle of green liquid staring back at her. Jessi inhaled through her nose before looking up at the person who had given it to her, "What is this?"

Ellis grinned back at her while his blue eyes fell upon the bottle, "A bottle of Boomer puke!" he exclaimed while looking back over his shoulder. "I found it on top of them boxes, figured ya could use it when we need it."

"Ellis, you gave me boomer bile?"

"Well, if I were to give ya a molotov, you prob'bly woulda set us all on fire." He answered quickly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not give me a pipe bomb?" Jessi argued while trying hard to resist the smile that had become like an addictive habit to the mechanic.

"Oh I tried Jes," Ellis said. "But Mike took it from me and said that he would need it more just 'n case that girl boomer wa'ned him."

She gave an eye roll while looking over towards the narcissistic British man; sure enough he was sitting on the edge of the stage while rolling up the sleeves of his leather jacket up past his elbows. Feeling the sense of being watched he looked up and met contact with Jessi's brown eyes, and then as quickly as he did he winked at her before going back to his business.

Ellis saw the action while feeling his jaw clench in agitation; the feeling of right-hooking the convict again made the idea all the more better.

_'Ellis, remember now, you don't start fights, always be the bigger man.'_

He ran his tongue over his lips at the sound of his mama's voice reverberating in his mind, this caused him to calm down some and resist the urge to become a violent man. That was something that wasn't him, and he refused to become that way. Besides, his sweeter innocent nature was the beacon of light that helped his comrades through this ongoing nightmare.

"Hey Coach, Jessi, Ellis, Hick number two; sorry to break it to you, but your 'heroes' lip sync." Nick remarked while catching glimpse of a white strip of tape upon the cassette with the words '**FINALE**' written in bold. "There's a tape here labeled 'Finale.'"

Coach looked over to where the conman was, "They only do that to preserve their voices, Nick."

"For what exactly?"

"Who cares?" Isabelle snapped. "Just start the finale so we can get out of here!"

Nick paused from reaching out to push the button, as he looked over at Isabelle, "Ya know, a please from you would make the command seem less threatening."

"Nick start the goddamn finale please."

"Anything you say sweetheart." He replied before pressing the button just as the man from the cassette began to sing the lyrics. Hard rock music blared from the speakers that had already been set up, Keith placed his hands over his ears in a poor attempt to rid of the thumping migraine that he was beginning to have. Sure he loved the Midnight Riders more than anything, but his head wound was still throbbing painfully and him being so close to the speakers didn't help the matter.

Isabelle aimed her shotgun and began shooting the the few that were climbing the stage to get to them while making sure that none got to close to Keith. Jessi and Ellis had the right side of the stage while Coach and Doc took the left; that left Rochelle and Nick to be in the front with her and Mike handling most of the ones that got past them.

The song came to the guitar solo which managed to somehow aware the Tank of it's time to come in and make things worse. Needless to say Isabelle nearly groaned aloud upon seeing the monstrous creature coming towards them while knocking the infected out of it's way.

"I'm beginning to hate them even more," Mike seethed as he spotted the Tank. "Izzy, light up a molotov !"

She went over towards the boxes and grabbed one of the few molotov cocktails that had been left there, grabbing a lighter from Michael she lit the paper end of it before throwing it towards the hulking creature. Instantaneously the Tank's skin caught fire and from the loud growls it was bellowing, both survivors could tell that the fire was beginning to spread and eat away at it. It's massive body convulsed and thrashed as it tried desperately to put out the flames that were consuming its being; the other survivors' gunfire seized upon seeing the torched creature.

The Tank's body collapsed in front of the stage as the flames continued to lick away at it's skin, quickly starting to consume and spread while burning away its very existence.

Doc pulled out a green colored hanker chief as he wiped his brow and face from the sudden increase in body temperature. A clear bottle that held water was offered to the older man as he grabbed it and unscrewed the lid before chugging down half the water. Coach watched him for a minute before he offered him another piece of his chocolate bar and watched again as Doc consumed the piece almost instantly.

"Your getting worse Jackson," the man noted. "When are you gonna tell the others or Isabelle about your condition?"

The cop looked at him before handing back the water bottle, "The kids don't need to worry about an old timer like me and besides, Izzy has other things to worry about."

"That's crazy, your literally killin' yourself here." A gunshot blast to the approaching Spitter has Coach thinking twice on Doc's condition.

The man seemed capable of handling himself without the need for anyone else's help and yet he didn't exactly have enough insulin to last him through an entire week. It was a good thing Coach had a few candy bars left to offer to him, at least, until they were able to find a means of rescue soon.

Doc begins to shoot down the infected once more while ignoring Coach's comment; after what seemed like minutes later, he looks over to the man before offering a forced smile. "I can take care of myself Darrell, but I appreciate you helping me in keeping this from them."

Coach turned back towards the oncoming ghouls and as he raises his shotgun he mutters one last thing in order to reassure himself of his decision. "God have mercy on my soul."

Five minutes later the fireworks erupt into the night sky and perhaps if it was a different time and situation it would have been a sight to see. But not now, it was more of a desperate S.O.S to the helicopter pilot.

"I'll be damned," Benny mutters to himself. "I'll be freakin' damned!"

The survivors down below look up at the sight of the helicopter coming towards them; it encircles the stadium once before lowering towards the right side of the stadium seating. A smile breaks out on Ellis's face before he drops down to help Keith back up, once he has a good hold of him they begin to jog over towards the chopper.

"Let's go!" Rochelle shouted as she neared the helicopter and immediately climbed inside the cabin before helping Jessi in.

"Come on, get in!" the pilot urged just as both girls aided Keith in. Next went in Ellis who in turn grabbed onto Isabelle's arm and pulled her along inside.

Nick shot down a smoker who had been almost successful in dragging Mike away from their one hope of salvation. Coach forced Doc in before he hoisted himself in and turned in time to grab Mike's hand and pull him inside.

Just as Nick was about to climb in the horde had surrounded him and cut off his access to the helicopter. "Shit!"

"Nick!" Isabelle shouted as she grabbed her magnum and aimed carefully at the offending ghouls who were refusing to let him on. She could get no clear shot due to the conman shoving them side and overall him trying to get on.

"Hurry!" the pilot urged.

Jessi felt a slight tug on her waistband and before she could snap at the person who was doing it, she found that Ellis had unclasped the boomer bile from her. His knowing smile showed up on his face just as a grin emerged on hers. She took it from him and aimed as far from the helicopter as her aim would allow, "Ellis, your a freaking genius."

"It was more of a reminder but that works too I guess."

She threw it out of the cabin and the bottle smacked into the back wall while releasing the smell. The woman infected that was about ready to chew out Nick's throat lifted her nose in the air and immediately ran towards the bile that had spilled. The dark green cloud was an open invitation to all and soon every single infected delved for it instantly like the wild packs of dogs that they had become.

* * *

Isabelle had opted to sit up front with the chopper pilot as the others relaxed in the tight quarter space cabin. Upon leaving the stadium she had been the first to notice a dark red stain on his left jacket sleeve , and therefore her curiosity reared its head.

"So, what should we call you?"

"The name's Benjamin Verona but people call me Benny, you can do the same Miss..." he trailed off purposely while leaving her to fill in the blank.

"Isabelle is fine." She replied with a small smile while occasionally glancing at the taunting dark stain. "So, you work for CEDA or the Government?"

"Freelance," Benny replied as he adjusted his dark sunglasses. "But I've been lending a hand to CEDA for evacuation purposes."

"Were you one of the ones at the mall then?"

"Nah, that was the military." His tone held some agitation as he continued to chew on the piece of gum he had.

"Ah, I see." Isabelle replied as she gazed out of the window in deep thought; the pilot looked over at her for a split second before suddenly letting out a chuckle. The EMT turned to him with a confused glance only to find that he had turned back to the sky up ahead while talking into the mouthpiece of his headset.

"And what can I do for a lazy ass like you?...Nine survivors, three women the rest men...on my way as we speak. 10-4."

Isabelle smirked, "Your boss?"

"That lazy ass wishes," Benny replied as he looked over to the side and caught sight of where he was flying over. "He's in New Orleans while I'm here flying non-stop, not that it bothers me of course, but you catch my drift."

"Sorta, yeah."

A loud choking cough erupted from his throat suddenly as Benny placed a hand over his mouth in order to cover it. The coughs became more violent as Isabelle placed a hand on Benny's arm; white foam spilled from the corners of his mouth just as she retracted her hand back almost instantly.

"You're infected." she whispered as Benny's other hand flew to his mouth instead of keeping the chopper steady. Deep throaty growls emitted from him as he began to shake his head violently as the white foam from his mouth splashed everywhere.

"What in the hell?" Jessi exclaimed as she felt the helicopter swaying.

"Guys!" Isabelle shouted as she backed away from the infected pilot quickly, it forced her back up against the window as he continued to act violently. "He's infected!" She quickly reached for her gun but was prevented from doing so upon finding that Benny had jumped from his seat and onto her in an instant.

Isabelle's hands flew to his shoulders to keep him off as she felt the helicopter suddenly beginning to dip low. She could hear the others shouting but her focus remained on the cannibal as she pushed with all her might to get him off of her. His hands flew up to her own shoulders as his fingernails began to dig themselves into her flesh painfully. The sharp sting of her gunshot wound made it even more unbearable as she struggled to keep him from ripping out her throat.

A hand managed to find it's way onto Benny's chest and with a rough shove he was sent flying back into his seat while the helicopter began it's descent to the ground at full speed. Isabelle found Mike trying to retain his balance as he turned to her.

"You okay?" Teeth sunk into his exposed arm and with a surprised yell he managed to pry the monster's teeth off of him. The helicopter thrashed in midair violently which made Mike land on top of Isabelle in a heap, and before Benny could go back for more, Nick managed to wedge himself in the tight space between the seats. Raising his gun towards Benny's head, Nick pulled the trigger just as the helicopter spun and threw the crew out of it's cabin and into the murky swamps below.


	24. Never Let Me Down

_Once again, sorry for the late update. CVS wears me out and gives me long hours, plus my laptop's screen busted so I'm using my mother's for now. Please enjoy this update and I promise you that the next installment will not keep you waiting long! You can take my word for it! R&R!_

_

* * *

_"_Isabelle_..._Isabelle_..."

The woman murmured something incoherent while still trekking between sleep and the state of consciousness.

"_Belle_..._your gonna be late for school, girl! Get up! That is an order!_"

Isabelle quickly woke up before quickly sitting up straight, she flinched upon feeling the sudden head rush as her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room. Seeing the man who had awoken her, she let a grin come about her face. "Heya Granddad, man do you look as suave as hell."

Bill chuckled as he looked down at himself, "I told you it would still fit."

"That's because you hardly ever gain weight anymore." Isabelle replied.

Her grandfather made a face before gripping the collar of his class A and adjusting it to his liking, a frown replaced his small smile as his hands traveled down to his stomach. "Shouldn't have had those inchi-kadas."

She rose an eyebrow at his pronunciation, "You mean enchiladas Granddad."

"Yeah that's what I said," he said in defense. "Why are ya sleeping anyways?"

Isabelle frowned as she shrugged, "I was tired I guess. What time is it?"

"Four twenty-three," he replied as his eyes swept over his granddaughter's form. "You look...beautiful." he said after a long pause. "Just like your mother did on her wedding day."

A smile came about her face as she glanced down at the simple wedding gown she had chosen; indeed, it had belonged to Isabelle's mother. She had decided to wear it herself and marveled at how it had fitted her figure.

"Thank you for finding it for me." She said as Bill sat down in the chair across from her seated form on the love seat. He would never have guessed that he would be seeing this day so soon, but at the same time now was better than later. He was growing older by each year that passed, and he knew that one of these days he would die. Seeing his only granddaughter getting married was something he was looking forward to, even if the man Isabelle was marrying was a complete "incompetent loser" going by Bill's standards.

Bill pulled out a cigarette before his eyes fell upon the cancer stick with caution, he contemplated on smoking it before deciding to break the nicotine addiction in half. Today he wouldn't be smoking. "No problem," he replied as Isabelle sipped idly at her glass of water. "I knew your grams had stored it away in the attic."

"For safe keeping?"

"I doubt it, she liked the dress and wanted to keep it safe."

She shook her head while placing the glass back down, "So, she _did _store it away for safe keeping then."

Bill gave an eye roll but before he could say what was on his mind, the sound of a loud knock on the door in the room she had claimed made her lose focus. Bill looked back and decided to get up to open it just as a woman had hurried in, "Oh darling there you are!" the woman beamed. "I was afraid you had left, then again, my idiotic son is late to his own goddamn wedding!" Nicolas's mother was a short woman that was bustier than necessary in the chest area, her dark raven colored hair was always done up in large curls while her heavy make-up attempted to hide her flaws due to age. She was loud at times, but Isabelle had found her to be a sweet, nurturing woman when it came to her son, as well as Isabelle herself. In fact, she had taken on Sylvia as her own mother.

"Hello Sylvia." Bill greeted with a tone that suggested he was a bit irritated with Sylvia's entrance.

"Hi Bill," she made no attempt to hide her dislike for the man as well. "Oh darling!" She gushed as she went over and pinched Isabelle's face. "You look so gorgeous, oh, I can't wait until my stupid son sees you!"

"How are the guests?" the bride managed to get out even though the woman was still pinching her cheeks.

Sylvia pulled one hand away and placed it firmly on her hip, "Oh they'll live, Jesse is busy entertain' them." she insisted while urging Isabelle to stand up. "Lemme get a look at you sweetie."

"And what about your son?" Bill had cut in just as Sylvia had forced Isabelle to turn around once. "Where is he?"

"Oh he's running a little late, but do _not _worry, he'll be here...even if I have ta' go out there and look for him myself." The woman's eyes had passed the old man a look before turning back to the bride.

The paramedic had hoped so. The wedding was supposed to have started at two o'clock sharp, but now as she gave a glance towards the wall clock, it cruelly reminded her how late in the day it was. Just were exactly was Nicolas? She hoped he wasn't out doing a last minute business deal, but then again he wouldn't be doing that on their wedding day. No, she decided, he promised her he wouldn't. Isabelle looked back towards her grandfather and mother-in-law to be and saw them going at it again. With an audible sigh she picked up the dress, so it wouldn't drag on the dirty floor, and quietly she managed to sneak past them and out the door.

She grimaced from nearly losing her footing in the grass, since Isabelle wasn't accustomed to heels at all. But with great effort, she made her way over to the small garden that was outside of the ceremony and promptly sat down upon the marble bench.

Placing a hand on her left forearm she looked up towards the late afternoon sun and glowered at it with a sense of betrayal, "Where are you?"

* * *

Nicolas gave the man tied to the chair a cold intimidating look as his fingers absentmindedly fingered the pocket knife he was holding. The man let out a quiet whimper as Nick gestured to his men. They each took a step near him just as he opened his mouth in order plead for his life, "Please! I don't know anything!"

"Well that's funny really," Nick replied as he took a step forward as well. "I wouldn't be here threatening you on the day of my goddamn wedding you piece of shit, if only you would've told me what I wanted to know." Opening the pocket knife, he flipped it around his hand once before digging the blade in the man's hand.

The guy screamed from the sudden pain before it was cut short by Nick who had stuffed a tube sock in his mouth. The conman's face remained cold and impassive just as he walked around his chair slowly; he refused to look at his watch for he knew he was late. Late to his own wedding. He was ready to go before the call came in about the leech sitting in the chair; Tony was his name, and apparently he believed cheating Nick out was a good idea. He grabbed the the blue cloth from his coat pocket and used it to wipe the blood clean from his knife, all the while keeping his cold glare on the whimpering fool.

"Stop crying." He commanded as Tony did just that. Holding the blade up to Tony's eye level he made sure to tap the tip of it to the corner of his eye. "You're gonna have to explain to my bride why the hell I'm late."

Knowing Isabelle, she was beyond irritated and upset, and now he was going to have to do a lot of making up as well as provide a damn good explanation as to why he was late. And it didn't help that his _beloved _mother was probably fueling the fire right at this moment. Nick retrieved the blade and brought it back to himself before standing up from his crouch position in order to tower over the young man. "Ready to talk?"

Tony nodded vigorously as Nick gestured to one of his men to remove the sock. Upon removal, Tony caught Nick's look before his lips quivered as he allowed the answer to spill out. "It's in the warehouse, I swear Seth, it's there."

"That better not be bullshit I'm smelling."

"It's not!"

He pondered on the answer for another moment before deciding to accept it. "I swear," Nick began with a humorless chuckle. "I fucking swear it better be there, because if not I'm shoving this-" he held up the tube sock for Tony to see. "-down your throat and burying you alive with Benedito's corpse. You got that?" The threat proved successful as Nick dismissed Tony with a wave his hand and without anything to stop the spew of blood from his puncture wound.

Nick ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he casually walked over to the table and hastily placed on his white jacket. He finally gave into the tempting curiosity and tilted his wrist to him in order to catch the time. _Four forty-seven_. He was a good almost three hours late. It would take him another hour, maybe longer depending on traffic, to drive to the wedding site.

Without wasting more time he quickly went to the door and exited with a clouded mind.

About a good hour and a half later he arrived at the site and exited the car as he made his way towards the gazebo area; along the way he had run into his groomsmen who had informed him of the whereabouts of Isabelle as well as his mother. As if on cue, a purse collided with the back of Nick's head and upon reflex his hands shot up to grip his head from the light stinging pain. Turning around to glower at his attacker, he found his mother standing there with her hands firmly placed on her hips and a look of pure anger on her face. One Nick was all too familiar with during his adolescent days.

"Wipe that look offa your face right now Nicolas Seth C-" said man gave a discreet eye roll. "-I mean it! You're five hours late! Where the hell were you?" his mother's voice carried over to the groomsmen who were busy attempting to ignore the small argument.

"The cleaner's were closed." Nick offered in an attempt to silence the raging woman.

Sylvia effortlessly saw through the lie her son had fabricated, "Don't give me that bullshit, your fatha' said tha' same thing on our wedding day, Nicolas."

"Well what do you want from me?"

"I want your head on a freakin' silver platter that's what I want!" Bill's voice carried through and managed to make Nick shut his eyes in hopes that it wasn't the old timer. But just as he opened them he caught a glimpse of the old man in his military uniform with a look of pure animosity. Jesse stood next to him as he tried to keep the two apart.

"Granddad, come on your being unreasonable." Jesse attempted to calm his grandfather down but it proved to be unsuccessful as soon as Sylvia continued on.

"No he's not, my idiot of a son shoulda been here at the time he was supposed to be! Poor Isabelle fell asleep waiting for him to show!"

Upon hearing her name Nick blinked and looked around the people, "Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

"Crying her eyes out!"

"She's in the garden." Various responses answered his question, but he instead chose the last one and left the arguing group as he made his way towards Isabelle's destination.

* * *

Isabelle gave a sigh before deciding to get up and go tell everyone that the wedding was off.

She had hoped that Nicolas would've arrived two hours ago at least, but instead her hope diminished as well her patience. She carefully made a path through the tall grass while making sure the shoes didn't cause her to twist her ankle in the process. Her anger was quietly stored away but she was positive that the first person to irritate her, it would come up and cause an nasty scene. Isabelle reached the doorway that connect the gazebo area to the garden, but before she could go through, her eyes caught sight of Nick entering.

Both locked gazes with the other before Isabelle quickly turned back to the way she came and hid behind the wall. She could hear Nick about to walk through but a hand shot out in front of the open doorway and blocked him from entering.

"Isabelle, come on. Look, I can explain."

"God you don't know freaking tradition." She mumbled in response.

"What?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Well I already saw you," he attempted to move her hand away but she quickly balled it into a fist and connected it to his torso. "Ow. Isabelle, please. I can explain why I'm-"

"Five hours late?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh Nicolas," Isabelle said. "I am so, so angry with you. I literally just want to get your head and bash it into the bench."

Nick leaned up against the opposite wall and decided to humor her, "Well, that would give me brain damage."

"You mean more brain damage." She snorted in response.

"Your hilarious."

"No, I am pissed off."

"And you have every right to be." Nick said as his eyes caught the sight of the red scratch marks on her forearm. "Even though it was the dry cleaner's fault."

Isabelle swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before wrapping her outstretched arm around the door frame, oblivious to the fact that Nick was propped up against it. Her back met the surface of the stone wall as she slid her feet from the heels that offered less comfort. "It wasn't because of your business deals?"

"No, the man there took a late lunch that ended up dragging out for three hours." He stated matter-of-factly as he tauntingly ran a finger down her forearm while avoiding the red welts. That earned him a shiver as horripilation (or goose bumps) began to show on her arm.

"Seducing me is not gonna work this time." Isabelle remarked as she attempted to bring her arm back, but as soon as she tried Nick had grabbed a hold of it firmly.

He eyed the corner before turning his gaze back to her arm, "Isabelle, I'll understand if you wanna call it off and dump me."

Nick heard her give an exaggerated sigh before she answered him, "Why do you have to be such a drama queen?"

Nicolas scowled from her comment before his eyes widened as she came around the corner and stood in front of him. Isabelle's presence stunned him as she stood there in the white gown while her blue eyes glowered at him. Before he could question her about her final decision, she promptly gave him a hard smack. If it had been any other person, they would've been on the floor out cold in less than two seconds. But this, this was his bride. His soon to be wife, Nicolas loved this woman and no matter what, he knew he had messed up. Instead of putting her first, he instead placed his own selfish priorities above Isabelle and his wedding day. He was going to have to do a lot in order to make it up to her, that much he knew.

The stinging pain of his right cheek brought him out of his thoughts as Nicolas slowly turned his head to look at her; her eyes held a mixture of emotions ranging from anger to love in that mere look Isabelle was sending him. No doubt he knew that she was going to drop everything and leave him.

He deserved it.

He fucked up.

But as quickly as that look faded, Nick suddenly found himself in her arms. "Never let me down again."

His own arms wrapped around her waist as he decided to relish in her hold for another second longer; deciding to cruelly let the guests wait another minute or so longer before the ceremony. "Deal."

_...Isabelle?...Isabelle?_...

* * *

Hands pressed down with more force than necessary on the chest area as he struggled to get the oxygen flowing.

Nick had been doing this for five minutes straight without stopping in between, his exhaustion didn't matter to him at the moment. Neither did his surroundings of the unfamiliar terrain, nor the distant sounds of the special infected who were slowly making their way to them.

Michael calmly placed his index finger and middle finger upon the cold flesh of Isabelle's jugular.

He forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat and allowed Nick to continue his CPR attempt.

Even though the British man had found no pulse.


	25. HeartWarmer

_Next chapter! Finally. Sorry if it's late, but I hope you enjoy anyways! Feel free to leave a review!_

_

* * *

_Isabelle's eyes fluttered open after the vision of her death, a small sense of relief flooded through her upon hearing her own heart still beating.

She felt the pain erupting everywhere in her body and with a great struggle she lifted her face off of the control panel and looked around.

The helicopter had landed on it's side, with the left facing the sky. Isabelle slowly adjusted herself in the seat while making sure to be careful of her wounds, her back ended up against the window while she gripped the pilot's seat and lifted herself up. A sudden cry was released as she felt the rush of hot flaring pain shooting up her wounded shoulder and arm. It was no surprise that her bad shoulder had taken the brunt of the impact. Isabelle ignored it and continued to climb out of the helicopter, she passed a wayward look over towards Benny's corpse; and immediately swallowed the bile down. His sunglasses were gone and it allowed her to catch a full glimpse of the face he had died with; his mouth was twisted in a ugly snarl and from where she was, Isabelle could still see bits of Michael's skin lodged in his teeth.

Not wanting to look anymore, Isabelle's hands gripped the side before she used her strength to pull herself up and over as while landing on the grass covered ground. She released another pained cry from the force of the impact, the pain was just that intense and unbearable. "Son of a biscuit eating bulldog," Isabelle cursed as she waited for the pain to subside. "Why did you have to go and get bitten Benny?"

Her question went on unanswered as she passed an annoyed glance to the helicopter, "Yeah...you better not say anything. Shoulda shot you my damn self." she muttered the last to herself as her she tilted her head back. Even though everything was upside down, she could still see that no one else was on the ground. Her mind wandered to Nicolas and Michael who were with her in the front.

Where were they now?

And then, she remembered that the rest were in the cabin. The last thing Isabelle had seen was Rochelle sliding out of the open cabin door from the force of the helicopter's loss of control. She concluded that the rest had fallen out as well before she and the other two crashed here. Perfect. Isabelle hoped that the others were okay and that they would meet up with her and the guys soon, she felt vulnerable if all of them weren't together.

Before coming across her husband and his group, she and the trio had formed a fast bond. Survival had kept them together and looking out for each other, she had come to value her teammates as her family now. Hopes for Jesse's safety weren't as strong as they were now, and after Rayford, her hopes for her Granddad's survival were now pulled away from her and left her with little to no hope on her own survival. When she and the boys came across Nicolas's group, she was wary of them from the beginning but immediately knew that they needed them just as much as they needed Isabelle and her group. Coming across her husband in this apocalypse never crossed her mind and now that he was here, she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be ripped from her.

Coughing from nearby alerted her and hastily she got to her feet despite the protest from her exhausted body, she looked around waiting for a Smoker to make itself visible.

"HE TOOK A CLEAN CHUNK RIGHT OUT OF ME! BLOODY PILOT!"

She released the sigh she had been holding before stepping carefully around the helicopter and catching the sight of Mike examining his arm. Isabelle watched him mutter something under his breath before glaring over at the pilot through the broken window, "I hope you rot in the deepest part of Hades!"

"Wow Mike, you sure know how to make people feel bad about themselves." Isabelle remarked before his attention turned to her.

She walked over to the man before coming to a stop before him just as he shoved his left arm in her face, "Look at what he did to my arm Izzy! A chunk of it is missing now! I'm practically deformed!"

Her hands grabbed his arm to steady it as she analyzed the bite wound; one hand cupped his elbow while the other clutched his wrist in a firm hold. The bite wound was in need of stitches and disinfecting, she could nearly see the ivory bone beneath the damaged tissue as the blood glistened under the faint moonlight. Teeth marks were left in order to remind the criminal of his attacker. After a few moments of silence she let go of it gently before staring up at the angry British man. "You're deformed now, how ever will you live?"

"Maybe at a different time I would've found your sarcasm cute, but now I find it relatively annoying." Michael responded before moving to pull down his sleeve. Isabelle stopped him before she ripped a piece of her black shirt and began to tie it around his forearm to prevent infection.

"We need to find some medical supplies before this gets infected, it's a good thing your immune though." Isabelle mused with a small smile before looking up at him. "Come to think of it," She continued. "I've never seen a scratch mark or any other bites on you."

Michael diverted his gaze from hers before looking forward, "A train."

Isabelle raised her eyebrow at him before he inclined his head to where his attention was; she turned and saw that a container train was separating them from the ominous glow she could make out from behind it. "Huh, I wonder what's over there."

"Same." He answered.

As she started to turn her head back to Michael, her eyes caught sight of something off in the distance near the wreckage of the helicopter. Her pace increased once she saw the familiar white of the pants as well as the brown suede dress shoes, as soon as Isabelle neared the figure she stopped and saw Nick staring up at the sky with dull lifeless eyes.

* * *

A nudge to Jessi's shoulder alerted the young woman to the pain.

She opened her eyes and looked up to find Ellis staring down at her with a worried gaze, "Hey there." He greeted meekly before she pressed her hands to the grass covered ground and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Ellis?" Her brown eyes looked off to the side and from there she spotted Rochelle holding her head as Coach and Doc were standing a few feet from her. Jessi then looked to her left and from there she saw Keith getting up slowly from his light slumber. "Hold on," she murmured before looking around her in a circle, failing to spot the missing three. "Where's Isabelle, Nick, and Mike?"

"Coach says they must've went down with the chopper," Ellis responded with a calm tone. "Won't be long before we meet up with them...I hope."

Jessi blinked once before tapping her finger to her temple, "God, going down with the chopper...shit. I can't freakin' believe this."

"Whaddya remember?"

"Just Mike being bitten by the pilot and then...black." She responded with a shrug.

Ellis contemplated her answer for a second before running his tongue over his dry lips and opting to help the woman to her feet. She grasped his calloused hand as he gently brought up, both made eye contact before looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh my god. I know where we are!" Keith exclaimed before jumping to his feet and peering at the ferry and the swamp water in front of him. "We're near Village Des Marais!"

Rochelle looked over at him as she slowly got to her feet as well, she then rolled her shoulders about before passing Keith a weary gaze. "Are you feeling alright sweetie?"

"Oh I'm better than alright, landed on Doc when we fell outta tha' whirlybird," Keith paused for a moment as he glanced around, the others watched him before he folded his arms and looked around one more time. "I says, I landed on Doc when we fell outta tha' **WHIRLYBIRD**!" He said the last part in a much louder tone as though he was expecting somebody to insult him. "See, now normally Mike was supposeta' say somethin' by now." All of the remaining survivors deadpanned.

"Izzy and the boys must've crashed with helicopter son," Doc spoke up while sticking the last of his tobacco in his mouth. "No use tryin' to piss off Michael now."

Keith's expression fell into one of disappointment, Jessi would never understand why Keith took Mike's insults as though it didn't bother him. In fact, now that she thought about it, Ellis was sorta the same way when it came to Nick. It seemed that both boys had their own separate but oddly similar reasons for taking the older men's insults; for Keith, Mike probably reminded him of his older brother in a way, and with Ellis, he probably looked up to the con-artist and perceived him as a role-model of some sorts. They each had someone to look up to, but her? Not likely. Kate had been the closest thing to a mother and role-model during this apocalypse, but do to Jessi's decision, she was now dead. As she looked over towards Rochelle, she contemplated on the decision of looking up to her during this rough time. But as quickly as she thought about it, she decided against it.

Then, there was Isabelle.

"Well, let's get movin' ya'll," Coach announced while walking forward towards the dock where a ferry laid. "We'll see if we can find them on the way."

"We're just gonna leave them Coach?" Ellis asked in disbelief before shooting glances at everyone. "How do we know they're up ahead? Shit man, this ain't right."

"No worries son," Doc assured the young southerner before placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "They're okay, all of them, they're not dead. But, we gotta keep moving forward and get the hell out of here. Even though we're all sore as hell."

Ellis opened his mouth to protest against this but instead he opted to keep his mouth closed and chose to continue on with them. Coach entered the ferry first before the rest of them climbed aboard, Jessi noticed that Ellis stayed at the dock before giving the area behind him one last long glance. She watched as he seemed to hope that the three would come out and join the rest, but when he found that nothing but the silence greeted him, he turned back around and made eye contact with her.

A look was shared between them before a small smile made it's way to his face as he stepped forward and entered the boat.

It reached the other side of the dock as the survivors fumbled out one by one and headed towards the broken boardwalks that laid in the green murky waters of the swamp. Each infected rushed toward them upon hearing Doc shout orders for them to keep together. Jessi took aim with her bat as an infected ran at top speed toward the young woman, she gripped the wooden bat tightly before it collided with it's head. The loud sound was enough to let her know that the head caved in as well as the spurts of blood that managed to splatter on her sweater and her face.

"Bonk." She said before lifting the bat up once more to bring it down upon another infected.

"Charger!" Jessi turned and barely caught glimpse of the large creature rushing towards her. She scrambled to get out of its way, but unfortunately, she turned her body in a unpleasant angle before her leg twisted and a popping sound could be heard. Pain rushed up her left leg as Jessi's teeth clamped down upon her lip in order bite back the scream that wanted to emit from her throat.

A hand reached out and grabbed her forearm before pulling her out of the way just as the Charger smashed into one of the many trees. It gave out a loud howl before re-focusing on one of the other survivors.

Jessi looked up and caught Ellis's attention as he reached over and grabbed a crowbar from the bench table, "What the hell happened Jessi?"

"I...I think I dislocated my knee." She spoke calmly as she looked over and witnessed the creature knock Doc back just as Coach fumbled for his pistol.

Ellis turned back to her before jabbing the end of the crowbar into a nearby infected. "Are ya serious?"

The woman's hands reached down and cupped her knee as the overwhelming pain brought her attention to it. She let out a sharp hiss just before the southerner grabbed her once more as the green acid landed on the muddy ground, some of it managed to splash onto her leg as the liquid burned away the denim and some of the tender white skin of her calf. "Ugh! Jesus!" Although Ellis was startled upon her outburst, he managed to swing her to his other side as the hand holding the crowbar made contact with the Spitter's head.

Rochelle dove forward as her fingers clutched around the handle of the gun that had fallen from her grasp. She narrowly dodged the Charger's overgrown arm as it swiped over her head and hit the ground. Keith kept his balance up against the tool shed as he struggled to fight the dizziness and nausea that had suddenly swept over him; it was definitley a bad case of vertigo. He blinked once as his vision became blurred and soon he was seeing two of everything, it appeared his head injury was getting worse and him falling out of the helicopter didn't help his injury at all. The Charger went towards Doc as the older man kept dodging it's attempts all the while becoming fatigued from moving around as well as trying desperately to not have his wounds overwhelm him.

Keith's focus went towards Rochelle as she quickly jumped to her feet and went over towards Coach who was becoming overwhelmed by the many infected. He licked his lips before turning back to Doc. The young man carefully pulled out his gun and aimed carefully at the Charger; he suddenly hissed in pain as blood seeped into his left eye making him push down on the trigger and fire his gun.

"Watch were your shooting!" Jessi shouted as she pulled up her good leg to where she was seated just as the bullet missed her foot.

"You try shootin' while havin' blood in yer eye!"

* * *

Isabelle swallowed down the scream that wanted to be ripped from her throat, but instead she dropped down to her knees and placed her ear on Nick's chest. No heart thumped against her ear, it didn't signal her that he was still alive. No. Nick was dead. She lifted her head off of his chest and peered into his open eyes desperate for him to snap out of it. No hint or gleam crossed his eyes and instead they continued to stare into her eyes lifelessly, silently mocking her. She felt her eyes beginning to water as he continued to stare blankly up at the late night sky, lifeless and without affection in them. It was Bill all over again.

"Don't do this to me..." Isabelle said softly as she smoothed back the loose hairs from his forehead while blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. "Nicolas...you promised you wouldn't leave me."

She then heard footsteps coming from behind her, and soon Michael rounded the corner and found that Isabelle was at Nick's side, even though the con artist was motionless. His mouth opened but no words escaped past his lips.

"It's Nicolas," Isabelle whispered while keeping her gaze on her husband's body before placing her hands on his chest, and then proceeded to perform CPR. "He's dead."

Michael continued to watch her with worry coming onto his features; she was deadly calm. To calm to accept this as the end.

"His body is still warm...he died a couple of seconds ago...minutes maybe." She continued while using more force again to try and pump oxygen through his system.

"Maybe you should stop Isabelle," He suggested as she kept pressing on Nick's chest. "CPR isn't gonna do anything to bring Nick back."

"Says you," she snapped at him as her dark blue eyes flickered to him with a menacing glare. "I don't see you helping!"

"What do you want me to do?" Michael shouted back exasperated as he threw his hands up in order to exaggerate the situation.

Isabelle's look didn't falter, and as she opened her mouth to offer him a few more words to insult him, her eyes had suddenly snapped over to the helicopter. Slowly, she rose to her feet before rushing over towards it. Michael watched as she got down on all fours to peer through the windshield. Her nose crinkled from the foul odor of the dead helicopter pilot but she managed to ignore the rancid stench in order to grab the item of interest.

Isabelle's hand clenched around the device before she pulled through the windshield and towards her. Michael narrowed his eyes as she pushed herself from the ground and to her feet, turning around he saw that she was clutching an orange colored device in her arms. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Something." She said bluntly while walking in a fast pace over towards Nicolas's body.

The British criminal gave an irritated sigh as Isabelle lowered herself to her knees once again, "Care to define that something?"

"A defibrillator unit Michael." Isabelle replied as she opened Nick's white jacket and began to unbutton his dark blue dress shirt, all the while silently hoping that it would work.

"What the hell was that pilot doing with a defib?"

The paramedic ignored his question as her hands touched Nick's skin; she refused to give up on him, and instead she allowed herself to think positive on this situation. She would have to ask Ellis how staying positive the entire time worked for him. A small smile framed her lips before she grabbed the chest paddles and switched on the device, she had used these before, even though the majority of the time it was used to resuscitate the criminals. Isabelle inhaled deeply as Mike watched closely, she then placed the paddles on the con artist's smooth chest. _Please let this work...please.  
_

"CLEAR!"

The electric jolt passed from the device and over towards the dead man's chest, and in a matter of seconds Nicolas jumped forward with a pained cry. "Stop shocking me!" Nick suddenly began coughing violently as Isabelle immediately began rubbing his back in soothing circles. He gagged once before turning his head towards the grass and upchucking clots of blood. Nick grimaced from the scene as the bitter metallic taste lingered on his tongue, "That...was nasty."

Isabelle smirked before throwing her arms around his neck, "You freakin' idiot." she whispered in his ear as the confused conman hesitantly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I thought I lost you there...God...you scared me."

"What the hell happened?" Nick managed to choke out as he released her. Once he did, she smiled brightly before raising her hand and giving his back a good hard slap, that in turn caused Nick to cough hard again while glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"For jumping in the front and shooting the pilot!"

"Well he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie now was he?" Nick snapped before getting to his feet and removing his white jacket. He let out a frustrated sigh upon seeing the grass stains and mud covering the once white material.

Michael opened his mouth to chime in before Isabelle closed her fist and punched his knee in order for him to keep quiet, "Yeah that might be true but-"

"-**And**, as I recall he was close to killing you, you know what? Be quiet Isabelle, be thankful I saved your ass."

"You were dead." Nick paused from buttoning up his blue shirt. "Do you know how that made me feel?" He stood quiet, not saying a word, and instead he continued to button the rest of his shirt. "Nicolas-"

"Let's just leave it alone," he wasn't in the mood to talk about his death, he wanted to forget the pain and feeling he had felt in his time of dying. It was something that he never wanted to go through ever again. It was an ugly feeling, choking and gagging on his own blood.

Isabelle sensed Nick's eagerness to not discuss the topic, with a small sigh she stood up on her feet while her eyes scanned his body for any other wounds he might've sustained during the crash. "Were you bitten too?"

Nick shook his head while folding his jacket and draping it over his arm before looking up to meet Michael's stare, "Give us a minute will ya?"

"Do I have a choice?" the man grunted before making his way over towards the train.

Both stood there near the demolished helicopter, Isabelle didn't know what Nick was going to say, his face was devoid of any expression that might give her a clue on what he was thinking. But before she was able to break the silence, Nick walked up to her and held her face in his free hand. Isabelle was taken aback by the sudden action, but it proved to make her heart jump. Old emotions were beginning to come back, not only for her, but for him as well.

"You really need to stop getting so pissed off every time I do something to save you," his husky tone spoke before he leaned in towards her face. "I do those things because I love you, idiot. I never would have thought we would be surviving this apocalypse together."

"I didn't want to lose you after losing Granddad, Nicolas," Isabelle whispered as she pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. "Excuse me for caring too much."

Nick smiled briefly before kissing her forehead affectionately and using his other arm to pull her close as she hugged him again. His green eyes traveled over her head as he witnessed Michael inside one of the open containers on the train. Nick could tell instantly that the man was trying to be discrete about his actions, despite his hunched over frame and the small sounds that managed to escape past his lips.

He watched, with a hint of suspicion, as Michael continued to vomit.


	26. Disturbia

_Here's the next installment, kind of a bloody chapter. I hope you guys are still reading! I'm sorry it's been so long! College takes up most of my writing time! Enjoy and review!_

**M-Rated Chapter: For use of language and for details of gore.**

**

* * *

**

"You were bitten, no surprise that you wouldn't be immune."

"Are you saying that because I'm British? Because I'll have you know, we are cleaner than your polluted country." Michael sneered as he and Nick continued to stand guard while Isabelle searched the house.

Nick turned to him with a look of utter annoyance before his eyes darted to the doorway, "You know who's gonna have to put you down if you do _turn_," He began before his attention returned to the Michael. "It isn't gonna be Isabelle." the British man snorted and decided to ignore the insult that was aimed at him. Surely, Nicolas didn't think that Michael wasn't immune. Did he?

"Making it sound as if I'm a dog that contracted a rabid disease," Michael snorted again as a scowl graced his gruff features. "Oh-no-wait, that is what this Green Flu pandemic is, a bad case of the rabies. Yes, that is exactly what it is." He said mockingly. "Goes to show how irresponsible Americans are."

"Right," Nick nodded before throwing his jacket at Michael's head. "Coming from the British asshole that managed to get arrested in America."

Removing the jacket from his head he managed to shove it in Nick's chest, before either man could do anything more, Isabelle stepped out of the house with an annoyed look on her face. "If you both think I'm gonna be baby-sitting you until we find the others, than you are sadly mistaken."

"He was being racist," Nick hooked his thumb in Michael's direction. "Talking 'bout all kinds of shit that doesn't make sense."

Isabelle murmured something to herself before she tossed a pipe bomb to Michael, she then turned towards Nick and slapped a box of ammunition into his arms. "Found this in the house, might be useful but I don't know how to set it up."

The conman gave a light scoff while holding the yellow case by handle, "And you think I do?"

Before either could comment, Michael grabbed the case from his hand before getting on his knees and unbuckling the lid. Michael began to slowly deploy the rounds before finally beginning to load his pump shotgun with the newly equipped ammo.

"They appear to be incendiary ammo, basically, whatever you shoot becomes engulfed in flames." He said while sliding the pump downwards.

Isabelle's eyebrows perked up before she kneeled down beside him, "How many?"

"Twenty-four shells," He responded as Nick began loading his gun as well. "But these ones," Michael then held up a sub-machine gun bullet for her to observe. "There's fifty of these for your sub."

"So in other words, we have to use them sparingly." Nick remarked.

"Precisely," Michael replied. "We should save them for the bigger fish." He stood up on his feet before pocketing half of the other shells, needless to say, the action allowed both Isabelle and Nick to see that his blood was seeping down to his wrist. She knew that the thin black cloth wouldn't continue to provide proper support much longer.

"We really need to find a first aid kit or something Michael."

Michael looked down towards his wound before shrugging without a care, "It's fine." Isabelle reached out towards his arm but at the last second he hastily recoiled from her touch. "I said it's fine!" He snapped before turning around to walk down the rest of the path that lead towards the inner part of town.

"Michael wait!" Isabelle shouted but the British man was already rounding the corner. "Man."

"What's his deal?" Nick asked as he and Isabelle followed the path.

"He seems really pissy for some reason, I hope he's alright." She sighed.

Nick snorted before bringing out his pistol and shooting down an oncoming infected in the head, "He seriously needs to get over it, it's Robert all over again."

Her eyebrows were pulled together in thought before she turned to Nick and noticed that he held a certain gleam in his eyes. Talking about his brother tended to bring up a fury of different emotions. Mostly ranging from jealousy to hurt. "Do you think Sylvia made it out of here?"

His green eyes darted to her own before they returned to pay attention up ahead, "Knowing my ma? She probably pretended that she was a senior citizen in order to get in front."

A chuckle slipped past her lips as they come towards a building to their left, judging from the appearance on the inside, it seemed to have been a bar of some sorts. They made their way inside and immediately found Michael sitting at a table that was placed in front of a jukebox. He was currently doing a horrid job of wrapping his bite wound, something that made Isabelle smile sadly at.

She walked over to him before plopping herself down across from him, Michael eyed her warily before allowing her to take over his poor attempt. _The blood hasn't clotted yet, I'm getting worried. _

"Where'd you find the med kit?" Nick asked before standing in front of the jukebox and deciding to thumb through the song choices.

"Beneath the counter," Michael stated. "Lucky me I suppose."

"Yeah," Isabelle nodded with a weak smile gracing her chapped pink lips. "I guess so." His hand grasped her wrist which prevented her from double knotting the bandages. She gazed up at him and noted how the ruptured blood vessels in his eyes made his green irises appear darker than normal.

Michael lowered his head to her level before speaking in a deathly cold tone, "I am immune you know, just because this bloody bite won't stop bleeding, doesn't mean I'm going to turn into one of them."

"No one's implying that you _aren't,_" Nick put in as he looked over his shoulder to look at the man's back. "So calm down will ya?"

"No one is talking to you." Michael snapped while turning around to glare at Nick.

"Well I'm talking to **you** now, so **you're **gonna have ta deal with it."

Isabelle's blue orbs diverted to Michael's hand which was still grasping her nimble wrist in a secure hold. She watched with hesitation as his fingers began to slowly tighten with no intention of letting go.

"I'm going to have to deal with it?" Michael repeated before turning his body to the right in order to get a better view of the man. "No, I don't have to. In fact, you need to just accept the fact that not everything involves you. I know it's hard Nicolas, but do try."

"I'm the narcissist? Coming from the same asshole that checks himself out in almost every object with a reflection in it." Nick threw back at him before fully turning around to face him.

His hand was shaking violently now, Isabelle could feel it, and for a split moment she felt as though her teeth were rattling along with it. A sudden pop was heard, and Isabelle's lips were pulled back as she cried out from the sudden feeling. Both men looked towards her before Michael realized what he had subconsciously done.

"You dumb fucking moron!" Nick snarled as he gripped Michael's forearm and pulled him away from her. This allowed Isabelle to cradle her wrist to her chest while gently feeling it; he had managed to bruise her wrist, she realized, she could still move it around but only to a certain degree without it being to painful to bear.

Nick gave Michael one last glare before he focused on Isabelle once again, "You okay?"

Isabelle nodded while placing her arm back down on the table; she refused to cradle it any longer, even though it was still throbbing painfully, she wasn't interested in making things worse for Nick. Or Michael for that matter.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Yes, now can we please leave so we can meet up with the others?"

Michael rose from the chair and in that moment, Isabelle caught him grimacing as his dark green eyes remained fixed on her. More so her arm when he had nearly cracked it in the process. He didn't know why he had done that, he couldn't even begin to fathom the reason why. He just remembered the ugly dark anger beginning to fill his mind when Nick and him went at it. Michael had completely forgotten he had been gripping Isabelle's wrist.

And when he heard her cry out, it pained him even more.

"You should just kill me now." He said softly as the couple looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked with worry seeping into her tone.

"It's obvious somethings wrong with me," Michael snapped before balling his hand into a fist. "And if you don't do away with me now, I'll most likely kill you both!"

"That's ridiculous Michael," Isabelle quickly said. "There is nothing wrong with you, you're okay-better than okay!- Michael," she repeated his name while her voice pitched to it's highest level. "You're fine!" Lying through her teeth was not something that she was new to, she had been doing it for years. But somehow this time, it seemed to affect her emotionally. Telling someone they we're fine was a death sentence according to Isabelle. And saying it to Michael, was going to speed up the process. She had encountered the Green Flu's victims before it became an pandemic, she remembered being called to multiple homes and public areas while she and Spence were on duty. Many of the victims had the symptoms that Michael was beginning to show; Irritability, bleeding, ruptured blood vessels in the eyes. In due time, he would become one of them. A soulless creature out for blood, how long will she continue to shield him from the inevitable truth? _No! He's immune, I know it. Michael's fine, it's just a wound._ Her mind insisted as she fought against the truth. She refused to believe that she would lose him too.

Nick took the opportunity to clench his jaw before his fingertips brushed against the cold handle of his newly acquired magnum. The desire to protect himself and Isabelle escalated to top priority upon seeing Michael's wound. Since the time he had vomited, Nick knew he was going to be the one to end it if the situation called for it. His index finger slowly settled on the trigger lightly while he began to lift it from his holster. Nick remembered coming across a young woman, before he had ran into Rochelle and the others, who urged him to shoot her. She was beginning to turn right before his very eyes, and even though she had to be at least seventeen or so, it didn't stop him from carrying out her final wish.

And yet, her blood had stained his hands.

It wasn't until after she had fallen before him dead, that Nick found out the horrible truth. The infection had clouded her mind and made the young girl insane, it clouded her vision and blocked her brain from bringing out the memories of Nick. He at first didn't recognize her, due to the blood that coated her lips and around her face entirely and the sickly pale green her skin was turning did not help. But when she fell dead before him, Nick had bent down and brushed her dark hair aside in order to reveal the prominent birthmark that sat on her neck.

The same one that his niece had...

Michael held his face in his hands before they skimmed up and ran through his blonde spikes; Isabelle saw the blood dripping down his nose and followed the line of his pursued lips. The sight was heartbreaking as she watched him pace before her. From the corner of her eyes she saw that Nick was close to pulling out his gun; hastily she pressed her hand down on the back of his before urging him out of the bar and into the early morning air. "What are you doing Nicolas?" she hissed.

"Doing him a favor."

"You can't kill him, you won't."

"Are you gonna stop me?" Nick demanded as his voice and fell into the usual tone it did when he was becoming irritated or angry.

Isabelle's eyes landed on their joined hands covering the butt of his gun; she had witnessed Nick kill a man before. But somehow, she couldn't-wouldn't-let him kill Michael, and yet who was she to stop him? It was obvious Nick would have the upper hand in this situation, if he saw a threat, he was gonna deal with it like he always he had. This was no different to him, but to Isabelle it was different. She had grown to care for the criminal, he was her teammate and she was his.

Teammates looked out for one another. Teammates protected each other. _Teammates died for each other._

"He's turning and you know it," Nick began in his husky dark tone. "It's only a matter of time before he becomes one of them. It's better to deal with him now while he has his humanity."

"It works for you because you can get away with murder now is that it?" She responded while slowly looking up at him. "Your killing a man, Nicolas, a human being."

"I'm killing a man that's gonna turn into a damn cannibal is what I'm doing."

"Michael is gonna be fine, he's gonna pull through, I know it."

"Coming from a trained EMT? You know the symptoms of the Green Flu Isabelle, you know what happens to the people who aren't immune. Michael **isn't** immune sweetheart, as fucked up as that sounds you know it's true. Giving him false hope isn't gonna make this situation any easier. Putting him out of his misery will. You want him to kill us when we least expect it? Or when we re-group with the others, who's to say he won't kill any of them? Be logical about this babe, we're both in danger. Now as fucked as **this **sounds, I don't want to be ripped apart by a zombie. A British zombie at that. It'll suck if he ends up ruining my suit when he's disemboweling me and tearing apart my-"

"Ok I get it!"

Her grip on his hand eased up and soon her hand fell from his; she hated when Nick was right. Even if it was only 50% of the time he was, it still crushed her pride a little and made her stubborn streak grow. Releasing the heavy sigh she had been holding, she was met with his arm encircling her waist.

"Your such a know it all jerk."

"Street smart is what I am, you have to learn how to shut up and let me just go along with what I have in mind."

Michael watched with envious eyes as the two of them became lost in each other's arms, it bugged him to say the least and made his unexplainable rage grow dangerously high. He licked his lips which caused him to taste the metallic liquid that had lightly coated them; his taste buds seemed to explode upon savoring the liquid. He reached up and rubbed the excess blood off from his upper lip and then he stuck his finger in his mouth and licked away at the blood.

"Oh great," he mumbled. "Now I'm acting like a Twihard vampire, too bad I don't sparkle."

His green eyes became locked on something to his right, in the kitchen area of the bar, he noticed a body sprawled on the cement floor. His hunger walked him the rest of the way, and as Michael stopped he noticed that the body was that of a woman. Her blonde hair was tousled and spread out on the floor around her head; her eyes were closed shut and prevented him from seeing her eye color. He found himself slowly dropping down to his knees as he ran his eyes over her frame. She was beautiful no doubt, her pale skin illuminated in the dim lighting while one of her polished hands laid flat over her chest. The other was missing it seemed. Michael noticed the waitress uniform she had died in was obscured by the dark blood that stained the front of it.

He reached over and placed his hand on her mutilated body; her blood was fresh and even though it was still cold, he had to guess she died yesterday. Because of her closed eyes and slightly parted mouth, it appeared that she was still alive even after her attacker had left her for dead.

Michael leaned forward and dug his hand into the remainder of her stomach; the squishing sounds her insides were making didn't faze him. His mind screamed for him to stop but his hunger urged him and forced him to continue in order to satisfy his craving. Upon retracting his hand, he immediately cupped the blood in his palm and brought it to his eager lips.

He sipped the waitress's blood while he savored the flavor, he would've liked it warm and fresh but this would have to satisfy his hunger for now. He dipped his hand back into her stomach and began to pull out her intestines, eying them as though they were packaged sausages. Michael had woven his hand with them. He stopped himself and felt the bile coming back up but he managed to swallow it down as he leaned forward and helped himself.

This was beyond the border line of sanity.

Beyond the point of humanity.

Most of all, it was a step into becoming a monster.

Michael knew this and yet he continued to devour the remains of the waitress as he began to ignore his surroundings. He used both of his hands to scoop out more of his food, while licking his lips to rid of the excess of blood coating them. He gorged himself handful after handful while ignoring and blocking out the sounds of the horde of the infected outside; he ignored the sounds of his greedy slurps and loud chewing. Nothing matter anymore. He needed to satisfy the hunger that was gnawing at him, and earlier it urged him to devour Isabelle but he ignored the demand and managed to control it.

Her name tag shined brightly up at him, almost as if it was a call to stop Michael and snap him out of his crazed state.

_Cadence..._

Michael closed his eyes and continued to scarf it all down to the point that the blood was dripping down his chin and neck. It truly made him look like a monster, a monster who had lost his soul. He didn't expect this to happen so soon, he thought he still had time to stop the infection, but now he knew it was too late. Nothing could stop him now except a bullet to the head.

Isabelle had followed the strange noises back into the bar, Nick had gone up ahead to scout the convenience store. She stood there and watched Michael from over the counter as he continued to devour the remains of the waitress. Her hand rose up to her mouth as she slowly inhaled a deep breath, her eyes wanted nothing more then to stop watching the massacre, but she couldn't stop.

She made the mistake of releasing a gasp and when she did, Michael seized his feeding and slowly brought his bloody eyes to meet her horrified blue ones.


	27. Village En Marais

_The next installment! I couldn't come up with a good enough title so I just decided to use another name from the game. Enjoy! and Review! Oh and thank you all for over 10,000 views to this story! It means a lot!  
_

* * *

Ellis gently laid Jessi down upon the old wooden floor, being careful as to not move her dislocated knee. Doc looked down at her before sitting on his heels and examining the young woman from head to toe.

Doc laid both of his hands on the sides of Jessi's leg and with the utmost care he felt around the knee. "Dislocated?"

"Yeah, back when I made a bad turn."

"Can't we just pop it back in? Like in them movies?" Ellis asked.

"We have to do with precision Ellis, you can't just pop in a knee back like that," Doc answered while snapping his fingers to emphasize on that. "We gotta do it where Jessi won't suffer anymore muscle tears."

"Well hell then, those movies lied. There was this one movie, where this guy had ta' snap back another guy's shoulder and all he did was literally just push on tha' guy's shoulder, then tha' next thing you know, tha' other guy was better and shit." Ellis finished while crossing his arms and giving a visible pout.

"Those movies are fiction son." Coach remarked.

"Yeah, in real life it's gonna be much more painful for Jessi." Rochelle added.

Doc looked up and met Jessi's eyes before positioning his hands on both sides of her jean covered leg, "I've only done this once, and it was on Michael after he resisted arrest-"

Keith snickered. "Gotta love that guy."

"You ready kid?"

"Do I have a choice?" she murmured while removing her sweater and placing the sleeve in her mouth.

"On three; One..." Jessi's eyes closed tightly. "Two..." Ellis drew in a breath. "Three." Doc's hands pressed tightly upon the knee before a sickening crack was heard and Jessi's muffled cries. Her fists pounded the wooden floor of the small shack they had taken refuge in, and she kept up the pounding until Ellis's hands had gripped her wrists. Her head thrashed side to side as she fought his grip and wound up slamming her bad leg down upon the floor which then ignited more pain.

"Jessi, calm down! It's over now girl!" Keith shouted as he effectively pinned her other leg down to prevent her from kicking him.

"She's in pain," Rochelle reasoned while gripping the young woman's shoulders in a small attempt to calm her. "It's alright now." she soothed.

The sweater's sleeve fell from her mouth as more small cries erupted from the back of her throat. Doc watched with sympathy as Jessi tried to ease out her pain, and he could tell by her facial expressions that it was beginning to be too much. Coach eased Rochelle off of Jessi as everyone continued to watch the young woman, Ellis seemed to be the one who was most concerned with her.

"It's a'right now Jessi," He said softly while slowly releasing her wrists. "Yer gonna be all better now, Doc managed to pop it back in place for ya."

Her deep brown eyes connected with his blue ones before offering the boy a small grim smile, "It hurts though."

"I can only imagine," Ellis chuckled while giving her hand a firm pat. "But, it makes ya seem cooler now. I know for sure I would never want ma own leg ta' be snapped back in place, I can't handle pain tha' way you can."

"I was crying like a baby!" Jessi argued while slowly and softly rubbing her knee.

"Not really, it was more like you were holdin' in yer screams. Which takes a lotta guts." He insisted while a light red blush was beginning to color his cheeks.

"At least that's all ya did," Keith intervened. "Least ya didn't piss yourself."

Jessi blinked in confusion before glancing up at Ellis's best friend, "Wow, can you be any more blunt?"

"I can if ya want me to."

Doc held up his hand to refrain Jessi from answering back, "We gotta get moving, hopefully find Nick, Izzy, and Michael on the way."

"Doc's right," Coach said while removing an ax from the wall. "Let's get a move on people."

The cop pointed at Ellis, "Your gonna have to help Jessi out with walking until she's able to walk normally. Rochelle and Keith got your front, Coach and I have your back."

"Of course," the young southerner said happily while helping the older woman to her feet despite her protests. "I got it from here, Doc, you can count on me."

"I know I can son," Doc replied with a small smile before grabbing his shotgun. "Let's-"

A fast silhouette ran past the only window in the small broken shack, and on impulse Doc immediately raised his gun and watched it out of the broken wall. It stumbled in the dirty water and stopped. The old man narrowed his eyes in question as he pumped the shotgun in one fluid movement, as soon as he did, the thing then continued to run. Eventually it disappeared into the tall grass leading to Village En Marais, and leaving Doc in a state of skepticism.

"Maybe it was one of them blood farmers," Ellis suggested quietly as Doc turned to him. "Maybe it was takin' count of us all."

"Son, save the blood farmers for the movies." He answered sharply.

"I'm serious ya know, their real. They don't grow crops, they grow people..." Rochelle and Jessi watched him before the mechanic turned to look them in the eyes. "To eat."

Rochelle gave an eye roll before waving off his comment and proceeding to hold up her sub-machine gun. "That has got to be one of the silliest things to hear about since, Big foot."

"Hey Big Foot's real girl," Keith defended while removing his jacket. "I saw that big motha' back in Yosemite."

"Oh really?"

"Hell yes, I swear it on Ellis mama."

"Hey, don't be usin' my mama." Ellis said.

"Fine, I swear it on-"

"Save it you two, let's get a move on and find us another rescue." Coach was already beginning to walk out of the doorway with both Rochelle and Jessi (with Rochelle's help) in tow. Ellis followed suit and changed positions with the news reporter before she and Keith took up rear. Doc remained where he was for a minute as he allowed his thoughts to take over; regret was beginning to seep into his mind as he remembered the phone call that he had received the day before the infection took over Durham County.

He had suddenly remembered that the caller was a young girl, if he had to guess, he assumed she was no older than five. Doc was on duty that day and was working the prison where Michael was placed in to serve out his twenty year sentence, he recalled her asking him, with the utmost genuine politeness, if she could speak with her father.

…...

…...

….

"_Do you know your daddy's name, or maybe his officer ID number? Did he tell you that?"_

"_No," she responded swiftly. "My daddy is staying in the hotel."Doc noticed a distinct British accent lacing the girl's speech. _

"_Hotel?" He had asked with slight confusion. "Darling, this isn't a hotel. It's more like...a place for grown ups who need to go in timeout." _

Doc remembered struggling hard to come up with a good cover up for the prison, telling a five year old that her father was in prison was not the best route to go on.

"_How about you tell me your name and I'll see if your daddy is here in timeout." _

_He heard the little girl suddenly pull away from the phone and she seemed to be talking with someone in the background. He waited until she answered again, "Grandmum says that I should not give my name to strangers."_

"_And she's right," he agreed. "But if you want to talk to your father, I'm gonna need a name. To see if he's here or not."_

"_Oh," the girl remembered. "But you are an officer right? Well, my name is Ruby..." she replied happily as he sensed the eagerness to speak with her father in the girl's voice. "Ruby Crowley."_

Doc forgot what it was exactly that prompted him to seize his movements during that day, he remembered her name but he had forgotten to relay the message to the prison guard stationed in Michael's floor.

"I can't believe that smart-ass bastard..." He mumbled as he heard his name being called from a distance. "I'm coming!"

Doc pushed the memory aside but managed to remind himself that he had to relay the message to Michael once they found him and the couple. He had to tell him that his daughter had called for him...but he wouldn't tell Michael that she had called from a local payphone in the area.

Because as far as Michael knew, he assumed she and his mother, Chloe, were still safe in Liverpool.

* * *

Nick glanced over at her for the umpteenth time that minute; her eyes were still gazing on a particular spot on the wooden floor of the ferry. Her hands were entwined together as her lips were pulled into a small visible pout.

It irked him that Isabelle refused to tell him what had happened, as soon as he had seen her walking out of the bar he knew something bad had happened. That and the fact that Michael was missing in action. The problem was, she didn't look hysterical, like she had been with Bill. No, instead she seemed disconcerted to him, which was definitely odd.

The conman's attention was drawn towards the button of the boat since it had given a hefty jounce before stopping in the middle of the lake. He cursed and pressed the button with more force than necessary in order to get it operating again.

"God dammit." he cursed before looking over towards the quiet paramedic. Isabelle was still entranced by the spot since she didn't seem to realize that the ferry had stopped operating. "So, the ferry stopped working. Any ideas on how to fix this problem?" Out of his peripheral vision, he caught sight of the water rippling.

Isabelle's blue eyes snapped to him for a second before turning back to the spot on the floor. Nick leaned forward to gaze at her while placing his palm on his knee, "Isabelle."

"Yeah?" She gazed up at him with an innocent look, making Nick feel as though he had failed to protect her. Whatever had happened to Michael, he was sure it affected Isabelle greatly and seeing this was making him feel uncomfortable. He should've just went along and killed him on the spot. But for her sake, he would do all he can to make sure they survive this ordeal.

The ferry gave a violent shake then before something began rising from the depths of the murky waters; Nick leaned over and caught sight of reptilian skin glistening in the dim light of the moon. He continued to watch with slight horror as it rose up from the water and immediately he locked eyes with the creature.

"Isabelle, we've got a problem on our hands."

She gave her husband a confused look before looking to where his attention was fixated on, it was then that the large alligator made it's appearance known to the couple. A small breath left her lungs as though she had been punched in the stomach, and from there she slowly eased away to the other side with Nick in tow.

"Now we have to worry about alligators?" Isabelle hissed to him as the creature continued to stare them down.

"It looks infected too..." Nick murmured before glancing at the deck they were supposed to land at. "I may not be a reptile whisperer, but I think it wants us as it's main course instead of the zombies."

"Ya think?" Isabelle said. "Maybe instead of being a conman you _should've_ applied to be a reptile whisperer!"

"You know, I don't have time to argue with you about what career I should've aimed for. All I know is that-" Isabelle let out a surprised shriek as the alligator opened it's wide mouth and bit down upon the cables that kept the ferry a float.

Nick cursed as the ferry began to sink halfway into the dirty brown water, threatening to take them down along for the ride. The reptile was intent on getting to them one way or another, and soon it dove straight at them through the opening and snapped its jaws at them. "What the hell do we do?" Isabelle shrieked in fear as the creature wiggled forward, desperate to get through despite it's large body.

"We make a clean break that's what," Nick remarked before looking back and spotting a log behind them. Bobbing up and down due to the ripples the ferry was currently giving out. "See that log behind us?"

Isabelle turned and spotted it, "It's looks nice from here." she commented sardonically while avoiding the alligator's deadly snap of jaws.

"Climb on it, it should lead to the docks from our position."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Distract it, and I don't want to hear how your gonna stay behind. I'm the husband, I make the decisions."

Isabelle scoffed before she began to climb the wooden rail and then bent over the ledge, she pushed herself over and she landed on the log. She let out a small squeal as her feet hit the freezing water and that propelled her to move onto her front as she crawled forward on the log. Nick watched her before he was brought back to the problem at hand. The large reptile snapped its jaws at the conman before it suddenly seized its movements. He watched in horror as it slipped back into the water and he continued to watch before a rough movement caused him to move himself out of the ferry. It was already a quarter of the way in the water when he moved himself out and onto the log.

Isabelle crawled carefully on the promising wooden support while refusing to glance back, her nails scraped the bark off of it as she continued to move forward. She suddenly paused before a set of teeth rose from the water and bit into the front, preventing her from moving onward. She felt the log bob up and down slightly before a light smack was felt on her behind. "Get moving!"

"The alligator is preventing from me from doing that idiot!" Isabelle shouted at Nick while the alligator locked its red eyes onto her.

She was suddenly thrown into the muddy water. Her nails ripped and dug into the arms of her attacker and began to vehemently struggle while under water; and although she couldn't see, she could very well imagine that it was one of the swamp folks that had turned ghoul. Air bubbles escaped from her mouth as Isabelle continued to pounded her fists into the infected, all the while enduring the claw marks from it.

Nick pumped the shotgun again while using the fifth incendiary shell onto the reptile, it hissed at him while continuing to eat away at the long in order to get to him. Years of using his cool and calm head allowed him to come up with possible ways to distract the creature from diving underwater for his wife. Bubbles rose onto the surface and Nick began to keep time of how long a human can withstand being underwater.

Three minutes.

It had already been one minute so far. The conman then grabbed Michael's shotgun as the beast edged closer to him. He held it before him protectively while watching with calculating eyes as it continued to come forward, and once it was sure that Nick would be its meal, the conman shoved the entire shotgun into it's large mouth. "Yeah eat that bastard."

The alligator thrashed around violently for a couple of seconds while causing small waves to come about the water. It slowed to a sudden stop and suddenly it locked eyes with the conman. Nick's body tensed as the alligator managed to spit out the remains of the Remington before it slowly descended underwater.

"Isabelle!"

The paramedic shoved the infected forward and away from her being before she began to swim to the surface. She was desperate for air and the faster she moved her aching body, the faster she would get to breathe in and prevent her lungs from collapsing. She surfaced before being pulled by her arm and dragged towards the awaiting docks. Looking up she found that Nick was pulling her and himself forward, and by his sudden wet appearance, he didn't seem to care that he was in dirty swamp water.

"You took care of the alligator." she safely presumed as they neared the other part.

"Don't get mad, but, no I didn't."

Isabelle blinked as she casually looked behind them, "Then...where is it?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to stay in this filthy water to find out. So keep moving." he instructed and soon they had climbed the docks while collapsing and panting.

Isabelle turned to look behind her and still found no sign of the alligator, "Maybe it gave up."

Nick abruptly sat forward and narrowed his eyes at the slight ripple in the brown water, "No...it didn't." on cue the reptile shot out from the water and latched onto the docks where they're legs had been seconds ago.

Nick had managed to grab Isabelle and throw them backwards onto the muddy ground, and it was there were he locked eyes with a lone Molotov standing idly by. In his reach. "I'm not even gonna question it." he muttered before letting go of Isabelle, and proceeding to snatch up the deadly bottle. "You have a lighter or matches?"

Isabelle let out a shaky breath as her eyes watched the alligator attempting to rid of the planks it had devoured. "Matches are useless now."

"Of course," he muttered bitterly before suddenly coming up with a plan. The alligator managed to spit out the planks before moving to go for Isabelle. As it edged forward, Nick threw his arm back and threw the Molotov straight for the alligator's open mouth, it was then that he grabbed his own shotgun, pointed the barrel at the creature, and pulled the trigger. The blast managed to break the bottle while also allowing the liquid inside to quickly catch fire, and since it was an incendiary shell, the blast made it that much more effective. Flames shout out and rapidly spread across the creature, coloring it's dark green skin a dark charcoal black. The blast had also managed to backfire as the force pushed Nick off of his feet and caused the shotgun to leave his hand. Isabelle covered her eyes with her arm, and just as she was about to remove it, the end of the flying shotgun collided with her head.

Isabelle fell to her side as her head hit the muddy ground, black spots began seeping into her vision as she was beginning to slip under. Her previous injuries managed to make it that easier since she was fatigued from lack of food or water. Her eyes fluttered to stay open but her mind was slowly easing her into the darkness.

"_...Wake up girl, I want you to get a good look at your ol' pal Sinclair."_


	28. Sinclair's Solution

_It has been more than a month since this story has been updated, terribly sorry for that. College tends to take up most of my time so which explains why updates are so slow on all stories. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a long time to make it as good as possible. Leave a review if you can, it'll let me know if I still have readers. OH and by the way, my very good friend drew this picture of Isabelle and the gang, the link is in my profile (second link) so check it out and let me know what ya think.  
_

* * *

Isabelle glanced up at the darkened night and blinked once before placing her dark navy blue windbreaker on in order to shield herself from the sharp wind.

"Come on Isabelle," her partner Spencer, who was her height with dark hair and brown eyes, said breaking her from her small trance as he rushed to the passenger's side. "We got a call to Amber road."

"Who made the call?" she questioned while zipping up her windbreaker and climbing in the driver's seat of the ambulance. She started the siren before driving out of the fire department and towards their destination.

"Husband, says he came home and found his wife unconscious." Spencer replied while stiffling a yawn that had threatened to escape his mouth.

It was close to midnight, and yet Isabelle hadn't been tempted by sleep. She had managed to catch a few hours earlier in the day in order to stay awake throughout the night, not only that, but Nicolas was currently out of town. Isabelle made a sharp right as the few cars in the streets pulled to the side in order to let her pass, she glimpsed at the rear-view mirror and managed to catch a dark car behind her.

"Unconscious huh?" She asked as Spencer nodded. "We've been getting loads of those lately."

"True that."

Moments later they arrived upon a small white home and immediately they unloaded the stretcher and rushed up the pathway. The husband appeared in seconds and began rambling while pulling at his hair at the same time; Isabelle felt for the man as he continued stuttering out nonsense.

"Sir where is she?" Spencer demanded as they lifted the gurney into the home.

"I-In the kitchen, please hurry!" He spurted as they rushed towards the kitchen in the home. Both paramedics spotted the blonde wife on the tile floor, unresponsive and pale. Spencer managed to lift the woman onto the gurney before Isabelle placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"If it's any help...Chandra has diabetes." the husband said through his panic.

Isabelle gave him a pointed look before turning to look at her, "She's in a diabetic coma." she noted as Spencer began pushing the woman out of the house.

"Then we need to give her a shot of glucagon to reverse the insulin's effects." He said before they loaded her into the ambulance. Isabelle brought out the necessary utensils and began to prepare a shot of glucagon; Spencer allowed the husband in before he ran to the driver's side and began to drive towards the nearest hospital.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Isabelle made brief eye contact with him before looking back down at the woman.

An hour later found them in a local doughnut shop, Isabelle was busy staring out of the window and into the dark night that had covered Pueblo at this time of night. Spencer continued to stare at her with his own thoughts about his partner swarming his head.

"You look like shit and more." He commented as he took a large bite out of his chocolate doughnut while smirking at her from across the table they were occupying.

Isabelle raised her eyebrow while sipping some of her black coffee that was untainted with sweeteners and milk. She placed the Styrofoam cup down on the mustard colored table while resting her chin on her palm, "I miss my husband."

Spencer chuckled lowly, "The con artist?"

"He is not a con artist," she defended while shaking her head at him. "It's just not the same without him here is all."

"How so?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, Nicolas just knew how to keep me safe and secure, as soon as he comes back this will be the last graveyard shift I ever take. Mark my words."

"I already got it memorized," Spencer replied. "And I'll be sure to request a temp partner until you come crawling back." He finished with a smirk as Isabelle kicked his leg from under the table, which earned a yelp from him.

Isabelle stood up from the booth while adjusting the front of her jacket, "Lemme check to see if we've missed any calls...hopefully not."

Spencer rolled his eyes while reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his walkie-talkie, "I've had this with me, on the highest volume, nothing yet. Come up with a better excuse to walk to the van."

Isabelle smirked and leaned forward just enough for her face to be on level with his, "I left my tampons in the ambulance, and this month it's definitely coming down-"

"Please stop right there! I don't know whose worse, you or my girlfriend." She leaned upright once more before shuffling out of the booth and walking towards the parking lot to where they had parked the van.

Upon reaching it a dark car pulls up from behind her in the empty space just as Isabelle turned back to witness it. She watched it with curiosity and with caution as the back door opened up and a thin man, clad in a black suit, came out and stood beside the car without shutting the door. "Get in." he commanded while staring at the paramedic with a pair of dangerous eyes.

"What for?" She responded quietly while darting her eyes over towards the shop.

"Get in," the man repeated "Or you can ride in the trunk." Isabelle's eyes flickered onto him as a frown framed her lips. She looked from him to the tinted windows of the driver's side as she began to feel uneasy with the sudden situation. Isabelle had a good mind to run as fast as she could back into the shop, but the gun strapped to the man's waist diminished her chances of making it.

But still...she could try.

"Please do not try and run off either," he spoke again while his hand reached for the butt of his gun. "He said to bring you back alive...but I'm sure one bullet wound won't hurt. Of course that is if you want a bullet hole somewhere on your body."

"Who's he?" the man didn't answer but instead motioned to her to climb into the car. Isabelle stepped forward reluctantly and began to climb in with him scooting beside her.

"Drive."

So she sat there, twiddling her thumbs in her lap as she began to chew on her bottom lip in fear. Isabelle glanced out of the dark window but found that the heavy tint wouldn't allow her to see through it, which was probably it's purpose in the first place. Isabelle sat back against the leather seat and began to do what she had seized doing since she was a child.

She prayed.

* * *

Nothing was untouched, everything laid the way it had been. And since no sign of forced entry was detected, Nick knew that she hadn't come home at all. He reached out and ran a finger over the intricate tangles of the picture frame which held their wedding photo. "Nothing out of place, and the door was bolted locked. Isabelle never came home last night."

"Maybe she went to stay with her brother." One of Nick's men offered.

"Jesse works overtime," Nick stated, already beginning to become annoyed with the 'maybes' they were offering him. "She wouldn't just go without telling me."

"This is what we came back for? Really?" The conman turned around and caught sight of his younger brother leaning against the front door, with his arms crossed and his expression disinterested in what they were doing. "For God's sakes Nick, whenever she goes out are you just gonna keep hovering over her? She's a grown woman, not one of those teenagers you use to mess around with."

Resisting the urge to give Robert a good beating, Nick instead ran his large hand over the dark oak of the table and lifted her badge off of it. "She's my wife Robbie, it's different."

"Yeah, it is Nick." Rob responded, his clear Boston accent kicking in after many hours of having to suppress it. "Especially with the people you fuck over, I say your in deep shit now. You know the punks that I prosecute, they're Sinclair's fucking soldiers of mass destruction. If he wants her, let's say, gutted...it's gonna be done elegantly. I've seen enough forensic photos to know just how far Sinclair will go to screw you over, and this..." He gave a humorless chuckle while turning his focus over to one of the many frames of photos. "This is just the start."

"So your saying I brought this on Isabelle myself." Nick stated while turning up to look at him.

"I'm saying, you shoulda' known better then to steal from a fucking crime lord," Rob bit back as his teal eyes darted back to Nick. "I can't keep saving your ass, case after case. I'm a good lawyer, but I'm not no fucking Jack McCoy."

"Your accent is really beginning to bug the crap out of me."

"Don't try to cover it up and act like I don't have a point, brotha'," Nick watched as he took a step closer to him. "But enough about that, we have a courtroom hearing to attend to. So let's go."

Green eyes had devoid themselves of humor as Nicolas reached out, and in one fluid movement, had Robert by the collar. "You want me to leave here without looking for her?"

"Get one of your boys to do it."

"I'm not leaving here until I know she's safe Rob."

Robert stuck out his arm and tilted his wrist in order to catch the time; upon seeing how late in the morning it was becoming, he gave his brother an unconcerned look before prying Nick's fingers off of his white collar. "You need to decide. It's not my fault you pissed off Sinclair, I need you to testify Nick, or Aimes goes free and he's back to killing people for that slimebag."

Nick stood there, unmoving and began to weigh out his options in his mind. It was simple really, he could just screw his brother over and leave to find Isabelle, or, he could let one of his friends find her. It was simple really. Robert watched with expectation in his eyes as he watched his brother come up with a decision of what to do, it was when Nick looked at him did he know his final verdict. "I'm gonna go with my gut on this Rob, so I'm out of here."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah it is you little shit, get someone else to testify for you."

Rob gave a humorless chuckle, sensing his brother's agitation, he quickly picked up a finger and tapped it against his temple. "Good luck." Nick knew better than to believe that his brother had been sincere, Robbie had always been a damn liar.

A pretty damn good liar at that.

* * *

She could quite explain the thoughts that had plagued her mind right about now; the last thing she remembered was obtaining an injury on her head that had resulted in her blacking out. Isabelle decided to open her eyes and was met with pitch darkness. She gave a sound, something similar to a whimper as she finally took notice that her hands were bound above her head. She tilted her head back and found that she was hanging from a meat hook. Fear coursed through her, and she berated herself for even leaving the safety of that doughnut shop. The cold, tantalizing wind blew against her exposed neck, further indication that someone had stripped her of her jacket and work shirt. Leaving her only clad in her undershirt and pants.

A sudden sound is heard reverberating through the large structure she was in, compared to that of a aluminum bat hitting a rail. It was signaling to Isabelle that someone was coming towards her.

_Bang._

The sound is heard again along with footsteps, squinting through the veil of the dark sheet that had befallen inside of the area, she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. The sound continued to taunt her as she tried to free herself from the bindings that had caused her to be gliding over the ground.

_Bang_.

Isabelle's eyes made out a seemingly familiar silhouette coming within her vision, tall and broad but with the lack of lighting it was difficult to tell who this figure was. The footsteps edged closer through the darkness, it made Isabelle cringe from fear as the figure lifted the object. "You look more, radiant up close." She bit back a gasp and closed her eyes in order to deny the voice that she painstakingly knew so well. "Oh don't be so shy lovely, it's called a compliment."

Maybe if she pretended she was still unconscious, he would go away. And perhaps then, she would wake up from this foreboding nightmare.

"_..._Wake up girl, I want you to get a good look at your ol' pal Sinclair._" _He demanded in a menacing tone, which prompted her to allow that whimper of defeat to escape._  
_

With faith betraying her, she decided to comply with his demand. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found that he had just flipped a switch which served to illuminate everything within her radius. Sinclair was dressed in a neat black suit, this time he had a creme colored tie to accompany it. His thin black hair was pulled back to a ponytail just at the nape of his neck, and his eyes shined with the intent to cause harm to Isabelle.

"We are not friends." She stated, finding the sudden courage to speak up.

"Well your husband and I are," Sinclair spoke, his voice casual. "And that's why we're here, to talk about good ol' Seth."

"We could've discussed this over a cup of coffee, anything then me hanging from a meat hook."

"I'm afraid certain complications have prevented me from doing that approach Isabelle," He countered while gazing up at her, bat resting on his shoulder. "Your husband took something of mine, and I am prepared to do anything to get it back."

Letting out a small noise of disbelief she suddenly found her self being lowered closer to the deranged sociopath. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't involve myself with what he does."

Stopping the button, Sinclair continued to stare at her, no longer taking the time to be playful. "I really don't wanna have to hurt a pretty thing like you, but this is the only solution I have."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Isabelle repeated, sound desperate to try and convince him of his mindset.

"I think you do." He reassured her before bringing the bat from off his shoulder and ready it. With one hard swing it connected with her right leg, just below the knee and it caused her to scream from the sudden sharp pain. "Where is it cupcake?"

Hot tears threatened to seep from her eyes as she tried to prevent herself from giving into the pain. "I don't...know...I don't..."

Sinclair laid the bat against the wall, with the utmost care he managed to unhook her. Leaving the bindings on, he watched as she fell to the floor and gripped her leg. He came down to her level and decided to support himself on the balls of his feet while watching her face contort into various expressions. "I wanted to prevent this, but you not complying with me is very irritating. Do you get me?" He tilted his head as she glared up at him through her dark blue hues, eyes holding hatred and fear."Oh come now, don't look at me that way precious, just tell me if you know anything. Save yourself some hurt."

"Fuck you." Isabelle spat in disgust as she gripped the top of her knee, it was almost impossible but she had managed.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," He declared while coming to a stand on his feet, making sure that he towered over the frightened paramedic. "So unfortunately I'm gonna have to beat you senseless, doll."

"No..." She let out, feeling her voice trembling as she felt the convulsions coming on. Her tears began a steady trail down her cheeks and finally landed on the concrete floor of the building.

"This is the way it has to be," Sinclair said before kneeling back down in front of her. "Do you honestly think that Nick will come to save you? That, man you call a 'husband', cares 'bout nobody but himself and his needs. Frankly, him marryin' you was surprising. Then again, he prefers the young and naive type these days."

Placing her bound hands onto the floor, Isabelle found herself trying to sit up, only to be overwhelmed by the sudden pain that shot up her entire leg. It permitted her from bending and using that leg altogether. "He's not like that, he won't leave me here with you." She hated herself for sounding so weak and helpless, but at the same time there was nothing she could do until help did arrive.

"There's a couple of things you ought to know about Nick, girl," He began, while reaching out to grasp the front of her shirt. With one strong tug, he was able to pull her towards him as his sadistic eyes settled on her face. "He looks out for number one, which is him and only him. Not only that but he's...sadistic, like me. We're two of kind, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's a serial killer."

Isabelle's thoughts raced as she allowed his words to sink in and take affect, she was cut off guard when he released her and in result she hit the floor. "You're lying." She managed to gasp out as her eyes watched him from her peripheral vision.

Sinclair merely allowed a grin to come about his face, the air around them suddenly became sinister and for the first time Isabelle was beginning to feel claustrophobic. She lifted her nose in the air and allowed her nostrils to register a sudden scent, similar to that of a cigar. "Christian." Out of the shadows, came the creepy thin man from earlier. His eyes landed on hers briefly before they turned to eye his boss, awaiting for a command. "Hold her arms down." Christian nodded once before taking one last puff on his cigar, and threw it to the ground.

"NO!" Isabelle choked out as she began thrashing around, no longer caring about the weapon Sinclair was reaching for. "Let me go!" Her desperate cries echoed throughout the abandoned establishment of the warehouse. Christian had quickly seized her arms and successfully used his large hands to pin them down to the ground. "No!" She screamed before Sinclair had jammed the bat across her jugular in order to quiet her screams and protests.

"I don't fuck around," He hissed at her as she continued to cry, eyes burning as her mascara bled due to her tears. "Next time Nick better think twice before he steals from me!" Grabbing the bat off of her throat. "I told you girl, he doesn't care 'bout nobody but himself. He'll run his course with you and then either toss you aside or just end your life. Tell me what I want to know and I can help you." He finished before grabbing her injured leg and gave it a squeeze on the forming bruise, making the young woman emit a sharp scream.

"Please! I don't know anything!" Isabelle thrashed around in Christian's hold as Sinclair kept her other leg pinned under his. "I. Don't. Know!" She said in between pauses, no longer keeping her control in check. The pain was unbearable, even if it was just a bruise it served to add to the already growing seed he had managed to plant in her mind.

"What are you gonna do with her after?" Christian asked as she continued to writhe on the floor, his gaze flickered down upon her as lewd, sadistic thoughts began to form.

Sensing the desire in his tone, Sinclair looked up in time to make out the growing expression on the young man's face. Perhaps he had released him too early from that mental asylum. "I'm gonna return her," Christian frowned. "Because Nick has to witness this." He picked up the bat once more and the last thing Isabelle saw, was Sinclair's wicked smirk just before he jammed the end of it onto her temple.

The next time she had awoken, it was to a sharp numbing pain in her right leg. Her head was now throbbing more painfully then before and as she opened her eyes, she expected to see Sinclair's sick smirk staring back at her. But instead, she found a pair of brilliant green eyes staring right back at her. "I should yell at you right now, but I know that this is my fault." His tone had been soft at the beginning, but towards the end it hardened upon taking in her current state. Isabelle was beginning to feel the pain within her body, it seemed that after she had lost consciousness, Sinclair and Christian had inflicted some more damage upon her fatigued body. All she wanted do to was sleep, but the bright light this man was shining in her face prevented that from happening. "Come on cupcake, stay awake for me."

"No..." She quietly cried out, her voice broken and debilitated from the screaming she had done earlier.

"Hey, hey sweetheart its me. Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you anymore."

"Leave me alone!" Isabelle snapped, not caring about who this man was and what he wanted from her. "I don't know anything! Stop!"

His hands reached out and cupped her face, "Hey it's me Isabelle, it's Nick!" Through her hysteria she found that it was her husband; his penetrating green eyes bore into hers, urging her to calm down. And she did. Isabelle sat up carefully at her own pace, even though her bruises were becoming too painful to bear at the moment. He bit down on his lip as his hands moved down towards her shoulders, doing his best to help steady her posture. "What did he do to you?" Nick had asked, even though he already knew what had happened.

She wanted to give him a smile, she wanted to let him know how happy she was to see him. But at the moment, she didn't have the strength to. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. She replayed Sinclair's words from earlier, and it only served to fuel her anger. The torture and abuse she had undergone while in his hands added to the sickening feeling that he was probably right about her husband. "Just hang tight," He whispered as he brought out a cloth from his pocket and used it to clean a bit of blood that had escaped from her lip. "I'm trying to find a way to carry you without it hurting."

Nick pocketed the cloth before wrapping his arm firmly around her shoulders, and then he hooked his other arm under her knees and slowly stood up. He watched her with slight sympathy as she grimaced in pain. "I'm sorry." He whispered as Isabelle watched him silently, to him, it seemed like her blue eyes turned cold and accusing. Something that he had never seen before.

Slowly he walked out of the warehouse, face devoid of any emotion as Nick continued onward towards his vehicle. When he had found out, from one of Sinclair's rats, that she was here he had immediately raced here. He had his gun ready with a full magazine clip, intent on spilling blood if the need for it ensued but instead he had found Isabelle on the ground and unconscious. Nick knew this was all his doing, it was indeed his fault that harm had been brought to her. He slowly bent forward and placed her on her back on the seats, fully avoiding the need to move her injured leg. Closing the door, he walked over to the other side and climbed in the driver's seat before starting the car.

"Isabelle," he called while glancing at her through the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry." Nick began to feel desperate, he wanted a response from her and so far she had shut herself off from him. "I'm sorry."

His heart raced as she glanced at him, lips slightly parted as her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes began to narrow at him. "**What **did you have to steal from him?"

...'_This is just the start_.'

The swamp's stench was starting to annoy Nick as he continued to count the number of shells left in his weapon. "Lucky me." He flickered his attention over to Isabelle and found her still passed out on the boards of the walkway they were currently on. Nick turned back to the shells and decided to load them in despite the ammunition being scarcely low. "Stuck in the middle of a goddamn swamp with a bunch of mud people is exactly what I was looking forward to." Sarcasm was evident in his tone as he pumped the shotgun and aimed it. "I **hate **the south."

"Talking to yourself isn't exactly going to help the situation." He nearly fired the weapon before turning back and seeing the paramedic sitting upright, with a playful smirk coming about her features.

"Well you're up and talking smack, looks like you didn't suffer from a concussion like that other hick."

Retying her shoelaces, she scoffed at Nick's sudden remark before standing up and walking towards him. "Had a nightmare." Isabelle stated.

He rose an eyebrow before patting the space beside him, "Talk to me." She promptly sat down upon the rough exterior of the bench while removing the hair tie and shaking out the brown locks.

"Just a reminder of what happened in the past," she began while redoing her hair. "Something I wasn't keen on remembering."

Leaning back with his elbows resting on the table, Nick took his time to answer even though he had a full understanding of what she was speaking of. He let out a loud exaggerated sigh while stretching out his legs and allowing Isabelle to get a full view of his well toned abdomen from beneath the blue dress shirt. Her eyes slowly wandered downward despite her mind screaming that it was the inappropriate thing to do at a time like this, "Did it have anything to do with Sinclair?"

"You know it did." She answered quickly.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't gonna bring it up again."

"You never did explain what you had stolen from him when I asked that day." Isabelle's tongue was sharper than Nick could tolerate at the moment. He didn't necessarily feel like remembering either, for fear that she would have another breakdown. His number priority was to meet up with the others before he and Isabelle became victims to the infected's attacks.

He rubbed the stubble of his chin and pouted for a slight moment upon feeling the lack of shaving; Nick nodded before straightening up and turning towards her, deciding that it was either now or take it to the grave. "That day," she flinched. "You forgot to wear your wedding band, that's why he didn't do his worst."


	29. Bittersweet

_Where to even begin? I'm sorry for the long wait in updating, college work had been a pain and just overall, a short writer's block on this particular chapter. I'm back, Happy New Year to all! I plan to start with the fast updates once again. Like I said before, very sorry for the wait! I hope people are still enjoying this story, since there's still a lot more to write for. Hope I didn't lose any readers! Please drop a review if you want, but more importantly, enjoy this latest chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the Left 4 Dead 2 characters, Valve does. I only own the characters, that, obviously haven't been heard of._

* * *

_Dear Boys:_

_Couldn't wait, so, went up ahead._

_Extremely sorry for leaving soon._

_Didn't wanna wake you guys up._

_Apologies gentlemen, perhaps we_

_will _meet _again. Maybe _at paradise.

_Do try__ to be __careful__ from__ now on._

_**H**__ope yo__**u **__will__** r**__un __**r**__apidly, __**y**__es?_

_-Tori_

"_Jensen, you are the reason why she left us! Douche! -Richard."_

"Ellis what are you reading?" Rochelle questioned as the boy held up a hand to seize her talking.

"_Richard, I saw you writing this, dumbass. -Jensen."_

Ellis chuckled as he continued to read the red graffiti, that was written on the walls of the safe house they had taken residence in.

"She went to paradise." Ellis stopped from reading the other scribble on the wall as he turned and saw Keith looming over him. His brown orbs were examining the message left by the previous survivor, and from Ellis's position, he was able to see his lips moving as he silently repeated it.

"What?" the mechanic asked dumbfounded.

"Look here El," Keith pointed to the written message. "She wrote everythang in cursive handwritin' except for 'meet' and 'at paradise'. So, ya gotcha yerself, 'Meet at paradise.' See the underlined words? 'Careful' and 'from'? Now connect that to tha' capital letters of tha' first four lines, 'CEDA'. She was warnin' them to be careful of CEDA."

"Which means that CEDA musta' been responsible for somethin'," Ellis concluded as Keith made a noise of agreement. "We jus' gotta figure out what though."

"By God the hicks have done it again."

"Shut it Michael." Doc warned as Michael merely smirked in retaliation.

Michael shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the way Rochelle was wrapping his leg wound, the tight pressure beginning to be too much for the man to handle. "Stay still, or I'm gonna mess this up." She chided softly, while making sure to make eye contact with him.

"How did you find us?" Jessi questioned while leaning heavily on one of the wooden crates in the sewer drain they had called a safe house. Dark green eyes slid over to her in one fierce movement, the ugly rage beginning to build up and expand.

"All I had to do was follow the charming brick roads littered with brains." He replied sardonically, which caused Jessi to frown at his response.

"Michael, you don't need to be more of an asshole then you really are." Doc remarked as he kept his attention on the safe door. His awareness of the surroundings gave him the full advantage and allowed him to keep the team safe.

"Sorry Doc, that keeps my blood pressure in check. You know, when I reply sarcastically, that moment keeps my heart going and-"

"I don't care." Doc remarked, the sudden mention of blood making him feel uncomfortable at the moment.

Michael snorted just as Rochelle had finished bandaging his wounds; she threw aside the soiled gauze and proceeded to help him roll down the pant leg of his dark jeans. "Be careful on that leg Michael, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." She instructed as the British man gave her an amused look.

"Thank you for your concern Rochelle, but I think I can manage." He slowly planted his hands on the side of the sewage drain before bringing himself to a stand. Michael had swayed at the moment, but Rochelle had managed to steady him, her dark brown eyes watching him closely.

Coach had turned around and caught Michael's gaze, "You said you landed away from Nick and Isabelle?"

The felon's eyes hardened at the man's question, "That's right."

"And the thought to wait for them didn't cross your mind?" Coach quipped. The thought of Michael abandoning the couple seemed too hard for him to understand. Especially after the speech he had before they had summoned the chopper, the certain speech that pertained to leaving no one behind.

A dry laugh escaped from Michael suddenly, making Coach's eyes narrow at him in suspicion. "You're asking me why I didn't wait. If you had listened the first time, I specifically said 'I _thought_ I landed a couple of ways from them', doesn't mean that I knew they were there. You're pinning this on me even though you're no better, why didn't you instruct the rest of coven to wait for us if you knew we were far behind? Can you answer that at least, Coach?"

Doc had immediately shoved his gun into Keith's arms, before walking over to Michael and placing a hand on the young man's chest. "You need to calm down Michael, we're gonna wait here for Izzy and Nick to come." He reassured, hoping that would calm him down.

Michael had smacked the man's hand away before allowing his body to lean heavily against the crates once more. His breathing was coming out in harsh gasps, as though he was trying desperately to inhale. Doc had taken notice of this. Guilty feelings overwhelmed the old police chief before he had time to react, and so, he stepped forward and placed his hand back upon Michael.

Despite their past relationship as arresting cop and criminal, Doc had immediately come to acknowledge the British man as a younger brother. Of course Doc had acknowledged everyone as a son or daughter, younger brother or sister, but it was Michael who held some influence upon his character.

* * *

The cool metal of the gun had met his clammy hands, his fingers curling around the handle of it as soon as Doc had pulled it off its hooks and soon afterwards, he disarmed the safety. He then ducked behind the wall of the warden's office, careful to hide himself from the countless ghouls that he had once drank a beer with. Doc checked all the corners before dashing to the right and running towards the entrance to the underground tunnel, in full hopes that they hadn't figured out how to open it.

Doc carefully trekked the second level of cells, watching as each prisoner snapped their jaws at him, desperate to satisfy their internal huger. As he neared the end of the level, he was suddenly snatched by the collar and yanked backwards, his gun falling from his grasp as he fell back and hit the black surface. Millimeters from his face was a ghastly grimace, chunks of skin was peeling from off the face, adding to its appearance. Purple lips were pulled back into a fierce snarl as Doc struggled to retreat from its deformity, not at all anxious to inhale the rancid odor any further.

A steel cup was suddenly thrown at the monster, successfully knocking it away from the police chief. The hit also managed to allow Doc to turn on his side, while using his elbow to force the creature off of him.

He scrambled to his feet and aimed the gun at the creature.

It released an inhuman like moan, while slowly gazing up at the man with dull, lifeless eyes. Doc swallowed thickly, as a steady stream of sweat trickled down the side of his neck. "Goodbye, Flynn."

A loud blast rings out, which causes the rest of the ghouls trapped in their cells to release a shrieking cry in sync.

"Hey!"

Doc slowly turned around and immediately caught sight of a blonde haired male in one of the cells. The police chief scrutinized the man, wondering if it really had been him that called. The young man, however, was staring at him. His dark green eyes were giving off a contemptuous look, one that Doc was all too familiar with. The prisoner took two steps forward before positioning his arms through the bars of his cell, and locked his hands together.

"Yes, mate, I called you. Now, would you mind unlocking my cell?" He suddenly tilted his head to the side, the action made him look as though he was a harmless felon. This time, it was his turn to narrow his eyes in question at the older man. "Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"Don't remember me?" Doc began, as the memories of that night suddenly had been recollected by him. "Jackson Dockery, _your_ arresting officer."

The felon's lips suddenly pulled back into a hateful snarl as his eyes narrowed spitefully on Doc, "Oh, it's you," he paused, ignoring the cries of his fellow inmates. His tone carried a bitter edge to it as he pulled his arms back in. "Your wrinkles gave it away."

Doc placed the gun back into its holster. Michael J. Crowley hadn't escaped with some of the other inmates it seemed, instead, he was still locked in his cell. He was safe and secure from the infected guards and the rest of the inmates, luckily. Pride's influence began to change Doc's stance on this situation, for he knew he had the power to release Michael at will. If, he wanted to.

"It seems as though you've got a choice here, Michael," Doc noticed the snarl diminishing, knowing full well that Michael knew what he was about to say. "It's time to kill, or, be killed."

"I've heard that somewhere before." Michael replied, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"And now you got a choice to make." He leaned against the bars of the cell, his eyes making a quick sweep over the light blue walls, littered with black marks. Doc knew, those were meant to count out one's sentence. His dark eyes suddenly lingered on a sepia photograph; the edges, already damaged, leaving the photograph to appear much older than it actually was. "I can let you out, but then that would mean opening the rest of the cells, and releasing your fellow felons-"

"Like I give a rat's ass-"

"-but then, I can just let you rot in here for what you did. I mean, isn't that your sentence? Armed robbery and…manslaughter?"

Michael grimaced while turning away from him, not at all keen on listening to this man any further. "Screw you, you old sack of shit." His tongue betrayed him, despite his best efforts to hold it down.

"Yeah, uh-huh, screw 'the old sack of shit' that holds your key to freedom."

"I don't want **your** key to freedom; if it means having to hear you patronize me for my crimes." Doc allowed himself to lean away from the cell; the young man's words had suddenly caught his attention. He had expected him to continue snapping vicious comments at him, but instead, he had received this. "I know what I had done was wrong, and for your information, I'm not one of those pikies that go around boasting of their crimes. I was raised in the United Kingdom, mate, we have more class than that." Michael turned back to look at the man, and immediately found an expression of respect on the police chief's face.

Doc allowed a small smile to surface on his face, before he moved towards the right and out of Michael's sight. A moment passed before the criminal believed that he had been abandoned, giving up hope, he turned towards his bed to await his inevitable fate. Before he sat down, he heard the latch of his cell door release before it slowly began to slide open.

A gun was tossed to him, and he barely caught it mid-air. Once again, Doc appeared in front of him, gun in hand and a look of determination on his face. "You've earned some of my respect, because it's not every day you hear a criminal giving his sob story to someone who gave a damn."

* * *

Sloshing through the green, bacteria laced water had been expected by Isabelle. She full well knew that she would be delving into its murky depths, prone to the mud that would cling to her ankles afterwards. She grimaced, while struggling to lift her left leg out of the clinging mud, almost certain that she would be wanting to scrub it off later.

Isabelle looked over and noticed her husband was experiencing the same problem. Given the fact that he showed no signs of being disgusted, although he too, was busy pulling his feet from the thick mud.

"These shoes are worthless now, and they were fucking expensive too." Nick remarked, as he waded through the waist deep swamp alongside Isabelle.

She gave a weak smile, and pulled herself forward, suddenly aware of the sounds in the swamp. "If it's any consolation, my Led Zeppelin shirt was a collector's item."

Nick gave the shirt in question a quick inspection, careful to hide his disgusted look from her before turning forward once more. "It may be a collector's item, sweetie, but my shoes were worth two hits. In other terms, more expensive than that rag."

"They were not that expensive, Nicolas," Isabelle scoffed. "Shoes don't cost that much."

"Oh really, dollface? What makes you the expert in clothing anyways? I've never seen you dress in anything that was worth more than five hundred dollars."

Isabelle had shot him a pointed look in one rapid movement, temporarily catching Nick off guard. "Maybe, it's because I don't give a shit about style, like you tend to."

"Oooh, kitty's claws are coming out." He continued on with the provoking, much too preoccupied with this then with paying attention to the noises around them. "Too bad you didn't use that in bed; it would've improved the experience."

His smirk widened as he saw her stumble in the mud, her anger had clouded her attention which resulted in her not being able to focus on moving through the swamp. Isabelle grimaced as her arms had dipped into the water, due to her misstep, she could practically feel the fungus beginning to claim portions on her arms. She shuddered in thought of the possibility.

"Shut up. Let's just focus on finding the group." Isabelle proposed, although knowing full well that Nick wasn't about to desist. It was similar to when he was gambling on a hot-streak, he would keep going and going, until he was satisfied with the outcome.

"Your reactions are always a treat," Nick said a minute later, causing Isabelle move rapidly through the thick swamp. If she fell into it face first, she wouldn't care. "I never know what I might get."

"Why are you suddenly, so charming?" She regretted asking. For his answer would be predictable. "I am seriously going with that question."

A snarky reply was inevitable. Nick ran his tongue between his lips before stepping onto the soft ground of the dry land. "Why should I take the liberty of answering that? Fine, since Overalls is not here to take the insults, I might as well entertain myself with the wife."

Isabelle followed soon after; relief had spread visibly across her features, content with the fact that she no longer had to fight with the mud for dominance. Looking up at him through her lashes, she managed to give him another scoff before readying another quip. "That's a legitimate ex-" She was cut off as she attempted to move her feet. Her eyes diverted downwards, and it was then she cried after realizing that hands had been gripping her ankles.

Nick immediately had taken ahold of Isabelle's upper arms, while attempting to pull her from the creature's grasps.

"What is it?" She cried, the sudden shock of knowing it was _something_ gripping her in the swamp rather than the mud, had made it all the more frightening.

"I don't know," He grunted his response before letting go.

Instead, Isabelle's hands had grabbed his forearms, not at all keen on the idea of him letting go. "Don't let go! It's trying to pull me underwater!"

"Your weight will keep you on the ground." Nick responded, suddenly picking up his foot and slamming the heel of it, into the wrist. The creature still held onto the paramedic, despite Nick's continuous attempts of crushing his heel into the arm. He lifted his foot one last time, and slammed it into the wrist, successfully snapping it in the process. The hands released Isabelle, as she stumbled into Nick's arms. "See?" He looked down at her, with that same smirk still in place. "Your load kept you from going underwater." Nick took his palm and patted the side of Isabelle's bottom, further implying that her body had saved her, rather than his quick thinking.

Isabelle pushed away from him, "Are you trying to say something about my body?"

"Besides that you've gained weight?"

A smirk pushed itself on her plain lips, as she raised her left hand and pulled four of her five fingers into a fist. "Screw you, and your messed up perception."

"You want a pickle tickle, now?" Nick gazed around the swamp area, fully aware that the swamp people were staggering about. "Come to think of it," He turned back to Isabelle. "There was a small shack back near the dock."

"No, thank you." She vehemently replied, while turning away from him and continuing to march on through the tall grass.

On occasion, she would un-holster her gun and shoot down the few zombies in her way, but she ultimately refused to acknowledge Nicolas. Even though she knew he was a couple of steps behind her.

They had to step through more swamp water at one point, which wasn't a big deal since it was shallow, but the sporadic sounds in the surrounding area, caused her to be on high alert. They soon made it onto dry land, passing by the derailed train cars that were now resting upon the quiet grounds of the earth. Soon after, Nick looked passed her, and noticed another red steel door. Which indicated another safe area was situated there.

"Come on," Nick pulled grabbed ahold of Isabelle's elbow and pulled her along. "They must be in there."

Isabelle offered no witty remarks, and instead chose to follow her husband's lead. Hope was coursing through her mind and heart as they neared the door. Nick released her and opted to bang viciously upon the door, eager that Coach and the rest were settled in the area.

Isabelle could vaguely hear something being moved away from the door, grunts were heard shortly after before a pair of eyes had suddenly appeared in the small window. Both Nick and Isabelle stumbled away from the red door as the pair of eyes disappeared, but not long after, the door opened slowly to reveal Rochelle with her weapon.

"Took you guys long enough," She greeted with a smile as Nick rolled his eyes and ushered Isabelle in before him.

"Excuse us for not running here; we did just survive a plane crash you know." Nick retorted and followed up with a mutter under his breath, to which Rochelle had ignored.

"We were worried about you guys." She added, while securing the door and helping Keith move the crates back to their original position.

Isabelle smiled at the woman before walking towards Keith; he turned to greet her but was instead met with a pair of hands going towards his bandages. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are ya doin'?"

"Keith," she started with a firm tone. "You just fell out of a helicopter, let me check your head wound."

The young man avoided her hands, and instead wrapped his arms around her being. "Can't ya at least say 'hi' to me first?"

Giving a sigh, Isabelle had no choice but to comply as she realized that he wasn't about to let her go. "Hi, Keith. Let me see your head wound."

He released her, and in turn she looked towards Nick, since he had been carrying the medical pack throughout their short journey here. Her blue hues had found that Nick's attention was fixated on a certain figure; his clear green eyes narrowed upon the man in accusation, rather than relief. Isabelle looked from him to the figure and immediately blanched; the fair color of her skin draining from her face in less than a minute.

"Michael...you're alive."

The British man smiled upon her comment, even though she knew full well, that it held no tenderness to it. "Your reaction surprises me," he spoke, despite the stinging pain in his chest. "even though it was you who spared me from death."


	30. Bloodlust

_I want to start the chapter off by saying, thank you guys so much for the wonderful feedback and support! Because of you guys, this story has been viewed over 16,000 times and has been added to over 50 peoples' favorites/alerts. The reviews I receive are very much appreciated and are a fantastic will for me to continue. Thanks again guys! To everyone! Please enjoy this latest chapter, and feel free to leave a review! (Thanks for the proof read, Ruby~!)  
_

* * *

So many thoughts were running through Nick's mind, but at the same time, his feelings were running rampant and clouding his train of thought. He was almost positive that Michael was dead, almost sure of it due to the way Isabelle had been quiet back on the ferry. Nick's eyes chose this time to scrutinize the British native from head to toe; his dirty blonde hair was tousled, dried dirt still caked some patches of hair. The ruptured blood vessels around his irises gave him a daunting appearance, Michael would almost be able to fit in with the infected roaming around the swamps outside.

Nick became agitated when that smirk had engulfed Michael's face, it was almost as if he could read his mind and was now mocking him. His arrogant demeanor was beginning to rub Nick the wrong way, and not only that, but he had sensed that something had changed about him. Nick didn't know what, but he was gonna be damned if Michael got away with it.

"What are you talking about?" Rochelle had asked, apparently not aware of the sudden tension growing in the air. She turned to look at Isabelle, and found that the young woman's face had become pale.

"Oh, it's nothing of interest really, Rochelle. It was just something that Isabelle and I shared for a slight moment, a sort of intimacy if you want to call it." Michael remarked, he was amusing himself with the prospect of toying with Nick.

"Cut the crap Michael," Doc said while looking over at both Isabelle and Nick. "Are you two okay? Were you bitten?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off with Nick answering for them both. "We're alright. And even if we were bitten, we're _immune_." Michael's smirk dropped. By then Nick had stepped towards the ammunition pile inside the safe area. "Most of us, more than others."

"That's good to hear, Nick," Coach replied while sliding a sniper rifle towards the conman. "Found a gun that you might be use to."

Nick looked over the weapon for a brief second, he then grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks Coach."

Isabelle decided to regain her composure, and so she opted to focus on any that needed her trained expertise in the medical field. Well, some of her expertise in said field. She turned back to Keith and had grabbed a hold of his elbow. "C'mon, let's replace those bandages."

"Ah hell, Izzy. I told ya I'm fine, my head ain't hurtin' anymore." Keith was reluctant to allow the pain to come back, plus, he didn't care much for doctors. Hell, nurses scared him more. Especially the nurse he had back when he was in that car accident. He gave a shudder as the sudden image of that male nurse popped up in his mind, as though it had been waiting for him to recall that specific moment.

She gave him a gentle smile before guiding him towards the corner of the safe area, "That may be the case, but it will be hurtin' if I_ don't_ replace them." Keith eventually complied with Isabelle's request, despite his visible displeasure for having so much attention drawn on him.

"Hey Izzy, mind takin' a look at Jessi after yer done with Keith?" Ellis proposed, while guiding the young woman over towards the medic. It seemed as though Jessi was just as reluctant as Keith, so, this would make it all the more awkward.

The medic unzipped the medical pack that she had come across during hers and Nick's travel, "Of course, what happened to you Jessi?"

Ellis turned to the girl and found that she wasn't going to cooperate, his hand slid out from around her arm and used his elbow to give her side a sharp nudge. She flinched from his contact and turned to face Isabelle. "When we were fighting off the infected, I stepped on my leg wrong and my knee dislocated."

Isabelle paused from unwrapping Keith's bandages and looked up to give Jessi a look of disbelief. "Oh god, does it still hurt? Hold on a minute, Keith. I'll get back to you."

The southerner placed his hands behind his head as a large, satisfied grin came about his features. "I don't mind, go ahead and take yer time."

Nick slammed a fresh clip into the newly acquired weapon, while taking the time to adjust himself once again to it's features. He avoided looking over at the criminal for the sole reason that he wanted nothing to do with him. Placing the gun down, he swept a hand across his chin to rid of the fresh blood that had stained his face, and immediately became disgusted upon feeling the sticky blood upon his fingers.

A blue cloth was suddenly dangling in front of him, clear green eyes gazed up and found that Rochelle was the one offering it to him. "Your face is grimy," she said while presenting a half-filled water bottle with her other hand. "I saved some water in case you guys would need it." Nick took the cloth and the bottle from her, grateful that he would be able to clean himself.

"I owe you one." His eyes diverted from her brown ones as they fell upon the soft piece of cloth in his hand. "I wanna get the hell out of this swamp, I'm sick and tired of walking through shit and zombie leftovers."

"Hey, you're not the only one. We're all sick and tired of hackin' our way through them." The former news station worker sat down on the dirt covered ground, and at the moment, it didn't seem to faze the woman. Nick didn't understand how, he was sure that the ground held more _shit _then wild tundra outside. "Keith says he knows this place pretty well, so, he'll be able to show us through this place."

Nick lifted a brow in curiosity at the new bit of information. "Keith knows a way outta here?"

Rochelle smirked upon hearing the uncertainty in his tone, she knew that he didn't believe it. At first she hadn't either, until Keith began describing the region and it's former inhabitants, as well as adding a story about how he had to fight against God knows what. Further adding to hers, and most likely, everyone else's doubts about his knowledge. Of course Ellis had verified his best friend's claims, further adding more doubt.

"We're gonna take a chance and find out."

"Oh, yeah great," Nick snorted. "So, we're gonna take a risk and keep going in, which will most likely result in all of us getting even **more **lost."

"Ya know what, Nick? It beats sitting around and wasting time. You and I, as well as Isabelle, Doc, Jessi, and Michael weren't raised in the south. Hell, if we don't know, we might as well follow a southerner."

Nick allowed a heavy sigh to escape past his lips, he knew arguing with Rochelle over this would just serve to irritate her. He instead allowed her to have the last say, even though it took a stab at his well-kept pride. He chose to busy himself with cleaning the scope of the sniper rifle, and allowing her to turn away from him in triumph over the petty argument.

Thumbs pressed against the knee, a sharp hiss was pulled from the younger woman's lips. "I won't be able to tell for sure until I see you walk on it," Isabelle confirmed as her fingers brushed against the back of Jessi's knee. "Not only that, but I can't call it and risk misleading you. It could be a number of things, but I can't tell right away."

"I understand." She answered as the medic's hands pulled away from her leg. "The pills we found numbed the pain."

"I'm afraid those are only for temporary relief." Isabelle applied her weight onto the back of her legs, her hands reaching up to smooth back the strands of hair that had clung to her face due to the sweat. "Goddammit. If only there was a hospital around."

Ellis caught Jessi's worried gaze as she had turned to him, her eyes betraying her outward features. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a tentative squeeze, which allowed her to know that he would offer her anything. He knew she was worried about her injury; popping it back into place might have cured it for now, but there was no telling what would happen if it went untreated properly. If she didn't receive the proper treatment. Isabelle was a trained paramedic, her knowledge only went so far, since she was taught about handling emergency situations. Ellis had faith in the woman, but he knew she couldn't fix _everything_.

"We could go to ma Grammie's plantation," Keith's voice and sudden remark had earned everyone's solid attention. Including Michael, who had been keeping his attention fixated on the door of the safe area. "There's this old medical wing that had been used during the Civil War."

"A medical wing?" Coach inquired.

"Better yet," Michael began. "A plantation house? Your ancestors were actually brilliant enough to build a medical wing?"

Keith wasn't fazed by his rude remark, but instead took pride that he held useful information that would be benefiting to his group. "Well, heck yeah Michael. I was born an' raised on the plantation. I even got me a fancy last name too, 'course, I don't use it that much often so no one knew."

"Not even me." Ellis muttered, at first with a noticeable frown, but then it turned back into a smile as his lively blue eyes sparkled in interest. "But hey, it makes for a good story!"

"Listen up then El, hell, everybody listen up. My momma told me that our ancestors fought in tha' Civil War-"

"Were they Confederates or Unions?" Added in Michael, no doubt that the question was to test Keith's intelligence of the American war.

"Confederates." Keith answered with that large grin still on his features. "I ain't that stupid, Michael. Anyway, my great-great-great granddaddy converted and built tha' west wing of Devaroux Hall into a medical bay to house tha' injured soldiers. When I was bite-size, I remember ma Grammie takin' me to that part of tha' house, and everythin' worked. She had the stuff in there replaced with high-tech hospital stuff."

"That's pretty cool." Ellis stated in awe as his best friend and him shared a 'high-five' with one another.

During the exchange, Isabelle had nodded in agreement to Keith's idea that he was trying to get across. "We can definitely make use of it for your injury and Jessi's."

"Yeah, but do you know how to operate a bloody X-ray machine or anything like that?" Michael remarked as Isabelle's lips pursued at his comment.

Audible silence filled the air, further proving Michael's point.

That was before Rochelle became frustrated and decided to voice everyone's answer. "It's worth a shot, Michael, it beats lying around wasting time." Her face didn't give reason for him to attempt to call her out on her bluff. With just that stern look alone, he accepted her remark.

Although he accepted it, it didn't mean he wouldn't add another witty retort. "I don't fancy the idea of dying."

"Nobody does," She reasoned. "But it wouldn't hurt to make use of that medical wing. We don't want Jessi's and Keith's injuries to go unchecked." Michael disapproved, no, he _condemned _when he knew that somebody was actually making sense.

"My only retort to that would be...you are right. But, I'm not interested in taking a gander at an old shack." He then leaned over and clutched his leg as a sudden sharp pain was felt by him.

Isabelle noticed the sudden action, and immediately became concerned enough to go over to him. "Looks like somebody can get a real kick outta my Grammie's medical wing." Keith had implied, not at all meaning for his remark to sound audacious in anyway.

Michael had gazed back at the young southerner just as he had assured Isabelle that he was fine.

Isabelle had doubted that he was fine, but she knew better than to begin an argument with him, the sudden memory of what had happened not that long ago came flooding back to her. Her wrist sent a jolt of pain upon her recollection of what he had done, and at this she chooses to accept Michael's word for it. She had already witnessed the ugly rage he held within, and Isabelle had no desire to re-live the moment again.

"Looks like a certain twit, needs to put a sock in it." His remark, once again, hadn't fazed Keith at all.

"Alright, let's stop all this yapping," Nick cut in, which actually served to gain everyone's attention. "Let's just make our way to the goddamn plantation, and from there we'll figure out the rest." He boldly stood up and once again slung the sniper rifle onto his shoulder. It was actually the first time Nick had agreed on something that Keith had suggested, and in truth, that made the atmosphere less awkward.

"Hell I agree," Ellis removed his cap and smoothed the curly brown hair back in order to wipe the sweat. While adjusting it back, he took the time to give Jessi a firm but rough smack on her back. He turned back to look up at Nick, not at all aware of the pained look that had surfaced on her features. "It beats sittin' around and stuff!"

"Then its settled ya'll," Coach confirmed with a cheeky grin. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

They trudged once again through the thick, brown murky water of the swamps. Neither survivor was particularly glad to be in the cold water, but they found that they didn't have a choice in the matter. Jessi continued to hold onto Ellis the rest of the way, for Isabelle had warned that the cold water could irritate her leg injury. The mud was especially the hardest for them all, because at times they felt as though it was attempting to sink them down below the surface of the waist high water. Nick had instructed to be on the outlook for the infected below the surface, he had said that they had the tendency to grab a hold of their ankles, at any given time.

In order to ignore the water and the possible infected, Jessi had turned and gazed up at Ellis. "What do you think happened to the Midnight Riders?" She questioned, feeling his bicep tense from the sudden question on the whereabouts of his favorite band.

"Knowin' them, they probably made it out safe and sound." He paused briefly upon noticing the faint ripple on the water's surface. "There tha' Midnight Riders after all, they've proven ta' be tough an' shit."

"I hope they did," Jessi noticed the disturbance as well. "Maybe we'll meet them in some kind of paradise after this."

"Amen ta' that." Ellis grabbed his pistol and fired once into the water. Startling the pair that were walking ahead of them. Seconds later, the corpse of the lurking infected had risen to the surface, a clean bullet-hole etched into it's skull from the bullet.

"Nice goin' son," Coach congratulated the boy with an approving smile. "That there was some good shootin'."

"Ah hell, ain't nothing fancy. I just didn't wanna have ta' get all more wet." Jessi was able to climb on the small bit of land, before carefully pulling the rest of her weight upon it. Ellis remained behind her, as he effortless began shooting down the small crowd of infected that had gathered around them.

Doc beckoned her to follow him, and at first she was hesitant to leave Ellis alone, but upon seeing that Isabelle was offering back-up it reassured the woman to follow the cop's lead. Soon she was walking alongside Michael, who in turn was shooting down the rest of the "mud people" that were dashing towards them. Jessi readied her bat and swung at the ones who got to close to them, making sure that the wooden bat had connected with the skulls.

It was during this that the force of the swing had made her stumble into the criminal, for the recoil caused her to loose her footing temporarily. "Sorry." She quickly offered an apology.

Her toffee colored eyes had widened slightly in bewilderment, it was then that she regained her balance and swiftly backed away from him.

Had she been imagining this?

Was it the sudden rush of adrenaline that had interfered with her conscious?

Jessi's questions were answered by the sudden foreboding, intimidating look that Michael was currently conveying towards her in particular. The whites around his green irises had altered, she would have to assume that the red was the cause of the ruptured blood vessels. The British man was always appearing as though he was a cynical bastard, much like Nick. But in this case, he just appeared to be out right, dangerous looking. As though one wrong movement from her part, would force him to unsheathe the small knife from his waistband, and possibly gut her.

It was suddenly becoming hard to breathe, hard to focus on the dangers lurking about the swampy grasslands they were in. As far as Jessi knew, the only danger she would have to be disturbed about was Michael.

"Do you assume I'm going to hurt you?" His sudden question had left her wondering on why Doc wasn't retorted back to the man.

Her eyes darted to the side, and it was then that she found the older man had gone up ahead to join Coach and Rochelle.

"Well?" Jessi found herself shaking her head. "Then why are you so quiet, sweetheart?"

His tone didn't change, she had noticed. Although it most likely sounded normal to him, she could tell that it held an unpleasant and hostile sound to her. Never before had she felt so uncomfortable, so small, around this man. Earlier, she wasn't at all intimidated by him, but now.

He was a completely different person. Jessi's erratic heartbeat quickened it's pace; a predatory look had suddenly flashed behind his dark green eyes, making her anxiety soar even higher.

His free hand trailed down to the handle of the knife on his waistband, his fingers toying with it as his attention remained upon her. "Don't fret, Jessi. I'm not planning on eating you." _Yet. _Michael's lips curved into a smirk as he turned and decided to follow Doc's path.

All the while, ignoring the way she had swept the back of her hand over her eyes.


	31. Wing and a Prayer

_Here's the next installment, I hope you all enjoy. I'm in a bit of a hurry to leave, so please pardon this rushed A/N. I would very much appreciate feedback on this chapter, if you would like. It will motivate me to make faster updates, instead of the usual one month wait (even though it's on my part, what with my wording problems). Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_In the moments leading up to this event, Isabelle hadn't exactly dreamed up the thought of running into her estranged husband. Walking beside him now, felt almost like it was some sort of dream. Almost as if the depths of her mind had decided to illustrate this moment, but altered it to make it take place during the end of the world.

Much like those wasteland stories her brother, Jesse, was so fond of.

Upon coming up to a downed airplane blocking their path, both Coach and Doc had decided that they would have to go through it. Of course, this made Keith let out a low whistle, while Ellis tilted his head at the possibility. Michael was giving the aircraft an inspection, seeming to take in its structure and size. In the end, a scoff was heard from the man as he made an about face, and headed back on to the grassy plain.

"There is no way we are getting through there quietly." That had come from Nick, who at first, seemed to approve the older men's plan. Now, he was beginning to doubt that they would come away unscathed.

"Nice observation, how long did that take you?" asked Rochelle, although Isabelle had noted that the other woman had regretted her cynical remark.

Nick, however, didn't seem to catch what Isabelle had. "_Axe_ me that question again." He mocked, and the fire axe in his hands added a bit of irony to his statement.

"We have no choice; it's either going through or climb over, and I doubt any of us are expert climbers." Doc had allowed his announcement to hang in the air, just enough time for the young survivors to grasp and agree to it.

"El and I, actually, have climbin' experience." Keith proclaimed, while wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulders. The other southerner gave him a smirk in return, despite trying to disregard the stench radiating from Keith.

"Climbing into pick-up trucks doesn't count." That sarcastic reply had come from, none other, than Michael.

It seems that Michael hadn't noticed that Keith was immune to his remarks. Ellis, although, frowned as soon as he pieced it together in his head. "I climbed trees an' shit, not just pick-up trucks."

Isabelle ignored the small argument, and had soon turned back in time to see Jessi with her arms crossed. Her eyes were unknowingly fixed upon Michael, as though she was caught in a reverie on his presence alone. Analyzing her wasn't going to pull answers, and so Isabelle made her way towards the young woman.

"Jessi," the girl's eyes flickered towards the woman at the sound of her call. "What's the matter?"

The medic noticed her hesitation, as though she was keeping some large secret. Although they had known each other for a short period of time, Isabelle had almost come to expect that Jessi would be comfortable enough to voice her feelings. "Nothing's wrong."

Her face had betrayed her true state of mind.

Isabelle opted to try and question her again. "Are you sure?"

Jessi nodded vehemently.

This questioning wasn't leading anywhere, but Isabelle remained persistent. It was in her nature, even though she knew it was rude to continue prying in order to sustain her curiosity.

A flash of Jessi's eyes towards Michael, gave her the sudden ambition to know what was going through her head. "You know you can tell me anything, just because we're trying to survive, doesn't mean you should feel the need to bottle things up."

"I'm really okay," Jessi said while turning her gaze back on Isabelle. "I think that, just with everything that's happened so far, has gotten to me. It's nothing to talk about." Her tone was meant to reassure the woman, however it was not convincing. Isabelle still held her doubts, and with the way Jessi kept passing Michael cautious glances, was another red flag.

Had she suspected that Michael was anything but normal?

"Alright kids," Nick was crouching on the floor of the abandoned aircraft, his clear green eyes scanning over the heads of his companions. "Looks like we're gonna have to open the emergency door in order to go through and onto the other side of the swamp. Any questions? Comments? Concerns?"

Ellis had raised his hand, just as Nick was about to say something cynical. "Did ya spot a Tank on tha' other side, Nick?"

"Ellis, there were no Tanks. Anyone else have a damn question?"

It was then that Michael had raised his hand, and at this predictable action, both Coach and Doc had exchanged annoyed glances. "Yes, I have a question that has been unbearable to not have answered." Nick's fiery glare caused the smirk on Michael's lips to widen into a Cheshire grin. "Why are you such a wanker?"

"A what? Sorry pal, I don't swing that way." Nick retorted before he continued on. "Alright, moving on-"

"Wait a minute!" Michael interrupted, much to everyone's displeasure. "You… you think I said that because I fancy you? Come off it, Nicolas. No one in their right mind, man or woman, would find you attractive. Much less, this charming man." The British man had pointed to himself after his own compliment.

The conman had then rolled his eyes, before standing up straight. "Michael, you don't have to be so defensive. There's nothing wrong with liking men."

"That there is true, Michael." Keith whole-heartedly agreed, although Michael's threatening glare was meant to intimidate the younger man. "It's like ma Grammy used ta' say about ma uncle: 'He fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down.'"

Isabelle and Jessi had exchanged knowing glances with one another. They, however, decided to not interfere.

Nevertheless, Coach prepared a question for Keith's reference. "Son, I'm about to regret askin', but what does that have to do with Nick and Michael's senseless conversation?"

"Oh, ma Grammy just said that because my uncle was ugly…and he preferred men."

Nobody pursued it any further.

"I am _not_ gay." Michael clarified, obviously exasperated with the southerner's conclusion.

Upon seeing this as an opportunity to piss him off, Nick decided to drag this out a bit more; seeing as how Michael was the one to open the can of worms in the first place. "Michael, I may not have done time, but you were in prison for a _while_. So-"

"No, no, no. I refuse to listen to this nonsense, I am not gay. Get that through your thick skull, and come off it unless you fancy a good beating!" He had hissed, the unexplainable rage within was beginning to rear its ugly head. Michael could feel it, the knot wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost threatening to drive him mad unless he settled it.

A tight but firm hand was felt upon his shoulder, he had hesitated, but nevertheless turned and found Rochelle's dark brown eyes gazing back at him. She held a smile that compelled him to regain his cool. "Nick is just jerkin' you around, he doesn't mean it."

"You know Rochelle, there's a little truth behind every lie."

"Shut up, Nick." She dismissed, but not before sending Nick one last look. Of course, he took the time to decipher it, and immediately interpreted that she meant for him to knock it off. Oh he would, for now. It didn't mean that he was about to let Michael win, and just because he had gained Rochelle's sympathy, it didn't mean anything to Nick.

"So, how about that plane?" Jessi piped up. She and Isabelle trekked closer towards the plane, while making sure to avoid the swamp water until it was time.

"Let's go through that thing and get tha' hell outta here!" Ellis agreed. He was almost as agree as she was, though he couldn't tell that she had adapted to a serious nature now. Jessi gave a smile, as to not disrupt the image of optimism she portrayed to the entire team. It was her optimism that made Ellis smile from time to time, well that and Keith's outrageous new tales of triumph.

Nick refused to emit a sigh, and so he instead opted to bang the head of the axe against the metal of the wrecked plane. It was to signal the rest of the group to hurry and go through, before the infected came running upon picking up their scent. "Move it along people, unless you wanna get eaten by those freakin' zombies."

One by one, each survivor climbed into the damaged plane; Nick had grabbed a hold of Isabelle's hand, and began hoisting her up while making sure to be careful of her shoulder injury. Isabelle gripped his forearm with her good hand, as he slowly brought her up to the empty aisle. Her booted foot had suddenly slipped and lost its balance, however, Nick had quickly reached out to steady her by placing his hand on her waist.

"Shit." She hissed. The burning sensation in her injured shoulder was beginning to be too much.

"Hang on," Nick said while kneeling once again in order to pull her up. "Goddammit, you're-"

"Make another remark about my weight, and I'll punch you in the nose."

The conman rolled his eyes. He _really_ did not need another broken nose, but more importantly, he wasn't even about to comment on her weight. "Be quiet, Isabelle."

He suddenly lost his grip on her, her fingernails grazing the exposed flesh as she fell back down. Nick hurriedly gripped the edge of the divided aircraft; he gazed down, and was relieved to find that Isabelle was in Ellis's arms. The blood-curdling cries of the infected were heard, which caused Nick to grab his gun in order to prepare for the inevitable showdown. "Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit. What in tha' hell are we gonna do now?" Keith asked just as Coach placed a gun his hands.

"Gun up, people." Coach announced.

Nick glanced back, and sure enough he found that the source of the provocation had been _him_. "You opened the door?" Fury engulfed Nick's features, twisting it into an ugly snarl as Michael gazed at him.

The horde of the oncoming infected didn't seem to faze the British man. "Did you not tell me to open the door?"

"You idiot! You knew I was helping up Isabelle, and Ellis and Jessi are still in the water!" That was what had made Nick lose his grip on Isabelle's arm, it had been the startling noise of the door opening. He was unprepared for the loud noise, but it was apparent that the infected had been waiting on a sign.

"That had completely slipped my mind," Michael created an excuse for his action, his tone held no trace of remorse. "I thought you were busy chucking up that granola bar Rochelle had given you."

"Uh, hey! I don't wanna inconvenience anybody none, but…we're still down here!" Ellis's call was drowned out by the sound of gunfire from inside the aircraft. His blue eyes locked with Isabelle's as her right hand gripped her upper arm. She believed that if she applied enough pressure, it would stop the pain coming from her shoulder.

She knew better.

Jessi's eyes traveled towards down the end of the airplane; her hands gripped the bat she was carrying, her mind going over various thoughts that were racing through one at a time. Usually, her parents had chastised her for having such an active mind. It was a big contributor to her insomnia. During the "normal" days, she would be working at her part-time job, cursing the various customers who decided to give her a hard time. And during the "normal" nights, she would lie awake for a few hours, most of the times going over different scenarios to an apocalypse. Jessi would rate the buildings and calculate whether or not it would stand tall and proud during a zombie apocalypse. Then she would go over which of the male survivors, she would form a relationship with. Oh yes, her imagination went that far.

Jessi forced herself back to the present and suddenly turned towards both Ellis and Isabelle. "We can swim under the plane. The end of it is raised, so it would be a cinch."

"Or we can just wait for them to be done and help us." Isabelle dismissed her suggestion almost as quickly as Jessi's indifferent face quickly turned into agitation.

"That's suicide, we'll be sitting ducks, and in no time you'll be swallowing bile by another kamikaze boomer."

"I can't swim; my shoulder is of no use to me now. We should stay here and wait for them to be done." Isabelle's tone of voice would've made Nick back down. However, Jessi could feel the adrenaline rushing through her, as it prompted her to continue trying to convince the stubborn woman.

"I'm trying to provide a solution, one I thought you would've agreed to."

"Well I don't agree. Do you know how much bacteria is in this swamp water? We all have open cuts here. Me more so with my shoulder." In order to prove her point, Isabelle lifted her shoulder, despite the pain.

Jessi resisted the urge to face palm. "It's better than staying here waiting for the Hunters and god knows what other ass-hats!" She said exasperated.

Ellis felt the need to interfere, for both Isabelle's sake as well as Jessi's. He didn't want them to fight any longer, and he feared that eventually the infected would be coming for them soon. "Can I suggest somethin'?"

"No!" Both girls dismissed his question as he idly continued to stand there. Ellis tipped his head back and found that none of the others were inside the plane; instead, they had already gone through. He gave a quiet curse, one that would've had his mother scolding him. He turned to look at his two companions, frustration lacing his boyish features as he found that they were still arguing on whether to stay or go. "Goddammit! Listen ta' me!"

Both sets of eyes, so different and yet at the same time so similar, turned to him. At the moment, it seemed like it was the 4th grade spelling bee all over again. The attention was so intimidating, but Ellis knew he had to pull through in order to save them all. "We're just a bunch opossums' in tha' open, 'cept we can't play dead or else we'll be dead." Isabelle lifted her eyebrow, curious as to when he would be making his point. "We ain't gonna surivive if we're jus' fightin', I'll protect ya all tha' way. Both of ya. Deal?"

A smile curved onto Isabelle's face, though it was more cynical then the friendly warmth Ellis was used to. "They left us didn't they?"

The boy's lips pursued. "Yes they did."

"Shit." She groaned in response.

"Then come on!" The other woman urged as she reached out and grabbed Isabelle by the elbow. "I swear to god I just heard-"

A familiar sound to the three could be heard from the trees that overlooked the aircraft. Ellis's finger inched around the trigger of his shotgun, his body tense and his eyes darted all around. Jessi's hand quickly left Isabelle's elbow as she readied the bat in front of her; Isabelle, however, managed to wade through the knee high water and towards the narrow crook of the plane. The hunter leaped from the top of the plane and onto Jessi, catching the three off guard. She fell back into the water, the dirty water splashing against her face as she used the bat to separate herself from the Hunter's jagged teeth.

Ellis sprang into action, using his wits and his gun as he fired at the creature. The hunter leapt off of her and began crawling in the swamp water; its eyes remained on the southerner as it seemed to analyze the distance. It released a low growl, signaling to Ellis that it was coming for him. It screeched suddenly and leapt towards him. Ellis anticipated this, and angled his shot-gun's barrel at its hooded head.

Blood splattered across his face as well as Isabelle's shirt (since she was still in close proximity). Her blue eyes gazed down in order to see the damage done; the dark blood had soaked the silver calligraphy in its color. No longer was it her vintage possession; now, it was just a typical dirty rag. _'Why did I have to wear my favorite shirt?'_

"Jessi." Isabelle looked up in time to see Ellis pulling the woman to her feet. "Shit, you're soaked."

"I figured." She responded.

Isabelle couldn't hear the gunfire of her husband, or even of the others for that matter. It was possible that the horde had forced them out of the airplane and onto the other side. She then moved towards the two while making sure to keep an ear out for the rest of the lurking infected. "Come on, I can't hear the others anymore. We can't go through the door, we're going to have to swim under the raised tail like Jessi suggested." Jessi turned to her, a smile of appreciation coming about her lips.

The three slushed through the dirty water, and once again, Isabelle imagined the fungi clinging to her legs. She grimaced; the re-occurring thought plaguing her mind and making her hate the state of Mississippi even more. Jessi stopped, and then turned to both Ellis and Isabelle before inhaling a deep breath and diving under the water.

They heard the water splashing on the other side, signaling to them both that Jessi had made it. "Okay! Izzy, you're next."

"I hope I don't get pink eye…oh who am I kidding?" Isabelle inhaled a deep breath before swimming underneath the tail of the aircraft. She kept her eyes closed, and kept one hand in front of her and the other in the air in order to feel along the tail. A few seconds later, her head popped out from beneath the water just as Jessi grabbed her good arm and pulled her up. Running a hand over her eyes, she didn't really want to open them, for fear of getting the filthy water in them. "Ellis, you're up!"

A roar from a nearby charger, prompted both women to look around and be on their guard. Jessi heard the splashing from the other side, which caused her to release Isabelle and instead press her hands against the tail. "Ellis?" She was thrown back into the water upon an unseen force. It was then that she knew that the charger was on the opposite side; like the sneaky bastard that it was, it had been waiting for one of them to be left alone.

Jessi's breath caught in her throat, the moment Ellis's cap washed up underneath the plane. She reached down to retrieve it, just as she heard Isabelle cock her submachine gun. "There's a Spitter in the window, and a Smoker on top of the plane."

"Ellis-"

"Dive back under, and get him."

The younger woman turned to her older companion. "And leave you here?"

"Better than letting the kid get smashed to death by one arm. Go in and get him."

Jessi inhaled a deep breath before diving back beneath the murky depths.

Her attention and mind now focused on Ellis, praying that he was still alive when she re-surfaced.


	32. Anything Goes

_So much as happen, and so little time too. I'm well though, I hope you all are doing fine too. I'm very happy you guys left reviews and added this to your favorites, they encouraged me to continue this fic even though I was having such a hard time with it. Anyways, you recognize the title, yup it's a past chapter. ;)_**  
**

* * *

_Hell has no fury like that of a woman scorn._

Nick didn't even know the half of it.

He was seated in front of his wife trying hard to retain the blank face that he held so calmly. Isabelle's face flushed a dangerous color of red, which ironically, matched her _Lynard Skynard_ shirt. She clenched the paper she held in her hands, twisting it this way and that way, not at all trying to keep her anger in check. Nick merely sat there on the left side of the white leather loveseat which was claimed by him. Her icy blue eyes flickered back to him in a flash of fury, almost causing Nick to lose his _$30,000_ poker face.

"I want to send him to prison. And you're saying no? Why in the hell not?" Isabelle demanded, seething with rage as Nick scratched an invisible itch on his rugged chin. He hadn't shaved in three weeks after the whole Sinclair fiasco. He just couldn't. He didn't feel the need to, nor did he want to.

"Think about it Isabelle," he watched as the paper continued to develop wrinkles. "he's a freakin' crime lord. We make a case out of this, and we're dead before we even get a judge. That's how the crime world works, baby."

Oh how her eyes flared, but Nick had no doubt that she agreed with him.

"He nearly killed me for something you stole from him! Which, of course, I still don't know what the hell it was you took from him! You're so…" Isabelle's breathes weren't controlled anymore; now she was struggling to calm her breathing, while looking for the perfect insult at the same time. He could tell, and he knew that she _hated_ his being right now. "stupid! You're so stupid, Nicolas! Stupid! Ignorant! Moron! Idiot! Every single substitute for that word, because that's what you are! You're a moron!"

If this had been a petty issue, Nick would've found her screaming at him extremely sexy. That wasn't the case here. She sounded like Sylvia, who at one time, had yelled at Nick's father for something irrelevant thus prompting the divorce. He merely brushed it off for the moment, and instead allowed her to get it out of her system.

"You don't know why I did it." He remarked, while crossing his right leg on top of his left knee. "So until then, keep your mouth shut on shit you don't understand." Nick was calm, but his patience was wearing dangerously thin.

How long would he have to put up with her rant?

"Oh I understand." Isabelle threw the paper at him, as though that would cause him any injury. "I almost died, I nearly lost my mind, and I was nearly raped by some wannabe creepy thin man out of _Charlie's Angels_! But you know what's worse?" She pointed down to the white knee-high cast donned with various sketches and doodles. "Is this goddamn cast I have to wear for six weeks, and—and I'm stuck here, with nothing to do!" His eyes flashed dangerously, though he knew she was too upset to notice. "I want justice served. But no, screw Isabelle! _Promise to protect_, my ass!"

It had happened so quickly. Nick had suddenly tossed the paper aside, had gotten to his feet in a matter of seconds, and grabbed her by the waist. His fingernails had dug into her hips through her thin cotton shirt.

Nick watched as the red color left her face; her breathing was still coming in short breaths, but he was sure she had it under control. "I don't want you making a case out of this, for a number of reasons." He began, dead calm with the poker face still intact. "We will die. Sinclair will threaten our families, or he'll take us and torture us until we're begging for death." His hands slowly traveled up her sides, and eventually settled on her shoulders. "God Isabelle, don't you think I feel like a fucking moron? I do. What I did was stupid, and I shouldn't have. But yelling at me like this, is gonna piss me the fuck off more than I already am. Prosecuting him is a death sentence. You need to understand that."

"At this point I don't care," she murmured, her tone of voice still sounding bitter, "but you have a point, Nicolas."

He eased his arms around her shoulders and pulled her firmly into his chest. "Of course I do, baby. I'm saying this for your own good you know. I do want you to be safe."

Did he really want her to be safe?

This made Isabelle think twice about things. She thought at first that Nicolas was looking to save his own ass, and not making a case out of this was definitely the sure way to go. It was bad enough when she and Nicolas had gone to the hospital where she was well known among the staff. They had questioned Isabelle about her injury while casting suspicious glances at her husband.

Needless to say that Spence had gotten chewed out for her grievance; that had only added to the enormous mount of guilt she was carrying about this mess.

Nicolas released her as he made his way towards their front door, and it was then that Isabelle realized that someone had been knocking. He opened the door and was surprised to find that Jesse was there.

"Nick." The CEDA member greeted solemnly as he walked past him and towards his sister.

Jesse hugged his sister tightly, as he made sure to avoid stepping on her cast. She was surprised, but had hugged him back just as firmly as her dark blue hues snapped towards Nicolas. His clear green eyes held irritation at the fact that her brother was here, but he was also nervous and didn't know what to say to Jesse to explain how Isabelle had fractured her leg.

Isabelle pulled away from her older brother before offering him a smile. "It's good to see you. What's up?"

"Same here, Izzy." Jesse dismissed her question and instead turned his attention towards his brother-in-law. "So, are you going to tell me what happened to her leg?"

Isabelle quickly came to Nicolas's defense. "Jesse, I-"

However, her brother held up a hand to stop her from butting in. With his eyes still trained on Nicolas, he said the following to her, "Isabelle, I'm asking your husband, not you." She closed her mouth and shifted her gaze back to Nicolas. "So, got a good story about it?"

"We went mountain climbing over the weekend." Nicolas had responded, and rather sarcastically too. "Her line broke and she landed, foot first, five feet down at our start point."

Jesse glowered at him while his sister slowly took a seat on the couch with her injured leg outstretched in front of her.

'_Well, this is going marvelous.'_

"At another time I would've found that remark to be hella hilarious, but this isn't one of those times." Her brother remarked. "My Granddad has been worried about her because she hasn't called him in over a month."

"It's not like I'm banning her from using the phone," Nick snapped, "she can do whatever she pleases, she is over the age of 18 you know."

"Nicolas is right, Jes," Isabelle caught both his and her husband's attention. "I've been busy with work lately because of my night shifts. I've been too exhausted to call you or Granddad, and my knee dislocated after I attempted to restrain a woman from killing her already unconscious husband."

Well, hell.

Nick couldn't believe she had managed to pull off a lie as realistic as that one.

"Isn't that a cop's job?" Jesse quipped.

"We arrived on the scene before the cops, look, are you going to keep interrogating me?"

Her brother repressed a sigh before giving her a sheepish grin, "I guessed I overreacted like the typical big brother."

Although she was fairly annoyed with his accusations, she couldn't help but feel pleased that Jesse cared that much about her. Then again, they only had each other. They also had Bill too, but it wasn't necessarily the same as the bond they shared between one another. In more ways than Isabelle could keep track of, Jesse reminded her so much of their father.

She felt bad that he would never know, but it actually had been Nicolas's fault in a way. Isabelle could blame him all her life but at least she had escaped with a minor injury, well, sort of. But somehow she knew that her injury would serve as an example for Nicolas to never think of screwing Sinclair over again.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Jesse interrupted her thoughts, and before she could give an answer, he bolted down the hall and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Leaving the couple to stand in silence.

Nick took this as an opportunity to attempt to be somewhat affectionate, because after all, she did take a beating for him.

"Thanks for the cover." It was the best response he could come up with, and needless to say that Isabelle turned back to give him a scrutinizing look.

"I didn't do it for you," she spoke calmly. "I did it to save my ass. If Granddad found out about this through Jesse, then he would've started World War III. Besides, I don't need him to be worrying about me all the time."

"He's your grandfather," Nick explained as though he knew why Bill acted the way he did. "he's going to feel obligated to look out for you, especially since you married an asshole."

"Well we can't have him thinking that now can we?" She paused in order to shot a glance down the hallway. When Isabelle was certain that Jesse wouldn't emerge from the bathroom, she allowed one of those little smiles of hers to play about her lips. "We'll just have to make do playing Lucy and Ricky instead of Peggy and Al."

Nick smirked at her quirk, relived that she wasn't upset with him. Though he wouldn't blame her if she still was. Nick loved her, no doubt about it, but he came to find that he would often question himself about his decision on marrying her. It made his mother happy, it made Isabelle's grandfather and brother happy, but did it make him happy? Sure, thing. Nick wasn't necessarily one of those guys, who feared commitment, but right now he couldn't help but think like one of those pessimists. He absolutely doubted that she was happy, because come on now, who would be happy about being assaulted by some lunatic?

She obviously wasn't, and she wanted to press charges to prove it, although she knew that would only give her the gift of choosing where she wanted to be buried.

Nick hated himself right about now, he absolutely loathed the greedy lifestyle he was living. Dragging her down with him wasn't about to be an option, even though most can argue that he already had brought the woman down to his level.

"You can stop overthinking now, Nicolas." His green eyes shot up to meet hers. "You're making that face again, you know, where you look like you're smelling shit."

"You know, last time I checked you were a licensed EMT not a psychologist."

"I don't need to be a licensed atheist to know what my husband's thinking." Isabelle smirked as soon as Nick had, and front here, the tension from earlier vanished with no trace.

Jesse finally emerged from the bathroom as he used his hands to smooth back his hair, "Sorry I took so long, Caroline called me as soon as I flushed."

"Intriguing." Isabelle quipped as she folded her arms over her chest. "Answering a phone call while in the bathroom, is there anything else men can't do?"

"We can't do a woman's job, which is to stay in the kitchen where they belong." Jesse remarked, pleased with himself almost immediately after his sister had frowned. "Actually, sister dear, I have a date with Carol. So, I'll be leaving."

"Another girl?" Nicolas asked.

"Yeah, hopefully she won't be as crazy as the last one."

Isabelle shook her head in disbelief at her brother's comment, "You dated a woman who was barely released from a psych ward."

"Exactly, you would think she wouldn't still be so goddamn crazy. Gotta go, see you two lovebirds later." He then strode past Nick and left through the front door.

Isabelle released a sigh she had been holding, Nick however allowed his fingertips to graze along the stubble of his chin.

She looked up at him before reaching out to grab a hold of his arm. He flinched slightly but relaxed as Isabelle guided him back towards the couch. "Your brother called by the way, he invited us to your nephew's birthday party tomorrow."

"Screw that, his kid's a spoiled brat."

"He's only six, and besides, he worships the ground you walk on. I don't know why but he does." They both sat down with her resting her head against his shoulder.

Nick rested his left hand upon her leg."So did Robbie, until he turned into an asshole."

Isabelle had rolled her eyes before she smacked his hand as soon as his hand had started to creep up her leg. "You're so bitter, Nicolas. You need to appreciate your family; they're all you've got after all. Even if they are not exactly people you can be proud of."

"I do love them sure, but you're my only true family." She had smiled then, his words beginning to take an effect on her. "Yeah I may treat you like a woman from time to time, but only because you need to learn your place."

"I don't know who's more of a sexist. You or my dumbass brother." Slight annoyance was visible in her demeanor and her posture, but Nick knew Isabelle didn't take his little remark to heart.

The conman's hand reached over to grasp her hand before giving it a light, gentle squeeze. "I love you."

"…Love you too."


	33. It's a Sin To Tell a Lie

_Hello all~ Hope you're all still intrigued by this story even though I'm horrible at updates. x_x. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites/alerts, as well as the views! Holy Christ in a hand basket! Thanks guys! And enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The familiar pain had come back into Isabelle's injured leg.

The sudden memory of how it became messed up entered her mind as she repositioned her footing in order to relieve some of the discomfort.

She shoved one of the infected back, causing it to lose its balance before she shot it in the chest. The creature gave a shrill cry before falling back into the dirty murky depths of the waist high water. Isabelle couldn't help but notice the _Black Sabbath _t-shirt on said creature, nor could she disregard the messy bed of dark hair nestled upon its head. It had once been a normal teenage boy, and from the way he was clothed, she assumed that he was one of the doomed passengers that had been aboard the plane.

God, how could this have happened?

Isabelle looked away and focused her attention back to the tail of the plane where Jessi had dived under. She suddenly made up her mind and began sloshing through the water in order to reach the tail end.

The creature had suddenly risen from the depths before slamming itself into Isabelle's side, knocking her over as they both fell into the murky water. The gun fell out of her hands and disappeared beneath the surface and out of her reach. She then felt the boy sink its teeth into the exposed flesh of her arm just as she had tried to push it back. Her head rose above the water as she inhaled a generous gulp of fresh air, while momentarily ignoring the fact that the infected's teeth were still clamped down upon her arm.

Isabelle let out a small cry as it seemed to tighten its hold, almost as if not wanting to release her. With her left shoulder still searing in pain she used her palm to shove the creature's head back, and with a sickening crack she found that she had broken its neck. The decaying teeth had come off with ease despite it having a strong hold.

She then looked down and observed the bite mark left upon her skin. It was oozing a fair amount of blood and from the looks of it; the teeth had scraped off some of the skin, exposing the glistening, crimson meat from beneath.

The paramedic had suddenly turned her attention back towards the plane; the remembrance of both Jessi and Ellis plagued her mind. She began wading through the waters once more, but found herself stopping in her tracks.

The barrel of a shotgun pressed itself against the nape of her neck, "Nice bite you got there."

Isabelle's arms slowly went upwards in surrender, "I'm immune."

"Are you now?" She knew that it wasn't one of her fellow survivors. "I've come across _your_ kind before."

"And what exactly is my kind?" She couldn't help the retort, this man was sounding almost too sure of himself, as though he held her life in his hands. Although it was true. Isabelle felt the barrel of her shotgun move from the nape of her neck, and down towards her mid-back before she heard him sliding the pump back.

"_Carriers_," she noticed the contempt in his tone. "Carrying the damn virus and not giving two-shits who you infect with it."

"Your accent," Isabelle noted as she chose to ignore his statement. "You're not from around here, are you?"

She heard him click his tongue as her blue eyes shifted to the corner of her eye, awaiting his response.

"I'm from Nevada. Las Vegas to be exact."

"I don't really care; I just noticed the lack of the southern accent is all."

She was forced onto her knees and back into the dirty water. The water splashed against her neck while she felt the guy stick the barrel of the shotgun against the back of her skull. It was as if he was provoking her to continue, so that he would have a reason to kill her.

"You have a real nice mouth. Maybe I should show you how to use it."

"No thanks," she smirked despite knowing that this dipshit held her life in his filthy hands. "If I don't use my mouth on my husband, what makes you think it's going on you?"

"Oh, well we won't worry about that then." He placed his finger back on the trigger. "You won't be alive to use it ever again."

* * *

Ellis had a good plan.

At least he believed he did, Jessi however, wasn't too keen on it since it would involve him using himself as bait.

"He's 'bout to shoot Izzy, we gotta do somethin'."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Jessi responded. "But risking a shotgun blast is suicide."

"The others went up ahead," he remarked. "We're all she's got."

"Where on earth did that guy come from?" She asked.

They watched from underneath the tail of the plane, both out of the man's sight but they still had a good visual on him and Isabelle. They could tell that the guy was nervous from the way he was holding Isabelle's gun. He wasn't aligned correctly, and if he did decide to shoot, he would throw out his shoulder.

Jessi turned to Ellis while making sure to keep her voice low, "Can you shoot him from here?"

"I sure as hell will," he sounded so sure and right about now she wasn't going to doubt him. "He just needs ta' give me an openin'."

His hands gripped the sniper rifle they had found on one of the grassy plains in the swamp.

"I know who you are," Her attention snapped back to the guy just as Ellis's face fell into one of his rare expressions of anger. The man that was holding the gun to Isabelle's susceptible back was a kind of man that seemed like he was mentally dangerous. Both Ellis and Jessi held their breaths as the man reached forward and smoothed the hair that had clung to Isabelle's face back. Ellis's finger curled around the trigger as soon as Jessi dipped further out of sight. "I'll be damned, if it isn't the broad that screwed me over at a game of poker."

It was then that the paramedic had turned to look over her shoulder, only to be stopped by him shoving the barrel roughly into the small of her back. She bit back a cry while he moved the shotgun up to the back of her head.

She had then rolled her eyes while purposely pressing the back of her skull to the barrel, "What do you have to say now?"

"Nothing much besides that you're a sick vindictive fuck."

"You and your fucking husband cheated me out of a good grand," The man dismissed her rude remark, "Do you know what I had to suffer from the loan sharks because of it?"

Isabelle noticed the lack of gunfire from the rest of the team, even though she knew that he hadn't noticed. "Clyde, I'm sure I have a vauge idea-"

"No, no you don't!" He seethed in anger. "They cut off two of my fingers on my left hand, and stabbed out my left eye!" She could hear the anger in his tone which was also mixed with sorrow of great proportions. Isabelle began to feel remorse for the man, but immediately rejected the feeling and instead reminded herself that _he_ was responsible for Sinclair finding her. And thus, Clyde was responsible for the pain she endured.

"You have no idea, no fucking clue how I suffered!"

"Never trust loan sharks." She remarked before he picked up his foot and thrusted it into her back. Isabelle fell forward into the water just as Clyde cocked the shotgun again.

"Shut up!" He screamed at her, while feeling the angry tremors in his body begin to claim him.

Isabelle picked herself up but was careful to remain on her knees as to not provoke him any further. She slowly looked up at him; no fear filled her face as her deep blue eyes narrowed into slits. "How did you survive the plane crash, Clyde? Because I sure as hell know that your pathetic ass should be dead."

Clyde stopped trembling and instead gazed at her with a surprised expression. "How did you know I was on the plane?"

Her eyes snapped momentarily to the pair before she returned her attention back to him, "You're infected, but you're not a carrier. No, the infection is taking a deliberate amount of time to mutate than normal."

His face quickly warped into a fierce sneer as he pointed the gun at her face, "What do you know?"

"I may be an EMT, but I've had my run-ins with the disease. Most of the cases we-" Isabelle's face faltered slightly at the thought of her partner. "-picked up showed symptoms' of the strand in different ways. One of them didn't physically appear sick but…she managed to somehow bypass us and attack my co-worker…a week after we picked her up from her home."

Clyde's Adam's apple bobbed up and down which gave the indication that he was listening, "This airplane must have went down…two maybe three days ago? That's also from the observation that I picked up on our way past it, the plane's engine was still warm when I touched it. By the way Clyde, you're sweating quite profusely."

Jessi's eyes snapped towards the engine of the plane wondering if Isabelle was telling the truth. If that was the case, then did that mean depending on the person's immune system, the infection could remain dormant and not spread as rapidly as others?

"Screw you! You don't know anything!" Clyde exclaimed while taking a step away from Isabelle. Before the man knew it she had risen to her feet, shoved the gun out of her face, and proceeded to yank the collar of his jacket down.

She raised an eyebrow at her discovery. A large bite mark covered the side of his neck which indicated that he had indeed been bitten. Judging by the dried blood, Isabelle assumed that he was bitten after the plane went down.

This according to Isabelle meant that the infection must have somehow prevented him from staying dead.

Out of blind rage, Clyde moved the barrel of the shotgun back onto her and cocked it before curling his finger around the trigger. Ellis quickly lifted his rifle and aimed it at him, but before either of them could pull the triggers, Clyde had quickly fallen to the side. Dead. With a bullet wound visible on the side of his head.

Isabelle looked over and found Nicolas making his way over to her. He flashed her his trademark smirk before crouching down on his heels and inspecting the "man" he had killed.

"Holy fucking Christ, it's C.J." Nick exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm as he used his gun to poke at the body. "What do you think the bastard was doing out here?"

"Who cares," she said. "Where did you come from all of the sudden?"

Nick picked up his head to look at her before standing up straight once again, "I was here the whole time, I was just watching from the sidelines."

"And you decided now would be the perfect opportunity to save me?"

"Uh, yeah. If I were to step out sooner and he were to see me? He would've blasted you away on the dot without hesitation, cupcake."

"He almost did just now," Isabelle shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Still, it was ironic seeing him here, down in the south."

Nick used his foot to shove Clyde's body away from the both of them, no longer wanting to see the son of a bitch's twisted face looking up at them. "Not really, he would be the one trying to escape before the infection got anywhere near him. Although, he looks a little different since the last time we saw him."

Isabelle scoffed just as Ellis and Jessi emerged from the other side of the plane. "What was he talkin' 'bout anyways?" Ellis prompted. "He said you guys cheated him at a poker game."

The conman's smirk returned to his face as he elbowed his wife in the chest, "Cheated him." She gave him a glare before he turned his attention back to the southerner. "More like did him a favor. You would think that would've teached him to not be butt-buddies with the sharks."

Nick had then placed an arm around Isabelle's shoulders while forcing her to start walking, "Good ahead and tell them."

She rolled her eyes before opening her mouth, "Clyde Jameson, or C.J. as Nick called him, was a poor soul-"

"Screw that, he wasn't a poor soul," Nick's voice became husky as the trio sensed the resentment lacing his tone. "The bastard was a bastard. That's it."

Isabelle smiled at his answer, considering that she was the only one who understood why he had disagreed. "Anyways, the bastard got caught up relying on his gambling streaks to help him score his drugs."

"A junkie then," Jessi confirmed.

Ellis looked at her as his brow creased at the term she had used, "Junkie?"

"Another term for a drug addict," She stated softly as Ellis nodded and made an 'O' shape with his lips.

"Yeah, well," Isabelle looked up at Nick as he gave a shrug to her unspoken question. "Nick and I had some money issues once, so we had to cheat him out of a game of poker to collect the jackpot. Clyde lost, got angry, threatened to kill me until Nick got him sorted out."

Once they were onto dry land and out of the water, both Jessi and Ellis gazed at Nick with a new perspective on the man. They had both known that he was a dangerous man, but they hadn't known he could be _that_ dangerous. However, they should have guessed that when he casually shot Clyde without hesitation.

Although according to Isabelle, he was already a dead man.

"Wow Nick," Ellis began with that grin of his, "I had no idea you were such a smooth guy!"

Nick shook his head at him with a smirk, "Ellis, be quiet and catch up with the others in the shack. Take Jessi with you."

Jessi didn't argue and instead walked with Ellis towards the shack up ahead while Isabelle dreaded the heated argument that was about to take place between her and Nick. As if on cue he dropped the smirk and turns his attention onto the paramedic, who in turn avoided his fiery gaze.

"What the hell did you mean with all that shit back there?"

His arm remained on her shoulders, which was ironic considering the fact that she was burdened with telling him the truth whether she liked it or not.

"It was true if that's what you're asking."

"So someone who has the infection won't show signs of being infected?"

"Some people, it generally depends on their immune system, meaning that the infection could take longer to mutate." She was calm and to the point, the way she knew Nicolas would understand.

Nick continued to look at her despite Isabelle avoiding his eye contact, "How long does Michael have?"

Isabelle had shrugged his arm off of her shoulders before completely turning away from him. Nick on the other hand was not tolerating it, and instead had grabbed ahold of her arm and forced her to turn back around to look at him.

"Isabelle," he began. "How long does he have?"

"I'm not sure!" She snapped at him. "Days, weeks, I just don't know. I can't call it, Nicolas, it's just speculation."

"What really went on back near the swamp, huh?" He demanded, never releasing her from his steel-like grasp. "Does Michael show signs of turning into one of them?"

"Why are you bringing this up now?" She countered.

"Because I wanna know when I need to shoot the poor bastard whenever he decides to turn," Nick watched as Isabelle's face fell from annoyance to shock. "Not only that, but I'm not gonna let him use us just so he can eventually screw us over."

"He won't do that."

The conman raised an eyebrow at her response, a bit annoyed that she had come to quickly defend the British man. Nick believed that Michael didn't deserve any kind of defending, solely because he couldn't trust him. His sensible side knew that if something went wrong then he would have to be the one held liable.

"You don't know that for sure, he can turn any minute and then what? What if he killed one of us? Would you still defend him then?"

Isabelle had placed her hand over his in order to comfort herself. She felt so torn in between, and so lost at what to do. She didn't want to betray anyone, not Michael and certainly not her husband.

She weighed out the pros and cons in her head, still unsure of what to do. If she told Nick the truth then he would surely put a bullet through Michael's skull without a second thought. But if she didn't tell him, then Michael would turn at any moment and kill one of them eventually.

It was a shame her granddad wasn't here to help her think rationally, somehow Granddad Bill had that special kind of ability to knock some sense into anyone. That was one of things she admired most about him.

She suddenly felt the cool mist of the swamp begin to rest against her clammy skin; it provided an icy feeling, an almost relaxing feeling as she continued to stand there with Nick. It was still the early morning hours although the sun would rise in another couple of hours. The sounds of the swamp life had died down over the course of the horde attack not too long, leaving an eerie quiet presence loom around them.

It was when Nick released her arm that Isabelle felt the sudden urge to tell disclose to him the truth. What encouraged her to do it was the way Nick was looking at her, almost as if reassuring her that he would take care of things if the need for it arises.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't do anything stupid, you always tend to when you get upset."

Nick scoffed at her sarcastic response, "So, what I'm about to hear, I'll get mad you say?"

Isabelle smirked at him, not at all remorseful about revealing to him the big secret she had been keeping. "Absolutely."


End file.
